Making You Marry Me
by BriniMC
Summary: His father gave Draco an ultimatum: marry in two months or lose the title of Malfoy heir. Feeling desperate, Draco makes a deal with Ginny - a deal that would mean keeping everything he treasures but losing something important. His heart. ..M for Later..
1. My Ultimatum

**Hey! Look! Another Draco/Ginny! This is the second one I have written so I'm still dipping my toes into it. Yay! **

**Um... this is NOT a sequel to Boys of Quidditch. Sorry! **

**This is set after they leave Hogwarts and while there was a big battle and Harry defeated Voldemort I am probably not going to be strict-by-the-book. **

**Disclaimer: My lack of owning Harry is sad. Sad indeeed. Oh, well. That's why we have FF!**

**Lucius POV**

"Where the hell is that boy? I told him to be here two hours ago."

Great. Now it seems I am talking to myself. Not my fault really. I had been sitting at my desk since five in the morning, watching the sun come up and debating the family's predicament.

I rubbed my temples as I felt a headache steadily grow in the front of my head. It felt like someone was pushing against my forehead from the inside. The feeling of my cold fingers helped to relieve some of the pain but it was only a minimal amount.

My eyes bore into the letter in front of me -

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_Unfortunatly it seems a mistake had been made when sending out the invitations to the Minister's Luncheon this weekend. You and your family recieved an invite by mistake and, while we wish we could have everyone there, we are already at full capactity. We regret to inform you that we have to withdraw our invite. On behalf of the Minister of Magic we apologize for this mistake._

_Maybe we will see you at the next event._

_But we doubt it._

_Sincerely,_

_The Office of the Minister of Magic_

I snorted at the last line of the letter. Apparently they have decided to drop all pretense and let the Malfoys know where they stood.

_Which is not in a good place._

_Oh, damn. Narcissa is going to be pissed. _She had been on the hunt for the past few days in search of the "perfect thing to wear."

I felt myself frown at the letter on the desk. This hadn't been the first of its kind. In fact it had only been the most recent in the slew of letters he has recieved that either hinted at or flat out saying that the Malfoys were no longer welcomed.

"After all the money I have spent on them in the past one would think that we would be treated with a little more respect."

Ever since the Dark Lord had been defeated by Harry Potter the wizarding world had been turned on its ear. Old alliances that had once been as strong as steel were forgotten and new ones had been formed in their place. Businesses who used to buy goos from me now treated me like I live with vermin. Like I am vermin.

I could feel the eyes of my ancestors drilling into my back. They hadn't said a word while I have been sitting here for several hours. Frankly, I'm surprised they could keep their mouths shut for this long. I looked up at the tall towering oil paintings that were framed in solid silver. They reached to the high ceiling of my study and there was enough of them to surround the room.

The many grey disapproving eyes of my family stared at down me.

I let out a breath and lifted the letter to them. "Well, I know you have your opinions."

It was like releasing a dam of water. Collectivly, they all released a wave of baratment.

"I can't believe you would let the family name get ruined like-"

"I always knew you'd run the family into the-"

"You were too obvious about your alliance! You needed to be more subtle about who-"

"Exactly! Back when I ran the Malfoys-"

"No wonder your father has washed his hands of-"

"A Malfoy never-"

"It's that boys fault actually. All that attention on the papers lately-"

I felt about two inches tall underneath all their heated arguments. It was starting to annoy me that I was letting them get to me when I knew I had something planned that they weren't even thinking of. I know I can take care of my family. I'm a Malfoy.

The muscles in my body tightened with anger and my fists were curling until my perfectly groomed nails were digging into my palm.

"Okay! I get it! The family name is shit right now and I need to fix it! You can stop now."

The ancestors drew back in disbelief at my outburst. Great aunt Marcella's eyebrows drew up towards her sleek black hair. When she had been alive she had insisted her portrait show no signs of old age.

"Hmmph. You should know better than to talk to us like that, young man-"

_Young man? Really?_

"-Why if your father were here right now he would grab you by the ear and give you a good-"

_Somehow I doubt that, Aunt Marci._

I knew I had to cut off Aunt Marci or she would talk forever. Some say that she died talking. I bet someone just smothered her to shut her up.

"If you ever finish than I can tell you about my plan to fix the Malfoys' reputation."

I could tell Aunt Marci wanted to reprimand me for cutting her off but the other members of the family saw the same look on her face and shushed her. I waited until they were settled and listening to what I was about to say.

"I am going to make Draco get married."

Great-great Grandfather Jariath lifted a bushy white eyebrow. His low voice - scratchy from years of smoking a pipe - chuckled. "An arranged marriage? That's exactly what my father did to me and it was the worst mistake I could ever make."

Another portrait started shouting from the corner. "Excuse me?! That is my sister you are talking about!"

"Well, she was hidious-"

Once more I had to squeeze my eyes shut and try to block out my family. _Why haven't I burned these paintings?_

"Not an arranged marriage. An ultimatium. As you all know Draco has contributed greatly to ruining the family name and ... BE QUIET!!! Thank you. Anyway, all these stories about him have been causing people to talk. No one trusts the Malfoys anymore and every day he is attracting public attention. Now my plan is for him to marry a nice girl from a good family. Then people would start to trust again."

Great Aunt Marcella hmphed again and shook her finger at me. "That is silly! How are you going to get the boy to do that? What if he marries someone you don't like? No one is going to buy that some nice girl would marry a Malfoy!"

I felt my lip start to curl and I stopped myself from snarling. "It's not 'silly.' It will work. I can get him to do it. That would be a problem. As for marrying someone I don't like? I really don't care who it is as long as she comes from a family that everyone else loves."

There was a rap on the heavy wooden door to my study. I let out a sigh of exasperation and straightened up in my chair. _Finally! Took him long enough to get here! _I shook off everything the family yelled at me because the head of Malfoy has to be strong.

I folded my hands together and glared at the portraits to keep their mouths shut. "Come in, Draco."

The door swung open and in walked my son. He is a tall, slender boy who looked like he was in his early twenties. He has sleek silvery-blond hair - the same hair that many of the portraits have - and stone grey eyes. His skin is pale and his features are starting to become sharp like mine. As he has gotten older he has gained some lean muscle. The years of playing Quidditch at Hogwarts only helped. I could see the roguish glint in his eyes and the way his lips tilted mischiviously.

I felt my lips curl into a wicked smile. _You act cocky now, boy. Wait till you hear what's coming to you._

Draco sauntered over to my desk and I noted a slight stumble in his walk. When Draco sat down in front of me, I could see the dark circles under his eyes. His boy slunk down in the chair and he had a hand on one of his temples.

_Damnit, Draco! _"Are you drunk?"

Draco rolled his eyes at me and I wanted to pluck them out and put them in a jar until he can learn some respect. His scornful chuckle grated my nerves. "It was a late night... er, early morning. I had just gotten to my house when I recieved your summons. I haven't had a chance to sleep it off yet."

"I sent that message at seven o'clock."

Draco nodded wearily and pointed at me. "Exactly!" He lifted his feet and propped them on the edge of my desk. I resisted the urge to shove them off and hex his butt out of here. _For the family... for the family... for the family..._

"So, what's with the early morning message, father? What couldn't wait until this afternoon?"

I scoffed at my drunken son and raised a dark grey eyebrow. "By this afternoon you would have woken from the spot where you passed out and you'd be off to your next party."

Draco smirked and chuckled. Again it grated the nerves. He half shrugged in the chair. "What can I say? I like to have fun."

I sneered at him. "That's exactly why I called you to the Manor. Your constant partying is attracting the wrong type of attention. Look!" I pulled out a few of the magzine that had been owled to me lately and waved them in front of my son's face. "Wizard Weekly! You are on the cover of all three! Look at this one! You were drunk when you left that party! And a fight? A fight, Draco?!"

"He started it."

"Oh, that's real mature. Why are you sucking lip with some tramp? Draco, there are different women on all three!"

Draco yawned and sunk lower in the chair. "Father, you know you can't believe everything you read in Wizard Weekly. It's not even fit for the trash. Just local celebrity gossip. It's even worse than the Quibbler. Most of that stuff about me is untrue."

"Most of it? Most of it, Draco? It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if _all _of it is untrue. People believe what they read. You are getting a reputation as a lush and a womanizer. The Malfoy name is already tainted and I wont have you dragging it through the mud anymore!"

"Father, you are being _awfully _dramatic."

I drew in a breath and tried to reason with him. "Draco, ever since the Dark Lord was defeated and the Ministry started clean up people have been a lot more cautious about who they are being associated with. Now is not the time to be attracting the wrong sort of attention. We need to fix what we've done."

Draco blinked unimpressed. "All you want is for me to stay out of the papers?"

"No, Draco, there is more than that. You need to show that you are a good man who can be trusted. That Malfoys can be trusted."

The younger Malfoy peered at my suspiciously and ran his fingers through his hair. "What... what is it I have to do?"

"You have to get married. In two months."

Draco shot out of his chair and stared at me, mouth dropped down in a gape. "What?!"

I kept my voice monotonius and bored. "You heard me. You will get married in two months. By doing so you will save your family. Our reputation. My business."

"What will it prove? I can marry any girl I meet. Unless... you've already picked her for me?"

"Oh no. You get to do that yourself. My only rule is that she comes from a nice, respectable family of purebloods. That way no one can doubt us."

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And if I don't?"

I smiled at his restistance. I had expected this. I had prepared for it. "In that case I will leave Malfoy Manor, all our possesions and everything we have in Gringott's to your cousin Amancio."

I could feel the family portraits gasp around me. The idea of leaving everything to anyone that wasn't in the direct line was proposterious. I didn't warn them ahead of time because I didn't want to inform them that I would never, _never _do that. I was just pushing Draco. I just didn't want any of them to give it away. _The big mouths. _

Draco stared at me in shock. "Amancio?! But he's... he an idiot!" Draco was speaking testily and it tickled me. "He will spend everything in a week."

"Well, that wont be my problem. I'll be dead. And your free ride will be over. I have to choose a succesor and I can't choose someone whodon't quite live up to my expectations." I picked up the magazines and placed them in the top drawer of my desk. "You have two months, Draco. Fifty-six days. You better get started."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter one! I am probably going to post Chapter two in a little bit but I just wanted to get this one out there. **

**Review please! Please please please! They are really helpful and I try to listen to what people have to say. Just, uh.. please don't make me cry.**

**Oh, and this while NOT stay in Lucius POV. That was just to get it started.**


	2. My Self Pity

**I know, I know! Another chapter? So soon? But I want to draw you guys in! I had originally planned to publish the story with the first three chapters but that didn't work out for me. **

**Anyway, this is the first story that I haven't done an entire outline and figured out where I was going with it so we are kind of just going with the flow. (Don't worry. I do write it down before I type it. I can't go with the flow THAT much.)**

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes I made. I'm pretty sure that in the story I spelled ultimatum wrong in the story but right in the chapter and that's because I did do spell check but it didn't save and like an idiot I didn't reread it again after doing that. I know... Excuses, Excuses!**

**Hi Readers from my other story! Welcome back! Sorry it's not a sequel. Don't stone me!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I never was, never am, and never going to be the owner of Harry Potter. I say good to that! Can you imagine the pressure?**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Is it really so bad to try and drown all my misery in alcohol or is that too much self-pity even for me?

I can't honestly say that I'm surprised my father would pull some crap like this. I'm just glad he gave me the room to find someone for myself but as for that two month mark? That is taking it a little far. He can't expect me to find some "nice" girl who will want to marry me in two months. I mean, I could find almost any woman on the street and she'll jump at the chance to marry me. But a nice, decent woman? They were a challenge. It involved things like meeting the family and getting their approval. Convincing whoever-she-is that I'll remain faithful to her? That she could trust me? Hah, there was just too much work in go after those kind of women.

_Oh, boy. I could use another drink._

My butt had gone numb from sitting in this rickity chair for so long. I was sitting in a small pub somewhere is Diagon Alley, nursing a silverscotch. I had considered going to the Leaky Cauldron but I am definitely not in the mood for small talk with people who are going to pretend to be nice while they are trying to subtly get away from me. Or any old people who used to work with my father.

_In fact, I'd rather just never hear from or see anything that has to do with him ever again... ever._

I snarled into my still very full glass. It was only still full because I had already inhaled six... or seven. _I have an excuse for it! Who the fuck does he think he is ruining my day like this? I can't get married! In two months!? The last thing I need is to be tied down to some conservative stuffy woman from a "respected" family. Puh-lease. If I didn't think he was so fucking serious about this I'd marry the next girl who talked to me just to mess with him._

"Can I get you something else, sir?" A voice broke through my thoughts. A happy, bubbly voice that seemed to actually be _happy _serving me. I didn't even look up at what would obviously be someone who was bright and perky. Someone who acted like the world was beautiful.

_Riiight._

I just lifted my full glass in my hand and shook it slightly. Not enough to spill over the silver liquid but still enough to be noticeable. "Get me another one of these."

I could hear her scoff and the sound of her flipping her notebook shut. "You still have a whole one."

_She arguing with me? Maybe we'll see how nice she argues with a lack of tip._

I drew the glass to my lips and downed it in one fluid motion. It went down smoothly and the silvery liquid was like a cold fire tickling my throat.

"There. It's empty _now."_

"Don't you think it's time you switched to coffee, Draco?"

"Don't you think it's time _you switched to coffee, Draco_?" I knew I sounded snarky when I said it but today was not a day to restrain myself. _I am allowed to wallow in self-pity, damnit! _"Who are you? My mother?"

_Wait a minute? 'Draco?'_

I finally lifted my head and looked up at the waitress through the hair in my eyes. She stood with her hand on one hip, her head cocked to the side, her long red hair flowing down her back and a smirk on her face. The red hair made her instantly familiar. I remembered her from Hogwarts when she would follow around the hero, her brother and the mudblood girl.

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley?"

Her brown eyes snapped in merriment. "Draco. I knew it had to be you. No one else has that hair."

I rubbed my head self-consciously. "That's because no one else has good taste."

Ginny chuckled, amused at my discomfort. It gave me a chance to get a better look at her. Her hair had gotten longer since I left school and it was a little wavy. Maybe it was because of her plain uniform or her lack of make-up but I noticed that she dressed a lot more simple than the women I was used to.

_It suits her._

I shook off that thought and returned to looking at her. The purple uniform looked terrible and reminded me why she was here.

"You're a waitress? Is your family really that poor?"

The smile flickered on her face. "Well, I would ask if your family is still a bunch of snobs but I can see that they are."

"Whoa, touché."

Ginny shook her mane of hair proudly and smiled down at me - apparently ignoring what I said. "Actually, Dad is doing rather well in the Ministry now. He has been promoted and is now the adviser to the Minister on the best approach for Muggle clean up after You-Know-who destroyed everything. Our family was also recognized by the Minister for our part in the War."

"Well, that is _bloody fantastic_ for you, isn't it? Can I get another drink now?" I shook my glass at her again - this time more vehement since it was full of liquid and I was getting annoyed.

Ginny decided to ignore me and sit down at the table across from me. She had a wide smile on her face that made me nervous.

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward. "It's always nice to see someone from school. Even if that someone is... you."

I held up my empty glass, feeling sullen. "Cheers."

"How are you? How is your family?"

I let my head drop back and I let a groan rip from my throat. "Don't ask."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I wanted to turn the conversation back to her because, since it seems she wasn't going to leave, I might as well distract her from asking questions. "So, a waitress?"

Ginny nodded her head and looked rather happy that I was talking to her. "Yep. Just one of my many jobs. During the day on Monday and Wednesday I work here. I do some shifts at night too. Every other day I am over at Flourish and Blotts to help with stocking. Especially during the start of school season. Other times I help my brother at his shop."

"Why?" I knew that came out mean but I just couldn't understand why she would do so much work willingly. _They must really be that poor._

Ginny smiled at my question and looked excited. "Because I don't know what I want to do yet. There are so many possibilities and I don't want to be stuck at something that makes me unhappy. For awhile I had wanted to do Quidditch but at the time I hadn't been certain. It's probably too late now. I would also like to travel but I can't afford it."

"You ever wish you had more money so you wouldn't have to work and you could do more things you like?"

Ginny drew away from in and crinkled her brow. "What kind of question is it? I mean... I guess I would. But why wish for something I can't have? Besides, I like working. What do you do?"

I raised my eyebrows at her clueless question. I'm sitting here, in the middle of a work day, on my six (or seventh) glass. It should be pretty obvious what I do. I lifted my empty glass and shook it at her in answer.

The confusion on her face was apparent. Her eyes flicked to mine then to the glass and back to me. I saw when it clicked in her brain and a second later her jaw dropped.

"Oh! That's it? You sit around and drink all day?"

"No." I watch the hope creep into her face. "I pretty much drink at night too."

And the hope was gone.

"Oh, well, that's so... boring!"

I snorted and leaned back in my chair. The corners of my mouth tilted up. "Thanks."

Ginny seemed to be racking her brain for answers. To what I don't know. I was just waiting for her to try and "fix" my life and then I'll send her on her way.

"What about doing stuff with your family? The Minister's Luncheon is coming up. Your family could go to that."

_And there it was. _I shook my head and squinted at the edge of the table. "The Malfoys have been blackballed from such events like that. We aren't good for the Ministry's new image."

Ginny propped her head on her hands and leaned her elbows on the table. I lifted my eyes to hers but she was gazing off into the distance. She pursed her lips and I looked away. When she spoke it was slow and thoughtful.

"Isn't it funny how your family used to have so much respect and now they don't-"

"Yeah, it's hilarious. I am busting a gut."

"-While me family was constantly mocked and now they are appreciated and respected?"

"I know. I can't believe it either. Especially since your family is a bunch of crack pots."

Ginny slammed her hands down on the table and stood up. I realized I pissed her off just enough to make her leave. Instead of being relieved I felt alarmed that she would be there to talk to me. Before I knew what I was doing I reached out and grasped her forearm with my long fingers. I knew they were cold when I felt her slight shiver that went through her skin.

_What was I doing? I _want _her to go, don't I? Great, now she is staring down at me like I'm a crazy person. Say something. Say something, damnit!_

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I shouldn't have said that. Please sit down."

"I should get back to work." Her voice was as cold as my fingers. Probably colder since my fingers weren't mad at me.

"Let me buy you a drink."

"I don't drink."

_Well... okaaay..._

"Then at least let me apologize properly."

Ginny sneered at me. It was strange to it on the face that had been so bright just a few minutes ago. "Why would you even want to? I can tell you don't care."

"I do care." _Lies! _"Come on. I'm not used to being around nice, normal people. I do believe it is why they have banned me from these special parties. Compared to civilized society I'm a monster. Grrr.. Arrg..."

Ginny cracked a smile at my lame attempy at making her laugh. She rolled her eyes playfully and sat back down. Semi-seriously she looked down her nose at me like one of our old professors. "Fine. But no more cracks at my family."

I raised my left hand quickly and crossed my chest with my right hand. _What the hell? Why do I keep doing stupid things? _

"I promise. Besides, if the Ministry heard about me making fun of such a respected family they might..."

_Whoooooa. Hold on. A "respected" family? _

_No, no, no, no. No way. Nononononononooooooo. There is _no way _my father would ever allow me to marry a Weasley._

_Buuuut... he did say his only rule is that she is from a nice, respectable family._

_Shut up, brain. You aren't allowed to talk. Come on, this is Ginny Weasley. Why would I want to marry her? This is happening too fast._

_Elch, I'm such a girl._

_Well, for all you know she could be taken._

I snorted to myself. _Okay, okay. Even if she was taken that wouldn't be much of a problem. _

_But... a Weasley?_

_She would become a Malfoy._

"Hello? Draco?" I saw fingers being snapped in front of my face. More out of reflex than anger I snatched her wrist and held it in a tight grip. Her wrist was thin in my hand. I would bet that with a little more pressure I would be able to crush it if I wanted to.

"Dont. Do. That."

I could feel her wrist quiver in my hand. Ginny raised her brown eyes and met mine. Boldly, she kept eye contact as she reached over and methodically picked my long fingers off my wrist. I could feel heat radiating off her wrist and her finger curling under mind only added to the warmth. With a slight smile she gave my hand back to me.

This little display of confidence was sexy, made her seem bold. Once again I wanted her to go away but not because she was annoying me but because she was making me think too much. _I need to get things back on track._

"So, uh... how's your boyfriend Potter?"

Ginny let out a snort of laughter, her eyes twinkling. It made me want to smile in return but I kept myself in check.

"Harry? Harry's not my boyfriend. I think he hasn't dated anyone in a while. He's pretty serious about becoming an Auror."

"Potter? Serious? What... a... shock."

"Anyway, I don't have a boyfriend."

_Aha! Time to wrap it up. _I let a mock sadness bring my face down. "So, you're married already."

Ginny giggled at me and shook her head. "No."

"Fiancé!" I knew I sounded like an idiot, pretending I cared this much. But I just didn't want to have to go looking for a possible marriage candidate and then one practically falls into my lap. I couldn't let this opportunity pass.

"Geez, no. What's with the third degree?"

I let her have my best smile. The one that makes other women melt and throw themselves at me. "Just curious."

Ginny's face instantly grew suspicious. _Oh, crap._

I hurried on. "Aren't I allowed to ask about you?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and stood up. "I have to get back to work."

_Whew._

"Yeah, you do. You were supposed to bring me a drink twenty minutes ago."

"Draco, it's ten o'clock in the morning. I'm getting you some coffee."

I copied her and also rose from the chair. "That's my cue to go find another pub then." I tossed some silver coins on the table.

"See you around, Ginny."

_Especially since chances are I'm going to have to marry you._

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I hurried to the room behind to bar, desperate to get away from Draco Malfoy's presence. His intense eyes seemed to look deeply, even when he is obviously intoxicated. I don't want to watch him leave because knowing my luck he would catch me watching him.

The door to the back room opened and Aemilla, another waitress, came in. At five foot one, she was petite and curvy whereas I am tall and willowy. And not the good kind. She had bright blond hair and wore dark red lipstick that didn't go with her complexion.

I don't like her one bit. Her face reminded me of a rodent and yet guys seemed to find her attractive. She was constantly getting hit on while taking orders

"Oh, my god!" Aemilla's shriek pierced into my eardrum. "I can't believe you were talking to Draco Malfoy! Isn't he just delicious?"

_Uh oh._

"Do you know him?"

Aemilla closed her eyes and licked her lips. I felt my stomach retch in disgust. _I think my breakfast is coming up._

"Of course I do, honey. We had a date one time and my god, he was..." She sighed dramatically. "Too bad he didn't come to see me again after that. I had made it _very _clear that he could visit any time he wanted."

"Uh huh." I was stunned. I hadn't been following Draco's moves since leaving Hogwarts but I didn't know he had turned into some kind of desired sex god.

"So, tell me, how long did you sit there before he hit on you?" Aemilla's face seemed very curious as if she was going to dissect my every word.

"Um, he didn't."

A quick look of satisfaction crossed her face before she hide it and acted surprised. "Not at all? That's strange. He hits on everything that movies."

_But, then.. why not...?_

"He does?"

"Why, of course, honey. Don't you read Wizard Weekly? He is the number one Casanova."

"No, I don't read that. It's nothing but garbage..."

"Well, you should. He has them falling at his feet."

"But he's so sarcastic... and bitter."

Aemilla nodded and pursed her red lips. "Exactly! He gets 'em working real hard for him, he takes what he wants and then BAM!"

I jumped in surprise.

"-He shows them the door."

_Okay, would someone explain to me why I am upset by that? I just saw the guy. Jeez, Gin. Be strong._

"Really...?" I heard the sound of my saddened voice.

_Oh, yeah. Really strong._

"Yep. Someone like you should stay far away. You don't have the right experience dealing with men like that. Trust me!"

"It's not like he asked me out."

"That's good. You'd have a hard time saying no to him. Believe me, Ginny. Just stay away from him and get a copy of Wizard Weekly. It will tell you everything you need to know."

"I guess..."

I turned to go back to work and to get as far away from the other waitress as possible. I knew she didn't really want to help me. She wasn't that good of an actress. However, I think I should listen to the part about learning more about Draco.

_You know, just in case..._

* * *

**You don't have to but you know.. if you want to.. reviewing is appreciated.**


	3. My Mortification

**Hi Readers! Here is another chapter! I hope it was soon enough for you all, you slave drivers! No, I kid. I like doing it. In fact the next chapter will probably be posted in a couple of hours. I need to finish editing it.**

**Speaking of editing, I know that my tenses are all over the place. I try to fix them but whenever I do nothing comes out right. I don't have a beta to fix them and I'm kind of glad. Last time I had a beta (TWSMH) she fixed it so much that my characters personalities were wrong.**

**Also, I know that Florean Fortescue is supposed to be dead according to J.K but we will ignore that.**

**Oh, and I think I got the "Book of Gold" and the "Book of Silver" from Song of the Lioness. But I'm not sure.**

**Wee!! Reading time!**

**But first! The disclaimer! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Simple!**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

_What the hell did I think I was doing? I just talked to her yesterday. This is happening too fast._

_But I am running out of time._

I had been up most of the night going through the the books of Gold and Silver. They dated back several thousand years listing the families and blood purity. The Book of Gold had the purist families like the Malfoys, Blacks, or the Lestranges. I wanted to skip over the parts that talked about the Longbottoms but I needed to do full research even though I am fairly confident Neville Longbottom doesn't have a sister.

In fact none of the families seemed to have a female heir except for the Weasleys. Ginny was the first girl to be born into the Weasley family for several generations. It was like she was there for exactly my purpose.

_So now I just need to convince her._

I kicked up the dirt from the street with my expensive black boots. They were custom made from the a rare type of dragon hide.

_Only the best for a Malfoy._

The shadow of the Flourish and Blotts awning fell over me. Before I could change my mind, I grabbed the door handle and yanked open the door. Because it had been so bright outside I needed a few minutes to focus in the dim light of the shop. It was rather frustrating because I just wanted to go and find Ginny and I didn't need anything slowing me down.

_She's my best chance at not losing everything._

Resolved I surveyed the shop in search of the redheaded Weasley. There weren't too many people in today since it was early spring and therefore, the wrong time of year for students. I also haven't heard of any new books coming out so the only customers were the occasional witch or wizard in search of a specific spell book.

_There she is. _Ginny Weasley was up on the second floor, stacking books near the edge of the balcony. I recognized her immediately, mostly because of her red hair. Also because of her delicate frame that was tall even though she was bent over. Her red hair was hanging over the side of her face, blocking it from my view.

_That is good. She wouldn't see me coming._

I took the stairs to my left quickly but quietly. Even in my boots I could move lightly up the wooden steps. When I got to the top I put on my best smile and leaned against the railing. I felt like an idiot but usually this type of charm works pretty well.

"Hey you." I tried to feign total surprise eve though it was kind of obvious why I was here.

Ginny stopped and turned around, her gaze coming to rest on me. There was no sparkle in her eyes and no smile on her lips.

"Draco."

_Ouch. _I felt the ice in her voice from that one word. _What could have changed since yesterday? Oh, well. Ignore it._

"Take a break and come with me." I didn't word it like a question. I didn't want to leave any room for doubt in her mind.

"No."

_Apparently that didn't work._

The look of surprise must have been apparent on my face because her look grew smug. The side of her lip curled up and she shook her mane of hair proudly. If she had been any other woman I would have kissed that look right off her face but I didn't want to startle her into running away.

Besides, I think my lips pressed to hers might distract me from my purpose.

_What the hell? No, no thinking like that. She's just a means to an end._

Before I knew what I was doing I reached out and grabbed her hand. I hadn't meant to touch her but now that I had I'm glad I did. I think it helped to soften her because I felt her hand shake a little.

Ginny shifted nervously and tried to tug back her hand. I didn't want to let it go yet. Not until she agreed to take a break and come with me.

"Ginny, come on. You know you want to. We... we could go get ice cream."

_Yeah, that was lame._

Ginny tilted her head and a few strands of hair fell over her face. Impatiently she brushed them away with her free hand.

"Ice cream?"

I stared down at her hand and slowly rubbed her wrist with my thumb. "They have 75,000 flavors."

A smiled twitched at the corners of her mouth. "You think that will convince me?"

"I do believe it will."

She sighed like she was granting me some big favor that she was going to regret later. "Well, maaaybeeee."

_Yes! I win! _"So, are you going to take a break?"

"No."

_Wow. I... uh, what?_

A smile broke over Ginny's face and I knew I was being played. Her tricking me actually made my heart warm but then I internally frowned at myself for being so ridiculous.

"I'm not taking a break because my shift just ended."

"So... you were just messing with me?"

"Sort of. I still don't really want to go with you but I have a hard time turning down ice cream."

_Reeealllly? _"I'll keep that in mind. Can we go now?"

"Give me two minutes. I'll meet you outside." Ginny scampered past me and down the stairs. I watched over over the railing as she headed towards the back of the shop. When she was out of my sight I let out a victory smile and went towards the stairs.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

"I can't believe out of all those flavors you chose Ultimate Bubblegum Sorbet Peanut Butter Coffee Crunch. That sounds disgusting."

I smiled at Draco's comment as I sat in the chair he pulled out for me in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. It was a beautiful day and I had told him I wanted to sit outside. He had grumbled for awhile about it but eventually let me have what I wanted. I'm surprised he didn't put up more of a fight since he had already paid for my ice cream so I did kind of owe him.

But I wasn't going to remind _him_ of that.

"Have you ever tried it?"

Draco chuckled as he took the chair next to me. "No."

"Well, than you can't say anything, Mr. Vanilla."

"Hey, hey! That's Vanilla and Firewhiskey."

_Yeah, what's up with that? He really needs alcohol in his ice cream too?_

"It's dull, Draco. I didn't know you'd be so boring."

Before I could blink, Draco leaned forward into my personal space. I wanted to move back to get away from him but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Unblinking, I kept eye contact with him as he got close to my face. His grey were steady and watchful - almost like he could see my every thought.

_Oh, that would not be good._

He held up his white and orange-red ice cream in front of my lips. Automatically I started to taste it but I stopped myself. His face was unreadable so I couldn't be positive what he wanted me to do. I was almost certain that he had put it there for my to try it but would that be forward? I was annoyed at myself for over thinking this. Usually I was a lot more impulsive than this but for some reason Draco's presence made me slow down and actually think about what I was doing.

_Oh, for pete's sake, Gin. It's just ice cream. Do it._

Before I could change my mind I darted my tongue out and slowly licked the ice cream. The cool ice cream was smooth as it went down my throat. The combination of the chill from the vanilla and the warmth of the firewhiskey caused a slight flickering at the back of my mouth. Surprisingly it warmed my spine as it went down. I wanted to close my eyes to enjoy the flavor but I figured out that the taste of it was only intensified with Draco watching my reaction.

He moved even closer to me, his eyes on my lips. I could feel the warmth from his body as it filled my personal space. The burn sensation was still in my throat and it didn't help that he was making me warm too. I could feel my cheeks flush but I kept eye contact.

By now he was close enough that I could see a rim of blue around the grey of his eyes. In the blue were flecks of even darker blue and a few bits of silver. His eyes weren't the flat-stone color I originally thought. They had many layers and I wanted to see all the different reactions they could possibly show.

Draco opened his mouth slightly and I could feel his breath on my lips. I swallowed noticeably and his eyes darted to my throat. Even though he had already caught my reacting to him I made myself not bit my bottom lip in nervousness. I wanted to keep them free to see what he was going to do next.

"Your ice cream is dripping."

_Huh?_

"Oh!" I jerked back to look at where my ice cream was streaming down my hand. Even though I could feel my embarrassment, I didn't take the time to think about it. I looked around, confused about what to do.

Without missing a beat, Draco yanked out a handkerchief and handed it to me.

I could feel the blood pool to my cheeks as I snatched the handkerchief from him. I ducked my head so he couldn't see my blush and wiped my hand.

_Aww... hell. That's mortifying. It's okay. It's okay, it's okay..._

"See? I'm not boring?"

I slid a look to him from the corner of my eye. He appeared casual leaning one arm on the table and eating his ice cream. He wasn't even looking at me but instead at the people walking by. I wouldn't have believed he actually spoke if I didn't see the hint of smugness on his face.

_Boring? Definitely not._

I knew I had to change the subject or the memory of my mortification would continue to hang in the air.

"Do you think that the dragon's blood flavor is _really _dragon's blood?"

_Really, Ginny? Really?!_

"I... er, I doubt it."

I knew that I already sounded crazy but when I felt a small giggle begin at the back of my throat I didn't even try to keep it in. It bubbled up and broke through my lips. My body started to shake with laughter and I had to set down the last of my ice cream or else I would drop it. My smile was so wide that it forced my eyes shut so I couldn't see his reaction to my hysterical laughing. I figured that was probably a good thing.

Only a few minutes laughter I could hear his deep chuckle as he joined in on my laughing.

I honestly had no idea why we were laughing. I think maybe he thought that my acting like a fool was hilarious so he couldn't control himself. Whatever the reason, it was a nice moment. Until Draco had to ruin it.

"So our first date is going well, huh?"

_Uhh... what?_

"This isn't a date."

"Oh, really?" Draco's tone had turned arrogant - a reflection of our Hogwart's days. "That's strange. Because I picked you up, we got ice cream, I paid for it-"

"Wait a minute! I wanted to pay for mine but you-"

Draco continued like I hadn't interrupted him. "And now we are talking and laughing. Sounds like a date to me."

"I think your girlfriend might have a problem with that."

Draco's brow furrowed as he turned to look at me. Calmly, he rested against the back of his chair and squinted. "I don't have a girlfriend."

_Eek!_

_Ah, ah, ah, Ginny. Don't do that. He know that he's a liar and a charmer. _

Nonchalantly, I crossed my arms and tried to keep my expression casual. "I bet that Daphanie, Lauren and Skye will be very sorry to hear that."

"Daphanie... Lauren...?" Draco stared off to concentrate. Apparently he has so many dates that he couldn't make room for all of them in that big blond head of his.

Then something changed. A smirk spread over his face as he turned back towards me. His look was knowing and - yes - slightly smug.

"Ginny, have you been -" his smile got even bigger - "reading Wizard Weekly?"

I tried to scoff but that only added to the knowing look on his face. His eyes gleamed with victory and he slightly lifted a brow. I knew I had been caught but I still tried to argue with him.

"Wizard Weekly? I don't read that trash."

Draco's eyes seemed to see too much in my denial. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head so his next question wasn't too much of a surprise.

"Is that why you were so cold to me earlier? Were you... ahem, _are you _jealous?"

"J-jealous? Don't be stupid. We just ran into each other yesterday. I have no reason to be jealous."

"And yet you are."

I shot him a glare but it was the equivalent of throwing a feather at a suit of armor. It didn't affect him at all. If anything it only added to his amusement.

"I'm going home." I stood up from the table and pushed my chair in.

That actually seemed to catch Draco off guard because he shoot to his feet with enough force that the chair almost fell backwards. Before it could get too far though his reflexes kicked in and quickly caught the chair and put it in its place.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I'm done with my ice cream." I waited until my garbage magically disappeared from the table and then I walked away from him. I knew I could just Disapparate straight home but I wanted to see if he'd chase me.

He did.

"Wait, wait! Hold on! If we are going to finish this date right then you have to let me walk you home."

"It's not a date."

"But you wish it was."

_Arrrgggg!!!_

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his cocky attitude. I was pretty sure he was deliberately goading me but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of rising to the bait. Besides, he was kind of right and I didn't want him to trap me in another lie like he did with the "boring" thing.

Instead I just stopped and held out my hand, palm facing down.

Draco raised his eyebrow and looked down at my hand. "You want to hold hands?"

The snicker in his voice was so obvious that once again I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "No. I have to Apparate home and you said you want to walk me there."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes more sense." He laced his hand in mine, his cold fingers much longer than mine.

"You have to aim at least a short distance away from your house though. Else that's just not fair."

"Duly noted. Ready?"

With a slight nod from him, I popped us out of Diagon Alley and into my neighborhood.

It contained small older houses scattered here and there amongst the trees. The many trees caused it to be very shady and look almost overgrown. The fronts of the houses were hidden from direct view because of the amount of foliage. The tiny houses were old but painted with bright colors. I loved how quaint everything was here.

The curl of Draco's lip told me he hated it.

"This doesn't look like Devon."

"How do you know where my family lives?"

"I, er.. do wizards actually live here?"

Instead of pressing him further, I gestured at the houses around us . "Mostly it's wizards on their own for the first time or small families. You don't like it?"

This time I was deliberatly messing with him because I could tell how uncomfortable he was.

"It's... eh, it's small... and..."

With a shake of my head, I started walking down the street in the direction of my house. I could hear Draco's boots as he hurried to catch up with me.

"Do you actually like it here? Wouldn't you rather live somewhere nicer?"

I let out a sigh as I looked up at the leaves hanging over us. "I love it here."

"So, you always want to live here?"

"Or in a place like it."

"What about... when you get married?"

I gave him a broad smile as I spun in my spot. "I can only hope my husband will love it here too."

"Seems rather idealistic."

"If he's happy with me, he's happy here."

We reached to the front of my house. I had painted it blue with a white trim and white shutters. There was different bushes of herbs like rosemary and mint. I don't actually own it yet because I can't afford it. I needed to save up a lot more galleons but one day it will be mine.

I turned to face Draco - to thank him for the ice cream - before going into my house but before I could his eyes caught mine. He softly chuckled under his breath and reached up to brush some hair out of my eyes.

"What if you wanted to be with someone and they didn't want to be here? Would you follow them?"

"I s-suppose. If I really wanted to."

"Good."

Then Draco lowered his hand from my face and smiled. "See you on our next date, Ginny."

I opened my mouth to answer but he had already popped out of the air.

_Good?_

* * *

**Draco's POV**

_Bloody hell._

_I didn't know how hard it was to act so nice when she seemed to notice everything._

_I just hope she bought it._

_I need a drink._

* * *

**By the way, Ultimate Bubblegum Sorbet Peanut Butter Coffee Crunch is not a real ice cream flavor. Thank god.**

**Review please!**


	4. My Surprise

**Another chapter! I even posted it a few hours after the other one so I hope you all are happy. **

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about my non-date (Even in my head I wouldn't let him have _that _victory) with Draco. When I first saw him at Flourish and Blotts I had wanted to be angry at him. However that mood didn't last long when he managed to make me smile and convince me to go with him.

I bet that man could charm the robe off Professor McGonagall if he wanted.

I decided to write off my reaction as being desperate for some interaction with another human. Lately I had been feeling lonely - almost thinking of moving back home - so it was nice to get to talk to someone again.

_Too bad I had to make a fool of myself._

He probably thought I was absolutely crazy now and that's why he hasn't tried to see me in the past few days.

Unfortunately today was Saturday so even if he did try to "accidentally" see me it wouldn't be till Monday when I go back to the pub. I hope he doesn't try to go there because then he might run into Aemilla. It had been really hard keeping my non-date from her when I went to work the next day. I'm surprised she didn't question me because with eyes like hers she should have spotted it from far away. I didn't want to talk to her about Draco because she wouldn't give me very good advice. I needed to find someone else to talk to.

_Maybe I could go visit Hermione. That might give me some more interaction with another person._

But the truth was that going to visit Hermione was starting to depress me. Ron was always over there "visiting" her and their relationship only reminded me about how alone I was.

_What about Luna?_

Well, we could sit around and whine about the lack of love in our lives. Somehow that didn't cheer me up.

_I should start dating again._

That actually seemed like a good idea. It was better than what I had going to tonight. Which was magically folding clothes. Luckily Mum taught me how to fold socks too or else I would have to do it the regular way and this chore was already boring.

Suddenly there was a loud crack from outside. To a Muggle it would sound like a car backfiring (learned that from Dad!) but as a witch I knew what it was. I stopped what I was doing and listened. The only thing I heard was the usual sounds of the night air. I figured it must have been one of the other wizards or witches who live around here so I went back to work.

I looked around my bedroom and smiled. To me it looked like a room that would fit in with any of the rooms at the Burrow. It was colorful and eclectic which is probably why I love it so much - it reminded me of home. All over my bed were brightly colored afghan blankets and quilts that my Mum had knitted. There were books everywhere in tall stacks reaching towards the ceiling. They were a reflections of my working at Flourish and Blotts. Usually I give most of the books to Hermione but the ones I keep are special to me in some way.

Instead of putting them on the shelves like a normal person I keep a range of unusual items there instead. I kept everything from my old hand-made doll from when I was a little girl to a proclein Spinx I got when my family when to Egypt eight years ago. I treasured it because it was the only sign that I had actually been anywhere.

I heard a snap - like a branch breaking - from the front yard. I already had my wand in my hand from doing the folding so I didn't have to go looking for it. Instead I tightened my hand around it and walked over to the window. I pushed back the lace-patterned yarn curtains my that Mum had also knitted for me when she found out I was going to live alone. Before I could get a decent look out of the window there was a knock on my front door.

_Who could possibly be here this time of night?_

Even though I was pretty sure I was losing feeling in my hand I tightened my grip even more around my wand. My muscles were flexing and I realized how long it's been since I played Quidditch.

By the time I got to the door my hand was getting cramped but I kept my wand in front of me.

Before I could change my mind, I yanked open the door. It swung back and hit the wall with a loud smack.

I stared, astounded, completely bemused at who was there - at who just leaned his body against the side of my door frame.

"D-draco?"

The former Slytherin squinted at me in the dim lamp light coming from my living room. "Did you know that just anyone could get to your front door?"

It had been hard to understand him because he was muttering but after a few minutes I made sense of what he said. "Er... yes, I did. Would you like to come in?"

A devilish smile broke over his face and my heart skipped a beat.

_Shut up, heart._

"That would be great. Thanks."

Draco pushed himself off the door frame and staggered past me into my home. That's when I realized that his mumbling was not actually mumbling at all - it was slurring. I followed him into my living and when he stopped to look around I fixed my eyes on his face. There I saw that his eyes were blood shot and there were dark circles under them. Once again his hair was messy, unlike that day he came into Flourish and Blotts and more like the day in the pub.

When he had been upset about something.

"Are you _drunk?"_

Draco seemed to be ignoring me as he moved closer to one of my many bookshelves. I had them covering almost every inch of the wall - way more than in my bedroom. Scattered on the shelves were vases of flowers and candles which caused the room to smell like lavender and candle wax. There were also small figurines on the shelves like my collection of ceramic cats and the occasional famous witch. Everything else was random or interesting items I have found in shops on Diagon Alley.

"You actually live with all this crap?"

I didn't even bother to try and defend my home from him and his intoxicated state. I was proud of my house and I knew that a Malfoy would never be able to appreciate it because it wasn't a mansion.

_Wait, did you forget something, Ginny?_

"Why are you here, Draco?"

He pulled his sneering gaze from where he had been looking at my collection of magical jewelery boxes - spelled for different purposes - and went over to my couch, tripping over his feet.

"Is this safe to sit on?"

I felt my eyebrows reach up towards my hairline. "Why wouldn't it be?"

He waved a perfectly manicured hand at it. "It looks like something is living in there."

"Is that really why you came over? To insult my house?"

"No, I... " He looked over at me, raised his brows, and glanced back down at the couch - the question about it being safe still on his face.

"Sit!"

_He better get to his reason soon or I swear I will kick him out._

_Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that._

Draco took a seat on the very edge of my couch, looking like he would be ready to jump up at any moment. Unexpectedly, he dropped his head into his hands. He actually looked so pitiful that I automatically wanted to comfort him before I remembered that he showed up late and insulted my home. Therefore, he did not deserve my pity.

He groaned into his hands.

_That's what happens when you drink, Draco._

I kept my mouth shut.

"This is all wrong. I was going to give you a few more dates but I'm running out of time."

_Did he just say 'dates' or 'days'? And time for what?_

For the life of my I could not figure out what he meant by that comment.

"Ginny, I need you to marry me."

_Uhh... what?_

_WHAT?_

"What?"

My mind was reeling - I couldn't figure out what to say - and then it went blank. I couldn't imagine what I was going to say to him. No matter what he had said at the end of our non-date I wasn't expecting this.

I missed what else he was saying. All I could do was stare at him through the dim lamp light/ His lips continued to move - I assume he was still talking. I tried to concentrate - really I did - but my mind wouldn't cooperate.

Then I realized he couldn't possibly be serious.

_Of course he's joking, you idiot! Jeez, you are a slow one today._

_Well, it's not a very good joke._

I refocused on him, trying to really look at him. His eyes narrowed, glittering in the light. For a quick second he didn't even look like he had been drinking.

_But he had, Ginny._

Even though he wouldn't remember it tomorrow I refused to let him think I had entertained the thought for even an instant. Forcefully I pushed laughter out of my mouth to let him know I was in on his joke. To my ears it sounded fake but I kept playing it off like he had said the funniest thing I'd ever heard.

In an instant, Draco's face closed off like a shutter slamming shut. His mouth drew to a grim line as he stood up from the couch. His eyes were glittering dangerously as he walked towards me. Strangely enough his stumble was gone and in it's place was a slow, menacing prowl.

I refused to back away from him. I didn't want to show any fear even though I was pretty sure that my heart had stopped and I was no longer breathing.

_My goodness... no wonder so many women chase him._

Draco stopped in front of me, his body crowding mine. Even though we were both tall he was still a a foot taller than me. He met my gaze, raised one hand and lightly traced my jaw. With his index finger he tipped my chin up to look at him. When he drew his thumb over my lower lip I wanted to close my eyes and lose myself in the warmth of his hand.

_Snap out of it!_

I drew in a shaky breath. "What do you want?"

Draco tilted up the corners of his mouth but the slight smile did nothing to diminish the sharp glint in his eyes. "For you to marry me."

_Alright, it's not funny anymore._

Even though it would be embarrassing if he took me seriously I played along with his little joke so that it would go away. With an indulgent smile, I reached up and patted his cheek like he was a cute little boy. I put some slight cooing into my voice so I sounded like a parent who was agreeing with a child just to make him happy.

"Okay, Draco. Whatever you want. I'll marry you."

It was like flipping a switch - the dangerous glint was gone, his mouth slid into a smile, and his eyelids dropped halfway. Once more he looked like he had been drinking too much.

"Perfect. That's just" - his smiled deepened - "perfect."

Draco reached for me but I pulled out of his grasp. That turned out to be a mistake because his leaning forward caused him to lose balance. He tried to stand himself up but instead tripped over himself and collapsed to the floor at my feet.

I stared down at his crumpled form. I was completely at loss for what to do with him. I lightly kicked his side but he didn't react. Slowly, I moved around so that I could see his face. His long eyelashes lay softly against his pale cheeks. Asleep the sharp lines of his face softened and made him look peaceful. His usual smirk had relaxed into a gentle curve.

_Damnit, Draco! What the hell am I supposed to do with you?_

I considered his slumped, peaceful state. I didn't want to just leave him there because he would end up sore or with a crick in his neck. I wasn't sure I could move him - he was over six feet tall and broad shouldered - and I am fairly confident I wouldn't be able to wake him up.

_Well, I have to do something. I can't just leave him here._

With a sigh, I knelt beside his body and scooped my hands under his shoulder. I could feel his muscles through his dark robes but I tried not to notice that. I pushed th shoulder up and over until Draco was lying on his back. Then I grabbed his hand and yanked him towards me until he was sitting up. Before he could fall back down I ducked under his dangling arm and hauled it across my shoulders.

Now I knew I'd never be able to get him to stand up but in this position I might be able to drag him.

For half a second I thought about Apparating to the Malfoy Manor with him but I wasn't quite sure where it was at and I wasn't up for a trip tonight. Plus I didn't want to have to explain why he was at my house.

Using all the strength I had I hoisted him back towards my couch. His body was heavy as it was being dragged across the floor. The couch seemed to be a million miles away and I considered dumping him on the floor.

_I wonder if I could get him up on a broom._

Finally, I felt the couch at the back of my knees so I lifted my leg up to rest a knee on it. Then I lifted the other leg until I was kneeling on the couch.

At this point Draco regained some degree of consciousness. He got his feet under him and staggered back into the couch. I barely had time to get my legs out from underneath me when his body came crashing down on mine. His slumped body was pressing down on me and forcing me into the cushions. The pressure made it hard for me to get air into my lungs. I placed a hand against his back and shoved him off of me.

With a groan, Draco rolled over and made himself comfortable on my couch. Every bit of consciousness left his body and he relaxed again. Even after all of that work, I felt my lips curve into a smile. He was so handsome, the locks of silver-blond hair falling over his closed eyes. His long-fingered hands were resting beside his face and on his chest. The long, tall body was lying in a surprisingly innocent slumber. I couldn't help be think about the last thing he said before he passed out.

_Perfect._

* * *

**Review please!!!!! PLEEEEEASSSSEEE!!!!!**


	5. My Proposition

**When I first thought of this story this chapter was actually going to be the first chapter but I figured I should have a little more before this. But I really like this chapter. It made me laugh a lot when I wrote it. I also tried to edit it as much as I could for you guys. I went through and tried to make all my tenses the same but if they are still wrong I'm sorry! **

**I hope you like it!!! I really liked writing this chapter because some stuff kept making me laugh. I kept wanting to add more and more but I figured Draco was enough of a douchebag already and it will probably be really hard for her to fall in love with him.**

**But something tells me it wont be that hard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But that's good because I would have never been able to come up with the amazing stuff J.K did.**

* * *

_50 Days Until Deadline..._

**Draco's POV**

I woke up with the worst headache of my life.

I felt my brow crease and a frown deepen on my face. I struggled to remember what had happened last night but there was a fog shrouding my brain. At the corner of my mind was the memory of my talking to Ginny about something.

Something important.

Something about me running out of time.

Suddenly, everything about last night came back to me with startling clarity. Well, everything before I passed out at her feet. But that wasn't important. What was important was that I remembered asking Ginny to marry me.

And she - jokingly - agreed.

_But the point is, she agreed. I can work with that._

_Er..._

_Uhh.._

_How the hell did I get on the couch?_

Even after remembering Ginny's agreeing to marry me my mind was still a little fuzzy about what happened after that. Faintly I recalled the feeling of Ginny pressed against my side - warm, soft and very _very _female. I ran through all possible options for all she would be that close but nothing reasonable came to me. Especially since I noticed that I was still clothed. Even my boots were still on.

I went to sit up - even though the fog threatened to come back full force - and looked around the room for Ginny. Except for all the random clutter she keeps, the room was empty. I did notice that somehow one of her many knitted blankets had gotten thrown over me. _Someone _wanted to make sure I was okay. _Someone _took care of me.

_Which means that _someone _cares._

_I could use that._

Shoving away the blanket, I lifted my boot clad feet and set them on the floor. I mentally checked my internal and physical state and confirmed that everything was in working order. Except for a faint headache, I felt no other effects from last nights overindulging.

_It's a good thing I come a hardheaded family._

The thought about my family reminded me that I had to go find my unaware fiancé. I knew I had the Herculean task ahead of me of trying to convince her that she had to marry me. I just hope it didn't require too much effort today because I wasn't quite sure I was up for it. Turns out that trying to captivate a smart woman was a good deal harder than the usual air-headed girls I deal with.

_Whatever it takes._

I pushed off the couch and went in search of Ginny. As I moved through her house I felt like a giant would in a dollhouse - everything was so delicate and fragile. Her house (if you can call it that) made me feel too large and almost clumsy. One trip and I might end up breaking her collection of cats or something. This annoyed me because I can usually move pretty skillfully around things but I had my doubts about whether any man would feel comfortable in a house like this.

By the time I glanced in her bedroom, knocked on the door to her bathroom, and took a peek in her kitchen - where dishes were magically moving around - I was starting to get worried.

_Come on, it feels like it is a twelve by twelve foot house! Where the hell can she be?_

I remembered her schedule so I knew she didn't work today. I was also pretty sure she wouldn't leave me alone in her house. That meant the only other place she could be was outside.

I went back into the kitchen to see if there was a door to her backyard. I don't usually ever go into kitchens - never had a reason to - but I was pretty sure that compared to normal kitchens this one was tiny. When I stopped just inside the kitchen I could see the dishes lining up to jump into the sink. There running water would pour over them until bubbles appeared. I never thought about how dishes got clean but I could quickly figure out that they were washing themselves. When they were finished the dishes would stack themselves in a neat pile next to the sink.

Across the room I noticed a blue door with a small window showing a part of the backyard. I tried to hurry through before any new dishes came off the walls or out of the drawers and clobbered me in the head. Just as I reached the blue backdoor a pan came at my head. I ducked just in time, opened the door and hurried out of the house.

_Damn, dishes. This is why we have house-elves._

There she was - the elusive Ginny Weasley. She was sitting on of the the steps leading down from the back door into a yard that looked tangled and unkempt. Her back was to me and her long red hair was shimmering in the early morning sunlight.

"Scared of a few dishes, Draco?"

I scoffed dismissively at her question. "A Malfoy doesn't get scared... of dishes."

A small sound came from her that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle but before I could comment on it she spoke again.

"You know, I came out here so that when you woke up you would just leave."

_Well, that's not very nice._

"But I have to thank you for taking such good care of me last night." I lept down from the top step to stand next to her. She jerked, startled by the noise, and looked up at me.

"You don't have to."

"I know but I want to. Besides -" I sat down next to her "- we have to talk about our engagement."

Ginny rolled her brown eyes - _she does that a lot _- and sighed. "That joke isn't funny anymore, Draco."

I reacted playfully, ready to catch her off guard. "Aww... Ginny, I really _really _want to marry you. I _must _have you."

Ginny ran her eyes up and down my face, trying to gauge my mood. I assume she thought I was joking when she faked a swoon and pressed her hand to her heart. When she batted her long eyelashes at me, I knew she was playing along. "Oh, really? Why, Draco, I'd be honored to marry you."

I put aside any joking manner and took on a more serious face. I tried to make my voice sound as deadpanned as I could. "Good, cause I hear it takes women a long time to plan their weddings and we have a little more than a month. Almost two months."

Ginny jerked away from me as if I had just burned her. "You're... you're serious?"

"As serious as one of the Unforgivable Curses."

With a muttered curse, Ginny jumped up from the step and marched away from me. I could hear her mumble a few choice words but I figured I was better off not knowing. I would be safer if she directed her anger at something else right now. Everyone knows how good she is at the Bat-Bogey Hex.

_Age has probably only improved that particular talent. _

After a few minutes she came stomping back to me. In front of the steps, she started pacing. "Le-let's suppose for a moment that I actually believe you, which I don't. Why would I say yes? We haven't even seen each other in years and if you hadn't seen me in the pub you wouldn't even be asking me to m-marry you now."

"Perhaps." Actually, no that wasn't true. Pub or not I would have had to choose her once I read about the bloodlines.

Ginny stopped pacing and when she didn't say anything else, I looked at her. She seemed to be struggling to remember something because her brow was creased and her eyes were shut.

"Last night... you said you 'have' to marry me."

_Oh, shit. _"Did I say that? You must have heard wrong."

"No, I... I... whatever you said, it doesn't matter! I'm not going to marry you!"

I opened my mouth to speak, a frown furrowing my brow. "Why not? I'm a decent guy?"

Ginny waved her hands frantically in big sweeping gestures. It was actually kind of amusing to watch her be so dramatic about it. I figured that was a good thing because that meant she cared enough to get emotional. But luckily, not too emotional.

"Oh, my god! Would you even listen to yourself! This is crazy! I don't even know you!"

I shrugged and gestured back and forth between us. "That's fine. We'll get to know each other."

Ginny swallowed hard. "You _are _serious."

"Isn't... that... what... I've... been... saying?" It was like talking to a child. A very slow child.

_It looks like I'm going to have to make all the big decisions in this marriage._

"In answer to your question about why you should agree...Ginny, there are plenty of reasons to marry me. I can give you a good life. You would be wealthy - probably able to buy anything you wanted. Can you imagine? You wouldn't have to do so many unnecessary jobs! You would have all the time to do things that you actually want to do. Plus, our home would be huge so you wouldn't have to live in this dinky little house. And you can travel! Anywhere you want! I would be able to give you pretty much anything you wanted. what more could you ask for?"

A long silence stretched between us and I fought the urge to add more to my argument. It didn't seem necessary because she could probably already imagine everything I was offering her. The lack of noise was starting to make me uncomfortable which caused my leg to twitch. I laced my hands together so I wouldn't run them through my hair.

Finally, Ginny shook her head. I thought she was rejecting my offer so I opened my mouth to argue but she spoke.

"Why are you doing this? Why me?"

At this point I realized I had a choice to make. I could either keep trying to play her, charm her, when that hadn't been working too well.

_Or I could be honest with her._

I carefully weighed both of my options because I knew that what I said might make all the difference in her decision.

"Last week my father issued me an ultimatum. Lately, he had been pressuring me about my future and how my social life was affecting our family. He told me that I had two months to get married or I would be cut off from the Malfoy family and all the... perks that go with it. As for why I chose you, one of the conditions of the ultimatum is that the woman I marry has to be from a 'respected' family of purebloods."

That was it. Now I just had to wait for Ginny's reaction - for her to start yelling at me or crying about my using her or for her to just walk away.

She turned her head and for a moment I thought she was walking away. Instead she looked at the ground and studied it intently.

I sat and waited patiently for her reaction.

All she did was nod. Ginny looked up and met my eyes. "So you have two weeks?"

_Umm..._

_What?_

"Er, _yeah_."

"To marry a pureblood?"

"That's right."

"Have you considered one of the Greengrass girls?"

_Oh, yeah... Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. How could I have forgotten about them?_

_I supposed I _could _marry one of them._

_Yeah, that might be easier... _

"No."

_What?!_

Ginny's face was startled - reflecting my exact thoughts. Both her and I couldn't figure out why I had blurted that out.

"No?" Ginny parroted me but sounding less decisive and more confused than I had been.

_Why the hell had I said that?_

"No, it can't be on of them. It has to be you."

"Why?"

_Yeah, Draco... why?_

Thinking on my feet (not literally because I was still sitting down) I tried to come up with a reason why only she would work. "Because... cause my father... said... he said-" _come on, Draco_ "-that she had to come from a respected family!"

_Nice, you already told her that._

"The Greengrass' are very respected-"

"Not as much as the Weasleys. Not nowadays."

There was another pause.

"So... you _need_ me."

The gloating on her face was as obvious as the bright red of her hair. It made her eyes shine and her mouth curve into a smug smile. I wondered if this is how people saw me. If I didn't need her I would probably be a little cranky about her attitude. As it was, the proud tilt of her chin was cute.

_Uh, cute?_

I watched the emotions shift on her face - they reflected like sunshine on water. She gnawed at her lower lip and I could see her wavering. I knew I had to do something that would push her closer to the edge. Something that would change her mind.

Deliberately slow, I pushed myself off the step and leisurely walked towards her. I was proud of her for not fleeing away from me since I was sure I probably looked a bit intimidating. When I got close enough to touch her, I grasped her shoulders and turned her to face me. I stared down at that porcelain face, looking over those delicate features. Crowding even further into her personal space, I bent down until our eyes were level with each other.

Even though I felt it would take a lot out of me, I knew that right now in this moment I had to let her see everything - the hope that maybe she would help me, my lack of ability to take care of myself, and most of all, my fear that I would lose everything I always had.

"_Please_."

Ginny blinked - I assumed at the tone of my voice. Her big brown eyes softened and she shifted uneasily. Internally I was cursing at myself for lowering myself enough to beg. The pleading felt disgusting on my tongue and I almost wanted to erase this moment. Her gaze was too real for me and I had to get us back to normal before she got the upper hand.

Keeping on hand on her arm, I smoothed my other palm down the length of her creamy white arm. When I reached her hand, I grabbed it and pulled it up to my lips. Using all the charm I could muster I kissed the back of her hand and cured my lips into my regular cocky smirk. "It would just be until my father dies."

Surprisingly, Ginny snorted and the corners of her mouth twitched. "That's a lovely sentiment, Draco."

I opened my mouth to answer her but she pulled out of my grasp. I tried reaching for her again but she skirted around me and avoided my touch.

"Alright, fine. But I have some conditions. First, we have to see how compatible we really are. Since we don't have to have a wedding for awhile you have to live in my house for two weeks."

I caught the gasp of surprise before it left my throat. Pulling it back caused me to choke and I turned around to face her.

_What?_

"So... that was a yes?"

"Yes. Keep up. Condition number two..."

My brain scrambled to make sense of what just happened. I thought I moved fast but she was already on our living situation! I tried to think rationally but then I quickly realized what was going on.

She's playing me.

She's trying to scare me off.

Oh, she was _good._

"Hello? Draco, are you listening?"

I bit back a chuckle at her tone. _Fine, she wants to play?_

_I'll play._

"Sure, I am, Ginny. But I'm still stuck on condition number one. If we have to live here -" _shudder "-_ for two weeks then you have to come live with me, at my home, for two weeks."

"I'm not living at the Manor."

"Not a problem. I don't live at Malfoy Manor."

"Where do you... you know what? Never mind. Fine. I'll live at your house for two weeks. But in both places we have to sleep in separate rooms."

"So, I have to sleep on..."

"The couch."

_Damnit._

"My next condition is that we get married at the Burrow."

_Malfoys at the Burrow? Oh, she can't be serious._

"My mother might have a problem with that." _Along with the rest of my family._

"Then she should have have another son."

_She is enjoying this way too much. _I narrowed my eyes at her audacity. Somehow she had gotten the upper hand no matter how much I tried to keep it and now she was calling the shots. With her arms crossed, a pointed gaze, and a high chin, Ginny Weasley was running the show. It took alot to not growl at her.

"We'll discuss this another time."

"Fine." Ginny's mouth broadened into a big smile and in the back of my mind I knew that her next condition wasn't going to be pretty. I had half the mind to call the deal off but I figured whatever it was, I could get through it.

"My next condition is no sex."

_Uh... no._

I felt like I swallowed my tongue. I knew she could see all of this on my face because she tossed her man of hair proudly. "E-ever?"

When she spoke again her voice was sickly sweet and pretend innocent. "You did say it was just till your father dies. This way it will be easier to get an annulment."

"I have a better idea on how to get an annulment. We will declare that you are insane."

Ginny bit down on her tongue to refrain from speaking. She started to shake her head but I interrupted her.

"Ah, ah, ah. Ginny, the marriage isn't legal until we... consummate it. So, sorry, we kind of have to."

I saw a flash of temper as her composure cracked and her eyes glared. The sound of her grinding her teeth was light but distinctive.

"Fine... On our wedding night."

I wanted to do a victory dance but I knew it wasn't over.

_The witch._

"No more drinking."

I laughed, deep and hard. "You already took away sex and now I can't drink?"

Ginny shrugged. "I guess we wont get married. I hope you like being poor. Oh, I know! Maybe you can fit into some of Ron's hand-me-downs!"

_I would sooner kill myself._

"Fine, is this over?" _Please, please, please...._

"Oh, Drakie. You are done with me already? We are just getting started."

I let out the air from my lungs. If I had been a weaker man I might have whimpered. Possibly curled up in a ball. "Fine, what's next?"

"You have to get a job."

I sputtered in disbelief.

One look at her face told me how serious she was. How was I going to tell her that I don't work? Not just because I don't want to but because I am pretty sure I don't have any type of skills that I could do. That would sound pitiful. Besides I could tell she wouldn't listen to any argument I had.

"Can I have time on that one?"

She sighed, regarding me with a suspicious glare. "Fine, you don't have to get one immediately."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes."

Feel exhausted, I wanted to wrap this up quickly. "I think we should get married a week before my deadline."

"Why?"

"Just in cause you chicken out."

"And what? You need to use that week to find someone else?"

"No, I need that week to talk you into it."

I could see the edge of a genuine smile on her lips but then I blinked and it disappeared.

"Tomorrow is Monday. You can move in then."

"Good."

Then Ginny held out her hand. Still a little stunned, I reached out and met her palm with mine. Her hand was soft like the rest of her but it also had a few calluses. I assumed they were from her many jobs and the days of playing Quidditch. I knew my hand was cold because I felt hers jerk a bit but I kept my hold on it. She gave my hand a firm shake.

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

Ginny nodded, then turned to go up the steps into her home. Before she could I had to stop her.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"You asked me why I was doing this. What about you? What are you doing this?"

"Hmm... sorry. Giving you answers wasn't part of our deal."

I watched her as she opened the door and disappeared. When she was out of sight I let out a breath and let my shoulders slump. My brain didn't start in the best shape and battling with her had given it a good beating. I tried to gather my many scrambling thoughts.

_Ginny Weasley said she's marry me._

_We are getting married in a few weeks._

_She said yes._

_Even after knowing my reasons._

_Bloody hell._

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

_What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

**Review please!!!!**


	6. My Advocate

**Hey, guys! Another chapter! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't possibly ever own the awesomeness that J.K. Rowling created. **

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Pound, pound, pound...

For a moment I would have sworn that pounding was a dream I was having about finishing my internship paper about the mistreatment of hippogriffs in Albania. In the dream I turned in the paper and it was stamped rejected over and over and over...

Pound, pound, pound...

I shoved my messy brown hair out of my eyes. Quickly I figured out that the pounding was knocking and that someone was practically beating at my front door. I wanted to roll over and go back to sleep but to better dreams. While the knocking had woken me up I wasn't fully conscious. Rolling over, I felt the warm hard body of Ron Weasley next to me. I considered curling up next to him and closing my eyes.

Pound.

"Oh, darn. Ron, wake up. There is someone at the door." I poked the redhead's shoulder which caused him to grumble but remain asleep. "Ron, come on. You know I have to be at the Ministry at six. Wake up and go answer the gosh darn door."

Pound, pound.

Ron yanked the white pillow out from under his cheek and placed it over his head. "A few... more... minutes, Mum."

_Mum?_

"Well, I certainly hope you don't do to your mother what you did to me last night."

_Mmm..._

A snore answered me.

Knowing that I would never be able to get him up unless I pulled out my wand and _forced _him out of bed, I shoved back the covers and felt around for my robe.

Pound, pound.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I yanked my fuzzy purple robe on and crept from the bedroom, leaving behind a very sexy, very sleepy Weasley who was going to get a piece of my mind in the morning.

_And this time I will not let him talk me back into bed._

Before I opened the front door - which was still being beat upon - I felt inside my robe for my wand. Locating it, I swished it the direction of the dark room. With each wave the room got brighter and brighter. When it was at a level where I could see but not enough to hurt my eyes I opened the door.

A tall skinny redhead rushed past me into the room.

"Finally! I was worried you wouldn't answer!"

Since it was so early and I couldn't quite get my eyes all the way open yet, I had to resort to sarcasm. I don't usually like to since it is "the lowest form of wit" but at three in the morning I'm allowed to not be at my best.

"Wow, Ginny. _Whatever_ made you think I wouldn't answer? The fact that it's still dark outside?"

The youngest Weasley didn't get the hint as she hopped nervously about the room. She couldn't seem to settle in one place for long before she was up and pacing around the room again. When she got close enough to me I grabbed her shoulders and led her towards a chair. Once there I pressed down until she was sitting. Her leg was twitchy like she wanted to jump up again. She held her hands together tightly and I could see the whites of her knuckles. She was also practically chewing off her lower lips.

Worry crept up my spine and I instantly forgave her for waking me up. Something was distressing her. I wanted to attack her with questions but even in my sleepy state I knew that wouldn't help. Instead I squatted down beside the chair and looked up at her.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

She shrank down in the chair. "Oh, Hermione, I did something stupid."

"Are you hurt? Do I need to go wake up Ron?" _It would serve him right._

"No! We can't tell him! Not yet."

_Yet. _That meant that whatever the problem was, it wasn't going to go away any time soon.

"Ginny, what is it?"

"You are going to be so mad at me."

_Probably. _"I promise, no matter what it is, I wont get mad."

"I agreed to marry Draco Malfoy."

_Blank._

_Blank._

_Holy hell, my mind is blank! _

_Answers! Answers come to me!_

"Excuse me, I must have misheard you. I could have sworn you said you were going to marry Draco Malfoy." I added a chuckle to let her know I was on to her joke.

"No, it's true. We are getting married in a little more than a month."

"GINNY WEASLEY, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" _Hmm... that might have woke Ron up._

_Oops. _

"You promised not to get mad."

"You'll have to forgive me. I didn't know I was making that promise to an idiot!"

Ginny lifted her chin with the same determination that she usually has. "Hermione, if you are going to keep insulting me than I will leave."

Since she was acting like herself I knew I had to back off a bit before she got mad and actually left. I stood up from my squat and went to stand behind the other chair. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down and tried to think reasonably.

"Why... are you marrying Draco?"

Ginny's cheeks turned a bright red. "Well, he said... he needs me."

I closed my eyes. "Of course. That makes sense." I always warned Ginny that one of her biggest weaknesses was her wanting to take care of everything. Frankly, I'm surprised she didn't own a bunch of abandoned cats. Instead she just collected things she found in second hand stores that were no longer wanted by their owners.

"Needs... you... how?"

Ginny pushed herself off the chair and walked towards the window. She placed her hands on the sill and stared outside. "His father told Draco that he had two months to get married to a pur... person. Well, actually less than two months now."

"Why does he have to get married? He's only twenty years old."

Ginny turned back to face me, her eyebrows pulled together in thought. "He said something about how his 'social life was effecting his family' and how she had to come from a 'respected family.' Also the other day he said his family wasn't getting the same treatment as they used to get. I... I wonder if Lucius is making him get married so the Malfoys would get the same respect they used to."

"That sounds like Lucius." I nodded like I understood what was going on when, in fact, I was very very lost. "Ginny, don't you understand? By sating he needs you he put up up at a higher status than him. So, he shouldn't have been able to talk you into it. You still have time to get out of this."

Ginny looked sheepish as she ducked her head. "He didn't really talk me into it. He just told me the truth."

_The truth?! A Malfoy doesn't know the truth!_

Even though I was screaming in my head, I calmly sat down in the second chair. "Ginny, you know I don't believe in higher status cause of blood or money but I do believe that you are lowering yourself by marrying him."

"Hermione, I came over here for comfort. You aren't making me feel better."

"If you want comfort you go to Luna's. When you come here it means you want the truth."

Ginny muttered in a low voice as she came back to the chair. "Maybe I could have gone to Luna's."

"Only if you want to hear about how happy you and Draco will be together and how he is your true love and you will have the perfect wedding with Snorgleblatts playing the music." I said it dryly, which caused a smile to threaten Ginny's lips.

"I think she outgrew that kind of crazy."

I felt the laughter coming up my throat and before I knew what was happening her and I were bent over laughing at the silliness of what I said. I held my sides in pain and tears welled up in my eyes. I could hear her giggling as she tried to control her laughter.

After a few minutes we quieted down. I looked up to where she had a smile on her face and was staring off into space. This reminded me of something I said before we started laughing.

"Do you love him?"

Ginny jerked her head around, her eyes wide with surprise. The smile disappeared and she shook her head.

_Whew. _"Really?"

"Really."

A few more minutes of silence went by as I thought about what she said. It was still so confusing and when something confuses me I have to get answers.

"Do you think you could love him?"

Ginny started chewing on her lower lip again. "I doubt it. He's such a... he's not nice."

I snorted. "Yeah, that sounds like Malfoy. I'm sorry, Gin. I just don't understand."

"Don't worry, Hermione. Me neither."

"Well, at least I get to be a bridesmaid, right?"

"Bridesmaid? You are going to be my Maid-of-Honor."

I smiled in delight even though I still wasn't sure how I felt about this wedding. However, it was not up to me to talk her out of it.

_Speaking of which..._

"Wait till you tell your mother."

Ginny let out a groan and dropped her head in her hands.

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

_This is so boring._

I was sitting in a pub, the same thing I did pretty much every day since graduating Hogwarts. It was a sad existence to do the same thing over and over again. My buddy Drake and I just sit around bemoaning our state of living which, even to my ears, sounds like a couple of rich whiny babies. Although I suppose it was a good thing we were both so wealthy or we wouldn't even have that to look forward to.

Our repetitive way of life wasn't just our fault though. Like every other student, when we graduated we tried to find work but people are a lot less responsive to the former Dark families.

That's why I wasn't completely surprised when Drake told me what Lucius had done. He was grasping at straws in order to save his business. Not that the Malfoys really need it. Or the Zabinis for that matter. We come from old money. Well, my mother's husbands came from old money.

But I think god ol' Lucius isn't enjoying life on the outside anymore.

"_Heeelloooo..."_

I turned to look at a young witch with a flirty smile on her lips. She was very attractive with bright blond hair and pouty red lips. She even had one of those short, curvy bodies that I like. However I wasn't in the mood for her or anyone like her today.

"I'm Aemilla..."

"Go away."

"But I..."

"Go. Away." This time I added a flip of my hand and waved her away from me like she wasn't worth my time. Which, in fact, she wasn't.

With a humph, she stalked away.

_Was that too mean?_

_Nah..._

I felt someone take the stool next to me and I turned to snap at them before I saw it was Drake. Instantly I felt better and worse. Better because he was the only person who understands what I'm going through. Worse because I didn't want to listen to his whining today.

"What's wrong with her?"

I knew he was referring to the blond witch with the pouty lips."I'm not in the mood."

"Don't you usually like blonds?"

I shrugged and sipped my drink. I realized he was sitting there without one so I started to gesture to the barkeeper.

"No, I don't want anything."

I turned to look at him, my brows raised. Nothing about him appeared to be out of the ordinary except that he didn't look as sleepy as he usually did. He actually looked like he got a decent nights sleep even though he still appeared to be in a foul mood. It was no wonder, if he wasn't going to drink. He was usually a lot worse about it than even I was.

"What's wrong with you?"

Drake chuckled at my tone. I knew it would sound mean to other people but he understood me.

"I'm getting married."

"No, shit? Ginny actually fell for your line of crap?"

I went to take a drink but his next words stopped me."

"No, she didn't."

"What? So... she said yes knowing what you were up to?"

Drake sighed. "Yeah."

"Well good. Problem solved."

"Problem just beginning, Blaise."

I turned to get a better look at him. He was hunched over the bar, his shoulders dropped in a slump. It was one of the very rare times since I met him where he actually looked dejected and... pitiful. It wasn't a good look for him.

"What's the problem?" I clasped a hand on one of his shoulders.

Drake looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Problems. Multiple. Since she knows about the ultimatum she is sort of running the show. She has put the kabosh on a few things."

"Like...?"

"No drinking."

"Good for her."

"What?"

"Drake, you are a sloppy drunk. No woman would want to live with that."

"Blaise, you are supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry, go on."

"No sex."

I let out a huge mock gasp. "She's the devil!"

Drake rolled his eyes and shoved my hand off his shoulder. I tried to control my chuckling but his face made it impossible. "I'm... sorry. G-go... go- " snort "-on."

He started using his fingers to list things off. "I have to live in her tiny house for two weeks, she wants to get married at the Burrow, and I have to get a job."

I stared in disbelief. "She really _is_ the devil!"

Drake studied my shocked face with a small smile. When my face didn't change, his smile disappeared and he shook his head. "Blaise, she's not that bad,"

"Come on, Drake! Who does she think she is, telling you that you can't do that stuff?"

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "Well, she is my fiancé."

"Yeah, but she is taking advantage of your situation." I forced out a bitter laugh. "I mean, she's the lucky one here. You are the one who is going to have to be stuck married to a dull Weasley."

His eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "She's not dull. She's actually very vibrant and... kind of pretty."

"_Really? _And when do your two weeks start?"

Drake shifted uncomfortably. "Today."

"Well, obviously she can't be that 'vibrant and kind of pretty' if you are still here with me."

"That's because-"

"She's probably waiting for you now and the fact that you aren't showing up just shows her that you aren't taking this seriously."

"I didn't want-"

"Ginny will probably end up calling off the whole deal. But you know what? It will be her loss. Like I said, she is lucky to be marrying a Malfoy."

"You don't think-"

"Yeah, you can find someone else. Someone better. Someone even more 'kind of pretty.' You have time."

Drake leaped up from his seat. "I don't have time! What am I thinking?!" He started to hurry away but he quickly came back. Repeating my gesture from before he clasped my shoulder with his hand and leaned in. "Thanks."

I tipped my glass with a smile. "Every devil needs an advocate."

Tossing a smile as me, Drake turned and hurried out of the pub.

_That was fun._

_Poor bastard._

The barkeeper gestured to refill my glass. I shook my head. "No, thanks. This is my last one." _For good._

_Maybe _I_ should get married._

* * *

**Wee! Blaise! **

**Please review! Please? They are helpful. They help me to know what questions I need to address or what you guys might like to see. Like Blaise. I wasn't going to include him but a reviewer asked for him and isn't he just wonderful?**


	7. My Domestic Chore

_**Sorry for reposting this one! I didn't notice the first time that it was all in italic.**_

_**What's this? TWO chapters? Together? Yes, yes. I know... Craziness!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter world or anything, really...**_

_**Ginny's POV**_

I paced back and forth in front of the door with my gaze fixed on the floor. I had been waiting for Draco for a couple of hours now and I was ready to give up. To pass the time I had started to clean up but there wasn't much to do. I usually keep things pretty neat. Although to someone like Draco it would seem cluttered and messy.

_Should I send him an owl?_

If anyone had told me last week when I saw him in the pub that a week later I would be here, waiting for him to move into my home I would have laughed. The idea of Draco Malfoy living in my house was so far fetched, so preposterous that it almost didn't seem real. I almost wanted him to not show up so that way things would go back to normal.

_This is going to be hard..._

I knew that when I included a "no sex" condition in our agreement that I was making him forbidden fruit but only because I already suspected that there was going to be temptation there and I did not need him trying to change my mind. Sometimes it was hard to forget what a jerk he was when he looked at me with those grey eyes. Or when his lips curved into a smile. Or when he ran his long fingers through his silver-blond hair making me wonder what it would be like t run my fingers through the same hair...

A knock on the door made me jump. I yelped and turned to face it. Suddenly the door looked larger, formidable. Scary.

Nonsense.

I wiped my sweaty palms on the front of my pants. Pausing before I opened the door, I tried to remind myself why I was doing this.

Nothing would come to me.

I racked my brain to find a reason to open the door.

Nothing.

There was no reason I could see to open this door up and let Draco Malfoy into my domain. I don't even like him. He detests my family. He's using me. He's a jerk. He's snide, cranky, sullen, sour, cross, bitter, a liar, a snake, sneaky...

_Ahh! What am I doing? I should be trying to bar this door._

But it was like I told Hermione, something in me responded to the idea of him needing me. He can have everything he can ever possibly want and yet I am the only person who can help him.

There was another knock on the door and I quickly opened it. Draco stood there, eyebrows raised, a simple black bag in his hand.

"That's it?"

He shrugged. "Just what I need."

"I was expecting more luggage than this house can hold."

His grey eyes went up as if he was studying the ceiling. "Well, that wouldn't be too hard."

I grumbled under my breath but moved to make way for him. "Come in."

When he passed by me, I caught the scent of soap. It made me jittery and to cover it up I turned my face away from him and shut the door. When I regained my composure, I brought my body around to face him. My breath caught in my throat. Though he was dressed simply in dark wash jeans and a black sweater, he still looked incredibly beautiful.

I hesitated for a moment before I hurried forward to take his black bag from him. "You were supposed to be here a few hours ago."

Draco kept his eyes on my back as I put his bag next to the couch. "I got held up." His voice was low, smoky and made me realize, for the first time, how very alone I was with him. For an second I wondered if I pressed my lips to his skin if he would taste as good as he smelled. Quickly, I shook off that thought and repeated my list to myself about why I didn't like him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Okay, even I knew that was a pitch too high.

I tried to hurry around him and towards the safety of the kitchen. Before I could get around him though he gently grabbed my arms to halt my escape. He pulled me back in front of him and stared down at me.

"You don't have to be scared, Ginny." His voice was gentle and helped to soothe my nerves. "I wont do anything to you."

_Whew._

"Unless, of course, you want me to."

Just like that the tension broke. Maybe that was his plan when he made that comment or maybe it reminded me that I should add "smug" to that list and therefore, he wasn't worth getting nervous about. I felt the smile curve my lips and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. With that he let me go and I backed away from him.

"Maybe I should show you around."

"It's like two rooms. What could you possibly show me?"

I rolled my eyes and led him towards the first door. "As you know, you sleep on the couch but when you need the bathroom it is through my bedroom, to the left."

"So, in the morning when I need to wash myself, I go into your bedroom while your sleeping?"

"No, you wait until I wake up and then you go in there."

"Aww, you're no fun."

Ignoring him, I stepped towards the other door and opened it. "As you know this is the kitchen. When you get done eating you have to spell the dishes to wash themselves."

"That might be a problem."

I quickly spun around to face him which turned out to not be a good idea. He had been right behind me so my nose was now inches away from his neck. Luckily he instantly stopped and didn't crash into me. I got a noseful of that clean, musky smell and I wanted to press my nose into the crook of his neck to sniff him some more. Unfortunately he seemed to notice my hesitancy because he put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me away. Once again I had to regain my composure.

"W-why will that be a problem?"

His eyes ran up and down my face looking for answers but finding none. Instead he cleared his throat and looked around the kitchen. "I don't know any washing spells."

"None?"

"Nope."

"Not even-"

"No."

I should have expected this. Of course he wouldn't know how to do any normal household spells. It was inconvenient and was going to make everything a little more difficult. I supposed I'll just have to show him sometime. Or I could let him figure it out...

_Yes, I like that thought._

"I figured you wouldn't want me to bring my house-elf."

I shook my head at his comment. "No, in my house everyone does their part. Even you. Starting now."

His head jerked up. "Wha- what? What are we going to do now?"

"A time honored wizarding family tradition. Although, you might not want to look so nice." I waved my hand at his clothes.

Draco looked down at himself. "These are the plainest things I own."

"Yikes. We might have to go shopping for you."

"Tell you what, you're my wife, you do it."

"Ah, ah, ah." It felt good to repeat his movement and gesture from our argument the day before. "Fiance, not wife. And what's this? I thought a Malfoy loves clothes."

He grumbled. "Not plain, boring clothes."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being a baby. Are you going to help me or not?"

Draco gesture for me to continue. I turned away from him and walked towards the backdoor. I knew he was not going to like what I was about to put him through but he had to learn fast that this wasn't going to be a walk in the park. I was not going to let him push me around. With a chuckle, I opened the door and led him down the steps into the backyard. When we reached the bottom of the steps he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around.

"So, what's this 'time honored wizarding family tradition.'

"De-gnoming."

He raised his eyebrows at me and shook his head slightly. "Am I supposed to know what that is?"

It took all I had to keep myself from jumping up and down in glee. This was going to be so fun watching Draco do actual work. Actual, difficult work. He must have seen the mischievousness on my face cause he started to back up the steps. That made my smile widen evilly and I chuckled at his discomfort.

"Ginny? What are we doing?"

"Come on." I gestured for him to follow me as he marched through my tangled yard. The plants were growing like crazy and I loved to be out here. In the corner was my small vegetable garden where the Gnomes had been wreaking havok lately. I could hear Draco mutter and curse behind me as he big boots stomped his way through the plants. When we reached the garden, I could see little hills were the Gnomes had been burrowing. I turned to face Draco, who was looking less and less happy.

"Alright, I'm going to lure a Gnome out with some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - they are suckers for it - and when he comes out you have to grab him and spin him around really fast and throw him over the hedge."

Draco blinked at me. His top lip curled in disgust. "You're... kidding."

"No. Now when one goes flying the rest will come out too so be ready."

He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I'm not doing it."

"Aww, is little Drakie scared? It's okay. I can do the tough job of spinning them. You throw the beans." I pulled out the bag of beans from my pocket and held it up to him.

He eyed me suspiciously. "You planned this?"

My smiled widened.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Throw the damn beans."

I turned to walk into the garden. Open the bag, I scooped out some beans and got read to throw them. Before I did I looked over my shoulder at him. "Oh, and Draco?"

He sighed.

"They bite."

His grey eyes widened and he looked around. When I saw that he was ready, I turned back to toss the beans. Almost immediately, a Gnome came out of one of the little hills. He was a squat, potato-y looking creature with lumps all over him. I retreated back to Draco. He started to argue with me but I shoved him towards the Gnome.

Surprisingly, he walked pretty stealthily. Even in his big boots, he was light footed as he made his way over to the Gnome. It was a pretty funny sight, watching such a tall, large man sneaking up on a tiny creature. Right before he got to the Gnome, he looked back at me. I nodded encouragingly and gestured for him to continue. Almost instantly he snatched up the Gnome and spun around. I could tell how uncomfortable he was with spinning - he was tripping over himself. That made me crack up because he pretty much lost all the foot skills he just had. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing but the tears watered my eyes.

At the last second, Draco hesitated when he threw the Gnome. It didn't quite get over the hedge. In fact, it stopped just short of the hedge. The little creature picked itself up and hurried back to Draco.

"Draco! Get out of there! He's going to bite you!"

Moving faster than I've ever seen him move - except for on a broom - Draco dashed back towards me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the house. Together we sprinted towards the stairs, me laughing the whole time. My laughing made me winded so he gained the lead pulling me behind him. When we reached the top step, we halted. I stopped laughing and looked up at him. His hair was messy - falling over his eyes and he was panting. His eyes were widened and he seemed jumpy. I pressed my lips together to stop the new laughter that was threatening but I couldn't help it.

He glared down at me. "It's not funny. You made me nervous telling me to run away like that."

I bit on my tongue but the laughter was still coming out. "I-I'm sorry.... it.. it was so funny. You were afraid of a little Gnome."

His chest puffed up. "I was not afraid."

"Y-yes, you w-were!" I went to hold my sides from laughing but then I realized that his hand was still in mine. I didn't want to let it go because it felt nice - albeit a little cold. I cleared my throat and looked up at him.

"Wanna go again?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and for a moment I thought he was going to refuse. Instead, he surprised me. "Bring it on."

With that, I leaped down the steps and pulled him back towards the garden.

For the rest of the afternoon we de-gnomed my garden. Once he got comfortable enough with it, Draco started making it a competition to see who can throw their Gnome further. I wasn't surprised when he kept winning because he probably got a kick out of making the little creatures miserable. If he weren't a Malfoy he probably would have loved doing this ever since he was little. But then again if he weren't a Malfoy he wouldn't have been raised to detest other magical creatures.

With the sun starting to set and the garden free of Gnomes, I knew it was time to head back into the house and the challenging night ahead.

_This is going to be a long four weeks._

_This is going to be a long marriage._

**Review please! Please, please, please, please!**


	8. My Enticement

**I have been writing this chapter all day (except for during American Idol and Glee) and i hope you guys are happy! It's a long one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I had been lying in my bed for hours, staring up at the ceiling. I was at the point now where I was thinking about counting the cracks in it to help me fall asleep or even just to pass the time. Understandably, sleeping under the same roof as Draco kept me wide awake and nervous. I thought about taking a bath to calm my frazzled nerves and since the house had gone silent hours ago I figured I was safe. I rolled out of bed and crept towards the door. I held my breath and listened but I didn't hear anything except for a few crickets chirping outside my window and the occasional creak from the house.

I made my way to the other door - the one leading to that bathroom. Whenever I couldn't sleep I took a bath and it usually made me instantly tired. Hopefully it would help me with tonight's sleeping problem.

_The only way to get rid of that problem is to get rid of _him_..._

While the water was pouring into the tub, I stripped off my night clothes. Checking once more to make sure the door was locked - magically and physically - I stepped over the side of the tub and sank down into the rising water. The heat was a couple of degrees too high and my skin instantly turned into a rosy pink. I dropped down until the top of the water hit my chin and leaned my head back. The warmth of the water was like a blanket and I felt instantly comfortable. My eyes automatically dropped half-closed and I felt my head wanting to droop back. Even though my brain knew falling asleep was unsafe, my eyes didn't care. They kept threatening to shut and sleep was on the edge of my brain.

My mind floated around lazily thinking of things that weren't all that important. Everything blurred together and I couldn't separate one thought from the other. All I knew is that I was happy and finally feeling a bit of calm in this new crazy life of living with Draco. He was a jerk, a huge arragont jerk who thought he was so much better than me and my home, but somehow he was still a temptation. Watching him walk, watching him eat, even watching him simply be.

We were still getting used to being around each other and being stuck in a small house with just the two of us. When it was just me I would find things to do - books to read or projects to do - but I knew he wouldn't like the same things I do and would probably get antsy if the house was too quiet. He was used to going out every night - to being with interesting people every night - and now he was stuck with me, in my too small home. I didn't know what to do to help him feel more at ease but then I figured that was something we would both have to learn together.

After a few more nodding offs and an almost falling asleep - which resulted in me swallowing some water - I knew it was time to get out and go visit Dreamland in my small but comfortable bed. I rolled over, reached for my towel and stood, wrapping it around me. With one hand pressing the towel to my chest, I reached over to drain the tub. Feeling light and carefree, I stepped out of the tub and danced over to the door. I opened it, preparing to step into my bedroom.

However, Draco blocked my way.

He appeared to be half asleep, eyelids half shut and a small sleepy smile on his face. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at him. THe light from the bathroom barely illuminated him and the dim light from the bedroom didn't help much. He had one hand behind his head, scratching his messy blond hair. Even though my mind was screaming at me not to, I dropped my gaze to his bare chest. His muscles were sculpted and hard-looking in a long and lean way. A faint line of blond hair trailed down to the top of his dark green bottoms.

He was so beautiful, devilishly handsome and undeniably sexy all at once. The sleepiness also made him look adorable. My mouth was completely dry and I swallowed hard. I knew staring at him wouldn't do our situation any good but I couldn't stop. I wondered what he would do I reached out and touched him right now. Would he be surprised or would he expect it because it was the same reaction he got from other women?

Draco widened his sleepy smile. "Hey... you look nice."

That's when I remembered I was only wearing a towel. With a shriek, I rushed back into the bathroom. I was pretty sure that woke him up because I saw his eyes widen before I slammed shut the door. With my back pressed to the door I could hear him through it.

"Ginny? Ginny, are you alright?"

_No, I am most certainly not alright. _"What are you doing here?"

"I heard some noises so I got up to check. I was worried about you."

_Yeah, right._ "Why?"

"Well, because the security spells on your house suck."

Puzzled, I turned to face the door. "How do you know?"

There was a pause. "Because I tested them."

"You wanted to make sure your precious Malfoy self was safe?"

"No, I wanted to make sure my future wife was."

_Uh huh. _"Cause then you'd have to find a new one?" I knew my tone was sarcastic and mean but I didn't care.

He started mumbling which I could barely hear through the door. "Speak up, Draco."

"WELL, I CAN SEE YOU ARE GOING TO ACT UNREASONABLE ABOUT THIS!"

His yell made me jerk back from the door and yelp in surprise. Angrily, I leaned on it again. "Don't you yell at me, mister! You are the creep who came to spy on me!"

I heard him let out a long sigh. "I wasn't spying on you."

For a moment his voice actually sounded sincere and I almost wanted to believe him. Shaking off the temptation, I repeated my list in my head about why I didn't like him. Instead of making me feel better I felt like an idiot for eyeing him a few minutes ago.

"Ginny?"

The concern in his voice made me close my eyes. "Just... go away."

"I can't."

My eyes snapped open and I glared at the door. "Why not?"

"Because I need to use the bathroom."

"Go back into the living room and I'll come out and when it's safe I'll let you know."

"No, I don't think so."

I frowned at the door. "Why not?"

"Cause I think the view will be much better right here."

I could hear the smile in his voice and I gasped in surprise. Much like a fish, my mouth opened and closed. I looked around the bathroom like I would find the answer in the small space.

"Go away, Draco or I'm not coming out!"

"That's okay. I can wait all night."

Again I searched the room for answers. Why didn't I bring my wand? Then I could conjure up some clothes and be done with this. I knew the only thing I could do now was leave the bathroom but I didn't want to risk seeing him again. Especially since I didn't know if he had been awake enough to notice my staring at me.

There was nothing I could do about it now. Resolved, I tightened the towel around myself and opened the door. I ducked my head to stare at the floor a few feet in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I tried to rush right by Draco. However, before I even got a few feet from the bathroom, his hand slapped the wall next to me - his arm blocking my path. Immediately I turned around go back into the bathroom but his other arm was there too, blocking me, caging me in. My heart beat accelerated and all of the air seemed to leave my lungs. I tried to put up my arms to create some distance between us but he was too close. Instead I dropped my arms and flattened my hands against the wall behind me.

"D-draco, let me go." I gave him a stern expression. "You promised you wouldn't try to have sex with me."

"Mmm... I never promised not to touch you."

The tone of his voice told me he still wasn't quite awake. Or he had been awake but had gotten tired again waiting for me. Whichever it was, his voice was low and husky and made me think of whispers between sheets.

Draco lifted his hand off the wall and brought it to my face. Even though he was no longer caging me I didn't try to run away because I knew his arm would be back in a second if I did. Instead, I waited as he ran a cold finger down the length of my jaw. The difference in temperature between us made me shiver noticeably. He curled his finger under my chin and brought it up until he could see my face. I was hard to look at him without wanting to squirm but I kept my eyes there - on his sleepy grey eyes, the shapr lines of his nose and jaw, and, of course, the smug smile on his lips.

He replaced his hand by the side of my head, putting me back in the cage. Keeping my eyes on his face, I saw him move in closer and closer. For an instant, I thought he was going to kiss me until he placed his forehead in the curve of my shoulder. That took me completely by surprise so I let out a slight gasp when his skin met my bare slightly damp skin. His hair was slightly scratching the underside of my chin and for a second, I started to drop my head so that it could rest on his. Horrified at what I was about to do, I jerked my head back.

Draco smiled into my shoulder. "So, Ginny, for this deal, was exactly constitutes as sex?"

Unbidden images filled my mind, ways to get around my condition. I started hyperventilating and I felt a little weak in the knees. I wanted to grab on to him to steady myself but I knew that would only lead down a dangerous road.

"E-everything. Everything is bad."

Draco chuckled and I could feel his hot breath cooling the beads of water on my skin. "Really?"

I cleared my throat. "Draco, go away."

"Mmm... I don't want to." He was jokily whining when he said that and the playful behavior made me smile. I felt more at ease when he wasn't being silly because then I felt I could handle him better. Until his hands slid down the walls and grabbed my waist. I gasped in surprise as he dug his fingers into the plushness of my towel and slowly pulled me towards him. When he spoke, Draco's voice lost the silly whine but remained low and husky, as if he was talking in his sleep.

"You are so soft and warm." He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and snuggled in closer. "I feel like I could fall asleep right here."

That seemed like a strange comment from a man that just wanted to get into my pants. It was almost... sweet. I wrote it off as him being tired and thought about what else he said. I was sure he was right about the warm comment considering I just got out of the bath but I knew he was lying about my being soft. Since I was built like a stick, I knew there was nothing soft about me. Still, it was nice to hear even as he was invading my personal space.

I furrowed my brown and tried to tilt my head to get a look at him. "Draco, you didn't actually fall asleep did you?"

A soft chuckle tickled my skin. "No, I just like holding you."

That's when I was positive he was lying. He was a well-known womanizer who had a different date every night og the week and he was going to try to make me believe that he liked _holding me?_

"Do other women fall for that line of crap?"

Draco's head snapped back so quickly that I was _almost_ worried he got whiplash. I say almost because a second later he had a devilish glint in his eyes and the cocky smile was back full force.

Suspiciously, I stared up at him and tried to figure out if the whole cute sleepy thing was really a lie. I came to the conclusion it was because being adorable was out of personality for him and because he woke up _awfully _fast.

He unwrapped his arms from around me and grabbed my waist again. Only this time his grip was tighter and more possessive than before. My breathing was already unsteady and his hands didn't help. Draco yanked me towards him and then moved both of us closer to the wall until I was pressed against it and him. I could feel his body up against mine and it made it impossible to breath.

Draco narrowed his eyes at my face, watching my reaction. "Ginny, I don't think you really want me to go away. In fact, I think you want me to got much, _much_ closer."

"N-no, I don't."

His hand slid up from my waist to the side of my breast. Before I could blink he hooked his finger over the top of my towel. THe cold invasion was between the fuzziness of the towel and the soft skin of my breast.

"See, I think you wouldn't be all that mad if I were to pull this off right now and explore every curve, every long line, every -" he leaned in until I could feel his whisper "-inch of your body."

I felt like I swallowed my tongue.

"But the question is, Ginny, do you want me to explore with my fingers...?" The finger that was hooked inside the towel trailed along the top of it - over the small hills of my breasts - till he reached my shoulder.

"Or I could use my lips..." Before I could stop him, Draco pressed his lips against the side of my neck and my head automatically tilted away to give him my access. I knew my legs were going to give out but at this moment I didn't care. He pressed headed kissed down my neck until he reached the crook of my shoulder.

"Or... there is always my tongue. Mmm... I think you'd like me licking the last of that water off your heated skin." Draco pressed another kiss to the top of my shoulder only this time I could feel the flick on his tongue along with it. It made the gesture seem more sensual, more intimate. Gossebumps raised on my body and intruded on his soft touches. Now he knew was kind of reaction he was getting from my body. As if that wasn't enough, I could feel the heat pool between my legs - once again my body's damn reaction to him.

"Draco, you are being presumptuous. I don't even want to do this." I tried to appear calm and unaffected but it was difficult with him so close. Frankly, I was shocked I could even get out full sentences, much less coherent ones.

"I don't believe you. I think you do."

"But I don't. I don't even like you."

"Hm, I think you do. We can always get proof."

Before I knew what was happening, he bent down slightly and wrapped his hands around my left leg. Slowly he slid his hands up, easing my legs apart. In a second I realized what he meant to do. The persistent tingling had been building up between my legs and by now my desire would be very obvious.

I gasped in horror. "No, no, no, no."

Instantly, Draco dropped his hands, stood back up and pulled away. He held those sneaky hands up in front of him and smiled. "Sorry."

He didn't sound sorry. Not at all. I glared at him and pointed to the door that led to the living room. His grin widened and he walked through the bathroom door instead.

When Draco shut the door, I tore across the room. I yanked the the first clothes I could find out of the drawers and shoved them on. Then I searched around my desk for some paper and a quill. I scribbled a note and dropped in on the foot of the bed. With a deep breath, I Disapparated out of the house and away from the tempting Malfoy.

* * *

_45 More Days till Deadline..._

**Draco's POV**

It had been a few days since mine and Ginny's... encounter outside the bathroom. I knew I had made her nervous but I hadn't been away just how much until I hard the tell-tale crack of her Disapparating. I had rushed out of the bathroom to find her note saying she would be at Luna Lovegood's that night. Since I didn't know where that was I couldn't go find her.

Ever since then she had been avoiding me. She did come back the next day and slept at the house at nights but she still managed to skirt around me. I hadn't wanted to make her so skittish but she had pissed me off when she practically accused me of lying to her. I really had been comfortable enough just holding her, which wasn't something I was used to, but her accusation had been like a slap in the face.

So I had wanted to shake her up a bit.

However, that backfired and now I felt a little guilty for shaking her up so much.

_Okay, okay. A lot guilty._

_Although it had been nice touching her._

I Apparated in front of Ginny's house holding a medium box. I hadn't been popping into the house for the past few days because I didn't want to startle her. Pushing open the front door, I held my gift so that it didn't bump into anything. The living room was empty so I took the box towards the kitchen door. Again I pushed through, trying to handle the box gently.

Inside the kitchen, Ginny was taking some pans off the wall. She was still wearing her Flourish and Blotts robe, having just gotten home from work. She stopped when she saw me and looked around nervously.

I must have made quite the impression on her if she thought I was just going to attack her randomly. The idea that she didn't feel safe with me, or safe in her own home, made me feel guiltier than anything else.

Gingerly, I set the box on the table. Ginny brushed her hair out of her face and eyed it suspiciously.

"What's that?"

I shrugged. "It's a gift for you, an apology for the other night and.. well, open it."

Her eyes snapped to me and the suspicion was apparent. She bit her lip and seemed to be thinking about what to do. Hesitantly, Ginny set the pans down and walked over to the box. I could see her fighting with herself about whether to accept it and forgive me or whether to let me suffer. In the end, curiosity made up her mind for her and she picked up the box.

"Don't shake it."

Ginny opened to mouth to speak but nothing came out. She set the box down and for a moment I thought she changed her mind about whether to accept it until she hooked a finger under the lap and carefully lifted it up.

As soon as the flap fell back the silencing spell I placed on the box broke and the air filled with soft mews. With a sigh of pleasure, Ginny reached into the box and pulled out a fuzzy kitten that had patches of cinnamon and black on its fur. Actually, the black was so dark that it was almost blue. It also had speckles of brown, cream and orange. The only white was the four paws making it look like someone dipped the kitten in white paint.

"S-she's adorable." Ginny brought the kitten close and touched her nose to its nose. I didn't even ask how she knew so quickly that her kitten was a girl. It was probably some trick I didn't know about since I'm not all that familiar with cats. Or any animals for that matter except the family owls. Animals didn't seem to like me much.

Ginny cuddled the kitten like she was a baby. She looked up at me with shining eyes and I felt my stomach seize.

"Thank you so much, Draco. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Er... you're welcome."

"Did you get her at Magical Menagerie? Is there something special about her?"

"Um... yeah. A very very small part of her is Sphinx."

Ginny's brows reached up towards her forehead and her eyes widened. "Aren't Sphinxes violent?"

"Only when they are protecting whatever treasure they have been assigned to guard."

Ginny laughed and the sound of it made me want to smile. I kept it together however and told myself I was acting like an idiot.

"So... she's a guard kitty?"

_Well, when you put it like that it sounds stupid. _I dropped down into a chair and fiddled with my fingers.

"Should I assign her to guard a treasure?"

I knew Ginny was joking but I still ducked my head, "She's already assigned to guard something." I muttered it in the hope that she wouldn't understand and maybe let it go.

Ginny chuckled. "Really? What does she guard?"

I acted like I didn't hear her. "Er...what?"

"What is she assigned to guard?"

Rolling my eyes, I let out a sigh. "You."

I kept studying my fingers but the silence was going on too long. I looked up at Ginny and saw her head tilted in confusion and a frown furrowed her brown. Then her lips curved into a smile and she chuckled.

"Me? The treasure my _guard kitty _is supposed to protect is me?"

"Would you have preferred a dragon?"

"No way. A dragon isn't nearly as cute." Ginny set her kitty on the table and started scratching her. The kitty rolled over and batted at Ginny's hand playfully. What Ginny said next was low and I almost missed it. "Maybe now I wont be so lonely."

Curious about what she meant, I opened my mouth so say something but one look at her happy face stopped me. I knew what else I had to tell her and I figured I should do it now while she was in a good mood.

"Uh, Ginny? You might not want to be so ready to forgive me yet."

Ginny looked up from her kitty. "Why?"

"Because I did something bad."

Ginny stopped what she was doing and everything -including the kitten- became quiet.

"Draco... what did you do?"

_Uh..._

_Er...._

"I went to see my father today."

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

My heart dropped to my stomach at his words. My new kitty, barely bigger than my hand, seemed to sense my mood because she tucked her head into my hand and nuzzled against it.

My mouth was dry and I swallowed. "And?"

"I told him I found someone to marry."

Draco didn't add anything else and I wanted to shake him.

"_And?"_

He looked down at his fingers. "He was... happy."

"What did he say when you told him your fiance is a Weasley?"

Draco shoved out of the chair and walked over to the window on the backdoor. I turned to keep him in my eyesight and because I had the feeling he might try to run away.

"I didn't exactly tell him that."

"W-what?"

He turned back to look a me, his face sheepish. "He was a little busy and sort of just wanted an update. But then..."

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "'But then' what, Draco?"

"He said he wanted to meet you so I told him that ."

"What?!"

I was completely stunned. Next to me the kitten hissed and arched her back. In the back of my mind I wondered if she had the Sphinx talent of being able to understand human speech but I couldn't think about that now.

"Are you crazy, Draco? I can't go to dinner with your family. How can we let your family know yet? We haven't even told my family! That's completely unfair. I have to tell them before they find out from your family and how am I supposed to tell them and have them be okay with it before going to meet your family tomorrow night?!"

I felt like I was hyperventilating and Draco rushed over from the door. He grabbed my shoulders and bent down to make eye contact.

"Ginny, breathe. Just breathe."

I kept my gaze on his grey eyes. "Draco, I have to tell my Mum and Dad."

Draco frowned. "Don't you mean we have to tell them?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, no. I have to tell them. If they see you they will freak out. I have to do it. By myself."

"It will be okay."

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. "Draco, I can't go have dinner with your parents."

"Ginny, you have to."

"I can't."

"Ginny, it will be okay."

"You can't be sure."

"Ginny, if you do this... we... we will be married at the Burrow."

I looked up at him in shock. "Really?"

"I promise."

* * *

**Review please!**


	9. My Approval

**I felt bad that I haven't updated in a day or two (or three? I can't remember) so I wrote you guys really long chapters to make up for it. Two at once just because I heart you all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada! Nothing. Zero. Zilch. Now read! READ!**

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

As soon as I looked up at the Burrow I felt better. Other people may not understand how we could all love it so much, being as crazy as it is, but to me and my family it was always home. It's where we could come when like was getting a little too hard or when we just wanted some good food. Unfortunately, it also came with lots of questions which is why I have been avoiding it lately.

Speaking of which...

"Ginny! Ginny, dear!"

Molly Weasley (or to me and my brothers, Mum) tore out of the front of the house with her arms spread wide. She reminded me of a comet shooting towards me. An an adorable slightly plump, frizzy haired comet. It made me happy that she could still get so excited about seeing me even though I come around a lot. That was just one of her amazing friends. It probably came from being an empty house all day that used to be full of children. Luckily, she was a very friendly women and had lots of visitors. Plus, my brothers and I could Apparate so it was easier to come visit.

Mum threw her arms around me and squeezed tightly. "Ginny, dear! I'm so glad you're home!"

I patted her on the back. "I know, Mum. I'm so sorry I haven't been around to visit. Things have been... crazy."

_Plus, I'm not very good at lying to you._

She pulled back and started to survey me for any scratches, cuts, bumps, bruises or even a broken nail. "Ginny, have you been eating? You look like you've been skipping meals."

I rolled my eyes. "No, Mum. I'm the same size as last time you saw me."

Mum patted my cheek and smiled. "Well, how about we get you something to eat anyway and you can tell me all about your exciting life."

"Great..."

She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me into the house. Even though it had been destroyed during the War, the house had been rebuilt by many of our family members and some friends. Now it looked exactly the same as it did before it had burnt down. Even all the stuff was back to make it look cluttered but cozy - the image that my tiny house reflected.

Mum bustled around the kitchen quickly grabbing a knife and a pan. She finally settled at a counter and readied her knife to chop the food that I knew would appear there in a second. She had a knack for making food look like it just appeared - which wasn't magically possible. I smiled when she started chopping zealously and the chopped food floated into the pot.

"So, Ginny, how is work? Are you still working with that horrible girl?"

I sighed. "Yes. She keeps stealing customers away from me. I bet there is nothing Aemilla won't steal from me. But it makes work interesting."

"How about Flourish and Blotts?"

"It's kinda of slow right now. But I saved you a used copy of that new cookbook you've been eyeing."

Mum smiled. "You are such a good girl. I don't have to worry about you like I worry about Ron. He came by here the other day with a problem with work and it was hard not to knock some sense into him. You can take care of yourself. You are so much like me it makes me so proud. But _of course_ I still have to do some worrying."

It was hard not to burst into tears. "Thanks, Mum."

"So, how about your love life? Have you met anyone? You know I don't want you to be alone."

I looked quickly around, stalling. "Uh...where's Dad?"

"Oh, he had to go to the office today. Apparently the Ministery found a group of _Muggles _transporting charmed objects. Can you imagine?! Muggles?! I imagine they didn't know what it was they were transporting. Anyway it involves your father's department plus his love for Muggles. Naturally, the Minister needed him to assist."

"That does seem... odd. But if it means the Minister will keep needing him, I'm all for it."

"Ginny! Muggles!"

"Yes, Mum. I heard you."

Mum finished chopping vegetables and waved the pan to land on the fire. She walked over to the pot and magically, water was added to the vegetables. She picked up a spoon and stirred the ingredients in the pot.

"So, you never told me about how things are going romantically. Have you met anyone?"

Once again I chickened out. "Has anyone been by to visit? I mean besides Ron. How about Bill or Charlie or... George?"

The kitchen grew silent. We passed glances to each other and then looked away. The only sound was the pot bubbling and the birds outside the window.

Finally, Mum spoke. "Have you been to the shop to visit him?"

I shook my head guiltily. "No. I haven't had much time lately. The last time I saw him was on... their birthday."

"What have you been doing that would keep you away from your family?"

My mouth got dry and I tried to swallow. "Uh, maybe now isn't a good time..."

Mum instantly dropped her spoon and hurried over to the table. She picked up my hand from the smooth wood of the table and held it to her. "Ginny, if you are having a problem you can tell me."

"It's not so much a... problem as it is a... thing. I mean, not a thing. A person."

My Mum beamed. "Oh, Ginny dear! You've found someone! Who is it? Tell me all about him."

I stood up from the chair and pulled away from her. "You may not like it."

She frowned. "Ginny, all I ever want is for you to be happy. The day I realized that I loved your father was one of the happiest days of my life, along with my children being born, of course."

I moved towards the door leading out to the garden. "I'm getting married."

Her squeal was loud enough to cause me to jump. I could hear her shoes as she approached my back.

"Oh, married? Why didn't you tell me immediately? Why didn't he come with you? Who is he? Have I met him?"

I let out a gust of air. "You may not have met him _directly, _but you know who he is."

"This is so exciting. Who is he?"

Instead of answering I turned back towards her and took her hands. I tried to speak but I couldn't get the words out.

Worried, Mum closed her fingers around my hands. She whispered, "Ginny... who is he?"

It literally felt like the words wouldn't leave my throat. I was choking on them but they refused to leave. It just hurt too much because I knew this could tear my mother up. She would be the hardest person to tell and if I didn't have her approval I wasn't sure I could do it. I needed her on my side.

"Ginny dear, you can tell me."

Her soft words were encouraging. They were a reminder that no matter what we did she loved all her children and loved us all the same. Maybe she would understand.

"Draco Malfoy."

I heard her breathing hitch and felt her hands pull away. I looked up to see her staring at me in shock. I could almost hear the sound of her heart break. Then she smiled.

"You're joking, right?"

"No. I'm marrying Draco." This time I sounded more determined. Resolved.

"But... but why?"

Now I knew I couldn't tell her the truth. I knew she wouldn't understand the truth. If she thought I was marrying him for anything less than love she would fight this marriage until I gave in and didn't marry him. That couldn't happen.

"I want to. He said he... needed me and then he asked me to marry him. And I accepted because I want to."

She blinked. "Really?"

"Yes."

Mum walked away waving her hands in the air. "No! No, no, no, no! There is no way I will allow it! One of my children marrying a Malfoy? Have you lost your mind? You can't do it, Ginny! What could you possibly be thinking?"

"Mum! Mum, calm down. I need you to understand." I chased after her and grabbed her shoulders. Turning her around to face me, I could see the ferociousness on her face. "I... love him, Mum. I want to marry him."

Even though it was sort of what I have been saying the whole time, this time I could see the words hit home. "You do?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"But Ginny dear, he's a _Malfoy."_

"I understand that, Mum. But he's also... sweet. He's also funny and... nice. H-he tries to take care of me."

She eyes me suspiciously like she knew I was lying through my teeth. I tried to use half truths so it wouldn't sound so fake but apparently I wasn't a very at half-lying either. I decided that trying to list his qualities wasn't a good idea.

"Mum, he's not the best person. He has his faults. He has many _many_ faults. Any other sane girl would see all of those faults and run far away. But I don't want to. All of those bad things makes him endearing. They make him human. I'm not saying that I want to deal with them forever but maybe I can help him change. Through it all he is going to make mistakes but right now, he deserves another chance. Maybe I can be the one to give it to him."

This time I watched as my Mum gave me a completely different reaction. Tears welled up in her eyes and for a moment I thought she was going to cry at the heartbreak I was causing her. Instead a smile curved her lips and she pulled me into a hug.

"Well, no one can say you are wearing rose-colored glasses with him, Ginny. I'm just glad you understand that love isn't all about the good. It's about understanding their faults and loving them for those too. There are many things that bother me about your father but I love him for all of his quirks. I want that for you too."

I was speechless.

_What just happened?_

"Uh...so Mum? You approve?"

She pulled away and brought her hands up to hold the sides of my face. "Of course dear. I told you, I just want you to be happy. Even if it means marrying a Malfoy. Of course I'm not sure your father is going to feel the same way. Or any of your brothers either."

"But you will help me, right?"

Mum smiled. "Of course."

"Thank you!" I hugged her tightly.

She led me back into the kitchen and sat me down at the table. "So, you said he was nice?"

I smiled. "Well, he did get me a kitten..."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I named her Mina and she has patches of cream and brown...."

* * *

**Molly's POV**

"WHAT?!"

I cringed at Arthur's reaction to Ginny's news. I expected this but it was still a shock to see the sweet, fumbling man I married get so angry. He doesn't usually get mad unless the situation warrants it. This time, I understood where the anger was coming from. When Arthur came home for lunch we sat him down and tried to ease him into the startling news. Unfortunately, no amount of easing could prepare him for this.

Ginny shrank down in her spot at the dining room table. "But, Dad-"

"No buts! No! You are not marrying that... that DEATH EATER!"

Ginny and I gasped in shock. I watched as Ginny jumped up from her seat. "He is not a Death Eater!"

"Yes, he is! Him and his whole family should have been thrown into Azkaban!"

"You don't even know him!"

Arthur's eyes shone with fire. "I _do _know him. I know all about the Malfoys! You've never been into their home, Ginny. There are things in there that you never want to see. Things I wont ever let you see. They are despicable people, Ginny!"

"He's different!"

I tried to speak up. "Arthur, maybe we should consider-"

"No."

I pressed my lips together. I wouldn't try to sway him now - not while he was so fired up - but I will be able to reason with him. I knew it wouldn't do Ginny any good to blow up at him right now because then we would all be angry and no good would come out of that.

"Ginny, what is wrong with you? Why would you want to do that? Can't you see he's using you?"

Ginny opened her mouth and then shut it in surprise. She opened it again. "Why would you say that?"

"Everybody knows that the Malfoys are being blackballed everywhere. This is the time when they need to show a good image and what's better than the pure-blooded daughter of the Weasley family?!"

Ginny gasped. I watched her face carefully. I never considered this possibility. However, her face only showed hurt and pride.

"Dad, while I respect your opinion, the choice is mine and I choose to marry Draco. Whether you like it or not."

Arther's jaw dropped. "But... but..."

_Now. _

I stood up. "Arthur, I'd like to talk to you. In the other room. _Now."_

He looked like he was going to argue with me but one look at my face, Arther closed his mouth and stalked out of the room. I turned to Ginny, who looked completely exhausted, and said, "Ginny, why don't you sit down? Your father and I will be back in a few minutes."

"Mum, I..."

"I know, dear. Sit down. Eat some of that food. You know I still make too much."

Once I saw that she was picking up her spoon, I turned and followed Arthur into the living room. He was pacing back and forth on the carpet, his hands behind his back and his head leading him across the floor. I took a seat on one of the couches and watched him pace.

Arthur spoke first. "Molly, you know this is a bad idea."

I sighed. "Arthur, it's what she wants to do. Unless you haven't noticed, she is old enough to make her own decisions."

"She's only nineteen!"

"How old were we when we got married?"

Arthur stopped pacing. He turned towards me, astonishment on his face. "Yes, but she's going to marry Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy's son. It's very different."

"Yes, and I remember when we told my father I was going to marry you he started yelling about you being a Weasley. And we've been happy, no matter what he thought. We had seven beautiful children. One of which is having to make the same decision we did. Who are we to stand in the way of her happiness?"

Arthur turned towards the kitchen. I stood up from the couch and joined him. Through the doorways we could see Ginny slowly bringing her spoon to her lips. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked like she was going to cry. I wanted to go over and held her until she felt better but I knew she needed me in her.

Arthur sighed. "Does she love him?"

"I think she could learn to love him. She certainly sees him for what he is and could probably love him regardless. I think the real question is: will he love her?"

He humphed. "I doubt it."

"Why? Because he's a Malfoy? Well, she's a Weasley. From what I hear, it's very hard _not _to love them."

I smiled and turned towards him. Placing a hand on his cheek, I turned him to look down at me. "If my father had stopped me from marrying you, I would have hated him for doing that to me. Do you really want to take this away from her? No matter what she says, she's a good girl and she wont do this without your approval."

Arthur's eyes softened. "What if he hurts her?"

"Ginny's tough. She'll keep him in his place. Besides, if she can't she has a big family who can."

He sighed. "I just don't want her to be unhappy."

"I know."

"Alright. Let's go tell her."

He started to turn towards the kitchen but I stopped him. He looked back at me with a question on his face. I smiled and pulled him down to me. When he got close enough, I stood on my toes and kissed him.

"I love you, Arthur Weasley."

He smiled. "And I love you, Molly Weasley."

With that, we went to give our daughter our approval.

At the back of my mind, I wondered if this is how it felt to toss someone to the lions.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I readjusted my robe and reached up to make sure my hair was in place. There didn't seem to be a loose strand anywhere but I knew I had to check. I walked over to Ginny's closed door and knocked on it.

"Ginny, hurry up. I need to use the mirror."

Through the door I could hear her yell. "Draco, your hair is fine!"

I frowned. "I need to check! Hurry up."

The door flew open and Ginny stood there wearing a red cocktail dress. I told her she would need to dress nice to pass my mother's approval but she didn't just look nice. She looked beautiful. Her hair was up in some kind of messy bun and her dress swirled just below her knees. The dress did some kind of bunchy thing around the middle which hugged to her breasts and to her waist. I wondered if the silk would feel as soft as her skin. I wanted to check to see if it would but I finally got to to stop being so jumpy around me. I knew that doing anything now would break that little thread of trust she has. But still...

"Draco? Hello? You said you needed the mirror?"

I jerked out of my thoughts and hurried to through the open bathroom door. Stopping in front of the mirror, I turned my head to the side to check of any strands that may have gotten loose.

"What's the big deal? They are your parents. Surely they have seen you with messy hair."

"You don't understand. My father will pick everything apart and this is already so important that I don't want anything to be out of place."

"Well, you're going to need to move over because I'm not done."

I looked at her in surprise as she entered the bathroom. "What do you need to fix? You look... fine."

She shrugged. "I'm not totally happy. Like you, I want to make sure nothing is out of place."

I moved back to give her plenty of room in front of the mirror. I didn't want to crowd her since she was already in the small bathroom with me and she was probably already nervous about it.

We continued like that for awhile. When I was satisfied with my hair and she was satisfied with whatever she changed we both looked at each other.

"Are you ready?" I held out my hand.

"No." But she started to place her hand in mine. Out of no where her kitten appeared on the counter and meowed. She pulled her hand away and turned to the kitten. "Oh, Mina, I know you are supposed to guard me but we can't risk you doing anything that will make his parents mad. You need to stay here and guard the house."

"Yeah, cause this house needs it."

"Hush. Now I can't give you a big hug because you might get hair on my dress. But I will say goodbye." Ginny carefully picked up the kitten and gave her a quick kiss. She set the kitten back down and looked at me. "Let's go."

Once again I held out my hand and this time she placed her hand in it.

Instantly we appeared in front of the large black wrought iron gates of the Malfoy Manor. Through the gates we could see the large Manor brightly lit up in the darkness. When night settled in so did the fog which caused the Manor to look a little hazy. I felt Ginny's hand tightened around mine. I looked down at her and saw her chewing on her lower lip.

"Ginny, we have to go through the gates now. Keep ahold of my hand. No matter what happens, don't let go."

"Why? What would happen if I let go?"

"You don't want to know."

Keeping her fingers laced in mine, we walked towards the gate. I felt her hesitant a second before we touched them but she stayed with me. Our bodies passed through as though we were smoke and when we were on the other side I looked at her again.

"Are you okay? Nothing happened, right?"

She looked up at me, her brows creased. "Was something supposed to happen?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I only know that only certain people can get through the gates. I didn't know if you'd actually get through without something happening."

Her jaw dropped. "If you didn't know for sure then why did you say 'you don't want to know'? Were you trying to scare me?"

I smiled. "A little."

"What if something had happened? You could have put me in danger!"

"You'd have been fine."

"Why didn't we just Apparate straight on to the grounds? Or inside?"

"Because anyone not in the family can't Apparate here. Even while holding on. Come on."

I led her down the path towards the Manor. There were elegant gardens around us which created huge shadows in the fog. The closer we got to the manor, the bigger it appeared and the tighter Ginny squeezed my hand.

"Draco, what if they hate me?"

My lip curled in a sneer. "You're a Weasley. Of course they are going to hate you."

She used her free hand to punch my shoulder - which caused it to hurt a little. She still had a few of those Quidditch muscles. Plus it probably helped to lift books all day and some nights.

"What I mean is, what if they don't approve this marriage and you have to find someone else?"

I shook my head. "No, my father told me I could choose whoever I wanted as long as she met the requirements. He can't change his mind now."

"But what if he did?"

"Ginny, it's not possible. You're the only pureblooded witch from a respectable family around my age. The other possibly families have tarnished reputations. So he has to approve this marriage."

"But... what is he doesn't?"

I rolled my eyes. "Then I guess I'm not marrying you."

We were silent as we reached the entrance to the Manor. Before I could knock the door opened and we entered. Ginny looked around and tried to figure out who opened the door and I didn't even bother to explain to her that it was set up like that. We stopped in the entry hall, which had portraits lining the walls and a long carpet. I turned to Ginny, who still had her lip in her teeth. Before I knew what I was doing I took one finger and loosened her lip from her teeth. Using that same finger, I slid it along her lip.

"Don't do that. I like that lip."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but I pressed my finger against her lips.

"Shh. We don't want them to hear you. Now, they will be waiting in the parlor for us but I think it would be better if I went in there first and readied them for... you."

Ginny nodded.

"You're not going to run away, are you?"

She shook her head.

"Good. I'll see you in a few." I wanted to press a quick kiss to her lips but I stopped myself in time. Startling her would not help the situation right now. Instead, I turned and went through the door that led into the parlor.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were waiting inside, sitting on ornate, silver gilded furniture. They rose when they saw me but looked around confused.

"Father... Mother... how are you?"

Father sneered and Mother pouted out her lip. I wanted to roll my eyes at their attitude but instead I smiled at them. My father eyed me up and down, his eyes looking for something.

"Draco, where is your fiance? You did say you got engaged, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. The thing is... I wanted to remind you that you said she had to be a pureblooded witch from a respectable family."

"Yes, I know that. Why are you reminding me?"

I cringed internally at his tone. _This isn't going to be pretty._ "Well, the problem is there is only one girl who sort of meets those requirements. She's from the most respected family right now."

Father's eyes narrowed. "Draco, who is she?"

"The rest of the families either have a less-than-desirable reputation or they don't have a daughter or marriagable age..."

Mother studied me curiously. "Draco, who is she?"

"Before I present her, just remember that I was following your rules, doing what you want. Plus, father, you are the one who wants to be able to do business or go out into society. And mother, remember all of those parties? Just remember that by marrying her, you can have that again. I'm doing this for you."

Father scoffed nastily. "You are doing this so you can stay in our good graces and keep the lifestyle that you have become accustomed to. You would be lost without our money, Draco, so stop messing around and tell us who she is."

I moved back towards the door and looked out for Ginny. When I saw her I gestured for her to come in. I turned back to my parents. "Be... as nice as you are physically capable of being. She's doing us a favor."

They started to nod but then Ginny appeared in the doorway. For my father it looked like he was going to start ripping heads off and for my mother it looked like she swallowed her tongue.

"Hi," Ginny said.

"WHAT?!"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Apparently, all of my preparing didn't do an ounce of good. I gestured for Ginny to come to me and when she did, I took her hand.

"Father, you told me that I had to marry. Well, I'm going to. This is what you wanted."

He snarled and eyed Ginny. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about that here."

I shrugged. "Why? She already knows. Ginny is fine with it and is still willing to marry me by your deadline. You'll be able to regain your orignal status and influence. The business will be saved and mother wont be banned from stores anymore. This is what you wanted."

Mother cleared her throat. "A Weasley isn't good enough to marry my only son."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but I shook my head at her. "Mother, there is _no one else._"

Mother and Father looked at each other and a wordless conversation seemed to pass between them. She raised her eyebrow and he half shrugged. She sneered and he nodded. Both of them looked over at Ginny with obvious hostile looks but when they looked back at each other their faces seemed resolved. My mother started to shake her head but father titled his head at us. It was almost comical to watch and I could hear Ginny start to giggle next to me. I squeezed her hand and when she looked at me, I shook my head a little. It wouldn't do to have my parents think I am laughing at them. Finally, they turned back towards us.

Father sneered. "It would seem we have no other option. We have to approve this marriage."

I didn't know what to feel. Ginny had already talked to her parents and they approved it too so my parents were like the last roadblock. Now that they were out of the way it would seem I have to actually marry Ginny. I didn't know how I should feel about that. It would mean the end of my lay-about do nothing life with different women but if I had to be honest, those women had gotten boring. I almost looked forward to being challenged by Ginny every day. But our marriage was fake which means it could end any day. I wasn't sure I could live with that constant reminder.

I let out a breath. "Good. Then we are getting married."

My parents lips curved into brittle smiles. "Great."

"Great."

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

"So, Ginny, have you made any plans for the wedding?"

I choked on a piece of meat. Reaching for water, I turned to look at Draco's mother. Narcissa Malfoy was watching me with a smug smile on her thin lips. Her long blond hair was hanging down her back and shone in the light coming from the dining room's fireplace. She was as cold as their house with its marble fireplaces and its stone floor. I didn't trust her at all even if they did approve the marriage.

"Uh, no. We haven't really talked about it."

"Oh, really? Well, I know the most fabulous place-"

Draco cut in. "No, mother. I promised Ginny we would get married at the Burrow."

Narcissa sputtered and looked at her husband, who shared her look of shock. "T-the Burrow? That tiny little house you and your family live in? How can you possibly get married in there?"

"Well, it would be outside like my brother Bill's and F-"

"Outside?! That's preposterous. You can't get married outside! What if it rains?"

"We... could have a tent."

Narcissa laughed scornfully. "A tent? Like someone _poor_? You have to let me help you with the wedding planning. I know all of the best designers and I know exactly what kind of dress you should wear."

I squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, my Mum was going to help me plan it and we were-"

"Well, why can't the three of us do it? Three heads are better than two. And I know I would be a big help."

I looked over at Draco who looked at me pleadingly. I turned back to Narcissa, who kept the smug smile. "Sure..."

She got a cat-caught-the-canary look. "Good."

I turned back to my food and tried to concentrate on it. I knew there had to be dozens of house-elfs in the kitchen who slaved over it and it didn't seem fair to them to not eat just because I was uncomfortable.

Lucius spoke, "Draco, have you given any thought to where you are going to live?"

"Well, Ginny and I haven't really talked about it-"

Narcissa laughed, cuttingly. "My goodness, have you kids talked about anything?"

"Apparently we haven't, Mother. But for now we are living in her house-"

Lucius cut in, his voice mocking. "I bet it's the size of a shoe box, isn't it?"

"Well..."

"I knew it."

I stared at my plate until my eyes blurred. I didn't want to look up at the family or else I might cry. I knew my cheeks were probably red so I just kept my head down and tried to eat without choking.

Narcissa spoke again, her voice still sly. "Have you both given any thought to how many children you will have?"

I felt my food coming up. By force of will, I kept it down and brought my head up to see Lucius and Narcissa studying me intently and Draco concentrating on his plate.

_Thanks for your help, Draco._

"Um, no. We haven't."

Narcissa smiled nastily. "But how many do you want?"

"Well, I come from a big family so-"

"But Draco is an only child. Do you really want to make him uncomfortable with all those children?"

"But I know how nice it is to come from a larger family because than there is always someone-"

"It will probably be nice for you two since Draco actually has money. You can afford to feed them."

I felt my hackles rise and I wanted to jump across the table to scratch her eyes out. I grinded my teeth and smiled. "We were feed just fine."

"Yes, I'm sure that's true. You're mother must find some way to eat."

"Mother!"

Narcissa smiled, innocently. "What? She's very portly."

"Mother, you can't talk to my fiance like that. Ginny is already letting you help her plan and you could show her a little more respect considering she is going to be part of our family."

The tone of Draco's voice soothed me. I liked he getting angry at his mother to defend me. It also helped me to stand up for myself against his parents. I knew that yelling wouldn't solve any problems, even though I was dying to scream at her. Instead I would remind her that I was marrying Draco, which would end up being the best revenge of all. I straightened my spin and looked directly at his mother.

"Draco and I will have as many children as we choose and we will not let anyone else influence our decision. Or _any_ decision._"_

Narcissa's mouth curled in distaste. "Well!"

I looked over to see how Draco reacted to what I said but he was looking down at his plate. With a closer look, I could see the small tilt of a smile on the corner of his mouth. I felt happy over my win and estatic that he would be proud of me. But most of all, I just wanted to go home and curl up into my bed.

"You know, since you are getting married, we should let people know. I think that maybe you both need to make an appearance at the next social gathering that the Minister is holding," Lucius said. "He is having one next weekend. A dinner for some of the higher up families. It would be the perfect time to let the world know about the Malfoy-W-weasley union."

Draco looked up from his place and caught my eye, with a tilt of his brow. I knew what he was asking so I shrugged my acceptence. He rolled his eyes in return and turned to looked at his father. "Sure, whatever."

Narcissa smiled. "Great! I have to go shopping for the perfect thing to wear. Ginny, we should get you something too. This is a Ministry event. You can't wear just any old thing." She eyed my new dress distastefully.

I bit my tongue to keep in my comments. "I'm sure I can find something, Narcissa."

She smiled, mockingly. "_I'm sure you can."_

Gritting my teeth, I smiled in return.

Inside I felt ready to scream.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	10. My Confession

**Another chapter! Weee! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: These are a waste of time. no one would believe I own Harry Potter and I have a hard time coming up with a new one. But, because I would hate to be sued for my $2.14, I will say it: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Ginny and I Apparated into her house and she instantly let go of my hand and ran into the kitchen. Puzzled, I followed her into the kitchen and watched as she pulled open cabinets. She was digging through the items, looking for something. I was surprised she hadn't gone immediately to bed since she looked worn out by the time we left the Malfoy Manor and I'm sure her emotions have taken a beaten after all the side comments and hinted mockery she had to sit through.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

She yanked out a bottle from the cabinet and set it on the counter. I could see on the label that it was Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. My eyebrows went up and I stared at her in shock.

"Ginny?"

Instead of answering me, she unscrewed the cap and brought the entire bottle up to her lips. I watched as she chugged a good portion of it back before I shook myself and went to her. Taking the bottle from her, I grabbed her shoulder and gently pushed her away.

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing? You don't drink."

She fought my arm and tried to grab the bottle. "Give that back! I can drink if I want to. I think after the night I've gone through I should be able to do whatever I want."

"Well, if you are going to drink, you shouldn't drink this cheap crap."

Ginny stood back on her heels and put her hands on her hips. "I have nothing else."

"Oh. Well. Come on." I led her over to her small round table and pushed her until she sunk down into the chair. I pulled my hand away slowly, making sure she wouldn't jump up again and dive for the bottle. When I saw that she was staying, I went back over to her cabinets and pulled her out a glass. After the glass was full of the cheap firewhiskey I walked back to the table and handed it to her. Dejectedly, she took it and slowly drank the amber liquid. When she was done, she put the glass down and let out a breath of air.

"Draco, your parents are something else."

I took a seat at the table with her. "Don't I know it. Did you hear what my father said about my hair?"

Ginny chuckled. "I told you that you used too much gel. It was fine before you started nitpicking it in the mirror."

Self conciously, I touched my hair. "I just wanted it to be perfect."

Before I knew what she was doing, Ginny leaned over and rubbed her fingers through my hair. "It's perfect just the way it is. Besides, I like it without all that crap. Then it's soft... pretty."

I sat back and stared at her. "Are you drunk already?"

She smiled. "No. I guess after a night of holding in everything with your parents, I just want to be able to speak my mind."

I waved my hand in a showing gesture. "Speak away. I'm not going to stop you."

"You are rude, condescending, mean, arrogant-"

"Okay, okay! I might stop you."

Then Ginny did something unexpected. She reached over and laid her hand on top of mine and squeezed it gently. Just when I thought she was done, she turned my hand over and laced her fingers in mine. With a smile, she said, "While you are all those things, you are also a sweet guy."

Suddenly Mina jumped on to the table and meowed.

"Hmm, perfect example." Ginny used her free hand to stroke her kitten, who purred underneath the loving hand. I took this time to watch Ginny. Her hair was coming undone and was hanging in strands around her face. I wanted to pull the rest of her hair out of the bun and brush my fingers through it. Her eyes looked weary, the eyelids half shut. She looked completely exhausted but while I knew she should go to bed, I didn't want her to leave yet.

"My point is, Draco, that they are your family and yet, you still helped me."

I ducked my head, embarrassed. "Well, my mother was just annoying me."

"Whatever it was, you still did something and that helped... That just helped." Ginny withdrew her hand from mine and I looked up to see her pouring herself another glass of firewhiskey. For some reason, I didn't like seeing her like that. I reached over and gently pried the bottle from her hands.

"Okay, enough of that for you."

"Why?"

"If I don't get to you don't get to."

Ginny scowled at me and tipped her glass back to her lips. Before I could stop her, she had the glass empty. Rolling my eyes, I took the glass from her too and it and the bottle away. We both fell into silence and the only sound was Mina jumping to the floor and playing around under the table. I looked over at Ginny but she was staring at her hands. We sat there for awhile, neither of us saying a word.

Then Ginny spoke. "You're very hard to not like."

"Sorry?"

"I mean, it's hard to not want to like you. Even when you are being a jerk."

I blinked, confused. "You're trying not to like me."

She nodded and rested on her hand. "It's very hard to do. I have to keep reminding myself why I don't like you. There's a list."

"There's a list."

Ginny nodded, dreamily. "I started to tell you before but you wouldn't let me finish."

"So, how is this whole not liking me working out for you?"

She sighed. "Not very well. I didn't expect you to be nice to me."

"It's not very hard to be nice to you, Ginny."

She smiled. "There you go again. Being nice when you aren't supposed to be."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to be mean?"

"It would help."

_It might help me too._

I noticed Ginny swaying in her chair. Instantly, I stood up and went around the table to her.

"Come on, you need to get to bed. You had a long, emotional day."

She didn't seem to hear me but I figured she understood because she didn't put up a fight when I took her arm and draped it around my shoulder. I held her arm there with one hand and the other I clasped her waist. Then I stood straight up and led her out of the kitchen. Luckily, with her small house, it didn't take very long to get to her bedroom. When we got there, I waved my hands at her lights and they dimly lit.

Ginny seemed to have decided not to help me anymore by walking because she leaned all her weight against me. That threw me off balance and I had to hurry to get to her bed. Once there, I quickly sat her down. Ginny stayed there, swaying on the bed. I waited for her to lay back but she didn't. Her eyes were unfocused and she didn't even seem to notice where she was. I squatted down in front of her until we were face to face.

"Ginny, can you understand me?" When she didn't answer, I gently shook her. "Ginny?"

She nodded.

"Good, that's good. Okay, I'm going to lay you back now. Don't be alarmed. I'm not trying anything."

Again, Ginny nodded. I stood halfway up and slid one hard under her legs. I waited a moment to see if she would jump or squirm but she didn't respond at all. Taking that as a good sign, I rested my other hand on her back and gently scooted her up the bed. When she was in place, I let her go and he head fell back on the pillow. She stayed completely still, staring up at the ceiling. Ignoring that, I surveyed the rest of her body until I got to her feel. Carefully, I reached over and took off her shoes. As soon as they were gone, Ginny rolled to her side and curled her legs up to her stomach. Figuring that she was okay now, I turned to leave.

"Wait."

For a moment, I thought I imagined the soft voice. I turned around to look at her. "Yes?"

"Come here."

I arched my brow, trying to translate the sleepy smile on her lips. Hesitantly, I walked back over to the bed and stared down at her.

Ginny patted the edge of the bed. "Sit down."

Confused, I sat down. "Yes?"

Smiling, Ginny reached up to run her fingers along my lower lip. Somehow I didn't jerk back in surprise but waited as her fingers stroked away from my lips and curve of my jaw. Ginny whispered, "Stay with me."

This time I did jerk back in surprise. "What?"

"I want you to stay. I... I need you to hold me.

Trying to figure out just how much the alcohol affected her, I studied her face. She seemed to be half asleep which could mean she didn't know what she was saying. I didn't want to just get into the bed with her and then tomorrow she would wake up having forgotten everything and be completely freaked out.

"_Please."_

That one word changed my resolve. I pushed up from the bed and went around the other side. Before I joined her though, I hesitated. I didn't want to sleep in my robes but I knew that Ginny had her limits. Waking up with me in my underwear was probably pushing those limits. Figuring a middle ground was safe, I undressed until I was wearing just my button up shirt and my pants. I crawled into the bed and was about to grab Ginny but I stopped myself. However, Ginny seemed impatient with me - she reached around to grab my hand and yanked it until I had my arm around her waist. Smiling, I pulled to to me until her back was pressed against my front. Her neck was right by my face and my nose filled with the scent of her. It was very hard not to hold her tighter but I kept my grip relaxed.

I felt Ginny sigh and snuggle in closer. Suddenly, I remembered that I have never spent a night with a woman that didn't consist of us having sex. I also have never stuck around to hold her. However, instead of freaking out, I felt a sense of calm. I settled in for the night, hoping that Ginny would still be here with me in the morning.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

The early morning sun woke me up. I could sense it through my closed eyelids. I had a horrible taste in my mouth and my eyelashes seemed stuck together. Vaguely, I remembered the events from dinner the night before and had to think hard to remember anything after that.

I felt a gentle pulse of breath against my spine.

Startled, I forced my eyes open. Looking down, I saw a muscular arm curled around my waist. Recognizing the arm as draco's, I felt a sense of panic before I noticed that I was still wearing my dress from the night before. Than I panicked all over again. I could feel him curled up against my back, his knees tucked right under my butt. Nervously, I looked around, trying to figure my way out of this. Before I coulf do anything, Draco pull me closer and tightened his arm around me.

I started to feel like I couldn't breath. I wanted to blame it on his arm but I knew it was the cause of my own thoughts. He already found a crack in my resolve and now my waking up with him only means that he managed to worm his way in once again. Angrily, I thought about turning around and punching him to wake him up.

Then I remembered what happened right before we fell asleep. With a gasp, the memory of me asking him to stay came back to me.

_It wasn't him sneaking in at all! I _invited _him in._

Groaning, I closed my eyes. _How could I be so stupid?_

Although, I did have to say... this felt nice. I almost liked having him hold me so possessively even in his sleep. His body warmed me even through two layers of clothing and I could feel how hard his body was. I realized that my arm was over his and that I was also holding him tightly. I wondered how he would feel if I got to hold him as closely as he was holding me.

Before I changed my mind, I turned around and put my arms around his waist. In this position, I could watch him sleep. He was even more handsome in the morning light. He looked less dangerous and more sensual.

Cringing at what I was doing, I pulled him tighter against me. The open collar of his shirt was inches away from my nose and I could catch the faint detection of his soap and his usual musky smell. His body being so close was causing crazy ideas to form in my mind. Like running my hands all over to feeling the strength of him.

"Comfortable?"

With a yelp, I let Draco go and yanked back. He watched me silently for a few minutes, a lazy smile forming on his lips. Some strands of his blond hair were over his face and I wanted to push them back.

Instead, I cleared my throat. "Uh, I just woke up like that. I must have turned in my sleep."

"Uh huh." Draco pushed up to his elbows and continued to watch me.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night. I guess I was just lonely. But I'm okay now."

He appeared to consider that. "Sure, whatever you say."

"Right! Right... well, I'm going to get up now and maybe you should go back to the couch."

I started to get up but Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me back in. Automatically, I cringed away from him and shut my eyes. After a few minutes of nothing happening, I peeked at him and saw the hurt on his face.

"Ginny, I'm not going to hurt you. I just don't want you to run away from me."

"I'm sorry, Draco. But you make me uncomfortable."

His brow creased. "Because you think I'm going to force myself on you?"

I shook my head. "No... because I think that you'll be able to get pass my defenses and when you do... I think I'll forget all the reasons I'm supposed to hate you and ejoy being with you too much."

Draco stared at me, speechless. His mouth opened like he was going to speak but then he shut it. After a few seconds it opened again.

Horrified at what I said, I yanked out of his grip and ran towards the bathroom.

Ran away from him.

* * *

_38 Days till Deadline..._

**Draco's POV**

Once again Ginny was avoiding me and this time it was really starting to piss me off. It had been almost a week since we woke up together and tonight was our last night at her house. I tried to talk to her about it a few times but she kept ducking out on me. I even went to the pub to try and talk to her but before she could speak she was cut off some some blond waitress who also worked there. Ginny used it as an opportunity for distraction, introducting me to the girl and then running off.

Tonight we were at the Minister's event and I had barely even seen her. We were supposed to be announcing our engagment but apparently that slipped Ginny's mind. My father was making up for it though, strutting around like he had never been shunned at all, and telling everyone about the new addition to our family. Someone would almost think that he liked the Weasleys with the way he was carrying on, acting like they were close. On the other hand, my mother was gossiping amongst the wealthy women once more, probably mocking Ginny's sea green dress that I thought made her skin look creamy and her hair redder.

I eyed the bar, debating whether I was willing to have Ginny be even more mad at me and getting a drink. Nothing else might be able to get me through this.

"Don't you dare."

Blaise approached my side, holding a glass of clear liquid. I sneered. "Water, Blaise? Really?"

He shrugged. "You've been a good influence on me."

I eyed him curiously. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't your family be shunned too?"

"Nah. The Zabinis never quite said where we stood and our wealth causes them to ignore anything suspicious, like my mother's husbands mysteriously dying. They just choose not to talk about it and leave me be."

I grumbled. "I wish I could get the same treatment."

He stared at me, an eyebrow tilted. "Don't let your father hear you talking like that. The whole point of this wedding is so you wouldn't be shunned."

"Yeah, but I keep having to make nice and talk about the wedding with people who don't approve of it when I really just want to be left alone."

Blaise smiled. "What did Ginny do?"

"How do you know she did anything? Maybe I'm just moody."

"Oh, Drake. You're always moody. But today you are more than that. You are angry and usually anger means a woman is involved. Come on, sit down and we will talk about it."

I looked around at the colorful women chatting and the boastful men bragging. "You know what? I think I'm going to try and talk to Ginny again."

"That may not be the best idea but I'm not going to stop you. I'll be over here if you need me."

I nodded and then looked for her amongst all the people. She was in the far corner with a group of women, regaling them with some story. Disgruntled, I headed in her direction. Along the way I got a few head nods and a couple of greetings. People were acting like the past three years haven't happened and it was making me madder the further I went into the crowd.

Finally, I reached Ginny. She looked beautiful, like a peacock amongst a sea of pigeons. I went around behind her and whispered into her ear. "Ginny, I need to talk to you."

She shrugged. "I don't want to talk right now."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. The women looked concerned but one flash of a smile and they settled into conversation again. With Ginny in tow, I went through an entryway and found us in a dark hallway. I stopped and turned to look at Ginny.

Before I could speak, she snapped, "What do you want?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Ginny looked away. "You know the answer to that."

"What, because you actually like me? What kind of stupid reason is that?"

She turned back, her eyes afire. "I'm sorry that my emotions are stupid to you. Of course I should expect nothing less from a Malfoy. You don't care about me."

"I don't care? You're the one who is jerking me around. You wont even talk to me when you are upset. You can just away."

"So, I run away. What's so wrong with that?"

"Well, you wont even give me a chance to help you-"

I have tried to help you-"

Ginny scoffed. "I'm the one helping you, remember?"

I smirked. "Yes and you are going to keep holding that over me, right? The fact that I'm only marrying you to keep my money?"

"Why shouldn't I? It's true."

"Well, what about you, Ginny? Why are you marrying me? Is it also for my money? For everything I promised you when we made this agreement?"

Ginny's face looked ferocious. "_I don't want your money_."

"Then what do you want?! Tell me, please and I'll give it to you."

"I want you to leave me alone."

I released her arm. "You want me to leave you alone? Fine. I'll leave you alone. See you at home, Ginny." With that, I turned and left her in the hallway. The bright lights of the chandelier met my eyes when I entered the ballroom and I looked around for a waiter.

A small blond witch approached me. "Hi, you remember me, don't you? Ginny introduced us."

I squinted at her, trying to recall her name. "A-amellia? You work with Ginny, right?"

She smiled. "Yes. Is she around?"

I shrugged. "She's here somewhere."

"Oh well. I don't need to find her. What about you? Do you need to find her?"

"No, I don't need to see her anymore tonight."

"I guess that means you'll need some company, huh?"

I looked down at Ameilla. Her bright red lips were curved into a seductive smile. I knew what she was offering, how easy it would be. I smiled at her in return.

"How about we start by having a drink, Aemilla and then we'll see where things go?"

**Ginny's POV**

The night had been long and I was ready to crash into bed. I Apparated outside the house so I could get some fresh air before I went in and dealt with the very difficult Mafoy living in my home.

The emotional rollercoaster of dealing with Draco had been hard enough but then I had to go back into the throes of the party, put on a smiling face, and convince people that we were going to be happy together. Even after his attitude I didn't know why I was still trying to help him. I had pretty much told him that I would enjoy sleeping with him and he took it like it was an attack.

But then again my crazy emotions were probably hard for him to handle. He was used to women throwing themselves at him and I was running hot and cold. No wonder he didn't know where he stood with me.

_Maybe I could try talking to him._

That would probably be a good idea considering we are supposed to move into his home tomorrow. With a smile, I thought about our last two weeks. During the times we actually spent together it had been fun, watching him garden, or trying cooking spells. He had messed those up pretty badly. Luckily, I knew a few cleaning spells that I was able to teach him.

_I hope things will still be the same at his home._

I passed under the archway of climbing roses in front of my house and was halfway up the walkway when the front door opened. My heart leaped but then a second later I realized it wasn't Draco coming towards me. It was Aemilla.

The woman turned and glanced at me, her lips curved up in a triumphant smile. She made a show of tossing her blond hair back and readjusting her clothes as if she had recently dressed in a hurry. With a little wave, Aemilla Disapparated and left me alone in front of my home.

I turned to look at the house. For once it didn't look warm or welcoming. It seemed dark and forbidden. I knew I couldn't go in there. I couldn't see Draco after what he just did. Would he have done it on the couch? Or... did they use my bed?"

Feeling like my stomach was going to heave, I backed away from the house and tried to figure out what to do. All I knew was that I couldn't see him.

So, once again, I ran away from Draco.

* * *

***Hypnosis* Review... reeeeviiiiiewwww. Review! **


	11. My Mistake

**This chapter was going to be up last night but I was tricked out of the computer! Grr! But it's here for you guys now so yay! Read! Reead! **

**Hahaha, the reviews that were mad at Draco made me laugh. Draco's already a jerk, obviously a snob, I made him a drinker, so he might as well be a cheater too, right? Hmm... let's see....**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Awwwwww.......**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

As I stalked down the street - kicking up dirt and scaring passerbys - I was lightheaded with rage that roared through me ever since I woke up this morning and found that Ginny never came home last night. It pissed me off that she was still trying to punish me for our fight yesterday.

_If she thinks she can avoid _me_..._

The only problem was that it was Saturday so I didn't know where she could be at. Last night she probably when to Lovegood's again but she wouldn't hide out there all day. It wasn't in Ginny's style to do that. She would hide in plain sight - amongst people - where she thought I wouldn't dare to confront her.

I yanked open the door to Flourish and Blotts, the last place I could possibly look. I walked in with a long, purposeful stride and I could feel the rigidness of my face as I searched the shop for her. Dressed in her work robes, Ginny was stacking some very old looking books on a shelf along the wall. She looked tired and sad but I blocked that out. It wouldn't help my anger to feel sorry for her. I powered towards her and ignored the people scurrying out of my way.

"Where the hell have you been?! Why didn't you come home last night?" I launched at her without even pausing to take a breath. "Why the hell are you working today?"

Ginny straightened up, flung her head so high that her neck must hurt, and her jaw was set in an aggressive slant. "I'm working so that I didn't have to go home. Besides I didn't think you'd miss me."

My eyes narrowed as I glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You were so busy with something else that I doubted you would even notice I wasn't there."

"Ginny, skirting around the truth doesn't become you. Just tell me what you are talking about so we can deal with it."

"Last night. I know what you did."

A icy cold chill crept down my spine. I thought I had been good about keeping it from her, thought she wouldn't find out, but I realize now that I should have just come clean about last night mistake. "Ginny, I'm sorry-"

"_You're sorry?_ Are you kidding me?"

"It was just a one time thing. I was so mad. I didn't know what I was thinking."

A jagged laugh ripped from Ginny's throat. "That's your excuse? You were _mad_? You know what? It doesn't even matter. This stupid wedding is over and I want you to stay far away from me."

Instead of staying away, I moved around a stack of books so that I was standing right in front of her. "You're calling it off because of some stupid mistake like that? You're being ridiculous. I know that it's one of your rules but-"

Ginny fired back, her voice loud and attracting the attention of everyone else in the shop. "You're right! It is one of my rules. Except I thought when I said no sex it was going to be _me _that you were going to try and have sex with. I didn't realize that you were going to get get it from somewhere else!"

I reeled back, floored at what she said. "_What_?"

"I saw her, Draco! I saw Aemilla leaving my house! _The house we've been living together in! _I know you slept with her!"

Ginny started punching me in the chest but I didn't notice as I tried to process what she said. No matter how much I ran over the words, I couldn't figure out what she was talking about. I grabbed her flying fists and held her - trapped - in front of me.

"Who the hell is Aemilla?"

Ginny tried to jerk her hands out of mine. "Oh, that's just great. You slept with her and you don't even know her name. I introduced her to you, asshole! She works with me, remember?"

My brow creased. "The blond?"

"Yes!"

A chuckle came out before I could keep it in. "I didn't have sex with Aemilla."

"I saw her!"

"Ginny Weasley! I would never do that. How could you... how could you think that?"

Ginny snorted, scornfully. "Everyone knows what a womanizer you are, Draco. I'm just surprised you didn't do it sooner. I frankly can't believe that I was so shocked when I saw her leave."

"I may be some things, Ginny. In fact, I may be every contemptible thing you have on that list of yours but I would never do that to you. You are my fiance!"

She finally yanked her hands away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't try to take it back now. You already confessed your mistake."

"My _mistake _was that I drank last night. I know you didn't want me to but I was so angry that somehow I thought it would be a great revenge. I didn't want you to find out because yesterday it seemed like you were ready to call it off. I didn't want to add another thing that would push you to do it."

"Hah! That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Why would Aemilla be at my house if you didn't have sex with her?"

I gritted my teeth in annoyance at the stubborn woman in front of me. Controlling the urge to shake her, I just shook my head. "She was there because after Blaise saw how drunk I was, he roped her into helping him take me to the house. After I was settled on the couch, he sent her away and stayed with me, waiting until you got home. All I remember before I feel asleep was him going to feed Mina so you wouldn't have to worry about it."

This was the first time that I saw a crack in her resolve. Her shoulders slumped down a little bit and her brown eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Yes."

Her chin went back up. "That story seems fishy."

"We could go find Blaise."

"He's your best friend."

"We could use a truth serum."

"Would he really do that?"

"For me he would. Although I'm not sure I want to hear what else he confesses to. It may not be pretty."

Ginny ducked her head and stared down at the floor. "You really didn't do it."

I reached over and took one of her hands and forced her to uncross them. With her delicate hand in mine, I brought it and her closer to me. "No, I didn't. No matter what other horrible things I may do that is something you never have to worry about. I made a promise to you, Ginny and even though it is not a law-binding promise in front of witnesses and a priest and everything, it still holds as much weight. And if you will still marry me, I will make it again with everyone there to see that I mean it."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have judged-"

"No, you shouldn't have. You should have talked to me, Ginny. I can't fix things when you keep running away from me. I could always chase you but I would rather have you trust me. I know you have no reason to but if you give me that trust, I won't break it."

A giggle bubbled up Ginny's throat. "You are very good at pretty speeches."

"Yeah, it's a talent I didn't know I had."

Ginny's face grew serious. "I don't know how easy it will be fore me to trust you, Draco, but I will try. I won't run away anymore."

"Good. I like it when you fight me anyway. It's more fun."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You better leave before I get fired."

"Pfft. After that scene you are probably fired anyway."

She shoved me towards the door. "Shoo, before I force you out of here."

"Hey, I might like that."

"Out!"

I held up my hands. "Okay, okay!" I turned to leave but before I could Ginny stopped me.

"Hey, Draco."

I turned back to her. "Yes?"

With a half smile, she said, "Don't forget we have to move today."

I smiled. "I haven't forgotten. It will be nice to see you in my home."

* * *

"Are you ready yet?"

Through the open door to her bedroom, I can hear Ginny running around, trying to find everything she was going to take with her. "No."

Sitting on the couch - my bed for the last two weeks - I grumbled to myself. _Really, how much stuff does one woman need?_

While Ginny gathered her stuff together, I sat there and wondered what it would be like to have her in my home. Compared to her home, my place was a good deal more sparse with its decorations. Mostly because I couldn't bring myself to care about it that much. It was just a place to get away from my parents so that I wasn't constantly at their beck and call. However, Ginny was going to see it as her new home for awhile and it might be too large for her to feel comfortable. Luckily, Ginny was the type of person who can make her own happiness so she might learn to live with it.

I went by earlier to tell Twilly, my house-elf, that we were going to have a guest for awhile. He was given to me by my father when I moved out. It had been tough without him for the past few weeks because I had gotten so used to him doing everything for me.

Ginny appeared in the doorway with a large bag in one hand and a suitcase in the other. Mina was sitting on top of the suitcase, curled up and looking like she was ready to sleep.

I raised my eyebrows. "Ready?"

She nodded slowly. I shoved myself off the couch and went over to her. Even though she was holding on to her bag tightly, I managed to get it out of her grip and take her hand. I was just about to transport us when she let go and grabbed my upper arm in a tight grip.

"Wait!"

I looked over at her face. "What?"

Ginny took a deep breath and looked around the house again. I followed her gaze but only saw all of her clutter. If I had my way we would never have to live here again. Suddenly that thought made me realize what stopped Ginny. She was worried about never getting to return to her home the same way. Some part of her knew that I would never be willing to live here so she was scared about what was going to happen next. She was about to leave her comfort zone and come into mine. There was no telling what might happen.

Carefully, I reached for her hand again. Cradling the the delicate fingers in mine, I brought her hand up and softly kissed it. Ginny looked at me with wide eyes and it made my heart tug. "Ginny, no matter what happens next, it will be okay. I'll take care of you."

Ginny smiled. "More pretty words, Draco?"

I shrugged. "Whatever it takes."

She chuckled. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

Draco and I Apparated in front of a large stone mansion. For a moment I thought he brought me to the Manor but then I realized it looked different one second glance. It was also smaller than the Manor but while it was smaller, it was still a mansion to me. It looked to be two, possibly three, stories tall and had many windows with all the curtains drawn. The front door was actually two large oak doors that looked like they would be pretty heavy. Around us was a gate that had a road on the other side and a few trees on this side. It seemed quiet, like we were away from everything. The grounds looked sparse but well maintained and neat.

I turned to Draco. "Where are we?"

He kept his eyes on the house like he was watching for something. The sunlight peeked through the trees and glinted off his bright hair. I felt my breath catch at that reminder of how beautiful he was. I shook it off, not needing that right now.

Draco answered, "We are on the edges of London."

That threw me. I jerked my head back and stared at him. "Why do you live in London?"

"Because we like to be close enough that we can go out whenever we want but far enough away from Muggles that nothing coming out of here would be suspicious. Not that it would anyway. Once you are past the gate the place looks peaceful. They wouldn't notice anything even if the place were to blow up."

_We?_ "Well, I hope it doesn't do that too often."

He shrugged. "Hardly ever."

When Draco looked down at me, my face must have showed my feelings because he laughed. "Ginny, I'm kidding. Come on."

We went through the large oak doors and made our way under the arch into a spacious room. The heavy drawn curtains on the windows made the room dark even though it was a bright day outside. Under our feet was a large gleaming stone floor covered with a thick dark rug that went the length of the room broke off under the different doorways. To our left was a staircase that curved up to the next floor. It was also made of stone and covered by the thick rug. From where I stood I could ee up to the second floor. A balconey ran all the way around, letting me see doors to the rooms on the second floor. If the curtains were open it would all be very bright but as they were the house seems forbidden. There was nothing else in the room, making it look rather empty and sad. I quickly assumed the rest of the mansion was going to be the same way. Cold and bare.

Draco gestured to his home. "This is it."

I nodded, a little in awe.

Mina jumped off the suitcase and started up the steps. We both watched her go.

"Well, apparently Mina is comfortable anywhere," drawled Draco.

I didn't answer as I watched my cat disappear. Without her, I felt almost alone even with Draco.

"Would you like to see the rest of it or just go straight to your room? I'm sensing that you are ready to run away."

I lifted my chin up. "I'm fine. But I would like to see my room."

He nodded and snapped his fingers. "Well, you should meet Twilly before you go so he can help you unpack all that stuff you brought."

Before I could open my mouth to argue with him, a house-elf appear before us. It was the same short creature with big bat ears and huge eyes as all house-elves did. The difference with Twilly was he had bright blue eyes and his pointed nose looked a little bent out of shape.

Draco leaned in to whisper, "He's a little old but he gets the job done, albeit slowly. My father wasn't about to give me a really good house-elf."

"Master, it is so good to have you home! I have been keeping house clean for you but Mister Zabini keeps making it dirty!"

My brow furrowed. "Mister Zabini?"

"Oh, he forgot to mention me, did he?" A tall dark-skinned boy about our age came into the room. He had really short hair and sharp features. He looked really familiar but I couldn't remember where I have seen him before.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Blaise thinks he lives here."

"T-thinks?" he sputtered. "I have my own room!"

"Which you just took without asking."

"Blaise?" I repeated. "Oh! Blaise Zabini! You were in the same year as Draco. You're a... Slytherin."

Blaise chuckled. "I can see the contempt is still there."

I raised a brow. "And why shouldn't it be? I haven't seen anything that would change that."

"Ouch." Draco smiled and tried to take my bags from me. I kept my grip tight and wouldn't surrender them. "I'm trying to give them to Twilly."

I shook my head. "No, I can take them myself."

The house-elf shook his head, fervently. "Oh, no, Miss Weasley. It is my job to take them. You can't be doing my job."

"See? He wants to take them."

I glared at Draco and then turned back to the house-elf. "Are you sure?"

Twilly nodded his head and before I knew it, the bags were gone from my hands. The house-elf disappeared and I was stuck in the entryway with the two former Slytherins.

"Well, I'm out. I told the group I'd meet them before we fly out," said Blaise.

"You're flying? Why?" asked Draco.

Blaise shrugged. "For old times sake. See you guys later." He walked past us and out the front door.

Now I was stuck in the entryway with one former Slytherin.

I sighed. "You might as well show me around really quick before I go up to unpack."

Draco shrugged. "Twilly probably did it by now but okay." He pointed to a door on the wall to our left. "Through there is the parlour. On the other side of it is an empty room. There is actually a lot of empty space cause I haven't figured out what to do with it all yet." He pointed to the door on the right wall. "Through there is the dining room. Around the back in the kitchen. That's where Twilly always is but you shouldn't ever have to go in there. He usually does everything but if he forgets something just snap. I let him know he has to answer to you too."

"He does not have-"

"Now we go up the on." He started towards the stairs and I followed behind him. As we went up I could see two doors on each wall except the wall facing the front of the house. The doors were tall, showing the height of the second floor.

Draco pointed to the doors to our right. "One of those is Blaise's room, the sneaky bastard. He had been moving his stuff in slowly ever since I moved in here. The other door has a servant stairway to the first floor." He pointed out the doors in front of us. "One of those is a bathroom. Mine since you have one in your room. The other has stairs going up to the third floor. It's not even a full floor up there. Just a room the same size as the entry way." He led me over to one of the doors on the left wall. "This is my room just in case you need me." Finally, we both walked to the last door, the room next to his. "And this is your room."

Hesitantly, I turned the doorknob and pushed open the tall door. It revealed a large bright Victorian-styled bedroom with tall windows. The walls were covered with intricate floral wallpaper that had small birds amongst the tiny green leaves and little flowers. Near the windows was a large bed that had a wood and brass bed-frame and a giant gold cushioned headboard. Over the bed was a gold canopy that had little tassels hanging down. The wood of the side tables, the sitting table, and the chairs was as light as the rest of it. The room was beautiful and elegant. It was not at all what I was expecting from Draco's house.

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably at my silence. "Twilly did it. All I told him was that you are a woman and a former Gryffindor. I'm sorry if it's not to your liking-"

I sighed. "It's... beautiful."

"Oh. Good. Well, I'm glad. It actually turns out that-"

"Master! Master, I'm sorry but I have a question about dinner tonight."

I watched as Draco's lip curled. I grabbed his arm and turned him towards me. When he glanced at me, I gave him a stern look, with my brow arched.

Draco sighed. "Fiiine. I'll be nice."

Then he left me alone.

All at once it hit me that I was going to live in Draco's home.

No matter how pretty he made it, no matter how welcoming, I knew that I didn't belong here. My heart fell into my stomach. As I sat on the edge of the bed I felt my chest to see if I could still feel it beat but I lost focus of what I was doing. I just wanted to go home.

Draco walked back in to find me staring into space with one hand clutched to where my heart should be. My face probably gave away most of my feelings because Draco quickly hurried over and sat down next to me. He was about to put his arm around me but stopped himself. "What's wrong?"

"This doesn't feel like home."

I heard him mutter a curse before he took my arm and turned me to face him. Instead of forcing myself to look into those grey eyes, I concentrated on my fingers.

"Ginny, look at me. Come on, your hands can't be that fascinating."

Slowly, I lifted my gaze to meet his. His brow was furrowed in concern, his eyes were studying my face, and his mouth was set in a grim line. I didn't like seeing him so worried - it didn't suit him. It also made me want to care, want to confide in him. I would rather he was being playful, teasing me about how his home was better than mine or if he would at least smile.

Suddenly that was what I was determined to do - to make him smile. I raised my hand and tentatively rested it on the side of his face. When he ducked his head, I took it as a good sign and moved my fingers up the side of him to his brow, wanting to smooth away the creases.

Draco cleared his throat. "Ginny, I'm trying to be a nice guy and give you your space but I'm a Slytherin. I'm not as virtuous as the guys you are used to. If you are going to touch me, I have to touch you."

I nodded my consent.

With a groan, Draco reached for me. I closed my eyes expecting him to lunge at me or for him to start running his hands everywhere.

I should have known better.

Carefully, he touched my hair, sifted it through his fingers, dragged handfuls away from my face and placed them over my shoulder. I felt my skin prickle in desire and it took most of my will to keep myself quiet. My throat was buring with unspoken words.

Releasing my hair, Draco touched him thumb to my bottom lip and stroked across the length of it. His eyes were watching for my reaction but I kept myself contained. In my current state of confusion, I wasn't quite sure what I wanted from him.

Draco's hand went under my hair and caught my nape, gently but firmly. My eyes widened as I watched the dark intent face slowly lowering to mine. The first touch of his lips was light, a brushing and gentle caress that slowly teased. He wasn't forceful, his lips had a gentle, confident strength. The exchange was almost sweet.

With a low groan, his hands came up to cup my face with a touch that was as gentle as his lips. I felt the tip of his tongue against my lips and I opened to admit it. But all he did was explore just the inside of my lips before he withdrew.

This soft kiss was like slowly feeding a smoldering fire. It was warm and sweet but I knew he was being so nice because he thought I was scared of him. I knew that the opposite was true. I wasn't scare of him, not at all. Unless I count the fear what what he'll do to my heart. But right now. like this, I couldn't bring myself to care all that much. I wanted to grab him, to press his body closer, maybe see if I can get the real Draco to come out.

I lifted my hand to touch him.

Draco pulled away quickly, as if he just realized what he was doing. The creases in his brow were back as he studied my face. Confusion must have shown on my face because he misunderstood and dropped his hands. Without them, I felt a little lost.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I guess I got a little carried away."

_Carried away? That wasn't carried away! Where are you going?_

I realized that Draco was moving off the bed and I panicked. Frantically, I searched for the words to make him stay, to make him kiss me again, but nothing seemed right. Nothing would convince him that I wanted his hands on me. It was all my fault for acting like a stupid, skittish little bunny. I had to fix this.

Without thinking, I grabbed the front of his shirt in a tight fist and yanked him back to me. Catching him off guard worked because he landed next to me and before he could get up again I moved so that I was partially above him, my lips barely an inch from his. The warmth of his breath collided with mine, making me feel like I was breathing him in.

A question was in Draco's eyes.

An impatient growl resonated in my throat. I answered his question by crushing my mouth to his. This time I initiated the kiss which seemed to surprise him. I used his few seconds of stillness to press my body against his without any tentativeness. My lips were open, inviting him in. My tongue teased his, a little forceful, challenging him.

Draco groaned and dug his fingers into my hips. He clutched them, digging his long fingers into my flesh through the fabric of my pants. I felt his lips curve into a smile of satisfaction as he returned the kiss as urgently as I did. I felt his cock harden and instead of backing down, I pressed myself more firmly into him. I released my grip on his shirt and moved my hands to his shoulders and around his back. My hands caressed him in restless circles, feeling the hardness of his body. My leg climbed the side of his thigh, positioning him so that he felt even closer. But it still wasn't enough.

When Draco's hands slid under my shirt and stroked his cold fingers against my skin, I moaned softly into his mouth. I was so lost in the sensual haze that the feeling of his fingers on my skin seemed perfectly natural. Then my senses slowly started to come back.

I shoved away from Draco. "N-no. We can't."

He nodded like he had been waiting for that response. "Yeah, I get it." Draco sat up and looked like he was about to push himself off the bed. Once again, I grabbed him before he could go.

"Draco, it's not because of my list. It's not because I don't trust you."

He tilted his brow. "Then what's the problem?"

"Just... not now."

His gaze ran up and down my face, studying it. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

I chuckled. "Pfft, no."

He held up his hands. "Okay, I was just wondering."

Still chuckling, I shook my head. "Of course you did." Then my face sobered. "Thank you."

Draco shrugged. "It's no problem. You're going to be my wife. It's not like you're going anywhere."

Before I stopped myself, I threw my arms around his waist and squeezed him in a bone-crushing hug. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"Uh, Ginny? I don't think I can breath anymore."

Quickly, I drew back. "Sorry."

Draco smiled. "No, it was nice." He pushed himself off the bed and this time I let him go. I watched him walk towards the door. Just as he was about to leave, Draco turned back to look at me. "I hope you like it here."

I nodded jerkily.

I watched until he was out of sight and when it was safe, I let out a groan and flung myself back on the bed.

_What the hell am I doing?_


	12. My Frustration

**I'm sorry these took so long! I wrote this chapter two days ago but when I left the computer my mom snuck in to check her farmville and froze the computer! I know, right?! Grrrr!!!! But I did two chapters at once, long chapters, in hope that makes up for it. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!**

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

"Is it really that hard to live with him?" asked Hermione as she shoved a dress on the rack out of the way. I looked up to find her angrily discarding dresses while Luna was lightly stroking the ones she was looking at. I invited them to come shopping with me at the London's Gladrags Wizardwear to see if I could get any ideas for the wedding before having to deal with Narcissa and my Mum.

I shook my head. "Not as much as it was to live at me house. We were practically on top of each other there so now it's easier to avoid him. But either way you look at it, he is still sleeping one room away from me."

"That must be nice," Luna's light voice came floating from behind a rack.

I glared at the dresses that she was behind. "Not... really."

"I don't just see why you don't just go for it. You want him and you are going to have to anyway once you marry him," said Hermione, rather loudly.

I choked and ducked to cover my cheeks, where I could feel the heat. "Because, Hermione, I am not going to sleep with him just because I find him attractive."

"Uh... _why not_?"

_Why not indeed._

Chuckling, I picked up a dark red dress. I held it up to Hermione, who shook her head in disgust. Sighing, I put it back down. "You know, I could be like normal brides and make you wear whatever I choose. You are lucky I'm letting you be part of the decision making."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing this with Narcissa and your mother?"

"Yeah, I have to meet them later."

Hermione suddenly stopped flipping through dresses. "Then why are we doing this?"

I sighed. "If I already know what I want they can't bully me into something I don't like."

Hermione nodded.

"Hey, Luna? Did you get lost in there?"

A blond head peeked out from a couple of racks. "I'm here."

Hermione groaned in frustration. "Why are we looking at the cheap dresses anyway? You know they will custom make something for you. Ginny, you are marrying a Malfoy. You can have anything you want."

I lifted my chin. "I refuse to think like that. I have my pride."

Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to looking at dresses.

Luna came out from the racks with nothing in her hands.

"Uh, Luna? You didn't find anything?"

"Nothing as beautiful as your wedding day should be. It should be perfect."

"Luna, were you listening? I can't afford perfection."

She smiled dreamily. "You will."

Hermione and I shared a look of amusement. I shook my head at Luna and returned to the dresses. If I could at least find a color I liked then I would feel like I accomplished something before having to go meet the mothers.

"Hey, you never answered my question."

I looked up at Hermione. "What question?"

"Why not just have sex with him because you find him attractive?"

"Because... it's stupid?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I think it's sweet," said Luna.

"Er, thanks, Luna."

"You wont have sex with him because you don't love him so you are waiting until you do."

I jerked my head back. "Uh, no."

Luna sighed dreamily. "Yes, you are. I think it's romantic. But don't worry, you wont have to wait long."

"What?! Luna, that's not true."

Luna just smiled.

"Luna, I'm serious."

Luna kept smiling.

"That's it. You are wearing a ruffled peach dress with lots of bows."

"Peach is the color of appreciation. I appreciate you as a friend too, Ginny. Whatever color you want is fine with me."

I groaned.

Hermione giggled. "I don't know why you even bother. Luna always wins this game. I swear she acts like that just so she is able to speak her mind."

We both looked at Luna, whose smile widened.

With a chuckle, I said, "Okay, Luna. You win."

"Good!" Luna perked up. "I hope that means I don't have to wear a peach dress because that will just not work. I'm on your side for this wedding, Ginny, but not if you are going to make me wear peach."

"Well, we will have to see what Draco's mother says about that."

Hermione groaned. "Oh, she is going to take it over, isn't she?"

"She will sure try."

Luna smiled, a more normal smile. "Don't worry, Ginny. You are tough. You can take her."

I sighed. "I'm not sure. I have been surrounded by Slytherins lately and I am feeling exhausted. I'm not sure how much more fight I've got."

Hermione looked puzzled. "'Surrounded by Slytherins'? What do you mean?"

"Oh, haven't I told you? Apparently Blaise lives in Draco's house too."

"Blaise?" asked Hermione.

"You know, former Slytherin, tall... He was part of the Slug Club."

"Zabini?"

I tilted my eyebrow at her. "How many other Blaises do you know?"

She scoffed and returned to looking at dresses. I did the same thing, tossing dresses out of the way. None of the colors seemed right - too bright, too dark, too gloomy, too happy. I tried to think about Draco as I made any decisions even though he wouldn't care what things looked like. As long as he got his money.

"What's he like?" spoke up Luna.

I was lost in my own world when she spoke. Shaking myself out of it, I glanced up quickly. "What?"

"Blaise. What's he like?"

"Sarcastic, snobby, condescending... like any other Slytherin."

"Oh."

I felt my brow furrow in concentration. "Actually, he's also kind of funny too. I thought he was going to be like Draco but he's not really. He is a lot less intense."

Hermione mumbled, "That could be because he isn't pursuing you."

I snorted. "I know and I wish he'd stop. It's getting really hard to say no to him."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but I shot her a glare before she could. She shut her mouth and smiled sweetly, trying to look innocent. The corner of my mouth tilted up and I shook my head at her. It didn't help that I already knew what she was going to say so she didn't even need to speak.

Changing the subject, I asked, "How's my brother?"

Hermione winced. "He's...uhh.. fine. By the way, if he... or any of your brothers come by to visit I would probably send Draco away."

I stared at her. "Hermione, what happened?"

"They may have... found out about your engagement."

"What? Hermione, I didn't want them to know yet."

Luna said, "You did introduce your engagement to the public. They were bound to find out."

I groaned. "What did Ron say?"

"I couldn't really understand his screaming. After a while I just tuned it out. What didn't help was when he started firing spells at things."

Suddenly, I couldn't breath. "Why didn't he go to the mansion then? Oh my god, Hermione, what if he's there now?"

Hermione flipped her hand in disinterest. "He can't find where you guys live. Draco hid it really well."

I smiled. "If you think that then he really must have." Then the smile slipped off. "Hermione, what if all my brothers come after him at once? He can't ever leave the house without getting attacked."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You actually sound worried about him."

My mouth drew into a grim line.

She sighed. "Ginny, he'll be fine. Draco can take care of himself. He doesn't need you to protect him."

Luna smiled. "I think she wants to though."

I rolled my eyes at my two best friends and went back to flipping through dresses. Even as they kept talking about me, I ignored what they had to say. I would figure things out on my own.

* * *

"You are too tall for that dress."

"It makes you look wide."

"Too frilly."

"Too plain."

"Your hips look huge."

"Your arms look bony."

"Boring."

"Ugly."

After a couple of hours of this I was ready to ram my head into a wall. My Mum and Narcissa had no problems keeping their opinions to themselves. This wouldn't be a problem if every opinion they had didn't start a huge fight between the two.

"I really don't see why we can't go to Twilfitt and Tatting's. They have much better stuff then these poor people rags," said Narcissa.

I turned my head away from her and rolled my eyes. My Mum opened her mouth to speak but I shook my head at her. Surprisingly, she kept her mouth shut. Not surprisingly, her and Narcissa got off on a bad foot before I managed to get there.

Now I was back in Gladrags, this time without my best friends, but with the comfort of my Mum. We were browsing the wedding dresses this time, instead of bridesmaid dresses. I wanted to hyperventilate when I first started looking at the dresses, which might have gotten me out of this. Looking at them made the wedding a startling reality. Up until now it seemed surreal, like something was going to stop it. I started to panic for a few minutes before I realized the mothers weren't even paying attention. They were just arguing about fabric or silhouette. After all of their bickering I was almost numb to the whole experience.

"Ginny dear, raise your arms higher," commanded Mum.

With a sigh, I raised my arms. They had taken to having me just stand as they magically made dresses appear on me. Currently I was wearing a long sheath with flowers on one shoulder.

I shook my head. "No."

"But Ginny, it's very lovely-"

"No."

"Why ever not?"

"Cause I look like a stick."

"I don't think it's the dress," muttered Narcissa.

My head snapped to her but she was looking through fabrics as if she didn't even say anything. For a second I considered using wandless magic and causing the fabrics to catch on fire. That might shut her up.

_But I doubt it._

I gritted my teeth and turned back to my Mum. "Change it."

"But Ginny-"

I snapped my fingers and changed the gown myself. In its place a strapless, ballgown appeared. It had a large tulle skirt with tiny tiers and small feathers on the bottom of the skirt. I had seen it when we came into the wedding dress section and while I wasn't in love with it, it was better than what I was wearing.

Mum automatically shook her head. "Ginny, that dress is much too fancy."

"I like it," declared Narcissa. I rolled my eyes. It figured she would take the side opposite what my mum wanted. She continued, "She should wear something fancy. She is marrying into our family and our relatives are going to be there. They are already not going to like her so that dress might give off a good impression. At least it shows something classy about her."

"Why you-" started Mum.

"I know that your family is used to getting married in your _nicest_dress because you can't afford a new one but Ginny is going to be in my family now. It's going to take a little more than her best dress to cut it." Narcissa sneered the word nicest and casted a disgusted look at my Mum's clothing.

"Well, unlike your family, my family appreciates what they have and Ginny will be thankful for something nice no matter what it looks like. If Draco decides she is not good enough to marry because of a dress than that is his loss. Our daughter can do better than a Malfoy anyway," said Mum, almost calmly but with a hint of scorn.

"Your daughter is lucky that she is getting into our family. She only managed it because she is the only one Draco could marry. He had-"

I threw up my hands. "That's it. I'm done with this. Maybe I'll marry Draco tomorrow in jeans and nobody will be there." I stepped off the raised platform and snapped my normal robe to appear on me in replace of the dress.

"Wait!" Both mothers raised their hands to stop me from marching off in anger. They were obviously stopping me for different reasons. My Mum had a look of concern, her eyes wide and loving. Her hands were held out like she wanted to give me a hug. Narcissa looked worried, not for me, but for the idea that I would leave her out. Her lip was snarled and her stance told me that she would fight to keep me there.

I crossed my arms and, with a tilted brow, glared at both of them. Passing my glance back and forth between the two, I rolled my eyes and uncrossed my arms. With a sigh, I gestured for them to speak.

My Mum went first. "Ginny dear, I will do whatever I can to help you make your wedding day as special as mine was when I married your father. If it means having to put aside my opinions I will because this is your decision. I only hope that you will let me help you still because I don't want to miss out on my only daughter getting married. Even if you are in jeans."

I smiled. "Okay, Mum. You're in." I leaned forward to give her a strong, bone-crushing hug. It helped to calm me down before I pulled back and looked at Narcissa.

She smiled cynically. "Ginny, we both know that no matter what you say, you are not going to marry Draco in jeans. You want to look beautiful for him, as you should. You know exactly what I am talking about when I say that you are going to have to prove yourself to my family. I'm trying to help you do that. I know my son and I know my family. I know what you need."

_You know she's right. Even if you don't to admit it, you know she's right._

A hard, brittle smile spread across my face. "Fine, you can help to."

Triumph flashed in Narcissa's eyes. It was so fast I almost didn't see it. She swept her hand towards the raised platform, making way for me to return. As I walked back, she said, "Obviously, we haven't found the right dress yet and I think I know why. We already have the right dress."

"What? No we don't. We don't have any dress," I argued.

She held up a long, perfectly manicured hand. "Ah, but we do. The dress that will be beautiful and will make the Malfoy's like you. It belongs to Lucius's great-grandmother and it has been worn by every woman marrying into the family since then."

"Even you?"

Narcissa cleared her throat. "It will look great on you. Just hold still. I know where it is at so it can appear right this instant. Since we are in the shop already, they can even start tailoring!"

Through my teeth I said, "_Great."_

Instantly, my robe transformed back into a dress. It was a large ballgown with a full tulle skirt that looked almost dirty. The tulle was shaped in large ruffles and waves. The top was fitted at least but had large satin bows all over it. The top of the bodice has many frilly ruffles that looked like they grew up to my shoulders and cascaded down my arms.

I stared at it, aghast. "I look like a Christmas tree."

Mum giggled and I threw her a small smile.

Narcissa scoffed. "Nonsense. It's lovely."

It was obvious she was lying through her teeth. I don't even know why she bothered.

She must have seen my disbelief because Narcissa rushed to say, "Draco will be happy to see you wearing it. It will show him that you are ready to Malfoy wife just like the rest of us. Imagine his face when he sees you wearing this dress."

_Oh, I can imagine it alright._

"Narcissa-"

"Ginny, it's a tradition. You simply have to wear it."

"It's... not exactly what color I planned on wearing."

Narcissa smirked. "Are you going to wear white? I think we both know that's a lie."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my Mum puff up, reading to do battle with Narcissa once again. I tried to shake my head at her but she was marching forward with her finger pointed right in Narcissa's face.

"You are not allowed to speak to my daughter in that way! I can put up with your snotty attitude and your put-downs about me and my family but when you start making comments like that about my daughter then you are going to learn the hard way what a real mother's love is like."

Narcissa drew up her spine. "I _love_my son too. I love him so much that it kills me to know that your skanky daughter is the one he chose to marry. He can do a million times better than you stupid Weasleys."

I should have seen it coming. I really should have. Unfortunatly, I was too slow and my Mum already had out her wand.

"_Conjunctivitus!"_

Narcissa jumped out of the way of the curse and whipped out her wand. "_Incendio!"_

A bolt of fire shot out her wand and went flying at my Mum. Luckily, she jumped back and threw another spell. I jumped off the platform and looked around for my bag and most importantly, my wand.

"_Furnunculus!"_

_"Confundo!"_

_"Protego!"_

_"Tarantallegra!"_

I looked up to find Narcissa dancing uncontrollably. Since she had the rebound of her own spell, she was also confused. Her long blond hair swirled around her as she spun and kicked up her heels.I debated for a second whether to stop them or to enjoy the amusing sight. For now their spells were a little childish, a sign they didn't want to do any real damage. However, someone was going to end up doing something stupid so I might as well stop them now while they have forgotten about me.

Before I changed my mind I jumped back on the raised platform and pointed my wand at Narcissa. I shouted, "_Expelliarmus!"_Quickly, I turned it to my Mum and shouted the same thing. When both of the wands were on the floor, I pointed at them and commanded, _**"**__Accio wands!" _Both wands came flying at me and I yanked them out of the air.

"How dare you-"

"Who the hell do you think-"

Once again I pointed at them. "_Silencio_!"

Both women were silent. They both looked up at me. I was sure I was quite the sight - standing on top of the platform wearing a wedding dress, in a fighting stance, with three wands in my hands and my hair hanging down to my waist. I waved the dress away and replaced it with my regular clothes.

"I'm already having a hard enough time with this wedding and you two are not making it any better. Mum, I love you. I do but understand that the _both of you_are driving me crazy! Instead of fighting, stay calm and help me figure out what to do. As for you, Narcissa... guess what? Draco and I already got yours and Lucius's approval so you can stop testing me to see if I am worthy of your son. Whether you like it or not, I am marrying him in less than a month."

I paused, waiting for them to speak. Then I remembered I still had the spell on them. With a sigh, I waved my wand.

Narcissa sneered. "You know that if I just talk to Lucius he will change that little ultimatum of his."

I snapped, "If you are so sure of that then why haven't you done it?"

She smirked. "I plan to."

Suddenly, I felt exhausted. My shoulders sagged and all of the fight left my body. I just wanted to go home, cuddle up in my bed, maybe talk to my cat. Mostly, I just wanted to get out of here.

"Ginny dear, what is she talking about?"

I looked up at my Mum. Her eyes were soft, caring. She had her head tilted to study me. I looked away, ashamed to see the obvious love on her face when I have been lying to her.

"Oh, didn't dear little Ginny tell you? Well, you are going to _love_this one, Molly. Draco has to be married so he can stay the Malfoy heir and he found someone willing to admit that she will marry him for his money."

"That's not-"

Narcissa scoffed, cutting me off. "No one is surprised, Ginny. You can cut the act. Your mother probably wishes she thought of it when she was younger and before she gained all that weight."

I smiled. "Narcissa, there is something your son knows about me that you don't. A talent you really don't know about. I think you might be impressed." Before I stopped myself, I waved my wand at her. Instantly, her bogies became enlarged and grew wings. They immediately started attacking her face. Narcissa screeched and ducked her head, holding her arms over her blond hair.

Mum had her arms crossed and her brow tilted. "Now Ginny, I'm not usually one to encourage this kind of behavior..."

Then she smiled.

"...But this time I will allow it."

I returned her smile and nodded. Handing over the wands, I said, "Mum, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about-"

She held up her hand. "I'm sure whatever decision you make, Ginny, will be the right one."

Tears welled up in my eyes. Overwhelmed, I grabbed her in a tight hug. "Thank you, Mum."

Her hand patted my back. "You're welcome, dear. Maybe you should go home. You look tired."

I sighed. "Yeah, I suppose I'm going to have to explain to Draco why I put the Bat-Bogey Hex on his mother."

"How do you think he's going to take it?"

I winced. "I'm hoping he gets a good chuckle out of it." I turned and walked pass the shop owners, stunned by the damage that the two controlling women in my life had created.

* * *

**Lucius's POV**

I sent off the owl with a letter declining an invite to another event later this week I was already so busy that I didn't have time for another appearence at something else on the Ministry's never ending list of event events. Orders were steadily making their way back in for some... rare items and Borgin and Burkes just got in touch with me requesting another meeting so we can discuss deals even though I just met with them last week.

All in all, things were looking good.

Even the portraits were speaking of approval.

The door to my study burst open and my tall, beautiful wife came running in. Her custom fit robes were tailored perfectly, showing off her figure. Her make-up was a little dark for her complexion but it gave her almost a sultry look. A closer look at her face told me something was wrong. Her hair looked a little wild and her eyes were flashing with anger.

"I want that girl gone, Lucius!" screamed Narcissa as she frantically pointed her finger at me. "She is not good enough for my son and she is not good enough for this family!"

I raised my brows. "You don't want Draco to marry Ginny Weasley?"

"That's right! She's a disgusting tramp and I want her gone!"

A chuckle came out before I could stop it. It immediately caused Narcissa to draw her spine up and set her stance for a fight. Before she could start yelling again I shook my head and her and returned to writing more declining responses. "Narcissa, I'm not getting rid of Ginny."

"Why not?" she screeched.

"Narcissa, think about it. All those women's gatherings you went to this week? All those fancy parties you got dress up for? That is all thanks to Ginny Weasley. We are not going to stop them from getting married."

"He can find somebody better."

I was starting to get annoyed with this conversation. Putting down my quill, I looked her straight in the eyes. "No, Narcissa, he can't. There is no one else."

"But-"

"There. Is. No. One. Else. Ginny Weasley is our only option. If he cancels the engagement now then we will be worse off than before. We have to tread carefully, Narcissa. Not just with the rest of the wizarding world but with Draco. We don't want to lose him."

Narcissa scoffed and tossed her blonde hair back. "He's our son, Lucius. He wouldn't dare choose that little tramp over us. Not when he knows what it will cost him." With a look of disgust, she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

_I'm not too sure about that anymore, Narcissa._

* * *

**Thank you for the note about the spell, reviewer! I tried to get in here and fix it before anyone else read the chapter.**


	13. My Persuasion

**Here it is! The second chapter. I really tried to edit it as much as I could but it's 2am and my eyes are sleepy. Sorry!**

* * *

_36 Days Until Deadline..._

**Draco's POV**

The house was pretty empty today. I never knew how empty a house could feel. Before this whole marriage thing started, I was never at home very much. There was always some party to go to, some event that Blaise talked me into. Even at the Manor there was never that feeling of loneliness because someone was always there. My father would have business owners in, surveying Dark items. My mother would be flinting about, in search of the next big social gathering to go to. And of course it was full of people my last year at Hogwarts.

_How long does shopping take?_

I'm surprised that I missed her as much as I did. I thought that I had gotten used to being in this big house by myself, with Blaise partying more than I did and the only other creature being a house-elf and therefore, not a companion type. Living in her house had forced me to get used to constantly having someone there. Even when she was trying to avoid me I still knew when she was there. Now I was lonely.

I shut the door to my bedroom and turned around, heading for the stairs. Before I could blink, a body collided with mine, throwing her arms around my neck. I was completely stunned, barely able to process who was attacking me. After a few seconds I noticed the pale coppery red hair, the smell of vanilla, and the feeling of her graceful, strong body pressed to me. But I would have known who it was even without all those things. I reacted to her presence more strongly than I have ever reacted to anybody.

"Ginny?" A question not for who she was but what she was doing.

"Oh, Draco. I'm so sorry."

_Sorry?_

I pulled away to study her face. She was trying to smile at me but her mouth was trembling. Her eyes were tired-looking and there was a gloss of dampness beneath them. The sight of her tears stunned me. Confused, I lifted one of my hands up and smoothed my thumb over the tears on her cheek. My other hand come up to cradle the side of her face gently.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

Her eyes dropped. "I may have... hexed your mother."

My brows rose and I felt my lips quirk. But she had sounded so heartbroken when she made that confession that I kept my smiles to myself. It wouldn't help to have her think I was laughing at her. Instead I cleared my throat. "Ginny, why did you hex my mother?"

Ginny kept staring down at the floor between us. Surprisingly, she hadn't released her hold around my neck. She choked out, "She was just so mean! She kept fighting with my mother and making remakrs about my family. I don't know what happened. I just snapped and hexed her."

I nodded. "That sounds like my mother." Something clicked in my memory.

_Oh no._

"Oh, Ginny... you didn't? The Bat-Bogey hex?"

She nodded sadly.

This time I couldn't help it. The laughter came out and I was shaking with it. "Ginny... you... that... Oh, I wish I could have seen... that."

Ginny rolled her eyes and unclasped one of her hands to punch me in the shoulder. "It's not funny. It was really stupid. What if she tells your Dad that you can't marry me?"

I stopped laughing and looked at her.

She hurried to continue. "You'll be in trouble. I mean you'll have to start all over. With someone else. And I want you - I want to help you, I mean. I just think that would really really suck for... you."

I raised my brow at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Nodding, I said, "I think I do." Leaning forward, I pressed my forehead against hers. My hands trailed around her waist, pulling her against my chest. Staring right into her brown eyes, I smirked. "You want me."

Ginny sputtered, unable to form actual words, and tried to shove me away but I kept my hold on her. With a smile, I gloated, "You want me all to yourself and you don't want any other woman to get a hold of me. That's very selfish, Ginny."

Then my expression turned serious as I leaned in again. "But you know what, Ginny? That's okay with me."

She stopped fighting me and every muscle in her body seemed to be stuck in place, unable to move. Her eyes wouldn't close, her lids didn't blink. If I didn't know any better I would have thought someone did the Body-Bind curse on her except before that ridiculous thought could finish forming her arm came came up to re-clasp with the other hand around my neck. She arched against me, pressing the length of her body against mine.

Before she could change her mind - cause there was _no way_ I was changing my mind - and before she could pull away, I pressed my lips to hers, in a swift, greedy move. The pressure was hot, urgent as I tasted her. A sound came low from my throat, a growl of pleasure and need. I felt her wobble a little and tightened my hold on her just in case her knees gave way.

Tongue sliding against tongue, mindless, desperate, driven, I aggressively explored this recently familiar territory. Ginny murmured her approval into my mouth and I drained that from her too. I could feel her release her hold around my neck and slid her hands to my shoulders. She clung tightly - pulling me even more into her space. Her fingers clutched the fabric of my shirt, pulling it taut against my muscles, as she returned the kiss with the same urgency.

I trailed my hand up from the its hold on her waist and slid it up her shirt, over her flat belly. her smooth flesh quivered beneath my fingers as I moved higher.

"Ahem...er...Master?"

_What the fuck!_

I groaned as I yanked away from Ginny. She looked dazed and her hands were slightly trembling as she straightened her shirt. Feeling ferocious, I turned my glare and snarl on the house-elf. With a guttural voice, I asked, "What do you want?"

Twilly squeaked and stepped back, his eyes darting around.

With a sigh, Ginny grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the house-elf. She took stepped in front of me, between me and Twilly and bent down, resting her hands on her knees. "What is it, Twilly?"

"Oh, miss, it seems... we have a problem."

Perfectly kind and compassionate, Ginny asked, "What's the problem, Twilly?"

"GINNY WEASLEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" A male roar came from downstairs. It sound angry. Very very angry. Automatically, I felt my body prepare for a fight. This time it was to protect Ginny from someone who was obviously displeased with her.

Ginny stood up. "Uh, oh. That sounds like Ron."

"GINNY?!" the voice yelled.

I furrowed my brow. "How did he find you? This place is hidden."

She shrugged. "Hermione said he's been working on it."

"You knew he was coming and you didn't tell me? I could have done something!"

"I forgot about it until now what with your mother and... just now when I was practically climbing on you. I mean, did you really think I would remember my brother?"

I studied her. Ginny's lips were full, bruised from my harsh kisses. Her voice was husky, aroused. She stood with her hands on her hips, no shame, no hiding what could have happened. I wanted to pull her into my bedroom and ignore the sounds of her brother.

"GINNY!"

With a frustrated sigh, Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on. We have to face him sooner or later."

"How 'bout later?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and drew her lips to a grim line.

"Don't give me that look. I don't have to answer to your brother."

Ginny crossed her arms and raised a brow. She didn't say a word but I knew she had a whole array of weapons she could use to get me to go downstairs.

_Damnit._

"GINNY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Excuse me? Who's in debt to whom here?"

I grumbled, "I really wish you'd stop bringing that up." We both turned and went down the stairs. In the entry hall was a familiar redheaded Gryffindor who used to be part of a trio that made my life difficult in school. Seeing him, I instinctively reached for my wand tucked under the back of my shirt. His self-righteous expression made me want to snarl and his mouth twisted in an angry line had me considering how angry Ginny would be if I kicked her brother out.

Frankly, it digusted me to think of this.. person as someone who was related to her. He was an ass kisser who had been at Potter's beck-and-call and he thought he was better than me because he had been the Saviour's right hand man.

Ron turned to us, the resent clear in his eyes. The raging fire in me grew brighter. He thought he was here to take away Ginny but he was going to learn real quick that no one - less of all a barely passable wizard - was going to take her away from me.

Ignoring me, Ron cast his annoyed expression in Ginny's direction. "Ginny, what the hell do you think you are doing?! You're going to marry this... this Death Eater!"

Ginny's face stayed calm. That actually hurt a little bit because I thought she might care enough to fight for me. She didn't even seem to notice her brother's mood, instead smiling at him. "Hello, Ron. How nice of you to drop by. I assume you are here to offer congragulations on my upcoming marriage."

Ron sputtered, his face red. "N-no! I'm here to stop you! You can't marry this scum!"

"Me? Look-"

Ginny held up her hand, cutting off my answer. "I'm disappointed by your attitude, Ronald. I was hoping that you would come to the wedding but I can see that you are going to be stubborn about this."

I know what she was doing now. She was baiting him. Mocking him in a way that his stupid little brain wouldn't be able to figure out. I felt a smile as it crept the side of my lips upwards.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Actually, none of your brothers are. We decided we do not support this wedding and we refuse to be there."

Ginny's jaw dropped and I moved closer to offer her some support. Her eyes widened, creating a look of being lost. "None of them? But... but they don't understand! I want to marry Draco. How can they not support something I want?"

I knew that she was bending the truth - the same as she had with her mother. She was saying what she had to to get her family to agree to this wedding, even if it means making them think that this is something she really wanted. But even though I knew she was lying my heart still tripped over itself at her words. For a moment, I wanted them to be real.

_It doesn't matter if they are. You are still getting what you want._

The annoying Weasley stepped closer to my fiance. "Ginny, you don't want this. I don't know what he's doing to you but you... That's it!"

Ginny and I jumped back at the exclamation in his voice. It was like he figured out something that we didn't know about. I considered that maybe he did know about the ultimatum and would be able to use that to reason with Ginny. He turned to me and pointed his finger accusingly. "You are using the Imperius Curse on her!"

"Ron!"

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"That has to be it! I just don't know why it has to be my sister!"

I smirked. "I like to make her dance for my amusement."

Ginny groaned. With gritted teeth, she said, "Draco, you _aren't helping."_

"I knew it! I KNEW IT!" Ron exclaimed.

_Really, are you that stupid?_

"Really, Ron? Are you that stupid?" Ginny asked. I looked at her, shocked that she was having the same thoughts as me. If it had been anyone else it would have been almost creepy but with her it was... nice.

Ron sneered. "I'm just trying to protect you, Ginny. But maybe I'll wash my hands of you too, like the rest of our brothers did. I was the only one who cared enough to come help you but I can see now it was a waste of time."

Ginny scoffed. "Oh, Ronald. You are sounding like Percy. Get over yourself."

"Goodbye, Ginny." Ron swept past her, lunged at me like he was going to attack me, frowned when I didn't respond, and marched out the front door. When he was out of sight, Ginny crumpled into herself, her shoulders dropping. She covered her face with her hands and shook. I turned her to me and held her to me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Do you think that's true, Draco? Do you think my brothers have abandoned me?"

I shook me head, feeling her forehead on the side of my jaw. "Your brother was just being petty. He probably made that up. I bet if you talk to your brothers who will find them angry but not gone. They love you, Ginny. Even if you are marrying a Death Eater scum who performs the Imperius Curse."

Ginny groaned into my shoulder. "That was stupid of him." She was silent for a moment and I assumed she was thinking about what I was saying. "How do you know? About my brothers, I mean. You don't know them."

"Hey, they are related to you, aren't they? And I imagine you would never ever do that to them. No matter who they marry. Even if Ron marries... elch.. Granger."

Ginny punched me in the shoulder. "Hermione is my friend."

"Great, so she's going to be at our wedding too?"

"Maid-of-Honor."

"_Yipee..." _

I knew I had to cheer her up, maybe get her out of the house. There had to be something we could do. Suddenly, an idea formed._ "_Hey, Ginny! We should get out of her. Get your mind off of everything you did today. Get dressed and meet me down here in an hour.

Ginny raised her head. "What are we going to do?"

I smiled. "You'll see."

"_Great_." She started back up the stairs.

"Ginny!"

She stopped and turned back to me, her red hair flying over her shoulder.

"I should warn you... there are going to be Slytherins there."

Her face was like a window to the obvious terror she was feeling.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Can I bring Luna?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

Ginny smiled nervously and nodded. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

_Sounds like fun, my ass._

_Sounds like a fucking nightmare._

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" said Luna, bursting with happiness.

"Luna, how can you be so bubbly? You don't even know where we are going."

She shrugged. "Doesn't stop me from having a good time."

We followed Draco down the empty street as he led us between abandoned buildings. I clutched my wand tightly in my hand, looking up at the dark, crumbling buildings. Some of the windows were knocked out and many of the doors were barred. I wanted to question him because the area was making me nervous but I didn't since he seemed to know where he was going. Of course Luna is almost obviously, thrilled that she was invited out with us.

"And Ginny, you look so cute."

Personally, I thought I was dressed too nice for the area we were in. In fact, we all were. I was wearing an off-the-shoulder dress the color of black cherries. One of the flare sleeves rested on a shoulder while the other left my shoulder bare. The top of the dress was fitted while the skirt hugged my small curves before flaring out. The dark color of the dress made my hair a brighter red, more ruby. I even managed to get it in lush waves so that it wasn't as limp as it usually is.

Luna was wearing an aquamarine blue boat-neck dress with long sleeves that clung tightly to her body. Of course her pale blond hair looked beautiful as it fell around her. The look on her face completed the image. She had confidence she wasn't even aware of and it actually made it fun to be around her.

Slyly, I looked at Draco. He had one dark jeans and a black long-sleeved, buttoned-up shirt. He looked as handsome as the devil, the contrast of black against his pale skin made him look almost wicked. He was beautiful with his molten silver eyes and the austere angles of his nose and jaw. I hurried up next to him and caught the unmistakable scent of him, clean and rich and obviously male.

Almost shyly, I reached over and took his hand, lacing my fingers in his much longer ones. He looked over, the long strands of blond hair almost reaching his eyes, his mouth curled up in its usual sneer. The corner of his mouth curled up and his hand tightened around mine.

After a couple more minutes Draco stopped us in front of an abandoned-looking building, no different than the rest of them. It had huge heavy-looking doors that were barred and windows that had been broken. Looking around, I realized we were in a very small alley, barely lit by the streetlight.

"Draco? Where are we?"

He pressed a finger to his lips, gesturing for me to be quiet. He stared up at the building like he was looking for something or even listening for something. After a brief pause though he stepped forward and placed his hand on the door. From where his hand was the color red crept out and spread over the whole door. A bright silver handle appeared. Draco smirked and yanked open the door for us. Nervously, I stepped across the threshold with Luna behind me.

In front of us was a long dark hallway with a door at the end. Draco came up next to me and took my hand, leading me down the hall. As we got closer to the door on the other end the walls around us started to light up. Upon closer look I realized that names and words were written on them with fiery marks. I didn't get a chance to really look at them though because we reached the other door. Draco opened that one too.

It was like being hit with a wave of music. It was overwhelming and surprising, considering the hallway had been so quiet. There was a huge crush of people dancing up against each other, pulsating to the music. The room was dark with flashes of light everywhere, casting people in different colors.

Luna's face lit up, actually becoming brighter than it was before. "Oh! It's a club! A _secret club."_

I chuckled at her gleefulness. "Luna, I can see you are going to enjoy this."

"Hell yeah. Let's go!"

Draco grabbed her shoulder, holding her back. "Whoa there. We don't want you guys getting lost. This way." He pointed up some silver stairs to the left and started up them, pulling me behind him. Luna looked sadly at the dance floor and I grabbed her, leading her up the stairs before I left her behind. Draco weaved us through the mass of people until we were on a balcony. From here I could get a better view of the place. At first I was startled because it looked like it was raining but then I realized that it was charmed to look like that since no one was getting wet. There were a few other interesting things going on but Draco was already pulling me again. This time it was to a group of black leather couches in the corner of the balcony where a group of people were sitting.

"Hey, guys," said Draco as collasped down on a couches, pulling me down with him. Luna had let go of my hand and was settling in next to me. I looked around and recognized some old familiar faces. Familiar Slytherin faces.

_Damn._

"Hey Drake."

Blaise Zabini was there casually spread out on a couch next to Draco. He was dressed just as darkly as Draco, making him look ominous as he almost disappeared in the couch behind him. Next to him was a thin, tall guy with black shaggy hair. His thick brows were drawn together as he passed his glance from me to Luna. I squinted at him, trying to place a name with his face.

Draco leaned in, his voice low. "Theodore Nott."

I nodded and surveyed the rest of the people. Another boy with thick, dark hair was there. He was larger and better looking than Theodore but of course, no where nearly as hot as Draco. Somehow I remembered him as Graham Montague. His arm was around an angry looking girl, with dirty blond hair. I didn't recognize her at all.

Blaise didn't seem as surprised as the rest of the Slytherins to see two outsiders in their little area. I wondered if Draco told him that he was going to be bringing us tonight.

I leaned forward to ask him but then I realized Blaise's attention wasn't on me. He was studying Luna with dark intent eyes. I looked over at her and saw that she didn't even notice. She was observing her surroundings, joy on her face. I nudged Draco and when he raised a brow at me I gesture at Blaise with my chin. Draco glanced at his buddy and then followed his stare to Luna. Stunned he looked back at me.

I nodded. "I know." The music drowned out my words for everyone but Draco.

Draco said, "She doesn't even know he's there."

I flipped my hand at him. "Luna is like that."

"So, Ginny, who is your friend?" drawled Blaise, trying to act casual.

With a smile, I answered, "Luna. She was the same year as me in Hogwarts."

Blaise's jaw dropped. "Lovegood? The crazy girl?"

I rolled my eyes. "She's changed."

His eyes roamed up Luna. "I can see that."

I nudged Luna. Her head immediately jerked around to look at me, her eyes curious. I pointed to Blaise. "Luna, this is Blaise Zabini. You remember him, right?"

Luna studied him - from his short hair, to his sharp face with full lips, to his lean, muscular body. Her eyes were just as intent as his had been when he looked at her. After a few minutes of obvious looking, she smiled coyly and tilted her head at him. "No, I don't remember you -" Blaise's face fell "- but I guess that means I'll have to take my time and find out who you are."

Blaise responded to the meaning in her voice. He smiled, showing bright white teeth that contrasted with his dark skin and stood out in the dark club, and shoved Theodore Nott over a little bit. He pointed to the now empty spot and said to Luna, "You get to come sit by me."

"With pleasure," said Luna as she got up from the spot next to me. She slowly sat down at to Blaise, sitting as close to him as possible.

Blaise turned to her. "Marry me."

A huge smile broke out on Luna's face. "What?"

"Getting married has been good for Draco and I think it will be good for me."

Luna shrugged. "Okay."

I stared at them in shock, trying to figure out if they were serious. I looked at Draco but he seemed as surprised as I felt.

Draco cleared his throat. "Uh, Blaise?"

Blaise cut off mid-sentence to look at Draco. "Excuse me but I'm talking to my future wife. Do you mind?"

Draco gaped at him. His mouth couldn't quite shut even though he was trying. It was almost funny but I took pity on him and helped him shut it. Then I turned to the pair on the couch and opened my mouth. Before I could speak though two girls came crashing into the little area where the couches were. One of them was Pansy Parkinson. She was wearing a super tight tube dress with cut-outs on the side of it. Her brown medium length hair was stuck in thick curls with either hairspray or magic. I know this because it hit me in the face at he landed in Draco's lap.

"Drakie! Oooo, I missed you soo much! Where have you been?" Pansy pressed herself against his, her arms around his neck and her breasts crushing against his chest. Draco yanked his hands back and tried to use his elbows to get her off of him. I would have smirked at his obvious dicomfort if it wasn't for the _freaken woman on his lap._

"Um... I have been with Ginny," he answered as he tried to move out from under her.

Pansy twisted in his lap to look at me. "Ginny?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm his fiance. We are getting married."

"Married?!"

I nodded. "Yeah, so if you don't mind, maybe you can get off of him?"

Ignoring me, Pansy turned back to him. "But Drakie... she's a _Weasley. _You don't want to marry her."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Wow, I have _never_ heard that one before."

"But Draaakie, why do you want to marry her? She's not even pretty."

I sighed and decided I've had enough of her. She had loosened her grip around his neck and before I stopped myself, I leaned forward and shoved her so that she went rolling off of him and landed by Blaise's and Luna's feet.

Draco looked over at me, his eyes wide. With an innocent smile, I shrugged. "Oops."

He smirked in reply. I jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go dance."

Draco shook his head and let out a bark of laughter. "I don't dance."

"Come on," I pleaded. "What's the point of being here if we can't go dance?" He still looked resistant so I leaned into whisper, "Besides we can get away from Pansy. Hide in a mob of people. Forcing us to be _close._ _Crushed _together."

Draco was up from the couch and pulling me towards the stairs so fast I almost tripped over my own feet. When we reached the floor, I was matching him for pace, my body already wanting to move. We slid through the throng of people and when he got to a place that satisfied him, Draco turned and yanked me up against him. His hands grabbed my hips and moved me with him to the music. I imitated him, my inhibitions lost and my mood carefree. I threw my arms around his shoulders, holding him closer to me as we moved to the music.

The music changed - became slower, deeper, more pounding. Another spell, a Color-Change Charm, went around the room too, changing the fabric of every ones clothes to become black. Around us the only color was skin, moving, dancing, pressing together. It created a dark, intense feeling. Draco, with his already black clothes, didn't look any different but it made the the place around us seem more intimate. Even the lights weren't flashing the bright colors. Instead they switched to a dark red that pulsated around the room.

Looking up at Draco's eyes, he suddenly seemed much closer than he did before as we grinded slowly to the music. He almost looked dangerous and I felt my senses heighten as his eyes bore into me. I didn't recognize the look on his face but I decided I liked it. It made my blood rush and my breath shorten. He leaned in closer, close enough that I could feel his the heat of his breath.

"Ginny..?"

I closed my eyes and pressed my body against him, enjoying the feeling of his body as we moved. I tried to draw air into my lungs but it was difficult. It wasn't because I was crushed against him. It was because I couldn't concentrate.

Draco weaved his fingers into the hair at the back of my head and lightly tugged it back. His mouth covered mine, deep and sweet, while his hips moved in slow strokes. A little shaken, I lifted against the demanding hardness. Each thrust causes sensations to unfold, heat to spread. I wiggled helplessly, unable to speak, not wanting to. My hands groped at his shoulders, pulling him to me.

He released his hold on my head and slid his hand down the length of my torso and the top of my leg until it stopped at the edge of my dress.

"Ginny, open your eyes."

My lids fluttered up and I found myself looking in Draco's eyes. There was a question in his eyes and I licked my lips, knowing what he wanted. Slowly, like a caress, I slid my leg up the side of his until it was bent at his side.

The groan in Draco's throat was low but I still heard it. It was almost primitive. With a frustrated sound, I pressed against him. Wanting him to hurry up. I was never this risky and if he didn't hurry up I feared I might change my mind. And I was tired of changing my mind about him. I just wanted him.

Draco slid a hand under my thigh, holding me there. We were still moving, our hips fluid together, with the throng of people around us but no one paid us any attention. It was like we were in our own world. A world of dark intensity. Blood pounded in my ears and I felt dizzy. His other hand slid underneath the bottom of the dress, his fingers smoothing along the inside of my thigh until his strong, purposeful fingers reached the lace of my panties. He moved his hand lower until he found the spot between my legs. I flinched a little at the chill of his fingers but I didn't protest. It created a new sensation, the feeling of those cold hands on my overheated skin.

He pushed a finger deep inside, sending a burst of pleasure through me. I gasped and felt my legs turn into butter. I wanted to slip but I kept my hold on him. Pulsing waves rippled through me as he slid another finger inside. He gently stoked his thumb over my slit and I squirmed in his arms, wanting him to hurry. His light, musky scent clouded my senses, making me almost forget where I the fog, I heard the music, remembering that I was still in the club. I didn't want it to end like this. I wanted all of him. Hard. Deep. I wanted to be home to wear I can enjoy the weight of his body, the feeling of him as he thrusts into me.

Draco moved his thumb again, massaging wave after wave of pleasure and causing my center to throb. He shifted his fingers which sent a quick burst of sensation down my spine. I arched my back and stifled my cry as a dark, knowing smile curved his lips.

"That's right, baby," he whispered. "Just let go."

I shook my head. "No, not like this. I want you inside me."

He chuckled. "I am inside you."

I groaned. "You know what I mean."

Draco lowered his head and pressed his mouth to my neck. He brushed his tongue over my skin, sending my body into shivers. "You can have that too, Ginny. But right now you have to let go."

I tried to hold on, tried to stop my body before it swept off without him, but with one more brush of his thumb a low moan ripped from my throat and my body convulsed against him. I writhed in his arms while my hands clutched at his shirt. Sharp splashes of light flashed before my eyes and I felt the wave of my climax sweep over my body. My limbs went numb and my body sunk into him. I was still slightly shuddering as he gathered me into his arms and kissed me.

When Draco pulled back, he had a smile on his face. "Let's get you home."

I tilted my brow. "What about Luna?"

"Well, blonds aren't really my type..."

I punched him in the arm. "You know what I mean."

Draco draped his arm around my waist and led me away from the dance floor. "Blaise will take care of her."

"Draco..."

"Ginny, we lives with us. What's he going to do?"

"Can we just check?"

"_Fiiine."_

"Aw, poor baby. Don't worry." I smiled. "I'll make it up to you."

Once again Draco showed how fast he can move with the right motivation.


	14. My Passion

**Sorry it took so long... I wanted it to be really good so I took a while to think of it and then today when I finished it the damn computer messed up! But it's here for you guys now so I hope you like it.**

**Some of the readers from Boys of Quidditch might remember my having to write the sex scenes with my mom watching tv behind me, on account of the fact that our computer is in the living room. Well, today I wrote this with my mom, my sister AND my sister's boyfriend sitting behind me. I wrote in really super small font. Haha!**

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ginny's POV**

Once we got into the house the walk back to Draco's room seemed to take forever but was only a few minutes. In those minutes, a feeling crept over me. It started from where he had his hand clasped around mine tightly like he wouldn't let me go until he got me where he wanted me. The feeling made me alert, made my senses heightened as we went up the steps. Neither one of us had said a word since we left the club and the silence made everything seem more intense. Everything I was feeling was smoldering under the surface. I could feel the curling heat beneath my skin and with one spark I would ignite and attack Draco where he stood. The hairs on my skin stood up. My eyes flickered around, catching Draco's every movement. I tingled all over, serious tingling with a side case of throbbing.

_Get a grip._

I took a deep breath, trying to settle my nerves. Unfortunately, that rubbed the tips of my breasts against my dress, setting off another wave of sensations. I was surprised that my legs were in the form of jelly, wiggling in step behind Draco. In fact, they were weirdly steady, energized as I bounded to the top of the landing. It took every ounce of self-restraint I had not to press my hands to Draco's back and shove him towards our destination. The heat curled in my veins at that thought - the idea of taking charge - making me feel almost unbearably hot.

I briefly closed my eyes. _This is insane. Crazy. _

Draco opened the door to his room and pulled me in. I barely gave it a passing glace, knowing I wouldn't be able to focus on it with my mind so full of Draco. As soon as the door clicked shut it was like something in my clicked too. I whirled around, grabbed on the front of his black shirt, and launched myself at his mouth. Draco staggered back against the door. I guess the force of my attack surprised him. Blindsided him. He must have thought I would change my mind again because he was hesitant. I chuckled into his mouth at that thought. I was here in his arms, feeding at his mouth, my hands running greedily over him. I knew I couldn't - wouldn't - ever get enough of him.

He must have thought I was laughing at him because Draco let out a growl and molded my body to his and turned me against the wall, roughly pressing me against it. Instead of scaring me, it made my breath quicken with excitement. I squirmed against him, letting him know that I wasn't going to change my mind.

Draco pulled away and I felt myself following him, desperately seeking his lips again. His hands tightened on my arms, just this side of pain. I knew I should wince or give off some clue of how his hands were hurting me but I didn't want to. I liked it. "Ginny, I have to. I mean, you have to let... I won't do anything you don't want to do."

My eyes widened. "You really think I'm going to push you away again?"

"Hell yes," he rasped. "I don't think I can take it anymore."

My eyes ran over his face, taking in the anger in his eyes and the snarl on his lips. His big body was stiff, with just a slight tremble and I realized how hard it was for him to hold himself back. He looked agitated, irritated, aggravated and many other -ated words that I couldn't think of right now. I felt myself growing warmer and damper at the idea of how hard this was for him. That I pushed him that much. My gaze met his and as hard as it was to keep it there, I stared back into the molten silver. "Touch me."

Draco's eyes flared and he lifted a hand towards my face. Before he could reach it I lifted my own hand and circled my fingers around his wrist.

"Not there," I whispered.

As he watched, I drew both of our hands downward - past my shoulder, past my breasts, past my waist - to the edge of my dress. Even though I knew it wasn't fair to him, considering I still owed him, I used my free hand to hike up my dress and took a step to the side, opening my legs. Taking a deep breath, I moved our hands until they were between my thighs. Draco swallowed hard but did nothing to rush the movement.

I had never been so bold but with him it felt right. Comfortable. With a sigh, I pushed his fingers against the fabric of my panties. My mouth opened and my tongue flicked out to trace my lips. I moved his fingers harder against me. " Oh, yes Draco. Right there."

With my free hand, I pulled the fabric of my panties aside and pushed his long, cold fingers deep into my damp flesh. Instantly, I felt the shivers run up my arms. A sign of how long it's been since I have been thoroughly, indecently satisfied. Or it could have been the man who those fingers belong to. His ability to effect me as no one else had.

I watched as Draco used his free hand and slid a finger underneath the one dress strap and pulled it down until the fabric was stretched taut over my breasts. When it scraped against my nipples I let out a small cry.

"Good thing I already enchanted the room to not make any noise. You seem like a screamer, Ginny," chuckled Draco.

I gazed up into his handsome face. "You have that affect on me."

Draco groaned and pressed his lips to my neck. I arched as wild abandon shot through me. I released my hold on his hand and reached up to hold his upper arms, the width of them making my fingers splayed wide. He moved his finger under one breast and slipped it out of the dress, the skin pale against the deep purple of the dress. Draco made a small sound at the back of his throat as he slid his fingers out of my wet pussy and clutched my hips, forcing me up, my back sliding against the wall. Before I could do it myself, he grabbed my legs tightly and yanked them around him.

"Draco!" I whispered harshly, surprised at the sudden change in behavior. The sound of my breath was ragged and my heart was pounding against my chest, painfully.

His silver gaze slammed into mine, his eyes filled with sensual intent as he slammed his mouth against mine, pulling, demanding an urgent response from me. One of his hands came back down to stroke the lips of my pussy, making me wetter.

"Oh, my God," I whispered, my eyelids fluttering.

Draco chuckled as he pressed his forehead against mine. "You are so fucking beautiful, Ginny."

I swallowed hard. "You don't have to say stuff like that, Draco. I don't need persuasion to do this."

His eyes narrowed. "Ginny, I may not be a poet so the words coming out of my mouth wont be pretty. But you can trust that they aren't lies. When I say that you are fucking sexiest woman I have ever seen and I want to be thrusting into your sweet little pussy, I mean every word of it.

I shivered, his words having more effect than the most romantic of poetry.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. If you don't like that, I won't do it."

I shook my head. "No, it's just... I've never had anyone say anything like that."

He groaned, apologetically.

"No, I... I like it." Bold at his words, I released my hands from around his neck and moved for his pants. Making quick work of it, I undid the button and yanked down the zipper. It was hard to move with him so close but I managed to get his pants down, leaving his black boxer-briefs. The outline of his cock was pressing against them and I gasped. "Oh my..."

Draco chuckled again. "Will it be enough for you?"

I licked my lips. "Very impressive."

He smiled. "Stop, you'll give it a big head."

"Hmm... doesn't look like it needs any help from me." Using the tips of my fingers, I dipped them into the waistband of his underwear and slipped them down, until his penis bobbed free. I reached up and grab the long, pulsating cock in my hands. I squeezed my fingers around the hard flesh and Draco growled, deep and low in his throat. His knees almost buckled but he locked them in place, shifting his feet to widen his stance. His long, skillful fingers returned to the space between my legs and his middle finger shook as he slipped in into my hot, wet folds. I knew I was drenched, soaking his skin, and I felt a cry rip from my throat. But as wet as I was, he had to work one, then two, fingers up inside me, holding me open.

"You're as tight as a fist, Ginny," he ground out.

"It's been awhile," I confessed. But then he thumbed my clit and I groaned. With one hand holding his ass, I used the other to guide his cock towards me. The head pressed against the lips, the hardness of him against me adding to the work of his fingers. I felt my breath quicken as he slipped his fingers out and then use his thumb to push down on his cock, working it between my inner lips. I rocked my pelvis so that I slid and squeezed the thick tip of his cock, pulling it into me. Tiny stabs of pain shot out as he spread me open. I moaned and squirmed, then slid my fingers into his hair. I pulled his mouth back to mine and delved deep, my senses wreaking havoc with each swirl.

Again, something about Draco changed and before I knew what he was doing, he thrusted hard and filled me to the hilt. My breath caught and every muscle seemed to clench, tighten, pull. Draco slid his hands up my bare legs to grasp my bottom, holding me steady as he rocked into me.

"Ginny, I had to get inside of you but it's too good. Too.. fucking... good."

I barely registered what he was saying as he thrust again, parting me with his hands from behind to allow for a deeper penetration. I couldn't stop the rip of jitters that ran up my back and down my arms. I felt frantic, wanting him closer, pulling my legs tighter. Tears swam in my eyes as I pressed the back of my head against the wall. I had the sensation of seeming to hover, suspended on the waves that swept around us. No matter how much air I pulled it to my lungs it didn't seem like enough.

Draco almost withdrew completely then surged up into me again. I stretched my neck and let out another cry of pleasure. Draco bucked, boldly into me, his hands squeezing to the point of pain, holding me tight against him. My breasts wobbled between us, bounced with each thrust, making me want to cry out again. I clamped my muscles around his hot, slippery cock and shuddered with satisfaction at the friction of our bodies.

He bent down a latched a mouth on one of my nipples, sending another jolt of pleasure through my body. With a tormented cry, I urged him on. He understood and pumped harder and harder, in and out of me.

Watching Draco in the throes of passion, knowing I was the cause of it, pushed me right over the edge. A tidal wave of released slammed into me and it wouldn't stop, shaking me with an exquisite agony. My body jerked against him and I couldn't control the shuddering. My release caused him to let go and he joined me as we both shook from the pure pleasure of it all.

Our breathing was harsh and fast, filling the quiet air of his bedroom. We couldn't last must longer and I let out another cry as he bit my shoulder. His gesture of possession made me lose my last bit of self-control. I was now as wild as he was, my fingers clung tightly to him, crying out his name in a loud voice. I cried it out, over and over, the feeling of it on my lips wonderful, letting him know that he had overwhelmed me. My body froze in anticipation and my heart seemed to beat right out of my chest. Finally, the tension exploded and the dark room filled with a billion multicolored stars. My body ran away from me and I came, hard, right there in his arms. With a guttural cry of satisfaction, Draco plunged into me one more time before he body shook with the rapture of release. He shuddered violently, his hands squeezed tightly into my flesh. He shuddered my name and collapsed his body against mine.

He rested his forehead against mine, panting. "Wow, Ginny."

_Wow, indeed._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Draco's POV**

Sliding my hands up, I gently pulled Ginny's purple dress off of her and threw it to the floor. Before continuing, I kicked off my own pants and yanked off my shirt. Before she could do anything, I picked up Ginny's graceful, slender body and took her over to my bed. Bending over, I laid her down and crawled into it behind her. Before she could protest, I pulled her up against me and simply held her like I had done that day in her house only this time there wasn't the worry that she will wake up and run away.

"Draco! That's not fair! I can't even look at you!"

"Too bad. If you look then you are going to touch and if you do that then I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking you again and you need to get your strength back."

"Draco..."

"Shh..." I tighten my arm around her waist.

She knew what I was doing and she allowed it. She may not understand it- the need to keep her close- but she honored me with the gift of her. Her body and her mind. Right here, right now I vowed that I would do all I could to take care of those precious gifts. That I would protect her from anyone or anything that would try to harm her. She needed me and as much as I hated to admit it, I needed her.

I took a deep, shaking breath. "Ginny, that was- I've never- I just-"

There was the sound of a smile in her voice when she answered. "Why, Draco, are you speechless?"

"That... was indescribable."

"Mmm... it was pretty good."

I sputtered, "P-pretty good?

Ginny chuckled, her red hair shaking as the tremors of laughter went through her. It was sexy and made me want to touch her again even though she was laughing at me. She rolled over and I could get a look at her body pressed against my black sheets. The contrast was amazing, making her look pure and innocent. Her brown eyes were looking up at me through the strands of hair. "Really really good?"

Narrowing my eyes, I reached up to run my fingers through her hair, moving it away from her face. "You are just teasing me."

"Is it working?"

I smirked. "No. I know that no one is better than me."

With a bark of laughter, Ginny shoved my shoulder away from her. Her lips curved into a sly smile and her eyes got a mischievous twinkle. "I don't know. Harry was pretty amazing when he..."

I gaped at her. "Potter?! You had sex with Potter?"

She giggled and again her body shook against mine. I tried to ignore it as I concentrated on what she was saying. "Aww, Draco... are you jealous?"

"Pfft, no. If he was really that good then you would have married him."

Ginny arched her back and pressed herself closer. "Maybe he never asked."

That knocked any need to touch her out of my head. "Really? You would have married him if he asked?"

"I'm not sure if I should answer that honestly because you are getting pissed off."

"Ginny..." I said warningly.

She stopped stretching and brought her head back next to mine. Her hand came up to caress my hair as her big brown eyes bore into mine. With a whisper she said, "No, Draco. Even if he had asked me I wouldn't have married him. He always made me feel inferior because he had so many plan, so many big dreams and I didn't have that desire. He was annoyed that I didn't push myself to do anything and I got tired of him acting like he was better than me."

My brow creased. "But... I treat you like I'm better than you."

Ginny shook her head. "You treat me like a woman. A beautiful, desirable woman that you want to possess. You have _no idea_ how sexy it is."

I felt my lip curl, not in contempt but in smugness. "Sexy, huh?"

Ginny wrapped her arms around me and smashed her breasts to hem. "Yes, you big arrogant, conceited, confident-"

"Those all mean the same things."

"-Know-it-all jerk."

I splayed my fingers on her waist and smoothed it up to the side of her breasts. "Yeah, but I know how much you like it now."

"Damnit. I knew I should have kept my big mouth shut."

I shook my head. "No, you should always tell me what you are thinking. Besides, I like your big mouth."

Ginny smiled evilly. "Well, I know a better use for my big mouth." She reached down between our practically joined bodies and took my cock in her hand. I drew in a deep breath as she ran her hand up and down the length, long steady strokes, occasionally a light feathery touch with the tips of her fingers. Before I knew what she was doing, Ginny used her free hand to push me until I was lying on my back. She started to move down and I tried to grab her but she was already slipping along the black sheets of the bed. I made my mind focus, to think. Before she could reach her destination, I sat up and grabbed her delicate shoulders in my long fingers. Ginny looked back up at me with wide, confused eyes.

Even though my brain was protesting, I rasped out, "Ginny, you don't have to."

"But I owe you, remember? For the club."

My fingers tightened on her shoulders. "You don't owe me anything."

"Come on, Draco.... please."

My brows went up. It had sounded like she was pleading. A tiny hint of it had been in her request and almost broke my resolve. But I didn't want her to feel like she had to. She wasn't just some random woman that I was having a one night stand with and even though I was mentally kicking myself, I wouldn't treat her like she was. "Ginny, I'm happy to do that for you. You _never _owe me for letting me touch you."

Ginny blinked rapidly and looked away. I would have sworn her eyes looked glassy but when she looked back at me, they were the same wide, deep brown eyes. "Draco, I have never gotten to and if it will bring you pleasure I really want to try it."

"Never?"

She blushed. "No, I never wanted to with any of the other guys. I asked him once but he told me that he thought it was digusting, degrading to the woman he cared about. I never tried again after that. I didn't think you'd be the same way..."

I held up my hand. "Stop right there. Potter is full of crap. It is not digusting or degrading. Ginny, your face is the most beautiful part of your body and if you are willing to... fuck me with it, that's amazing."

Ginny stared at me for a long time. I started to feel like an idiot, getting that mad for her, but it was the truth. Just maybe I shouldn't have been so vehement about it. Before I could speak though, Ginny smiled and moved until she was between my legs. She wrapped one arm around my neck and leaned forward to kiss me deeply.

When she pulled away, I fought to regain my breath. Ginny licked her lips and said, "Well, good. I'm glad we are on the same page now." She pressed her hand against one shoulder and pushed me back towards the bed. "Because you seem a little upset and I want to make you feel _really good."_

This time I didn't argue with her as Ginny slid back down and started her long strokes again. Any protests I would have had were cut off as she wrapped her lips around me, taking me into her mouth. She flicked her tongue against the swollen head and the sucked down the sides, running her lips up and down the long length. Her tongue curled around me as she licked, suckled, over and over, dragging me deeper and deeper into her mouth. She used her hands to work the base and then reach over to light cup my balls, working them in her fingers. She lightly tickled them before clutching them tighter in her fingers. I stared up at the ceiling, unable to breath, the sheets clutched in my hands. I knew I should avoid looking at her or else come too early but I couldn't stop myself. My eyes lowered until I was staring at the sight of her sucking my dick.

Ginny had her pink lips sliding against me, soft and plump along my skin. Her red hair was tucked behind her ears and dancing as she moved. She relaxed her throat and pulled me in deeper, my shaft dragging along her teeth. I stared at the rapt attention to paid to my cock. her eyes were closed as she sucked me, her breasts swaying to the thrusts. She hummed in pleasure when she took me deeper. Never would I have thought I'd see Ginny doing this for me. For anyone. She didn't need to. Her beauty and her pure goodness pretty much made her exempt from having to give head. She did this because she wanted to and that made it much more sexy.

Her mouth was as hot and wet as her pussy had been when I fucked her. Her tongue flicked under the head again and I jerked, hissing out a tortured breath. My whole body tightened and I knew I was close to the edge. "Ginny!" My voice had come out harsh and loud which caused her to look up in surprise. Instead of grinding myself against her as I wanted, I held back and said, "You have to stop. I'm about to come on your face."

Ginny smiled. "Isn't that the point?"

I groaned. "No, I want to be inside you."

She chuckled. "You were inside of me."

_The witch. She was using my own words against me. _

I narrowed my eyes. "Come lay down. I have to be inside you. Now."

Ginny shook her head, her red hair tossing over her shoulders. "I have a better idea." Before I knew what was happening, she launched herself a me, her hands pressing my chest against the bed and her straddling me. I grinned and clutched her hips as she settled herself over rigid cock. I groaned as she sank herself all the way down, taking me into her slick pussy in one smooth glide. I tried to hold her still but she batted my hands away then returned her hands to my skin, this time the lower belly. My gaze was glued to her swaying breasts, the nipples hard and pert. Slowly, Ginny started to pump up and down, taking me in her over and over. She copied the same tempo as she had done with her lips, the friction of flesh chasing all thoughts from my mind except for the beautiful woman taking charge on top of me. She kept surprising me over and over and this was another example of it.

"That's right, Ginny. Come for me. I like watching your beautiful tits bounce as you fuck me."

I winced, unable to believe I said that out loud. I sounded crass, like I was talking to a whore.

I was shocked as I felt her body tighten with pleasure. She dug her nails into my shoulders as she bit back an _ohh, yess...._

Ginny threw her head back. I stared at the red haired siren pumping me for all I had. Accepting flesh then sliding from it. As she got closer to her climax she would pump faster, her small but perky breasts bouncing and her throat moaning out my name. I couldn't hold myself back anymore and with a growl, my body shook and my fingers biting her skin. Ginny started to buck and writhe above me as she took me impossibly deep. Suddenly, white light flooded behind my retinas and my heartbeat pounded in my ears. Ginny's thrusts were frantic as she cried out and sobbed, obviously loving every minute of it. The pressure in my gut blew wide and the pleasure ripped through me. I spilled into Ginny, warm and fast and she took it all, moaning as her own orgasm hit. Her body quivered above me and she let out a long cry.

When it was over, Ginny collasped on top of me and I wrapped my arms around her, pressing her to my chest. I was amazed. Awed by the woman in my arms.

I knew it was going to be a long time before I had my fill of her.

If I ever did.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ginny's POV**

The morning light crept through the window and lit up Draco's silver-blond hair. I had woken up a while ago and when I saw him next to me I couldn't stop staring at him. Even in his sleep, his features were strong and broad and handsome. The straight strands of blond hair fell over his forehead, their tips slightly over his eyes. I reached up and brushed the hair back only to watch it fall forward again. I sighed softly, wondering how much I could touch him before he woke up. I slid closer to him, until his shoulder was centimeters from my mouth. Impulsively, I pressed my tongue to the skin of his broad shoulder and got a taste of him. He was hot and salty and totally, completely male. Encouraged, I ran my tongue up the curve of his shoulder.

Draco made a small sound deep in his throat which made me smile. I never felt so good, so thoroughly sexed. My body sang, every inch of my skin ached for the man who had taken me last night and let me return the favor before we both passed out from exhaustion.

I propped myself up on one elbow and drifted my gaze down to his full, decadent mouth. His sinful mouth that is capable of doing wicked things to me. Saying wicked things to me. I wasn't used to the second one but I found it to be terribly sexy. It meant he wasn't going to hold back with me, that he couldn't control what he said. That made me wetter than any of the sweet compliments I had received in the past.

Draco's eyes fluttered open and instantly caught mine. The lids narrowed around the silver orbs, making him look wary. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, so suspicious. What makes you think I am up to something?"

He chuckled. "Because I know you." His eyes stayed on my face, cautious, alert.

My jaw dropped. "You think I'm going to run out of here, screaming, right?"

His muscular shoulder shrugged. "I never know with you, Ginny."

I gaped at him, unsure of what to say. I felt lost, confused and I hated it. After last night I thought he would have gotten passed all that. I thought I had proved myself to him, showed I trusted him. I actually wanted him inside of me, was willing to let him take whatever he wanted from me. But he still doubted me.

Draco propped himself up on an elbow, mirroring my pose. "No, I don't. You did prove that, Ginny. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accused you."

I stared at him, confused and then I realized that I had said all that out loud. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. With a shake of his head, Draco reached over and slipped his fingers between mine and peeled them away from my mouth. "I told you that you should be able to tell me what you are thinking," he said.

"That doesn't mean I should tell you everything I am thinking!"

He shrugged. "Why not? It's how you feel. I'm sorry I acted like an ass."

"No, I understand. I gave you reason to think I would act the same as before. But Draco, I want you to realize, I already gave myself to you and I did that knowingly. I can't be like those other girls who can do that and just act like it didn't happen to save themselves the hurt. I will hurt if you mess with me. But I trust you not to. I don't know why, everything about you says for me to run away, but I don't want to anymore. I want to be here. With you."

Draco stared at me, the silver in his eyes surprised.

I winced. "Too intense?"

"No..." He wrapped his arm around my waist and crushed me to his chest. "You're amazing."

I softened into his embrace. "Amazing, huh?"

He could feel him sigh above my head. "You have no idea."

"I like the sound of that."

"Mmmhmmm..." I could feel his low growl deep in his throat. I buried my nose closer to his neck and listened to the animalistic sounds coming from him.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that? How many times I have imagined it?"

"No," Draco breathed raggedly. "I had no idea. You never gave any clue..."

"It was much easier in school when we were forced to be away from each other but I used to like watching you. You were so arrogant, so smarmy and that actually made me notice you. I guess guys who think they are superior turn me on, even if they are douchebags."

"Oh, so you liked me so much you hexed me?"

"It made you notice me, didn't it? But it was easy then. I was forced to stay away from you. But then you pushed your way into my life, into my house-"

"Hey, you made me stay there!"

"-And it got to be really hard to keep you at arms length. That's why I tried so hard."

Draco's hands tightened around me, cradling me to him. "Well, I'm glad you stopped. It was torture."

"Torture, hmmm?" I nipped at his shoulder. "I could show you some real torture."

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Like making you shop with your mother and my mother."

He groaned. "Oh, that is torture. I don't know how you do it."

"I want everything to be perfect."

"Why?" he asked, incredulously.

I shoved him, angrily. "Because it's going to be our wedding, damnit. It may just be a means to an end for you but a girl dreams about her wedding her whole life. I'm not about to just blow mine off."

Draco reached up to grab my pushing hands. "Ginny, Ginny calm down. I didn't mean it like that. I just don't understand why you put yourself through that when it is obviously making you miserable. Just forget about them and do it yourself."

I stilled. "I can't just do that. My Mum will be crushed..."

"She just wants you to be happy, Gin. And if it really matters that much to you, just write everything off to the Mafloys and buy whatever you want."

My spin stiffened. "I don't want your money, Draco."

He smoothed his hand down my back. "Shh, shhh... I know that. If it will make you feel better I can just say that I am a Malfoy and I demand the best."

"But what if-"

" Whatever you want is the best."

My lips curved into a smile and I pulled away from him. He looked down, confused, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I want you."

Draco smirked and bent down to kiss me softly on lips. I arched up against him but instead of touching me, he reached up to remove my arms from around his neck.

"What are you-"

He pressed his finger to my lips. "Shh..." He slid his hand down to me shoulder and rolled me over until my back was against his front. He griped his fingers into my waist and pulled me tightly against his groin. I could feel the hardness of his penis pressing against the small of my back. In this spooning position, I thought he was going to enter me from behind until he pushed me again, making me lie flat on my stomach, my cheek pressed against the smooth sheet of bed.

Draco let go of me and sat back on his legs. He slid his hands up the top length of my legs, seperating them. The cool sheets rubbed against my legs as I lie on the bed, spread out wide for him to see. I felt his fingers pressing into the skin at my hips, lifting them up, creating a small hump. Thinking I knew what he wanted, I started to rise on to my knees.

"No, no..." said Draco as he gently pushed me back down to the mattress. Setting himself between my legs, Draco leaned over and started presses open, hot kisses starting from the small of my back, up to my neck. The strands of his hair tickled the skin as he moved up, making me shiver deliciously.

I felt the mattress bend a little where Draco pressed his hands into it at my sides. His lips were on my neck, gently biting at it as his body lightly flattened against mine. He kept his weight off of me to avoid crushing me but I could him against my back. I gasped when I felt him move his thumb in the line separating my cheeks. He used his fingers to open me, then penetrated me shallowly with one thumb. I cried out, instinctively pushing myself backwards. My face pressed into the mattress, closing my eyes to enhance the sensation of Draco moving his thumb inside me. With agonizing slowness, he spread the flesh apart and thrust his cock deep, _deep _inside of me.

I cried out at the roughness of his thrust. At the way he filled me so thoroughly from behind. Before I could refocus, Draco started pumping inside of me, pressing kisses to my neck, the curve of my shoulders, and between the shoulder blades. I curled my hands into fists, tightening the sheets in my fingers. I cried out again and again as he plunged into me, taking me hardly, hotly against the mattress. This position felt more intimate with him softly kissing my skin. Even though he was thrusting hard but slow, his lips gentle - both sensations making me cry out.

I felt the first curl of desire throb between my legs. My muscles tightened around him, slicking around his penis. Draco continued the same slow, but deep tempo bringing me closer and closer to orgasm. After what felt like a long time, we both cried out and he spilled himself hotly inside of me.

For a moment, we both stilled, waiting for the tremors to subside. When he felt steady enough, Draco slid his arm between the mattress and my waist and rolled us to where we both were on our sides, my back still to his front. He managed to stay inside of me as he moved and I liked keeping him there. We both struggled to regain our breath as he held me tightly to him. Even though it was over, Draco still kept kissing me.

I just closed my eyes and liking the feeling of him around me. In me. Protecting me.

I was liking it too much.


	15. My Secrets

**I know you guys have been waiting for this for a while so I wont waste any time saying anything.**

**Side note: Lex Waltz, you sent me a message about being a Beta reader and I really hope you are reading this because while you sent me a message you disabled private messages and I can't send one back to you to talk about it. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter! Now read, read, read, read!**

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

Pressing one hand to the door, I pulled it until the door handle latch clicked shut. I didn't want to risk waking Draco... again. He had a knack for being able to talk me into staying and unlike him I considered staying in bed the entire day a waste. Even spending it with him.

Not that I wouldn't like to just run back in there and jump on the bed to wake him up. In fact that idea almost tempted me into opening the door again but I knew he needed some sleep. He was probably tired. Okay, he was definitely tired.

A smile spread across my face as I leaned back against the door. Last night had been wonderful. Special. It had been amazing to see how Draco acts when he is trying to take care of something. Or take care of me to be more exact. I wasn't sure he had that kind of quality in him but it appeared he had it in spades.

Before I could finish my thoughts, my eye caught a flash of yellow in the corner of my eye. I lifted my head off the door and looked to wear the I saw the color. My jaw dropped in shock as I saw Luna trying to sneak out of a bedroom.

Blaise's bedroom.

"Luna! Luna, what are you doing?" I hissed.

The sneaky blond froze in her tracks and lifted her head to reveal a sheepish expression. "Oh, hi, Ginny."

"'Oh, hi, Ginny' indeed! What are you doing here?" I kept up the whispering since I assumed that, like me, she left a sleeping man in the room she was creeping out of.

Luna lifted her head and proudly tossed her hair back. "Nothing that you weren't doing yourself."

"He's my _fiancé."_

Luna shrugged. "So is Blaise."

"Luna, that joke was funny last night but be serious now."

Her lips curved into its usual dreamy smile and her eyes appeared to be looking at something far away from here. "I am. We talked about it last night. We aren't going to get married soon cause we don't want to rain on yours and Draco's parade but after that we will do it."

I gaped at her. "But... it's so impulsive!"

Luna started laughing, the sound like small silver bells. "So was yours!"

I opened my mouth to argue, thought about what she said, and shut it. She was right. How is my wedding any different that hers?

_Except that Blaise isn't marrying her for selfish reasons._

_Damnit._

Of course, I'm not mad at Luna. I'm mad at the situation. She was lucky enough to find someone who actually wanted to marry her unlike Draco who was marrying me cause he had to. I didn't care that much before, as much as I acted like it, but now seeing this situation, I grumbled with the unfairness of it.

_Oh, get over it. You knew what you were doing when you agreed to this. It's not like you are going to back out now._

Putting on a smile, I looked up at Luna, who was watching me thoughtfully. "Well, I'm glad for you. I bet you will be very happy. You always are."

She beamed.

"Come on." I gestured to the stairs before I started in their direction.

"Where are we going?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I haven't really gotten a chance to explore this place. Maybe we should check it out."

"Should we start outside and work our way in?"

I nodded and reached the bottom of the stairs. "Good idea." Looking around the entry room, I realized I didn't know where I was going. It didn't make any sense to go out the front since I had already been out there and if I remembered correctly, there was no way around to the back of the house. Then I remembered there was someone who would be able to help me. "Twilly! Twilly!"

Nothing, or no one appeared. Luna and I looked around, trying to spot the little creature. I didn't want to go look for him because I had no idea where he might be and as much as I wanted to explore, I didn't want to get lost just yet.

With a sigh, I did as Draco told me when I needed the house-elf. I snapped my fingers.

In a quick second, the little house-elf appeared in front of us. He was wringing his hands together and shaking his head frantically. "Oh, Miss Weasley, Twilly is so sorry Twilly didn't come sooner but Twilly under orders not to come unless Master or Master's friends snap. Just in case Master is just talking about Twilly and Twilly appears when Twilly isn't needed. Of course, I don't know why Master would be talking about Twilly unless it is to complain about Twilly but maybe that is why Master doesn't want Twilly to come. Not that Master cares about what Twilly hears-"

I help up my hands. "Twilly, stop!"

The house-elf immediatly stopped talking. He had been in the middle of a sentence so the words caught in his throat and he started choking on them. I bent down and patted the house-elf on the back. "Twilly, are you okay?"

The house-elf's big eyes widened even bigger. "Oh, Miss Weasley, you mustn't be so nice to Twilly. Master will not like it."

I scoffed. "Well, I'm going to be the lady of the house soon enough and I don't have to listen to Draco's orders."

Twilly's ears perked up. "Oh, Twilly knows, Miss. Twilly has been getting the house prepared for after the wedding and-"

"Excuse me?!" I jumped up to quick that I almost lost my balance. Luckily, Luna was there to hold me steady.

Twilly shrank back and darted his eyes right and left, looking for an escape. "Twilly is so sorry, Miss Weasley. Twilly spoke out of turn-"

"How dare that man assume that I am going to move into his house? He hasn't even talked to me about it! Maybe I don't want to live here! Maybe I find it too cold, too big! Maybe I am not happy here! He can't just think he will get his way every time just because I caved in last night-"

"Ginny." Luna's voice was soft but strong.

I stopped ranting and looked over at her. She was staring down at the house-elf who was cowering in his spot. The only reason he hadn't run away was because I ordered him there with my snap and now he couldn't leave until he did what I asked of him. At the sight of him, my heart broke and I bent over to him. He leaned away from me but I only patted him on the shoulder. "Twilly, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have started yelling. It wasn't directed at you."

Tears whelled up in his eyes. "Oh, Miss, you are a very nice lady. You mustn't be so nice. The Master-"

"Won't like it. I know, I know. We just wont tell him, okay?"

Twilly's eyes widened and darted around again. He pulled in a breath and held it until he started to become a slight purple.

With a sigh, I said, "If he asks, you can tell him."

Twilly let out the breath. "Thank you, Miss. Twilly cannot keep secrets from Master. It is one of Masters orders and Twilly has to follow Masters orders."

I smiled at the nervous little house-elf. "Don't worry about it, Twilly. I wont get you in trouble. Now can you tell us if there is a garden to this mansion?"

Twilly's big mouth curved into a long smile. He started bouncing up and down in his spot on the floor, looking like he wanted to dance but was stuck. "Oh, there is, Miss. There is! The most bootifully garden that you've ever seen!"

"Can you tell us how to get there?"

"Better, better! I'll _show_ you."

I opened my mouth to tell him that he didn't have to do that but Twilly was already starting to the large door underneath the stairs. Luna and I hurried after him and through the door. Pass the door was a long hallway that had doors on the right and left side and two big doors at the end. The doors were open to the air and a slight breeze came through them. I could see bright sunlight and blue from the sky. I hadn't gotten a look outside yet but it looked like today was going to be one of those rare sunny days.

Mentally I added the doors to our side to my explore list as we walked to garden. When we got through the open doors, we were on a roofless stone patio that worked as a balcony looking out to the garden. And I say garden in the idea that it is a planned outdoor space. Other than that it in no way compared to my measly little garden. This was more like a landscape garden, ones I have heard about but have never seen. It must be here magically because I remembered the neighborhood we were in and while this mansion was a distance away from others for privacy, there was _no way_ all of this could actually fit here.

From our raised position, I could see everything in the garden. In the middle was a man-made pond that had plants perfectly positioned growing out of it. The grass was smooth and flat, leading right up the neatly cut hedges. There were paths leading away from the house into the garden, like white ribbons cutting through the fields of green. However, the farther they got, the... well, messier the garden got. The paths became hidden and plants were made to look overgrown and wild. The trees never got too high though, allowing for the sky to look as big as possible.

I sputtered and stared out at the beauty of it. "Twilly, why... why does Draco have such an amazing garden?"

Twilly shrugged. "Master is used to having the best of everything. The gardens at the Malfoy Manor are bootifully. Therefore, his is bootifully."

I shook my head. "So, Draco didn't think of any of this?"

"Oh, no. He never comes back here. Except to go to go over there." Twilly waved to a smaller garden to the right. It looked wild and overgrown, like the farther parts of the garden.

"Why would he go over there? It doesn't look nice at all." I started walking over to where Twilly pointed, Luna in tow. When we got closer, I saw some familiar plants. Plants I had used in Potions at Hogwarts or read about in the potions books. There was Abyssinian shrivelfig, used in Shrinking potions, and belladonna, a plant that was every student's kit, lined along one side. There was fluxweed and knotgrass - two ingredients in Polyjuice potion, a very complicated potion that got used a lot while I was at Hogwarts. It seemed as if everything was here, ranging from mundane, like dittany - used to cure wounds - to much darker plants like the ingredients for Draught of Living Death. Even Alihotsy, which causes hysteria. A plant that Draco needed for no good reason that I could see.

"Twilly? Why does Draco have an herb garden that has everything for so many potions?" asked Luna. A very good question and one I couldn't get out myself cause I was still in shock.

"Oh, Master still likes doing Potions. He wont admit it but he will lock himself in the room for hours creating them." A choking sound came from Twilly. Luna and I turned to look at him and he was holding his breath and running over to a stone bench. When he got there he started beating his head against it.

"Twilly! Twilly, what are you doing?" I exclaimed as I hurried over to him. I grabbed his shoulder and yanked him away from the bench.

He wheezed, "Twilly is sorry, Miss but Twilly revealed one of Master's secrets. Twilly should be punished."

I squinted at him. "Did Draco actually tell you to keep this a secret?"

"Well, no but-"

"Did he ever give the order to not tell me?"

"No, but he never talks about it. Twilly knows-"

"Did he ever tell you that if you told me you would have to punish yourself?"

"No..." Twilly's shoulders slumped. I patted one of them, knowing I was causing some inner conflict in the elf.

"Then there is no problem, Twilly. But since I can see how much this is upsetting you, you can go inside."

Twilly sighed. "Thank you, Miss Weasley." He started hopping towards the house, as fast as he could get away from me.

"Oh, wait, Twilly?"

He turned back and cringed. "Yes, Miss?"

"Is there a groundsman around here somewhere?"

Twilly's head bobbed happily. "Oh, yes, Miss. He makes everything bootifully. Does Miss want Twilly to go find him?"

I shook my head. "No, thanks, Twilly. I'm sure I will find him. You can go now."

With another nod, the house-elf ran off into the house. When he was gone, I walked back over to Luna who was still studying the potion herb garden thoughtfully. She had a lock of blond hair curled in her finger. "So, Draco still does potions? But why would he keep it a secret?"

"Well, we don't actually know if it's a secret. Twilly just assumed it was."

"Wasn't he always very good with Potions?"

I winced and stared down at some white flowers with four petals. They seemed familiar but I couldn't place them. "He was but we always assumed it was because Snape was the teacher. He would favor someone in his House."

"Yeah, but what about the other Slytherins? They didn't get the same attention."

"Cause his father's rich?"

"So are most of the other student's fathers."

I bit my lower lip, something I haven't done since Draco told me he didn't like it. "But what about when Slughorn was the teacher? Harry would tell me about how he was doing so much better than Malfoy... I mean Draco. Something about how Draco was really messing up in class."

Luna nodded, she remembered me telling her about it in school. "Yes, but Draco could be the best with Harry cheating. And, well... we know what Draco was also doing that year."

I cringed. "Oh. Yeah... So he really is good at Potions?"

Luna shrugged. "Maybe Snape really did like him because he was the best."

Looking over my shoulder at the house, I said, "Maybe we should move away from here before Draco catches us."

Nodding, Luna moved with me away from the potion herb garden and down the steps leading into the larger, more elaborate garden. The stone pathways were richly cut and it almost seemed like a crime to walk on them. Feeling guilty, I had us turn down a smaller path, one with large smooth rocks for a path. The plants around us also got wilder, more tangled. It would have been believable if it wasn't for the fact that everything was cut and shaped to look messy. Along one side was a row of white, red and yellow flowers with heads shaped like a dragon. The flower seemed familiar to me so I bent down to pick one.

"You don't want to do that, Miss."

The low voice came out of no where and with a start, I jerked my hand back just in time for the petals of the snapdragon to open its mouth and try to snap at my fingers. For teeth it had little thorns and while I couldn't see that it would actually hurt to get bitten, it surprised me. I stood up and stared at the plant in shock.

Luna turned to the voice and asked softly, "Excuse me? Who are you?"

An old man appeared out of the plants, holding a spade and wearing a brown jack over a brown vest. On his head was a brown hat that almost covered his grey hair. Caught off guard, I reached for my wand before I realized that I didn't have it with me. Something is my mind must have assumed I'd be safe in Draco's home. However, I realized that we were out of sight from the house and the plants around us would keep us hidden until someone came looking for us. Luckily, Luna had her hand ready and pointing. The old man threw down the spade and held up his hands.

"Hey, no worries, little ladies. I can't hurt you. Even with one of your magical wandy things."

Luna and I looked at each other in surprise. I turned back to the old man. "You're a Squib?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes that's what you call us. I am the groundsman."

I squinted at him in disbelief. "You work here? And you're a Squib? Does Draco know?"

The groundsman winced. "He didn't actually hire me himself. I suppose he just assumes from the state of his garden that I must be of two magical parents as opposed to just one."

Luna tilted her head at him. "Then how do you work with such plants as these if you are a Squib?" She pointed to the snapping snapdragons. It looked like the one snapping woke the rest of them up and they started to bite at the air around them.

He smiled. "My mother taught me. She worked wonders with plants, that woman. Used to love... Herbology. Even thought about going into a career with it until she had me. But that was a long time ago and you little misses don't want to hear about me."

"No, no, it's really interesting," I argued.

"Why does Draco have plants like these?" asked Luna quietly, as she pointed to the snapdragons. "There is no reason for them."

The groundsman chuckled. "He finds them... funny. Well, it was a pleasure to talk to you both but I have to get back to work." He picked up his dropped spade and turned to go into the garden again.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. He turned back in surprise and I smiled sheepishly. "I like to garden too and it seems... that Draco is going to keep me here for awhile. You don't suppose there is a space for me around here somewhere?"

The groundsman smiled again and pointed in the direction of the house. "I received my orders from the Master already. If you go back up the path and down the second small path, through the wooden arch, and next to the small fountain, there is a place already set up for you."

I beamed. "Really?"

He nodded, like a grandfather to his bright granddaughter. "Yes. Now I really must get back to work. Leave this place alone for too long and if will take over everything." Quickly, almost magically, he disappeared into the garden. We couldn't even hear him as he moved through the plants.

When he was gone, I humphed. "Funny, indeed."

Luna smiled. "Maybe they make Draco happy."

"It appears a lot of things make Draco happy that he hasn't told me about. I'm starting to wonder how much I really know about the man I'm going to marry." I did an about-face and led Luna back up the path we were heading down. When we reached the start of the split paths, we went down the path the groundsman told us about. This part of the garden seemed less lavish, peaceful. There was a faint sound of a fountain amongst the plants, a slight trickle as the water hit marble.

I looked at the branches overhead. "This place is so pretty. I would almost want to get married here."

Luna smiled. "Then why don't you?"

I shook my head. "No, as much as my family will drive me crazy, I want to do it at home. With them. Plus..." - I smiled evilly "- I _really_ want to see Draco at the Burrow."

Luna chuckled but then her laughter died. She didn't speak for several minutes but when she did her voice was thoughtful. "Doesn't it seem strange that Draco would have employed a Squib but not know what he is? That doesn't sound like a Malfoy."

"Well, if he did know he wouldn't have hired that man. _That's_not like a Malfoy either."

She sighed and twisted her hair around her finger. "It just seems strange. Like maybe Draco is more than what he seems."

"He is more than he seems."

We reached the area the groundsman was talking about. It was perfect for the little amount of gardening I do and it had tools ready for me to use. It even had the same kinds of plants that I had at my small house. It was like Draco wanted me to be just as happy here and to make his home as much like mine as he would let me. I looked over at Luna, whose face reflected my feelings.

Luna murmured, "But how much more?"

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I knew exactly where Ginny would be at. For some reason she liked to sit outside, had done it a lot when we lived in her tiny house. In the morning I could always find her on the back steps, staring at the trees, deep in thought. The problem with her doing this now is I had to actually get dressed before I could go find her, probably making it harder to convince her to come back to bed. Plus I wasn't quite sure where she would be at. It was a rather large garden and I don't know if the groundsman told her about her spot yet.

Assuming Ginny knows, I headed in that direction. I usually never come out here, don't take the time to enjoy it even though I have all the time in the world. It's just not usually my kind of thing. I would rather be in a dark enclosed room like the Slytherin dungeons or a club like last night.

I smiled as I went over every little detail of last night in my mind. Ginny had been open and warm. Loving. She actually took the time to learn about me. To learn about my likes or what gets me going. To return the favor I tried to give her the same treatment but I still feel as if that woman explored every little bit of me whereas I still have plenty to find out. Last night hadn't been nearly enough time to get to know every little bit about Ginny.

Up ahead, in the midst of all the green, was a spot of pale copper hair. As I got closer to her, I saw that she wasn't working as I expected. She was just sitting, her legs drawn up, her arms around her knees, hugging herself. Her eyes were staring off in the distance, her face drawn in thought. For half a second, I thought about backing up and leaving her be but I really didn't want to. I wanted to be around her.

_Really? One night of great sex and I'm going to act like a love-sick pup? Yeah, right._

I turned to leave but Ginny already turned her gaze to me and smiled. Feeling drawn, I turned back and continued walking towards her. I tried to stop it, tried to drag my feet, but it wasn't working. I was pulled to her and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Hello, Draco." Ginny's voice was soft, thoughtful. It even sounded like there was a hint of sadness but I ignored that. Nothing would ruin the happiness for her. If there was a smile on her face it was going to stay there.

"Hey, Gin. Why are you out here alone?"

She pointed to a spot next to her, gesturing for me to sit down. As I did, she explained, "Luna was here earlier but she had to go."

I furrowed my brow in thought. "Luna was here?"

Ginny's smile got even wider. "Apparently after getting engaged Blaise and Luna decided to... celebrate."

Chuckling, I asked, "Really?"

She nodded happily. "Oh, yes. I didn't believe it at first either but Luna seems to believe Blaise. Is there any reason she shouldn't?"

I looked over at her. The sun was reflecting off the strands of her hair, making it appear brighter. Redder. Her brown eyes were dancing with amusement and her full pink lips were curled up. The smattering of freckles seemed to have multiplied, running all over her face. Thanks to last night, I knew that those freckles ran over more than just her face. She seemed to be soaking up the sun, leaning back and letting it hit her face. Shaking myself, I stopped staring at her. "Um, no. If Blaise says he's going to marry her than they will be married within the year. He means what he says."

She tilted a brow. "Unlike the rest of you Slytherins."

I smirked back at her. "I don't remember dishonesty being one of the traits the Sorting Hat mentions of the Slytherins."

"Well, during my sorting the hat said something about the Slytherins being crafty and cunning. How they will do whatever they can to get what they want. Sounds to me like lying would be a way of getting what you want."

Rolling my eyes, I leaned back on my elbows even though I could feel the dirt getting on my expensive shirt. "You really remember way too much. It's just not fair."

Copying me, Ginny let go of her legs and leaned back to rest her elbows on the grass. "Sorry."

"Uh huh. Well, I don't ever pay attention when it talks about Gryffindors. Something about them being know-it-all pansies?"

A bark of laughter escaped from Ginny. "N-no. Brave and loyal."

"Conceited self-opinionated narcissists?"

"Excuse me? Who is the one that spends a lot of time on his hair?"

I tilted my head and gazed up at a tree. "Hair... hair! The only trait for your House was red hair."

Ginny tried to frown but her lips kept curving up. "The Sorting Hat never mentioned that trait."

"Well, it should. Right in there with that noble, champion crap. If you have red hair, you go here."

"You're an idiot."

"Only because you know I'm right."

"Uh huh. Okaaay..."

We both fell into silence as we watched the morning sun come over the top of the tree. I couldn't look for long though because my gaze kept coming back to Ginny. She just looked stunning being so happy. I considered what she might do if I just leaned over and kissed her. After last night she probably wouldn't put up that much of an argument. But I knew if I kissed her now I wouldn't be able to stop and I didn't want to take her here in the grass. At least, not in broad daylight where anyone might stumble upon us.

Ginny turned her face to me. "What are you looking at?"

_My radiant fiance?_

_How gorgeous you look when you're smiling?_

_How dazzling you are in this light?_

_Oh, fuck. Get a grip._

I cleared my throat. "Er, why aren't you at work? It's Monday. You should be at the pub."

Ginny ducked her head and a few strands of hair fell over her face. Before I stopped myself, I lifted my hand and moved the hair out of her face. Tucking it behind her ear, I let my hand smooth over her soft, creamy skin. With the hair out of the way, I could see a blush staining the cheek I could see. She lifted her eyes and looked over at me. "I quit. I actually quit a few days ago but I just haven't told you yet."

"Why?"

"Well, because I wasn't sure how to tell you yet."

I scowled at her. "That's not what I meant."

"I-i know. I just thought that maybe I should cut down on how much I am working now since after we get married it might not be a good idea for me to be away so much."

"Why not?"

"Well, I suppose I was thinking about how... er, how I don't like working there anymore. After what Aemilla did it makes it really hard to work there peacefully and it wouldn't be a good idea for our marriage if I keep coming home cranky. We would end up fighting and maybe you might crack and want a divorce and then your father will get upset and we would have messed up because we didn't wait until after he dies like we said we would."

"But Ginny-"

"It just seems to me that if we want to keep this ploy up it would make more sense for me to look like a dutiful wife and that doesn't mean working. I figured it was good for me to not work."

_Lies, lies, lies!_

I studied her face carefully. By now I knew all the tell-tale signs of her lying. She wasn't chewing her lip but her face was a magnificent shade of red. And obvious sign that she was lying to my face. And even if her face wasn't red, I would still know. Her excuses were the worst excuses I have ever heard and I knew I could easily call her out on them. But for some reason she was keeping something from me and for now, I would let her think she pulled one over on me. There was just one more thing though...

"But you love to work." I said it like a statement. No room for argument.

Ginny licked her lips nervously. _Aha! _"I do, but only when I actually like going there. With Aemilla there, I didn't like it anymore."

I pretended to think about this. After a few minutes I shrugged. "Okay."

Ginny smiled, relieved. I wanted to question her more but instead I leaned back on my elbows. By now I could feel the dampness of the earth ruining my very expensive shirt.

"Draco..."

"Hmm?"

"If you are going to make a habit of coming out here, we really should get you some new clothes."

"I told you, I don't buy cheap stuff. If you insist on it, you will have to do it. Remember, since you are going to be my wife?"

She sighed. "Your wife. Not your mother. You're coming with me." Ginny stood up and brushed some dirt off her clothes. I looked over, caught sight of her jean-cladded calves and slid my gaze from there up to her face.

"Now?"

Ginny crossed her arms. "Now."

* * *

"What about this?" Ginny held up a plain green t-shirt for me to see. It was off the rack and that in itself automatically repulsed me. I didn't cringe though cause she was trying really hard, keeping me in familiar colors like black and green and it was really sweet of her.

"No."

Ginny grumbled and lifted her foot to stomp it. "Come on, Draco! We have been at this for over an hour and you haven't chosen anything!"

I shrugged. "I don't shop here." Here being Gladrags. "The name itself leads me to think of poor people. Rags? Seriously?"

"You are so spoiled. It's a good thing you are marrying me because you would last a day without your money."

I smirked. "I know."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "_Where_ do you shop?"

"Twilfit & Tattings."

She groaned in frusteration and the sound made me smile.

_She was really getting worked up about this. _

"That place only custom makes everything. It's all expensive stuff!"

I smiled. "I know."

Ginny held her hands up, her fingers curling like she wanted to crush me. "Why aren't you more helpful?"

"Cause this isn't _fun_. It's boring."

She threw up her hands and a few witches and wizards turned to look at us. "You_ like _shopping."

I scoffed at her. "Not for this crap."

"Okay, if I don't ask your opinion anymore... if I just buy whatever, will you wear it?"

I shrugged and collapsed in a chair. "As long as it isn't lame."

"Okay." Ginny turned to go.

"Or red."

She stopped to look back at me. "Okay."

"Or yellow."

"Okay."

"Or blue."

Ginny gritted her teeth. "Blue would look good on you. It looks pretty with your hair and your eyes."

I sneered. "I don't want to look _pretty."_

"_You_wont look pretty. It will. It... uuhhggg! I'm getting some blue whether you like it or not."

"Fine." Ginny turned to go again. "As long as it's not sissy blue."

She turned back with an expression of disbelief. "What exactly is sis- You know what? Never mind."

"Nothing too big. I'm not a giant."

"Okay, Draco."

"Or too tight. I'm not a girl."

"_Okay, Draco."_

"No stripes."

"Okay!"

"No polka dots. Keep it simple."

_"Fine."_

I nodded and waited until she was turning away again before I cracked a smile. Forcing it away, I added, "Oh, and I can't wear synthetic fibers."

Like I knew she would, Ginny came stomping back to me. "Whaaa?" She was obviously so frustrated that she couldn't speak.

I shrugged. "They make me itch."

Ginny growled at me. "You deserve it."

"Ah, that's not nice."

"Good-bye, Draco."

"Bye."

When she moved a few feet away from me, I stood up from my chair. "Oh, there is one more thing..."

Ginny whipped back to point at me. "What?! What else could you possibly tell me? I get it. No colors. No red, no orange, no yellow. No purple, not that I would do that to you. I'm guess no pink cause heaven knows the heart attack you will have on that one. None colors at all save black, white, grey and green. Maybe blue if I can force you in it later but not a _sissy _blue. Whatever that is. Nothing too big. Nothing too small. It has to fit you just right but considering you wont help me, lord knows how that is going to turn out. No stripes, no dots, nothing, nothing, nothing at all. And no synthetic fibers. No polyester, no acrylic. Nothing like that at all. Anything else and you will be completely naked, Draco! So, tell me, what _else_ could you possibly want?"

I smiled at her. "Just this." I grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. Her angry sputter was cut off when my mouth closed over hers. Not pushing, not creating too much of a display, I pressed a hard, deep kiss into her. I could feel her gasp in my mouth and it made my lips curve into a smile. Too keep her from pulling back before I had my fill of her, I clasped the back of her head, holding that pale red hair in my fingers.

When I was done, I let her go and pulled away. Her eyes were still closed and she remained frozen in her spot. When I chuckled at the sight, her eyes opened halfway and gazed at me. Acting indifferent, even though I was anything but that, I patted her on the back and said, "Okay, have fun! I'll be..." I looked around the shop and caught the eyes of a few indignant witches. "Anywhere but here."

With another smirk at her, I turned and left her in the shop.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

Fuming, I slapped down my purchases on the counter. The young witch watched me with raised brows but didn't say anything as she calculated how much it would all cost. Even though he didn't deserved it, I kept everything within Draco's requirements. It would serve him right if I bought something itchy and told him that it wasn't synthetic. It would amuse me just to get to laugh at him.

_The jerk._

_Who does he think he is? Just kissing me like that and walking away? He knew, he knew that would get me going and then he just... walks away. Pfft. Well, I hope he doesn't plan on trying to have sex with me today. Let's see how he likes it._

_Oh, who am I kidding?_

The truth was Draco would simply have to look at me the right way and I would probably jump him again. Now that I knew what it was like with him it wasn't even worth it to try and stay away now. I wouldn't be surprised if I start to beg him.

_Whew. That man._

_The jerk._

"Four Galleons and three Sickles."

The voice shook me out of my thoughts. I was rather impressed with the amount considering I got about six shirts.

_Not that he'll wear them. _

_The jerk._

I shook my head again to shut the voice up and turned to the witch. She was saying something about paying it or putting it on the family bill. That reminded me of something that Draco said yesterday.

"Do the Malfoys have a bill here?"

The young witch smirked. "The Malfoys don't shop here."

I smiled back at her. "They do now."

After sorting all of that out and charging the Malfoys (there _are_Draco's clothes) I left the shop and looked around. Immediately, I saw Draco leaning against the side of the building, looking bored. I walked over wear he was resting against the wall, my brow arched.

"Were you out here the whole time?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I walked around for awhile. Saw some old friends. Are you done now?"

"Yes, why? Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"No. We have somewhere to be."

I backed away from him. "Where? Where do we have to go? Draco, I swear I don't want to deal with your parents right now."

Chuckling Draco came towards me and grabbed my arm. "Calm down. It's not my parents. Although given your attitude, that would be hilarious right now. It's something else important that we haven't dealt with."

"Oh great..."

With a pop, Disapparated away from the front of the Gladrags shop and Apparated in a place that still looked like London but in a different neighborhood. I looked around, making sure that no one saw us but no one was on the street. Then I turned to the shop and tried to figure out what it was but Draco was already pulling me inside.

The first thing I noticed was how bright the shop was. Everything looked so clean, so white. It also appeared shiny, which was curious to me. After a few seconds my eyes adjusted and I realized where we were. Immediately, I started backing away but didn't get very far because Draco was still holding my arm.

"Oh, no. No, Draco. _No_."

He sighed and pulled me forward. "Come on, Ginny."

"No, Draco. _I am not getting an engagement ring," _I hissed.

"Why not? _You are engaged._ You should have one."

"No, no. No. It's too expensive-"

"Hah!"

"It's stupid. we aren't even really-"

Draco whirled around and leaned in until he just inches from my nose. "We are getting married and it would be stupid if you didn't have one."

"Oh. Oh, because then people will ask, right?"

He stood up straight. "Er, yeah. Yeah, that's why."

"But I don't see why we can't get used rings. They will be cheaper. Also it wont be as sad when we have to sell them."

"A Malfoy doesn't buy second hand rings. Besides, they are obviously bad luck."

"Bad luck?"

"_Yes_. If they were good luck they would still be on their owner's fingers. Now come on."

"Oh. Well, er..." Before I could think of another argument, he got me up to the counter. An old man smiled at us and waved his hand at the counter. Instantly, a velvet-covered display of rings appeared. My jaw dropped in amazement at the size of the diamonds. "No, no. _No._ No, Draco."

"Ginny..."

I held up my hand to cut him off. "No. They are freaken huge. I would feel silly wearing something like that."

"A Malfoy-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, until I say 'I do' I am still a Weasley and a Weasley doesn't wear anything like this. Why am I even here? If you were serious about this you should have done it on your own."

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his perfectly combed hair. "You're complicated, Ginny. I didn't know what you would like and I want you to be happy with it."

Groaning, I turned to the old wizard. "Can we see something smaller?"

With a nod, he waved his hand again. In a flash, the rings were replaced with smaller diamonds and different, less extravagant settings.

"Ginny, these rings are boring."

"Hush, you. You already got your way today. Twice now, seeing as I haven't walked out."

I tried to look at the rings. Really, I did. But this was hitting a little close to reality. I wanted to argue with Draco some more but I knew he wouldn't hear it. He already had his mind made up and he actually seemed determined about this. I debated just Disapparating out of here and not having to choose at all.

Then I saw it.

A brilliant looking classic round diamond ring that had pear shaped side stones. It was set in platinum and My eyes softened as I gazed down at the beautiful ring. It was simple enough for me to like it but had more than one stone so I knew Draco would like it. I wanted to point to the ring and ask to try it on but I stopped myself. I even curled my hand into a fist because I could feel my index finger starting to move towards it. Yanking my hand back, I moved away from the rings.

Draco turned to me, his brow furrowed.

"Sorry." I shrugged. "I don't like any of them. Oh, well. Too bad. Maybe... next time. I'm going home- to the house. Uh, see you there, Draco." Before he could reached me, I Disapparated out of the shop.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

_Oh, that woman really needs to give up lying. She is _horrible_ at it._


	16. My Punishment

**Hi readers! How are you all today? Good? Good! So, I was reading some other stories and their reviews the other day and it made me remember something.... Some people are REALLY MEAN. For no reason at all. Anway, it made me want to thank all of your for your nice and constructive reviews. They are really helpful and I do appreciate it. **

**Anyway, since you all asked for it, I finally caved and got a beta! Woo! She is really nice and did a really good job with this chapter. If their are any mistakes it is only because I went back and added a little more. My fault, not hers. Hopefully this makes you guys happier not having to read my sentences a couple of times trying to figure out what I was trying to say. Haha :)**

* * *

_33 Days Until Deadline..._

**Ginny's POV**

I stomped down the stairs, feeling annoyed. Making sure to take my anger out on every step, I took my time and pounded my foot into each one as I went down the stairs. I knew I was acting childish but I couldn't control it. Draco wasn't in his room again which meant he was still avoiding me, even though it had been more than a couple of days since we were at the damn jewelry store. I had no idea why he was avoiding me, considering I was the one who had the right to be mad. With a growl, I reached the bottom of the stairs and started stomping across the grey stone floor.

"Upset?" asked an amused voice.

Feeling my temper flare up at the sound, I turn to yell at the person and was met with an empty room. Since no one else was in the entry way so I concluded that the voice must have come from one of the open doors. Wanting to take my anger out on someone, I marched through the door that leads into the dining room. Leaning in, I scanned the area for the person who had thought they would make fun of me today and get away with it. Upon seeing the room was empty, I pulled back and went to the door leading to parlour.

No one was in there, either.

I retreated to the entry room, puzzled. My brow was furrowed and I could feel the headache growing there. Feeling frustrated, I stomped my foot and let out a growl at the empty room.

"Temper, temper; no one is going to want to be around you with that kind of attitude."

The voice sounded familiar, but not familiar enough for me to remember right off hand. I looked up at the balcony that wrapped around the top of the room but all I could see was shadows in the unlit area above. Being in the mansion, one would not know that it is in the middle of the day with the heavy curtains pulled shut. Still, I squinted above me, trying to look up to the second floor. "Hello?"

"Not up there."

Controlling the urge to roll my eyes, I turned my gaze once again on the doors around me. The only other option was through the shut door that led to the hallway that Luna and I took to the back garden. Even though I doubted I could hear someone through the shut door as clearly as I could hear the voice, I walked towards it anyway.

"You're getting warmer."

"Does it amuse you to play games with people?" I grumbled as I reached the door.

"Indeed, it does. Especially huffy people who won't admit when they need help," answered the voice with the sound of a smile.

"I am _not_ huffy!"

"Crabby? Grumpy? Hostile?"

"I'll show you hostile when I find you!" I snarled as I yanked open the door.

The sound of laughter came out of the walls and ran in a circle around me. I stopped, turning my ear to the noise as it danced across the stone floor and up the cold grey walls. The voice sounded increasingly familiar and the addition of the laughter only helped me to figure out who it was. I studied the doors on both sides of the hallway, ignoring the large doors at the end that leads to the garden. The air of the laughter moving danced in my path as I slowly crept down the hall. +"Blaise?"

"You're quick, little Weasley. I thought for sure you would have to find me first before you figured it out."

"The condescending laughter helped."

"Try the second door on the left side."

I glared up at the air around me (mentally at him), because my hand was already on that door handle, which meant that I had technically found him before he had to tell me. He obviously told me now because it made it seem like he had to tell me where to go. The air chuckled at my glare and shoved me to open the door.

My first impression of the book-lined room was how small and old-fashioned it was. Then I realized, with a sense of shock, that it was actually quite a large room but only when looking up. The shelved seemed to continue up past the actual height of the house. After awhile the books faded into darkness but the blackness in the middle gave me the impression that the ceiling would go up forever.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

My gaze snapped back to the former Slytherin sitting at a low desk in front of me. At first the room looked stuffy and old-fashioned but as I kept looking around, I realized it was actually quite relaxed and clean. I could not even figure out why I originally thought it looked old-fashioned except for maybe how small it was. It was like the room's original image melted away and left clean lines it its place. The desk was smooth and minimal with a few papers on top that Blaise seemed to be reading. Behind him was a large window with a part of the garden that I recognized. Remembering that he had spoken, I answered, "Yes, quite."

Blaise smiled with a hint of smugness. "Thank you. I figured out how to spell the ceiling. You can sit down."

Taking a seat in front of his desk, I asked, "Why do _you _need a study?"

As if he was expecting the question, he smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, because... you... you know, you don't actually _work."_

Blaise chuckled as he flipped through a paper. "Oh, so you know me so well?"

Puzzled, I searched the desk for answers. "So... you _do_ work?"

Blaise nodded. "So would Drake, if he would get off his high horse and actually come work for me. But don't get too shocked. I just opened my business recently."

"W-what happened?"

He shrugged and put his papers down. "You did."

I drew back. "Excuse me?"

Chuckling, he said, "I was sitting in the pub, like every other day, not doing anything in my life when Drake came in wh- saying that he had to get a job."

"Whining about it, you mean."

Blaise smiled, his bright teeth shining against his dark skin. "Exactly. Anyway, he told me about all the... demands you made of him and I knew that no matter how much he complained about it, Drake would eventually cave in and do as you asked. Well, I figured, if he can change with the right incentive, why can't I? Oh, we liked to whine about how no one would hire us because of our families but if we wanted to, if we really wanted to, we could do something about it. But I didn't want to do something about it without Drake. Without any help, he would just be stuck doing the same thing everyday. When you agreed to marry him, I saw it was the perfect time to help push him. Drake may not want to admit it but he was tired with how we were living our lives and, to be honest, so was I."

"But... it was obvious you were both so happy!"

"Was it?" Blaise asked mockingly. "I think you'll find that if you get to know us... Drake, a little better, he is actually a very private person. He isn't quite the one-dimensional playboy they make him out to be in those gossip papers. He has his secrets."

I thought about the potion herb garden and the lack of reason for it. "Yes, he does."

It must have come out more suspicious than I meant it to because Blaise smiled. "So you discovered his garden?"

The skin on my forehead pulled together at my brow. "Yeah... why does he have that?"

A curious smile lifted the corners of Blaise's lips. "It's one of the few passions that Drake still manages to indulge himself in that other people haven't ruined for him. I think he likes it because it is one of the rare things that he is actually good at that no one else has corrupted for him, like they have for other talents he used to possess."

"Corrupted?"

"You didn't know Drake that well in school except for what you heard about him. But all you knew what that he was a spoil boy who didn't have to work for what he wanted."

"That sounds about right."

"He actually used to have many talents. Things he worked hard to perfect. It used to be that he perfected them for himself, to feel that pride that one gets when they do something right."

"So, what happened?"

Blaise sighed and shifted the papers. "After a while it became about what other people wanted of him. He couldn't have anything he loved anymore because someone else destroyed it for him. Usually those destroyers were members of his family."

I leaned forward, insterested in this new information about my future husband. "Like what?"

"For starters, he used to adore Quidditch. When he first learned to ride a broom he would practice constantly to perfect special moves. He would always run to Lucius, wanting to show him something else he learned. Drake thought that his father was proud of him until the day Lucius bought the Nimbus 2001's for the rest of the Slytherin team. It showed that Lucius didn't actually think that Drake could do it on his own. He had to be bought on to the team."

"Then why didn't Draco just quit?"

Blaise smiled at me, a curious smile like the answer was obvious. "Because he loved playing too much. And I suppose he kept thinking that if he tried really hard his father would still be proud of him, even if he was bought on to the team. When it became apparent that Lucius would never care about his playing skills, he gave up, the fun of it already taken out for him."

I imagined the Draco I always knew. Or thought I knew. He had always acted like he deserved to be on the team, that he was one of the best players out there. I assumed it's because he knew that he father could practically buy the team for him but now I suppose it was because he actually worked hard and was aware of his actual abilities. Then I remember his attitude towards the other Quidditch players while he was on the team. "Even if Draco felt that way it doesn't give him the right to treat other people like that. Especially Harry. He was always so cruel to Harry."

Blaise chuckled but his eyes were flat. "I'm sure in Draco's mind it is a very different story."

I sighed, knowing that arguing with him about it was pointless. "So, what else could he do?"

"Just different talents he had. Mostly things that his Aunt Bellatrix taught him, things he was happy to learn. Until they had to be used for... other things." Blaise's face grew shuttered. The change in him was almost scary. He was usually light, joking around even if it was a little mean. Now he looked like he was carrying heavy secrets that he hasn't been able to tell anyone about. I opened my mouth to ask him more but the sight of his face kept me quiet. After a few minutes of heavy silence, Blaise spoke again, "So, why are you so mad at him?"

I pretended to study my nails. "How do you know I'm mad at him?" There was too much silence so I looked up to find him studying me, the same smile on his lips. It was the same sneaky smile that Draco uses.

_They must teach it in Slytherin._

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Oh, all right, I'm mad at him. He's been avoiding me since Monday after I refused to pick out an engagement ring."

"Why did you refuse to pick out a ring?"

"Well, be-because... because it's stupid! Our wedding isn't real! You know that! You do know that, right?"

Blaise nodded.

"It seems silly to have something that is supposed to represent love and eternity when our wedding isn't about either of those things. It's a marriage of convenience and I can't forget that."

**Blaise's POV**

I studied the upset woman in front of me, her red hair in messy, wild waves around her head and her brown eyes snapping angrily. It was obvious why she was so vexed, even if she refused to admit it or even acknowledge it. She was a woman in love who didn't fully realize that she was in love. Even if she did, she probably wasn't about to admit it, not when she assumed that she knew how Drake would respond. Even though they were happy lately, somewhere in Ginny's mind, she couldn't get pass the jerk she originally knew at Hogwarts and the whiny jerk she met at the pub. Drake changing his character scares her because she doesn't know how to handle him like she used to.

Taking pity on her, I broke the silence. "You know, he is probably avoiding you because, by now, he has an idea of your temper."

Ginny drew up, arching her back away from the chair like a provoked cat. "_My temper-"_

Holding up my hands, I stopped the river of rage that was about to pour out of her mouth. "There is also the idea that you might have hurt his feelings."

Ginny sputtered, "H-his _feelings_?!"

I nodded. "Ginny, no matter how much he might change, Drake is a Malfoy, through and through. There is pride in that, even if you and your family don't think so. To him, you not wanting a ring is telling the world you won't admit to being a Malfoy."

"That's ridiculous! He wouldn't be so dumb as to think that."

"Yeah, 'cause we've already proven how well you know him," I said with a snicker.

Ginny's brows went up in response to my comment. With a sigh, she confessed, "I guess I did run away from him, too. He doesn't like that."

"Eh, he's probably not used to doing the chasing."

"You really think he's mad at me?"

The innocent question almost brought a smile to my lips. Instead I shrugged and said, "Maybe. But if he is, what are you going to do about it?"

"Get him... to not be made at me?" Ginny joked hopefully.

"That shouldn't be too hard," I hinted and Ginny ducked her blushing face. "Ginny, if you can deal with the other challenges of Drake, you can easily deal with this one."

She cracked a smile and said, "Challenges... Actually that does sound like Draco. Just the other day he was whining about synthetic fibers."

I chuckled. "Yeah, he's a pussy. I mean, come on, who is going to be defeated by _fabric?"_

Ginny seemed to be thinking about what I said and after a few minutes she nodded. Then she turned her suspicious eyes upon me. "Are you going to break Luna's heart?"

The sudden change in conversation surprised me into answering honestly. "No. Unless marrying her is going to break her heart."

"But that was a joke."

"Ginny, your ability to know everything just amazes me. Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't been asked to be Headmistress at Hogwarts yet, with that ability."

Before she could come up with a retort, a soft 'meow' came from one of the many shelves. We both looked up to find her kitten jumping down from her place on to the desk and over to Ginny's lap.

"Mina! What are you doing here?" she asked as she petted the kitten.

"She manages to sneak her way in here. I have no idea how she does it."

After giving the kitten her attention for a few minutes, Ginny turned back to me. "So you really are planning on marrying her?"

If she wasn't Luna's best friend, I would be annoyed by her repetitive questions. As it is, I would put up with them for a while. "Yes, I am going to marry her. Some time after you and Drake get married."

Ginny started chewing on her lip. "Yeah, she told me that. But I sort of assumed that you were just telling her that so..."

"She would sleep with me? No, that was just an added benefit. When I ask someone to marry me, I mean it for real."

"You don't have an ultimatum, too, do you?"

"No, that's Drake's thing. Probably the only way he can get a woman. Appeal to her wanting-to-take-care-of-everything side."

The corners of Ginny's lips curved into a smile. "Well, _maybe_..."

"But me? I'm a lot more direct. I don't wait around and let someone else snatch her up."

"Draco didn't exactly wait a long time."

"He told me. He waited seven days. That's entirely too long. Who knows who might have grabbed you before then?"

Ginny burst out into laughter. "Oh, Blaise, you are very charming. I can see why you're Draco's best friend. And why you're perfect for Luna."

I felt my lips turn up in a smile. "Thank you."

_And, Ginny, even though you can't see it yet, I know why you are good for Drake._

**Draco's POV**

I Apparated into the entry way of my home with a slowly building anger; I had enough of this running around, trying to make Ginny happy by staying away from her. It was obvious she had been displeased with me, so I had tried to be the nice guy and give her space, but I was tired of it.

_I am not a nice guy._

Stomping up the stairs, I laid out the plan in my mind. I would change out of my robes and then go find Ginny, wherever she was at. If it meant hacking to go over every inch of that damn garden with a fine tooth comb, then so be it. Because I was going to make her listen to me whether she liked it or not.

My robe swept behind me as I reached the top of the landing and marched towards the door to my bedroom. My fury was on the rise and I was ready to take it out on the frustrating little redhead who has been making me run around in circles.

_Well, it stops now._

I pushed the door to my bedroom open with so much force that it slammed against the wall. My eyes immediately went to the redhead in the middle. The same redhead I was just ranting in my head about. She was standing in the middle of the room with a long pale leg out, lightly tapping it, and her equally pale arms crossed. Her red hair looked brighter, fierier. It was in waves around her head. Somehow my brain realized that the fireplace was lit and the light from it was bouncing off her hair. I couldn't focus on that because my eyes were stuck on Ginny Weasley. She was wearing a silk romper as red as her hair looked tonight. My mouth dried up as I studied her. I had seen her in a towel and I had seen her naked but somehow the sight of her in that lingerie was more seductive than anything else I had seen before. Maybe it was the idea that she put it on for me.

Instantly, I forgot why I was supposed to be mad at her. All I wanted was to pick her up, throw her on the bed and fuck her senseless. I felt dazed, uncertain as I brought my gaze back up to her eyes.

"It's about time you got here," Ginny snapped. "I had dinner ready for you an hour ago. Do you know how long I have been waiting here?"

Slowly my brain processed what she said. I looked around and realized that she had in fact, made Twilly magically bring my dinner up here and set it on the table in front of the fireplace. "Is that why you are mad at me? Because I kept you waiting?"

Ginny shook her head and the curls danced around her bare shoulders, skimming over them lightly. "No, I was planning on being mad at you before you showed up late."

Trying to figure out this piece of logic, I acted like the sight of her wasn't affecting me and I walked over to the table and removed the silver plate covers. They were spelled to keep food warm for a long time and I could see the steam coming off my roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and carrots. Next to it was the familiar bottle holding Butterbeer, which I don't usually drink, except for with dinner lately, as it has still been cold at night and I'm not allowed any strong alcohol. I sat down in one of the chairs at the small table and looked up at Ginny's glare. Apparently my ignoring her was working. "You were planning on being mad at me the whole time?"

She jerked her chin up and down. "Yes."

"Why?"

"That's my business."

Maybe it was because I was tired, or still kind of angry, or because the sight of her like that rendered me stupid, but my brain would not wrap around that logic. I knew my face was incredulous because I feel my brow curl forward while my eyes squinted at her. "What?"

"Nothing; just eat your food."

"Really? You want me to eat?

"Yes."

I watched, stunned, as she pulled away from me and took the chair next to the one I just left. She pulled off the silver plate cover and proceeded to go through the motions of eating her food.

Irritated, I growled, "Ginny, what are you playing at?"

Ginny lifted her head and tossed me a smile. The blood went zinging through my veins but before I could say anything, she returned to cutting her chicken. She brought the piece up to her plump red lips. I watched as her mouth closed around the meat and started to chew slowly. My tongue grew thick and it became difficult to breath. She put down her fork and reached of to pick up her bottle of Butterbeer. Ginny pressed her lips to the top of the bottle and carefully swallowed the liquid. I could see the swallow in her throat and the quick pulse on her neck. Feeling my stomach tighten, I shifted in my chair and cleared my throat.

"Ginny, I'm serious. Stop playing around."

She lifted her gaze her, her eyes wide with pretend innocence. "What?"

"You're doing that on purpose."

Ginny laughed dismissively. The sound made me further agitated. "I'm only eating."

"You are obviously mad at me for something. Why don't you tell me what it is and stop torturing me?"

**Ginny's POV**

"Torturing? I'm really not doing anything wrong, Draco." _Oh, lies, lies, lies! _"Why are you so paranoid?"

Draco ran his hands through his hair, messing up the neat combing that he obviously worked hard on. He was doing exactly what I wanted to do, but I forced myself to stay in the chair for now and see how long it would take before he cracked. His usually stone grey eyes were whirling with the color of a storm. I could almost see the lightning snap through his eyes, a reflection of what mine must have looked like when he walked in. His teeth were clenched together as he ground out, "I'm not paranoid. I'm just observant."

Even though my chair was already next to his, I pulled it even closer and propped myself up on my elbow. "Did you know that you have the most beautiful eyes? They aren't quite silver but grey isn't the right word for them. I've never noticed before that they are incredibly beautiful."

His face was studying, trying to figure out what I was up to. "My eyes don't look any different than they did before."

I said nothing in response to that, only continued to stare at him. After a couple of minutes, I pulled back and returned to eating my food. Certain that Draco was still watching me, I tossed my red hair back over my shoulder and lifted my Butterbeer bottle to my lips again. I could feel that my gulps were too big but I continued to drink that way until I could feel the slight trickle edge out of the corner of my mouth and gently run down my chin. I opened my eyes slightly to find Draco following the sight of the Butterbeer running down my neck and into the valley between my breasts. He swallowed hard, the Adam's apple in his throat bobbing.

"Ginny... stop..." he growled.

Pulling the bottle from my lips, I returned it to its spot on the table and brought my gaze to his. "Why? What are you going to do if I don't?"

Draco considered my bold expression and slanted his gaze at me. "Well, if you are going to continue to play around, I supposed I'll have to take action."

"And do what?"

"For starters, I'm going to punish you for teasing me this much."

His dominating words sent a tingle up my arms. "Punish me, huh? Does that include tying me up?

"If that's what it takes."

"I don't know if I want you to resort to such drastic measures... yet." I rose from my chair, and, without having to take a single step, I swung a leg over both of his and dropped down into his lap, facing him. His hands clenched tightly, his knuckles turning white as if he was trying to keep from grabbing me. I leaned away from him, reached back and grabbed the bottle of Butterbeer from the table. "Are you thristy?" I tipped some of the Butterbeer into his mouth and then drank some myself, arching against him so that my breasts pressed into him.

Draco swallowed the mouthful and then snatched the bottle away from me. I started to argue but he already hauled me in fully against his body and brought his lips crushing down to mine. His chest was hard against my small breasts, his kiss deep, searching intimately, until I quivered noticeably. When he pulled away, I was limp; my spine feeling like it was made of jam. His lips followed the path that the Butterbeer had taken earlier, away from my mouth and down my neck. "Yes, I'm very thirsty."

I couldn't answer him because my brain had grown foggy. Instead, I just clutched on to his shoulders as he lingers over the pulse in my neck. He had taken over, rendering me stupid, and I tried to shake away the passiveness. I removed my hands from his shoulders and lifted them to the straps on my romper. Immediately, I gently pulled each strap over my shoulders and down my arms. Draco instantly closed his hands over mine and stopped me. "Ginny, let me do it. I want to take my time. Do this slowly."

"But I don't want to go slowly. I've missed you too much these past couple of days."

"It's your own fault for teasing me so much. I was ready to take you to the bed and screw you senseless when I walked in. You are the one who tried to make me focus on _food_." He said 'food' like it was a disease that I made him treat. I knew it wasn't going to be a good idea to mess with him but I took a certain pleasure out of watching him suffer.

"I'm sorry," I said as he gently tugged down the straps over my arms. The straps took the rest of the fabric with it and slowly released my breasts to the warm air in the room. "I tried to make you want me like you used to."

Draco stopped in his path down my neck and pulled his head back. His deep grey eyes were searching me intently, taking in every line of my face. "Ginny, what are you talking about?"

I felt the blush rise on my cheeks but this time I had no place I could hide it. "It's just... I just used to be a challenge and I think you liked that I was a challenge. I just don't want to be like the long line of woman that you've already had."

There was a long silence but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. After what seemed like forever, I could feel the rumble of a chuckle from his chest. I peeked at his face from the corner of my eye and found his eyes dancing with laughter. "Ginny, you will always be a challenge; one that I look forward to trying each and every day."

_Until you get bored. Or until our divorce. Whichever comes first._

Shaking off that thought, I smiled at him. "Good. Now… um, weren't you doing something?"

Draco smiled and returned to pressing openmouthed kisses down my neck as he palmed one of my breasts firmly under his hand. His lips finally reached the soft mound of one breast. He drew circles with the tip of his tongue before flattening his tongue and closing his mouth over the nipple completely. I tangled my fingers into his silver-blonde hair and held his head to me. Ignoring my hold, he moved his head to the other breast and gave it the same treatment as the other. While one hand was cradling my breast, the other hand moved down, in between my legs. His fingers made contact with the wet silk and he caressed me until the silk became wetter and hotter.

My breath was against his temple and it came out in ragged gulps every time his hand stroked. "Again, Draco, finger me again. Faster, harder; I want your cock inside of me."

"Ginny, such language," Draco chuckled against my breasts. Then he removed his hand from the space between my legs. At my gasp, he chuckled again. "Remember, Ginny, I still have to punish you for being so mean."

"Draco, _no, _I'm sorry."

"Hmm... It's too late for that now, Gin. This will teach you about messing with a Malfoy." Draco reached around the side of me for something from the table. I couldn't see what it was until he held the bottle of Butterbeer in front of me. "Thirsty?" he asked with a smirk, imitating my earlier question. Before I could answer, he tipped the bottle and poured the icy beer over my breasts. I gasped, my nipples perking instantly. The Butterbeer created a strange sensation, running down my body. It was cold coming out of the body but it slowly warmed as it trickled down my skin until it added to the warmth between my legs.

Draco eagerly lifted his head and licked the drops of the tight buds of my nipples. He pulled away, brought the bottle up to his lips and took a mouthful of Butterbeer. Instead of swallowing it, he returned his lips to my breasts.

The warmth of the beer with the warm of his mouth made me groan and clutch to his shoulders. Draco chuckled at the back of his throat and lightly tugged at my nipple with his teeth. The feeling caused me to gasp again and arch my spine, giving him full access as he made love to my breasts. He continued to pour, sip and lick until the bottle was empty and my nipples received as much attention as they could. All my muscles felt rubbery and I had lost track of the time while Draco drank off my body.

Setting down the bottle, Draco ran his hands over the sides of my body, feeling every inch of me as if he hadn't touched me before. He pulled the rest of the romper down until it got to my hips but couldn't go any further. He looked torn, trying to decide whether it was worth me getting up to take it off or if he should just rip it. "Ginny, I know I'm supposed to be punishing you but I need to be inside you. Now."

With a giggle, I asked, "Don't you have your wand?"

"Oh. Duh," Draco said as he felt around in his robes for his wand. When he had found it, a quick swish was all that was needed to remove my romper. I realized I was now completely naked while he was fully clothes, robes and all. Immediately, I went to fix this wrong. Reaching between us, I quickly undid the belt buckle and the zipper until I found the bulge in his underwear. Draco must have dropped his wand because his hand returned to my now bare hips, pressing his fingers tightly into the flesh. Making quick work of it, I loosened Draco's cock from his black boxer briefs and ran my hand down the side of it with light feathery touches.

With me now naked, Draco was able to reach his hand between my spread legs and cradle the curls that were just as fiery as the ones on my head. He slipped a finger inside my pussy, circling it slowly. I groaned and shuddered a bit as he rotated it and added a second finger.

"Ginny, you are so fucking hot."

I would have answered him but I instead I pushed his hand away from me. Then I repositioned myself so that each foot was on either side of the chair and I sank inch by inch over him until he was buried deep in my folds. Luckily, my thighs were still strong from years of playing Quidditch so I was able to pump slowly up and down his cock, gasping every time I reached his base. Draco's fingers tightened into my hips, the tips branding me with his strength. He helped to move me, making me pump him faster. When I was at the tempo he wanted, Draco moved his hands from my hips and towards the back to cup my ass. He spread me even wider, played with the cleft and then dipped even lower.

I slowed my tempo for a moment at the unfamiliar caress. "Wha-"

"It's okay. You'll like it," Draco said coaxingly.

Deciding to trust him, I picked up the tempo with renewed vigor and continued to pump him hard. Draco swirled his finger and gently teased my bottom opening. There was an unexpected sharp feeling that made me moan.

"That's right, baby," said Draco as he penetrated me there too. I was spread open wide and caught up with the double penetration. His voice rasped, "You like it?"

"Oh, _yes..." _I nodded as I dug my fingers into his still robed shoulders. My hair was tossing back and forth over my bare shoulders. The encouragement caused him to swell even more inside me and his fingers to quicken their stroking. He buried his face in my breasts, making deep, raw groans. A quick flash hit from my clit all the way to my ass. Draco sucked a nipple into his mouth and that finally broke me apart on top of him, my pussy squeezing tightly on his cock.

Draco quickly kissed my open, gasping mouth before pulling back to watch me in the throes of my orgasm. He slammed up inside of me and finally broke himself. He cried out as his hot seed poured and overflowed inside of me. He gave a last roar before slumping back into the chair. I collapsed against his chest and kissed the racing pulse in his throat.

"Are you done punishing me?" I asked.

"Not... even... close. You'll have to wait though. I can't seem to get up," Draco moaned.

"That's okay. We have time."

"Mmm... Ginny, if punishing is always this good, I may have to do it more often," said Draco as he slowly lifted a hand to run it over my hair. The effort seemed to wear him out though because he quickly dropped his hand.

I nodded into his chest. "I need to do more things to deserve it."

Draco chuckled. "I'm sure you will, Gin. I'm sure you will."


	17. My Contrasts

**Draco's POV**

I shifted my head on the pillow, looking for a new cool spot against my cheek. The smile on Ginny's face was sleepy and content as she stretched out. She looked very much at peace, as if she just woke up from a wonderful dream to find the world is just as amazing whilst awake. When she turned to face me, I grazed my knuckles under her chin and gently tilted her face towards me. Staring into the dark pools of her sleepy eyes, I carefully drew my fingertips to her lush pink mouth, stroking the surface until they parted, trembling. I picked my head up off the pillow and pressed her upper lip gently. I enjoyed the soft, petal-like feeling for a couple of seconds before I pulled slightly away.

Ginny's eyes were closed and I could see the delicate line of purple-blue veins on her lids. Before she could open her lids, I kissed her there too. Lazily, she opened her eyes and met my gaze. She was studying my grey eyes carefully. Grey eyes that I didn't think were anything special until I almost blushed with the praise she gave them.

Wanting another taste of her, I moved my lips those couple of centimeters to close my lips over her upper one. I don't usually kiss women the next morning. I usually don't even talk to them, really. Those kind of women understood the deal and didn't try to push even though it was obvious they would have liked to brag that they were the first ones I would want to keep. Everything I heard about morning kisses was wrong. She didn't taste disgusting; just the opposite. She tasted 100% perfect. She tasted like Ginny.

"Mmm... now that was a good morning, Draco."

"Not as good as yours yesterday."

Ginny propped herself up on her elbow. Her hair fell in waves to the sheets where they created swirls on the satin. "Oh, you liked that, did you? It might happen again... if you keep being a good boy..."

"Aw, that's no fun."

She smiled and fell back down to her pillow. Too content to get up yet, I also lowered myself back to my pillow and simply watched her. She was lying back in a cloud of her own hair, staring up at the ceiling as if she was trying to memorize the intricate detail.

"Are you going to do more wedding stuff again today?"

Ginny nodded, her eyes staring on the ceiling. "I have to meet with Ambrosius and his wife at Honeydukes again. Apparently, the idea that we don't want an exploding cake with dancing jelly slugs is incomprehensible to them."

It had been a couple of days since I walked in to find Ginny in my room and ever since then she has been running around trying to put together a wedding with no experience and no help from me. She had turned into a woman possessed, spending her days meeting with people, arranging things and doing a million other crazy things I had no ideas about. But at night, it was all worthwhile. All the tension Ginny built up during the day was released at night, in bed with me. And if I thought she was a woman possessed with all the planning, I found out quick that was nothing compare to how wild and uninhibited she was a night. Thankfully, she has given up the pretense of going to sleep in her own room; it saved us time.

"I thought you straightened out the problem with them when you told them 'no, no, no absolutely not' to the scurrying cockroach clusters."

"Apparently 'no, no, no absolutely not' means 'maybe' to them."

"Well, Ginny, if everyone believed your 'no, no, no's' we wouldn't be engaged."

She threw up her hands, and exclaimed "Exactly!" like I just proved her point.

"Puh-lease, if I hadn't asked you, then you would have asked me. I saw the way you were eyeing me on our date. You wanted this."

Ginny scoffed, the sound a mixture of amusement and indignation coming from her throat. She rolled over and starting swatting at my head with her hand.

"Hey! Hey!" I exclaimed, laughing as I tried to grab her hand. "Watch it. If you mess up my face, what good would I be to you? You'd have to start liking me for my _personality._"

She stopped trying to hit me and, once again, propped herself up on her elbow to study the face in question. The corners of her lips curved up in a curious smile. "I wouldn't mind."

I chuckled. "What?"

"If you were to lose your looks..." Ginny hesitated, looking embarrassed. "If you weren't as handsome as you are now... it wouldn't matter to me. I'd still... I'd still want to marry you."

Considering I still wasn't exactly sure _why_ she was marrying me, I saw no reason to argue with her. "You know, I think you are the first woman who has ever said that to me."

"Well, it's a good thing you are marrying me then. Your looks aren't going to last forever, you know."

"Don't remind me. The world is going to be a sad, sad place without my devastatingly handsome self."

"Hmm... I have to make sure to put 'modesty' in my vows for one of the reasons as to why I'm marrying you."

_Holy hell fuck! What? _I sat up so quickly that I probably got whiplash. I couldn't focus on that now as I tried to comprehend what Ginny just said. "Vows? As in standing in front of everyone and reciting all the reasons why I want to marry you? Ginny, that is not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"_Why not?_ Are you serious? What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, I'm marrying you because you are the only woman who met all of the qualifications that my father demanded'? Can you imagine what your family would do to me?"

The sound of a sigh hit my back, making me tense. _Seriously? How can she not realize what a bad, bad, _bad _idea that was? _I could hear her flop back down to the pillow, a whoosh as softness hit softness. "Fine, we will have the traditional ceremony. It will be completely _boring _but whatever the Malfoy wants."

"Thank you," I said as I returned to my place beside her. She was staring up at the ceiling again, her features etched in frustration. Her lips were pursed together, the edges white with tension. Her brown eyes were glaring at the intricate stone as if it was its fault for my stubbornness. The idea that women looked prettier when they were angry was wrong. It wasn't just that she looked harder, almost scary. It was that everything else changed to suit her mood. The sunlight dimmed, hiding behind a cloud. The sheets felt cold and no longer comforting. Even the ceiling that she was studying so avidly looked dull and flat. I didn't like seeing her angry at all. I wanted her to smile again; to look as relaxed and content as she did when she woke up.

Moving carefully, I reached over and picked up her hand. Her lips pursed tighter and her arm tensed so much that it was almost difficult to move. I brought her hand to my lips and softly kissed her palm. The light taste of salt touched the tip of my tongue as I moved my lips down to kiss her pulse. It was quickening from the usual thud...thud...thud to a much faster bump, bump, bump, bump, bump...

"Ginny, do you think your family is going to like me?"

The laughter that came out of her was loud and very much full of merriment. She yanked her hand back to press it against her side as she rolled over to giggle. I smiled at the sight of her happy again. Her face returned to the same cute roundness. Her lips were once again pump and soft. Even the room seemed brighter, almost brighter than it did to begin with.

"Oh, Draco- I... Oh!" She broke off to let out more laughter. I waited patiently until she calmed down enough to speak. "Oh, no, Draco. They are going to _hate _you."

I nodded. "I can understand that. I am taking you away from them. I'd be mad too."

Ginny's gaze caught mine, her laughter suddenly gone. When she spoke her voice came out breathless and... aroused? "I can see why all those girls chased after you when you say such nice things."

"It's easy to say nice things to you, Ginny."

"Okay, Draco, I'm serious. You have to _stop _saying that stuff before I start throwing myself at you."

"I don't see having a problem with that."

She stretched again and argued, "I do! I'm too tired." I tried to pay attention to her complaints but the sheet was pulled taut against her body. Before I could get a good look though she rolled over until her stomach was flat on the bed. "You kept me up half the night. You're supposed to make me feel better after all that wedding stuff I've been doing."

I lifted my hands and started to smooth them over her shoulder blades. Her back automatically tensed but then I started to knead the shoulder blades with firm, sure motions. I could hear her inhale sharply as I pressed my knuckles into the knotted muscles under the silky layer of skin. I tugged the sheet down her back, revealing more skin to the morning air. Placing my hand at the bottom of her spine, I worked up slowly, kneading the spine between my thumb and forefinger.

"When we were at Hogwarts I always imagined what it would be like when I finally got to touch you any time I wanted. I just didn't know it would mean me having to do all the work."

Ginny snickered and shook her head, tossing hair over her back. "You are such a liar. You never even looked at me when we were at school."

"You can't possibly know that for certain. Maybe I would think about grabbing you and taking you to a broom closet and-"

"Oh, a broom closet? You certainly know how to show someone a good time."

"Oh, it would have been a good time, if I could have gotten around damn Potter and your brother."

"You let my brother stop you? You must not have wanted me that badly."

"I'm going to ignore that ridiculous comment."

I reached a particularly hard knot in her spine. As I pressed into it, a low moan escaped Ginny's mouth. She turned her head slightly so that any more sounds would be muffled into the pillow.

"Speaking of your brothers, why hasn't the flood of them showed up curse the shit out of me yet?"

A muffled sigh came from the pillow. "Iff thuff vshhting fhem..."

"Translation, please?"

Ginny lifted her head up and spoke again, "I tried visiting them, I've sent them owls, I have confronted them in public places. None of them will talk to me. I think they are angry I waited so long to tell them and about...well, you know... _who_ I'm marrying..."

I nodded as she returned her head to the concave space in the pillow. Muffling the moans wasn't working for her because the harder I pressed into her spine, the louder she became. Apparently, she had this reaction in more than the one place I knew about.

I reached her neck; long strands of red hair were in my way so I gently pushed them off of her. Her skin slightly shivered as the hair slid away. Then I placed my thumbs at the base of her neck and stroked at the pressure there.

"Oh my God, Draco, I could easily become your slave just for your hands. They're like their own kind of magic."

Chuckling, I continued to knead at the muscles. "My own slave, hm? I like the sound of that."

"You already have a house-elf, what do you need a slave for?"

"Well, you never know. To help me when I'm in need..." I took the three middle fingers on my hand and ran them firmly down her spine. Her body jerked slightly and a field of goosebumps spread along her arms.

"I think I'm going to have to marry you now. Just for those hands."

"Hmm... I think my fiancé might have something to say about that."

"Point her out to me and I'll kill her," answered the muffled voice.

"Sorry, you bloodthirsty woman. I wouldn't give up my fiancé for all the coins at Gringott's."

We both froze. My hand was hanging in the air. I was pretty sure Ginny stopped breathing, which had me a little worried, considering her head was still in the pillow.

After a couple of awkward minutes, Ginny chuckled. "Er.. heh, more like all the coins in the Malfoy vault, right?"

"Er, right."

Finishing off her massage, I lightly ran my hand over her back, letting the tips graze over her skin. My hand skirt lower and lower, back down her spine and into the valley of her lower back. My fingers danced at the edge of the sheet before I dipped them inside and continued my journey over the curves of her beautiful ass.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

Chuckling, I pressed my finger up into the warm flesh in between her legs. "I'm going to see if I can make you come again."

"Are you trying to set a personal record?"

"Yep. And I'm not going to stop until I beat it. Slytherins don't lose."

Ginny groaned... and smiled.

**Ginny's POV**

I raced down the stairs, my hand clinging to the banister in case I trip, going so fast. I had just changed out of my Flourish and Blott's robes and was now looking for my notebook. It held all the details I had put together for the wedding and I need to take a look at it because I can't remember if I had another meeting today or not. The book wasn't in my bag where I thought I left it and I already searched Draco's room. I didn't check my room that well since I rarely went in there, except to change. I was running out of places.

After running around the dining room and the parlour, I was getting ready to admit defeat. I could just send over an owl, asking them to reschedule so that I have time to look the notebook. But I was already busy enough and I don't know when I could get another time to meet with them...

Narcissa popped into the entry hall.

I screamed and jumped back. Unfortunately, my jump caused me to trip over my own feet and I fell, landing on my butt. I looked up to find Narcissa, dressed in a beautiful suede black robe, staring down at me. She was carrying a black box with a silver interlaced pattern over it. She looked worldly and sophisticated and I looked like a fool who was haggard and had fallen on her butt.

"Narcissa? What are you doing here? How did you even get it? Draco has the place blocked."

Her bright red lips curved into a callous smile. "I'm his mother, Ginny. I will never be banned from his home."

"Oh. Good." I pushed myself off the floor and wiped the dirt off my legs. "Well, welcome."

Narcissa sneered. "Yes, you are quite the mistress of the house." The way she said _mistress_ grated on my nerves, like she was hinting at something completely wrong.

I gestured at what she was holding. "So, what's in the box?"

"Oh, just a little gift, a sort of wedding present."

I blinked, confused. "Er... thanks. We haven't gotten many, anyway. And actually, I apologized to my Mum, so she is still helping me out, which is good because we are having the wedding at the Burrow and it would help if she could do her part there, you know? Setting things up - the tents, the garden, the, er, lights..." I trailed off, realizing I was babbling and didn't care about anything I was saying. I reached out - _carefully - _and took the box from her. I looked for the opening near the top. "So, what's in it?"

"I can't tell you, silly. It's a wedding present."

_Did Narcissa just call me silly? In a joking way?_

A smile bloomed across my face. "Thank you! I'll put it away for now and save it for when we open all the gifts."

"I'm sure you'll love it," Narcissa said smoothly.

"I'm sure I will."

"Well, I'm off. I have a million places to be today. Oh, one more thing. Here is a list of all the Malfoy guests. Enjoy your planning. I'm sure you and your mother will... figure out something."

"Er, okay-"

She was gone.

_That was weird._

I took the box (and the list) into the parlour were I knew a cabinet was. As I put the stuff away, there was another pop in the entry hall. I hurried out, expecting to see Narcissa again. "Oh, what no-"

Hermione was standing there, her arms folded and her brows raised.

I stared at her confused. I felt like I haven't seen her in forever, which instantly made me feel like a horrible friend. It's not that I haven't wanted to see her. I just haven't had the time to pop over there and talk to her. And this is coming from the bride who made her my bridesmaid.

"Hermione? How did you get in here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ginny, come on. It's a simple matter of figuring out the familial tendencies that the Anti-Apparation spell allows for and-"

"Okay, okay." If I let her get started she will go until she has broken down Draco's entire spell, the flaws, how he can improve it and how she would have originally made it better. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my two best friends. Maybe you've seen them? One had red hair, the other blonde. They used to come and see me all the time, but now that they have run off with _Slytherins_, apparently I'm not good enough for them anymore. I mean, sure, I can listen to them complain in the middle of the night, but visiting in the middle of the day is too much to ask. Or maybe, I don't know, letting me know what's going on with the wedding-"

"I'm sorry! I know, I know! I'm a horrible friend. But, Hermione, I've been so busy. Everything has been crazy lately trying to organize this wedding and I guess when I get home I just want to forget about everything-"

"When you see Draco, you mean."

Groaning, I ran my fingers through my hair. "Yes, maybe. God, do you hate me?"

Hermione's eyes softened and came over to give me a hug. "No, Ginny. I could never hate you. I guess I was just feeling a little left out."

"I had to be in the same room with you and my brother making kissy face for _years."_

She smiled and patted my shoulder. "So how is the wedding going?"

"The wedding is- Oh my God! My book!" I started back up the stairs. Hermione stayed in the entry way watching me climb towards the second floor.

"What book?"

"My notebook. It has all the information about the wedding and I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be at an appointment today and I can't find it anywhere and I don't know what to do!"

"_Wow._ Are you serious? You really don't know what to do?" Her tone was dry; hinting like the answer was obvious.

"No! I'm going crazy," I shouted down to her.

"You really are. Apparently, you have forgotten you're a witch, too."

"What does that- Oh... Oh!"

"_Yeaaah._ 'Oh.'"

Ignoring her smugness, I took my wand out of my boot and waved pointed it out in front of me. "_Accio Notebook_!"

There was silence as we waited. A few seconds later there was a whooshing sound as the notebook flew into the room and headed straight towards me. Quickly, I caught it in my hands and flipped open to the page.

_Witches Garden: Magical Flowers for Every Event - Meeting Monday at 10 am_

"Whew... Well, that's a fucking relief."

"Good news?"

I snapped the book shut. "Yeah, it's not today. See? I'm totally going crazy. I don't know how I'm going to pull this off in time."

"_I _don't see why you care."

My spine stiffened. "It's my wedding, Hermione. Every girl dreams of her wedding. You will too if my brother ever gets off his ass and does something."

Hermione's eyes snapped as she glared up at me. "Your brother knows that I want to wait and pursue my career first. And besides Ginny, it's not a _real _wedding."

"You think I don't know that? You think I'm not reminded of that all the fucking time?! I don't need you to remind me."

"Maybe you just don't need me at all! Maybe you would rather someone else be your bridesmaid! Maybe Luna! It could be a double wedding!"

I stomped down the stairs, shouting at her all the way. "What a great idea! I don't even know why I asked you. You're supposed to support me in all my decisions."

Hermione turned, watching me as I came down. "I assume you asked me because I'm your best friend. And I did support you! I was the first one on board with this wedding!"

"Well, you are stomping all over it now!"

"Again, I have to point out that it doesn't matter because it's not real!"

"It sure as hell feels real! I'm doing all this fucking work and I'm running around, wearing myself out! Whatever the reasons behind it, I'm getting married in less than a few weeks, Hermione and that sure as hell feels real!"

"Whatever you _feel_, Ginny, he doesn't love you.

I froze.

She froze too, her eyes widened at she realized what she said.

We stood staring at each other. The minutes ticked away as we stood still in that entry hall. I didn't want to leave because I knew if I did, it might be impossible to talk to her again. I'm surprised that she didn't leave though. Maybe because she also knew that if she left now, then nothing would be the same again.

"Hiss!"

The little sound broke us out of our stare down. Mina leaped across the floor and came to a stop in front of me. She arched back, hissing and growling in the back of her throat. Her patches of orange and brown hair were raised; her ears were flat against her head as she snarled up at Hermione. Her tail kept hitting thudding against my leg as it swished around.

"Who is this?" asked Hermione.

"Her name is Mina. Draco gave her to me." I bent down and carefully stroked the kitten's back. "It's okay, Mina, she's my friend. She was just a little upset."

Instantly the cats' demeanor changed. She relaxed her arched position and sat back on her legs. Hermione slowly squatted down until she came to rest on her legs. She held out her hand and waited.

Mina refused.

"She's so pretty."

Mina went to the hand. Her walk was casual, as if was going to take her sweet time and everyone could just wait on her. She started rubbing her head against the underside of the hand where Hermione's palm was. A low purr came from the back of her throat.

"Does she understand me?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, a little. I haven't really determined that yet."

"She's a tortie, right?"

"Yeah. Also a little bit of Sphinx."

Hermione yanked her hand back. Insulted, Mina padded away from her, her tail swishing from one side to the other. "Sphinx? Aren't they dangerous?"

"Only when protecting something. That's why she came in. She was protecting me."

"But... I thought they protected treasures."

I ducked my head, the memory still making me blush. "Yeah. I guess I'm his... treasure."

Hermione seemed to be thinking about this. I waited for her to make another remark about Draco, how he must have a hidden agenda for getting me Mina. It was probably going to piss me off and I'll want to defend him, even though I probably shouldn't. She's my best friend and he's just my fake fiancé. She opened her mouth and I held my breath, waiting for her cutting remark.

"So... she's a guard kitty?"

**Hermione's POV**

"I'm sorry."

Ginny's head lifted up from her it had fallen into her hands. She looked over at me in shock. Internally, I rolled my eyes and huffed. She acted like I've never apologized before. I'm sure I have. I must have. Sometime...

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

I sat back against the stone bench. We were outside in Malfoy's garden. Although it shouldn't even really be called his, since I doubted he did any work on it. I supposed it was a plus in his favor, though, that he gave Ginny a part of it for her own enjoyment. She probably missed that sad little garden back at her house.

_Where was I?_

_Oh, right._

"I'm sorry," I said again. "I didn't understand. How you felt, I mean."

Ginny rested back on her elbows. Apparently, she liked to lie in the dirt when she was out here. I, however, will remain on a bench like a normal person. "Oh, Hermione, I'm not even sure _I _understand how I feel."

"Eh, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Once again she looked up at me in shock. This time I let my eyes roll for real. What? Did she think I was going to start telling her that her feeling were wrong and that she couldn't possible be thinking about Malfoy that way? Remind her, once again, he was using her and will discard her as soon as he has what he wants?

_Oh, I guess I do that._

Still if it was going to make my best friend feel better...

"Whatever you do, Ginny, I will always support you. Remember that."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Unless you kill Ron. I can't support that. I kind of need him... for sex and stuff."

"Oh, Hermione, gross!"

I smiled and observed the trees in the distance. I could see Ginny out of the corner of my eye as she followed my gaze, watching the sun as it crept down towards the horizon line. A few minutes passed of peaceful silence before she spoke again. "Has he said anything?"

"No. He refuses to talk about it."

"Do you think... he'll come?"

I sighed, not wanting to be the one to break it to her. "I don't think any of them will come, Ginny."

"I tried to go see George. He wouldn't let me in the shop."

Nodding, I added, "Bill was ranting about it for an hour."

She sat up and turned to me. "No one liked his wife in the beginning but we all supported him!"

"I think it's different, Ginny."

"Why?"

_Why? Really, why? _That seemed like a dumb question, considering it was obvious as to why. _For one thing, he is a Slytherin._

_Was a Slytherin. Not a valid argument anymore._

_Okay, okay. _

_He was a Death Eater._

_Hmm... there was never any actual proof. No one saw the Mark._

_Oh, shut it. Who's side are you on? Okay, he's a Mafloy! His father is evil, his mother is horrible and somewhere inside Malfoy is actually really cruel and he will end up destroying Ginny and her poor fragile heart._

_Oh, that's a good one._

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the redhead. Her face told me that she really didn't want to hear anything I might have to say. Deciding that I didn't want an argument, I just nodded. "You're right. They aren't being fair."

Luckily, Ginny didn't look shocked this time. If she had, I might had hexed her. Instead, she just nodded and went back to looking at the setting sun. She looked so sad and yet, almost at peace with it, that my heart went out to her. I knew she would never be happy without all of her family there to support her. She had always looked up to them. Well, most of them. I can't imagine she looked up to Percy. But as for the others, there are… were so many good traits they had that she accumulated over the years. Like having strength, being smart, a little sensible. A good and loyal friend, e_ven though she has forgotten about me lately._ There were even some not-so-good traits, too. Like rebellion. And she was definitely being rebellious, doing this to her family. But whatever faults they have, Ginny loved her brothers and needed them there at her wedding.

Knowing this, I had tried to talk some sense into Ron. I should have learned a long time ago that Ron and Sense just did not go together. He huffed and puffed for awhile before shutting down and refusing to talk about it again.

_Stupid, stubborn men._

I returned my gaze to Ginny's face. It was serene - her lips had the hint of a smile as she remembered something and her eyes were looking somewhere far away from here. With a quiet sigh, so not break her tranquility, I pushed up from the bench and walked over to her. Before I could change my mind, I lowered my self until I was on the grass with her. I could practically feel the dirt digging its way up into my clothes. Ignoring it, I leaned back on my hands and watched the same sun.

Ginny didn't acknowledge my presence at first. For a few minutes she continued to stare at the distant orange sky, until she gently lowered her head on to my shoulder. Her red hair brushed my cheek, a slightly scratchy feeling. I looked at the sun as it finally made it behind a tree. The horizon became a black silhouette of trees and buildings. The clouds overhead became a faintish purple-blue as they chased the tangerine sky.

"Hermione, you're a good friend."

"Thanks."


	18. My Responsibility

**I use a few different ways of addressing someone in this chapter. My lady, my mistress, my charge, my duty... They all mean Ginny. **

* * *

**Mina's POV**

I was just a kitten.

That is what the other cats used to say about me, at the place with the cages. They heard that I was supposed to protect treasures and they used to laugh at me. A kitten can't guard anything. They were too busy thinking about comforts.

Well, this would show them.

I could watched my charge _and _enjoy comforts. I was basking in a sunny spot on the floor watching my Ginny remove the heavy fabric over the windows. I kneaded my paws onto the thick carpet, where it was the warmest, and then rolled over to my back. From this angle, I could keep an eye on my mistress and enjoy my new favorite place in the house.

I am a good cat. A smart cat. I can watch her and be happy at the same time.

Even though I was a kitten, I still took my duty seriously. My Ginny was my charge and I had been assigned to protect her. The master male told me to protect her. The other cats told me I was too young to help anyone but if they were here they would see. I keep her safe.

My job was actually much easier here. The big house had spells around it that the little house didn't have. I had checked them out the first day and, while any good cat could get through them, they would do well keeping out any unwanted visitors.

My mistress shook some of the fabric into the air. A cloud of dust debris went floating into the ray of sun above me. I batted at the pieces as they came down around me.

I sneezed.

"Oh, Mina, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there."

That figures. No one ever sees me. I have observed everything that went on in this house and no one even knew I was there.

That was fine by me. It made my job easier.

This patch of warm carpet could use with a little fish. Or maybe some cream.

I rolled over to my feet and padded away from my mistress. I wasn't worried about leaving her alone. Another thing that made my job easier was that I could find her wherever she was at. I doubted she would be in any danger while I filled my belly with tuna goodness. I wanted to hurry back though. I liked being around her. She was actually a very good charge. Very nice. And she rubs my belly a lot.

At the last minute, I rushed back to my Ginny and slid myself between her legs.

"Wha- Oh, hi, Mina," said her laughing voice overhead.

I pressed my head into her leg, which was covered with a rough blue material. It made a good place to scratch my head and I kept nuzzling into it.

"Aww, Mina. You are being very cute." A hand came down to scratch my chin. I tilted my head up. "_Oh, there. No, a little more." _I said, only it came out as a purr.

"Go see if you can sucker Twilly out of some snacks."

"_I love you," _I purred. She gave my chin another scratch and then returned to her fabric folding. I turned tail and made for the place where all the good smells come out of. As I crept through the house, I thought about what the other cats would say if they could see me. There probably would have been comments about how I was acting like a kitten, seeking affection, and being loving towards my charge when I have been assigned to guard her.

But then I would remind them that, as a cat, I don't care what they think.

Besides, I was getting cream and they were probably still stuck in cages.

Maybe if they learned to be a little nicer...

I made it to the room that has the fish without running into anyone else. The squatted creature with big ears was there, stirring a big pot. He was always very nice to me, even though he keeps warning me I'm not allowed in the tuna room. He hasn't kept me out, though, and I know he could if he wanted to. He had magic unlike the rest of the people in the house.

_"Hello," _I said. It came out as a little 'mew.' I can't wait 'til my 'mew' gets bigger. Maybe people will pay attention then.

The squatty man looked up. "Twilly sees kitten in the kitchen. Hello, kitten! Twilly has told kitten many, many times not to come in here. Master would not like it if kitten hair gets into Master's food. Twilly would be punished."

I blinked at him. I usually had no idea what he was talking about but after he finished talking I would get yummy food.

"Master is going to punish Twilly for certain this time. Miss Weasley's kitten gets into the food and Twilly has to make new food. Why must kitten come and visit Twilly?"

Er, because you give me food?

I narrowed my eyes at him. The squatty creature was going to be hard to crack today. I let out a few whining 'mews.' "_Please, please, please?" _I could imagine the other cats reprimanding me in my head. They were saying that cats do not beg. I paid them no attention.

"Oh, no, kitty. Not this time. No food for kitty. Bad kitty. Twilly gives kitty no food."

I snorted. Very unclassy.

"Fine, fine! Twilly give kitten some fresh cream but then kitty not come back, okay? Master will be angry." He moved around until he found a little bowl - it was very obvious he already had it prepared - and laid it in front of me.

I dived at the bowl. I could hear, not just the other cats, but my Sphinx ancestors in my head telling me that my attitude wasn't very dignified. They probably felt a guardian should keep watch and pay no attention to silly comforts. I sighed into the bowl. I just didn't see why I couldn't enjoy the silly comforts while I was doing my job.

After I cleared the bowl, I retreated from the good-smelling room. I could only push the squatted creature so far and he was already a nervous wreck today. With a full belly, I figured now would be a good time to take a little nap. While the sunny carpet was a good choice, there was a better place in the house to sleep.

Not moving very fast, I went up the stairs and walked casually towards one of the rooms. When I got close enough, I peeked around the corner and saw the yellow-haired witch lying with her mate. I trotted forward and walked around the side of the really tall bed.

"Have you noticed any difference lately?" asked a light and airy voice. It was a voice that reminded me of cream and feather pillows. I knew the yellow-haired woman was speaking.

"I'm not sure," answered her dark-skinned mate. I didn't like his voice. It was rumbly and made me think of thunderstorms. I slid under the bed, my back rubbing against the edge, and crawled towards the other side. While I was in the darkness, his voice sounded muffled. "Theth seemff the sameff to me buth I'm not really around themf."

I made it out the other side. The light coming in the window made me want to curl up on the floor but I continued on.

"What about at dinner?" asked the creamy voice. Mmm... cream.

"On the rare day they actually eat in the dining room, you are there with me, and you already said that they seem the same."

"Oh. I thought... I thought if Ginny understood him a little better, she would actually take a chance."

My ears perked up. Ginny? They are talking about my mistress. Since my Ginny never sees any other male, I assumed the "him" they were referring to was the mate she had been lying with lately. He was the one who told me to guard her. I answered to him.

Although, I don't understand why he gave me this duty, if he was going to be around her constantly himself.

Still, a home's a home.

I realized that the two were still talking.

"It didn't work?"

What didn't work?

"Somehow I doubt it. They are the most stubborn people ever. It will take something big to push them together."

I jumped up to the pile of pillows next to the bed. Usually the pillows would be on the bed but I imagined with two of them now, there was no more room. Now they created a little mountain where I can nap in the sunlight.

"Oh! Look who came to visit," said the yellow-haired witch. Before I knew what was happening, I was being picked up.

_"Put me down,"_ I said with a yawn. I wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, it came out as a chirping sound.

"Mina is so adorable..."

I know.

"...I wish I had one."

Wait a second. Another cat? I froze; my ears were as high as they could be. I quickly thought of the other cats at the place with the cages. "_No! They are mean, mean, mean, MEAN!"_

Darn you, cute 'mews.'

"Do you really want one?" asked the male.

I turned my pleading eyes to the female's shiny ones. They were the color of the pots in the tuna room and the items my Ginny keeps in a jewelry box on her long table.

_"Oh, please... Oh, please... if you say no I will let you stroke my fur every day."_

Which, to be honest, I actually liked. It's a win-win.

_"Okay, okay. I... won't nuzzle your robes anymore! I hear you complain when you think I'm not around and I pro-"_

"No. Mina is enough of a cat for this house."

"_Yes, yes, yes! I win!" _I was bouncing for joy on the inside. On the outside, I remained still and observant. I simply blinked my thanks at her.

"Yes, but we aren't going to live here forever. After we get married, we are going to have our own home," said the male.

"Really? That's nice," answered the yellow-haired witch, as she put me down on her stomach. I pressed my paws into the soft blue fabric on her belly. It was a nice feeling on my paws so I continued up until I found myself staring right in her eyes.

_"Pretty." _'Mew.'

She smiled at me and ran her hand down my back. I felt myself purr before I heard it. It made my body quiver a little bit and to stop it, I pressed myself against her hand.

"Did you really think we were going to live here?"

"I don't know."

"Wouldn't you rather have your own home?"

The female smiled at him, obvious affection in her eyes. "Do you even have a place in mind?"

"I'm not the bum I was before. I can find a place for you."

"That's sweet."

"I want to see you living in my home, eating at my table, sleeping in my bed-"

"Are you okay? You are being awfully romantic."

"I can't help it. You inspire me to say crazy, love-stricken things. You know, I used to make fun of guys like me."

"That will teach you not to make fun of people. I happen to know it's not a good feeling."

A groan came out of the man. "I know, I know. I'm a jerk."

The female forgot I was there and rolled over. With a high-pitched 'mew,' I fell to the mattress between them. She didn't notice me and stroked his cheek, which looked like it tried to grow fur but failed. "Don't say that. You are very sweet."

_"Hello? You didn't notice you almost squished me?" _I said in my mewing way. I shook my paws at her, one at a time and huffed. She ignored me to I swirled my tail. It thudded against her stomach.

"Oh, Mina, I'm so sorry. Come here," she said as she reached down to stroke me.

Affronted, I acted like didn't care and turned my chin away. She continued to softly scratch at my fur. It created a warm fuzzy feeling around my brain and I started to forget why I was angry. Still, I couldn't give in so my gaze away from her. The female's hand moved down and started scratching under my turned away chin. Intrigued, I felt myself turning back to her and moving forward a little to continue to nice scratching. I knew I had given in.

Well, I was only a kitten.

"She is so cute."

"You've said that. I just want to see her in action."

"In action?"

"You didn't know? She's part Sphinx. Draco gave her to Ginny as a gift."

"I knew that she was sort of an 'I'm sorry' present."

"Well, she's supposed to protect Ginny too."

"Protect? She's just a kitten. What can a kitten do?"

I frowned at the yellow-haired witch. She was making me sad. However, the male spoke again. "Some things are tougher than they look. You are a good example. You pretend to be all soft and sweet but you are really feisty." She swatted him. I knew it was playful because they both smiled. "I mean, I'm glad I asked you to marry me."

"Even if it was impulsive?"

"All the better. You saying yes showed you were the one for me."

The yellow-haired witch stopped scratching me and started nuzzling her male. Not wanting to watch what I assumed was going to be a mating; I jumped over her and leaped to the pile of pillows I had been taken away from. I found a suitable spot and kneaded at it for awhile before rolling over and shaking my paws into the air. Content, I curled up and purred into the pillow.

I awoke to something.

Not sure what it was, I rose up on my paws and looked around the darkening room. The yellow-haired witch and her mate were gone. I leaped over to the bed and felt around the soft fabric there. It was cool which meant they had been gone for awhile.

A shiver ran down my spine.

Quickly, I located my Ginny in my mind. My protector instincts told me she was in her room, safe and sound.

But something wasn't right.

I jumped off the bed and hurried to the room across the hall. As I passed the place that looks down to the lower place, I didn't see anyone and didn't get the feeling of someone having visited lately.

In her room, my mistress was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. I leaped up on to the bed and padded to her stomach. She looked down at me and her hand instantly stroked my fur. "Hey Mina."

"_Are you alright_?" I asked. 'Mew.'

"I'm bored. I already took down all the drapes and had them cleaned. We are going to leave them open though. This place is like a mausoleum."

I had no idea what she was talking about, so I took the time she was talking to check her any injuries. She didn't seem to be bleeding or bruised. Not even her heart appeared to be broken, which was a surprise itself. It's been happening a lot lately.

"Do you want to explore, Mina? I haven't gotten a good look at this place."

Again, the shiver went down my spine. I let out a few whining mews in protest.

"You want to? Let's go!"

I sighed.

My Ginny sat up - forcing me to jump to the bed - and walked towards the door. I stayed on the bed and let out a few mews. They sounded loud and frantic, enough, I hoped, to stop her. My mistress halted in her walking and turned towards me. "If you want me to carry you, I will. You don't have to get so upset."

Disgusted, I flicked my tail. Deciding to take charge, I jumped down from the bed and lead the way out the door. I moved towards the stairs, but felt the same shiver from before. Quickly, I retreated away from them.

"Come on, Mina. There are a lot of doors down there I haven't peeked through yet," said my Ginny as she moved pass me and started down the stairs.

"_There are a lot of places up here too. What about the third floor? You haven't been up there yet."_

My Ginny continued down the stairs. Disgruntled, I followed her, my tail held high. When we made it down the stairs I quickly looked around and saw nothing threatening in the tall room. I kept at my charge's heels and trailed her to the room with the many doors. I had already been in all these rooms when I searched the house for any threats, so I knew that there was nothing special in them. Still, I supposed my lady couldn't help being curious.

As a cat, I knew a little something about curiosity...

After opening a few doors and finding nothing of interest, my Ginny stopped at the door that led to the room with the many glass bottles. When they first came here, the man who bought me would spend a lot of time in this room. Lately, though, he has been ignoring it in favor of nosing around my lady and mating with her.

My Ginny opened the door and stepped into the room. With her presence, the room filled with light. It didn't do that when I came in here by myself, but such spells hardly noticed me. A warm feeling spread through my body. My charge was safe here.

The room was tall, nearly as tall as the other male's book room. I didn't like to climb these shelves, though, because my tail kept bumping into the glass bottles. My Ginny's male already warned me I might turn into something scary if a bottle broke. Then I jumped up to one of my favorite spots. I could watch see everything that happened in the room from here. The wall had some strange green markings on it, lots of circles and pointy stars. The table in the middle had a big black pot - a smaller version than the ones in the tuna room - which was currently empty.

I watched her proudly as she crept around the table and was studying the bottles on the shelves. My Ginny moved quietly, stealthily. She moved like a cat. Since my Ginny was safe for now, I took the time to clean myself. The feeling of my tongue licking my fur was nice and I always enjoyed being clean.

"I had no idea..." my Ginny murmured. I looked up to find her studying a fat, round bottle. Since I had no idea what _she _was talking, I stopped listening to what she was saying. Humans make a lot of unnecessary noise anyway. Besides, I wanted to do something else.

I leaped from my resting spot up to the set of shiny scales (that's what the male calls them). They were the color of the yellow-haired witch's eyes and I thought they were pretty. My Ginny's male always kept them away from me. He would laugh and give me something else to play with. Well, he wasn't around now, so I batted at them for a while. Then I lifted my paws and leaped into the shiny bowl. The clinky sound startled my Ginny and she quickly closed a book she had been looking at. "Maybe we shouldn't be in here, Mina."

Maybe you shouldn't be in here. I'm in here all the time.

"Come on. Let's go do something else." Ginny made for the door. Again, I got that quiver of fear that I felt before. Since I already knew that she wouldn't listen to me, I ran after her.

My Ginny hurried out of the room with the doors and made for the room with the stairs. My tail perked up and I felt hopeful that she might decide to go back upstairs after all. Suddenly, she stopped and looked down at me with a smile. I knew that smile. It was the kind of smile other cats get after they snag a treat they weren't supposed to have.

Uh oh.

"You know what we could do, Mina?" my Ginny asked. She didn't wait for my answer as she crept to another door. I knew this door. It had couches and other small pillows through it. I hadn't been into this room lately because it was boring. Something made me not want to go in there now.

"_No_," I mewed.

My Ginny opened the door. It was like being hit with a wave of blackness. My fur felt wet and sticky. I wanted to stop and clean it but my charge was already moving into the room. I hurried after her, nearly tripping over myself in the process. She was bent down, opening a small wooden door under the table.

I let out a couple of loud mews. The shivers in my spine had caused my whole body to shake and I knew something was very, very wrong. My Ginny just looked at me and smiled. "It's okay, Mina. I'll let you see, too. Just don't tell Draco. His mum brought this by last week and I haven't gotten a chance to look at it yet."

She pulled out a box. It was black with that pretty color all over it. The color of the tuna pots, and the witch's eyes, and the shiny scales. It curled around the box like a snake.

I no longer liked that color.

Before I knew what I was doing - maybe it was my protector blood - I jumped on to the lid of the box and batted my claws at my Ginny. Any harm I caused with my tiny nails would be much better than whatever was in this box.

"Oh, Mina, stop playing around," she said as she grabbed my around my stomach and gently lifted me off the box. Gingerly, she put me down and returned her hand to the box lid.

Somehow, someway, I knew someone was trying to take her away from me. It was my job to guard her, to keep her from being stolen. I was given this job by the master male and I couldn't fail. He was counting on me. My protector ancestors were watching me. The other cats judged me. My Ginny needed me.

I leaped up and landed on her arm, claws out. Digging in, I held on to her. The sound of her cry hurt my ears but I kept holding on. Maybe if she was too busy fighting me, she wouldn't be able to open the box.

"Mina! No! Bad kitty!" cried my Ginny. "Stop being silly."

Silly.

She wasn't going to take me seriously.

Even though she knew better.

She thought I was just a cat.

Feeling ferocious, I jumped from her arm and landed again on the box. The weight caused her to drop it by surprise and we landed with a thud on the floor. I jumped down and started scratching at the box, trying to push it away from her.

"Mina, whatever is in there, it is _not for you_," my Ginny said, laughing. The box disappeared from in front of me and I realized that she had taken it up again. I turned around and prepared to leap again, but it was too late. She opened the box.

A flash of black came out of the box and hit my lady. She froze and the box fell out of her hands. A few seconds later, her curled up body fell over and was lying on its side. I jumped around, trying to figure out what was going on. The shiny color was around her now thin lips, but this time the color was dull and ugly. Little black snakes of color were crawling over her skin. I bent forward and tried to lick one away. Pain, like when someone steps on my tail, went through my tongue. I jumped away from her face. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. I pressed myself against her, hoping the shaking was simply from being cold. The shaking increased and I realized I wasn't helping. Looking for answer, I went back to her face. Her eyes were staring but not seeing. She couldn't see me there.

I was terrified but I realized that she wasn't dead. Not yet. I could still help her.

In a flash, I tore out of the room. A quick internal survey told me that no one else was in the house. No one except for the squatty, bumbly creature. I raced to the tuna room, this time not thinking of my belly. He was there, stirring a pot like before.

"_Help!" _I cried. As usual, it came out in a loud and frantic "mew."

"Oh, no, kitten. Twilly can not give kitten more food. Twilly already give kitten food for today."

I ran up to him and batted his scratchy cloth. "_It's not food! It's my Ginny! She needs help!"_

"No kitty. No more food!"

_"I don't want food. I need help! Help me, squatty screature!"_

"Twilly says no, kitty."

_"Come now! My lady, she is lying on the floor!"_

"No, kitty."

"NOW, SQUATTY CREATURE!" I roared. Only this time, when I spoke, my voice came out as an actual word. Not a mew, not a chirp, not a snort.

The squatty creature froze. His hand stopped stirring the shiny pot. "Did Twilly just hear-?"

Frustrated, I snagged his scratchy fabric in my teeth and pulled him from the tuna room. After he got over being stunned, the squatty creature realized that something had happened. He hurried forward and I let his fabric go so I could lead him to my Ginny.

She was still lying on the floor, shaking. The little black snakes in her skin had slithered on, covering more of her. I tried to bat at her forehead but her eyes didn't move to look up at me. The squatty creature made it into the room. I stepped back and let him take over. He grabbed her hand and then snapped his fingers.

They were gone.

I looked around, frantic.

My Ginny was gone. She was hurt somewhere without me there to look over her. I had been given a job and I didn't do it when I needed to. I had failed my protector ancestors, who had been watching over treasures for centuries. The other cats were right. I was too small to be any help to anyone.

I was just a kitten.

I sat on the cold carpet and mewed.


	19. My Astonishment

**Draco's POV**

By the time I got to St. Mungo's, a full-scale panic roared through me. I took the stairs two or three at a time, trying to make up for the precious seconds lost dealing with the terror of a receptionist.

When I got to the fourth floor, I raced down the hall in the direction of the room the receptionist said Ginny was in. The long white hallways made me shiver with dread. They looked as if they would never end and my mind was already in a frenzy. It didn't feel like I was getting anywhere, no matter how many steps I took. Everything around me looked like a white and lime green blur. I tried to think clearly, but my stomach lurched in fear. Almost forgetting where I was going, I sharply turned the corner in the direction of Ginny's room.

Standing in front of me was five guys with red hair.

The Weasley brothers.

_Damnit._

"Not now," I said as I tried to move around them. There wasn't anywhere I could go, however. They had formed a wall and the only way to get through was to actually move one. Which was starting to sound like a good idea.

"Malfoy," sneered Ron, as he stepped forward. He still had the same ill-expression he did when he was at Hogwarts. It was obvious he hadn't changed much, and he still had the same contempt for me as I did for him. But my anger was because of recent events.

"Ron," I answered simply. He looked obviously surprised at my use of his name. He probably thought I didn't know what his first name was, having called him "Weasley" for so long. "Get out of my way. I have to go see my fiancé."

"You are not seeing Ginny. After what happened, there is no way she is marrying you now," snarled Ron.

I rolled my eyes. "We will see how Ginny feels about that. Now unless you are going to duel me... No? Good, you don't want to embarrass yourself." Ron's ears turned red. He obviously remembered what happened when he tried to fight me. I moved around him and almost bumped into another Weasley. This one was taller, with long red hair and scratches on his face. He didn't say anything, just glared down at me. The scratches should have made him look more threatening but right now I was just annoyed.

"Bill," I said with a sigh. "Where's your wife? Part Veela, right? You might not want to leave her alone too long. Maybe you should go find her." I pointed down the hall with my chin and then tried to move around him only to find myself stopped by Charlie.

"Okay, I'm starting to get pissed off now. Don't you Weasleys say anything or are you trying to kill me with your eyes. Believe me; I know that doesn't actually work."

Charlie continued to glare.

Feigning happiness, I said, "Charlie Weasley! Still training dragons or studying them or whatever? Oh, wait, I don't care. Move."

"How is it you know stuff about us?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Uh, gee, because Ginny told me? I mean, I don't know about you, but whenever I'm going to marry someone, I like to know a little something about their families. It helps in awkward situations like... well, like this."

"You talked to Ginny about us?" asked George.

I sighed again. "Yes, I said that. She wanted me to be prepared in case one of you came to visit. For some reason, she kept telling herself that one of you would come by, even if it was just to castrate me." I looked at their guilty faces. "It's almost funny, actually. She used to expect one of you every day. Even when she knew that you all were angry, she believed that one of you would come by and continue being her brother."

"We are her brothers," growled Charlie.

"Then act like it," I said testily. They didn't have anything to say to that so I tried to move around once again. This time I came face to face with the thin, pompous looking one. He hadn't said anything yet but I knew that wouldn't last very long. Percy used to lord himself over the younger students my first year at Hogwarts, probably because he knew that no one else would listen to him. My eyebrows rose up and I stared at him. "Really? _You're_ going to stop me?"

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, if I have to," Percy said in his holier-than-thou voice. He even tried to look down his nose at me but it didn't work because I was now taller than him. "Weasleys protect each other."

"Hmm... I believe in your case, Weasleys protect each other _at the last minute_. So you are actually supposed to wait until I have already gotten into Ginny's room to stop me."

"Malfoy, you aren't helping yourself," whispered George, threatening.

"Really? And I thought I was doing so well."

George shook his head, trying not to smile.

With some grumbling, I held up my hands. "Okay, okay, fine. If it means I get to see Ginny, do whatever you want. Hex me, curse me, beat the crap out of me. Do you all want to go at once or shall we take turns?" Before they could answer, I saw a flash of pale hair out of the corner of my eye. I held up a finger, gesturing for them to wait. "Hold that thought."

I turned and hurried towards my father and mother, who had just walked in. My fury was rising with every step and, by the time I got to them, I had that same finger pointed in my Mother's face. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I roared.

Her eyes widened at me. "What are you talking about?" Mother asked, her wide eyes blinking in innocence.

"Don't lie to me, Mother. We are on the fourth floor at St. Mungos. Spell Damage. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

Father blinked and turned to her. "Did you-?"

I laughed, cuttingly. "Don't even try it, Father. Mother might have been the one who wanted to curse Ginny, but where did she get the item from, huh? Speaking of which, what was it, Mother? What did you give her?"

"Draco, I only-"

"WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER?" I controlled the urge to grab her fur-lined robes and shake her senseless.

Mother fumbled with her hair. "It was just a box. A black box-"

"You gave her the Box of Execration?" yelled Father. His veins in his temples were throbbing. "You foolish woman! You could have killed her! We need her!"

"She's not good enough for my Draco. She shouldn't be part of the family."

White-hot rage ripped through me. I wanted to rip my mother to shreds, to hit my father for letting her get her hands on this box, and curse everyone else in my sight. The terror of losing Ginny fully hit me and I realized that as long as I was going to marry her, she would be in danger of getting hurt. But, somehow, I found I couldn't let her go.

Somehow, I calmly nodded. "You're right."

My mother's jaw dropped. Then she regained her composure and straightened herself. "Of course I'm right. You see it too, now that I have shown you. That girl is nothing more than a common-"

"Ginny can't be part of this family, because this family isn't good enough for her. And as long as I'm part of it, I'm not good enough for her."

My father started, "Draco, what are-"

"I'm giving it up. I don't want to be your _heir_," I sneered. "I don't want to be part of a family that kills each other."

"Malfoys have done it for generations," answered Mother.

"That was before you tried to kill what was mine."

Mother laughed, mockingly. "You won't last a week. Who is going to pay for all your clothes? Your big house?"

"I guess I'm going to have to get a job." I turned to walk away.

"Draco, wait! Wait!" cried Father, as he hurried to me. I didn't turn around, which forced him to come around to face me. "What am I supposed to do without an heir? Who is going to take over the family?"

I shrugged. "Give it to Amancio, like you threatened."

"Amancio is an idiot! I never planned to let him near our money. That was just a threat so you would get married. You don't have to now. I'll let you keep everything."

"Sorry, Father. I don't want it. Maybe you can give it to charity."

He gaped at me. I smirked and moved around him. The wall of Weasleys was still there and I realized that they had seen and heard everything that just happened. With a roll of my eyes, I walk towards them.

"That was _amazing_!"

_Huh?_

I realized that George had spoke and was now moving to clamp me on the back. I couldn't understand a word he was saying. Maybe I was still shocked over what I just did. Maybe because I was still worrying about Ginny. Mostly, I think I was just surprised about how ridiculously easy it is to win these Weasleys over.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Wow."

"It's was indeed very foolish. You have no means of supporting yourself-"

"Ginny is going to be shocked-"

"No!" I said, startled. The brothers drew back in surprise. "You can't tell Ginny about that."

"Why not?" asked Ron, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Because... well, because... I just can't."

"You have to tell her. You can't lie to me sister," said Ron, threateningly.

Bill eyed me curiously. I was starting to get uncomfortable. Then he smiled and nodded. "We won't say anything to her. As much as I hate to say it, something is telling me to trust you, Malfoy. You're not going to break my sister's heart."

"What?" cried Ron.

I blinked. "Thank you."

"But Bill, surely Ginevra should know what-"

Bill held up his hand. "Calm down, Percy. You too, Ron. We aren't going to tell Ginny. But _he_ is." The five brothers turned to smile at me in a way that would scare a normal man. As it was, I wasn't scared of them. I was scared of what Bill had said. I felt my temper rise. My face hardened and I realized I was trapped.

"Fine," I grinded out. "I'll tell her." I waited until they looked like they won before I said, "Eventually."

Ron looked like he was going to hit me and Percy looked like he was swallowed his tongue, but the other three laughed.

"Aw, poor guy is dragging his feet," chuckled Bill.

"Dragging his feet for what?" asked Ron.

"For the only thing that scares the shit out of most guys," said George.

"What?" asked Ron, again.

"The same reason you are with Hermione."

Ron still looked confused. "Sex?"

George burst out laughing. "Oh please, little brother, don't tell me you just said you were scared of sex."

"What? No- I thought-"

"If you guys are done," I cut in, "I'd really like to see Ginny now."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Go ahead."

"There are only two people allowed in the room at one time and mum and dad are already-"

"Shut up!"

I pushed pass them and started towards Ginny's room. I could hear the conversation still going on behind me.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't he want to tell Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Because then he will no longer have an excuse for marrying her," answered Bill.

**Ginny's POV**

I opened my eyes to my mum's smiling face. I looked around the room. When I had fallen asleep my dad had been here, but he was gone now. No one else was in the room besides mum. I turned back to her. "Where is he?"

Her smile disappeared. She knew I was referring to Draco. "He hasn't gotten here yet."

"Still?"

"Your friend Luna and Blaise went to look for him awhile ago. He'll probably be here any minute."

I closed my eyes and nodded. The movement felt like someone was punching me in the back of my head.

"Ginny, surely you aren't still going to marry him?"

My eyes snapped open. "Why not? It wasn't his fault. It was his stupid mum's fault. She's the one who brought over that box. I can't believe that she tried to-"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You can't get so worked up. I suppose I hadn't realized how strong your feelings were now. I guess I should have figured that out..."

I slanted my eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"It's just something the Healers discovered when they were examining you..."

"Mum, what is it?"

My mum fumbled with her knitted shawl for a couple of minutes. I thought about asking her again but finally, she cleared her throat and looked at me. "Ginny, you're pregnant."

I jerked up. The feeling made me light-headed and I fell back into the pillow. Again, I tried to push myself up, and sputtered, "But-but... wha-I- I.. what?"

"That's what they said."

"But that's not..."

"Possible?" Her eyebrows lifted as she looked at me knowingly. I ducked my head and studied the rough pattern in the beige blanket in front of me. I couldn't even think about what this would mean. My mind couldn't get pass what she said.

_Pregnant?_

_But... it's too soon! _

Quickly, I counted the days in my mind. Startled, I realized that it must have happened in the very beginning. I swallowed, terrified at the thought of a baby.

"When are you going to tell Draco?"

_Draco?_

"What?"

_I just found out. How can I possibly think of telling Draco yet? He will freak out. It will throw a wrench into the whole divorcing plan that we had set. Oh, my go, what were we thinking? _

I groaned and put my head in my hands. "We can't tell Draco yet."

"But dear-"

"No one else knows, right? Just you and me?"

"Yes but Ginny dear-"

"Okay, we will keep this to ourselves. I'll... I will tell him when the time is right."

Mum smiled knowingly. "And when will that be?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh, Ginny. I know you are upset but this is good news."

"Is it?" I stared at her in shock.

"Yes. I'm going to be a grandmother."

"Oh. Well, good for you, mum," I sighed.

Mum tsk'ed at me reprovingly. "Stop acting as if this is a tragedy. Not everything is as horrible as you make it out to be, Ginny. If you keep worrying about every little thing, you are going to get grey strands in that pretty red hair."

I let out a bark of laughter. "Molly Weasley is telling me to stop worrying?"

She tried to hold back a smile. "None of that cheek, missy. I'm your mother and I know what I'm talking about. If you ask me, you should tell-"

There was a knock at the door. Before we could answer, the door opened and Draco was there. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course! Of course!" exclaimed my Mum. "You come right in and sit down. You visit Ginny and I will take the boys up to the tearoom. They didn't give you too much trouble, did they? Those silly boys, they should have sent you right in. Keeping you from Ginny, indeed!"

Draco's lips curved into a half smile. "They were fine."

"They should have sent you right in. I mean, you are Ginny's fiancé! What kind of welcoming family would we be if we tried to keep you out?"

"I think.. after what my family just did... that your family has that right."

"No, no, nonsense. Sit. Talk to Ginny. You both should... talk. I'll leave," said my mum, as she made her way out the door.

Draco and I both stared at the door in surprise. He turned to me and smiled. "Well, that was... interesting."

"I'm sorry," I said softly. I couldn't stop staring at him.

"You're sorry? _I'm_ sorry. I can't believe my mother would do something so stupid."

I smiled. "She was probably just threatened by my beauty."

Draco's eyes widened. "You're making jokes? At a time like this?"

"I know. Wouldn't George be so proud?"

"Hmm... he didn't look like laughing when I got here."

I groaned. "Oh, no. What did they do to you?"

Draco shook his head. His silver-blonde hair looked even brighter in the hospital light. "They just huffed and puffed for awhile. Don't worry, Ginny. Nothing, not even your brothers, was going to keep me away from you."

"Mmm... saying nice things again," I replied as I closed my eyes. I felt him brush some hair out of my face.

"I just don't understand how you got here. From what they described, the curse was pretty serious."

Even though I didn't want to, I opened my eyes and found his silver ones. "They told me that a house-elf, I assume Twilly, brought me in."

Draco sat up. "Twilly? That's.. ama- incre- cra... I can't seem to describe..." Giving up on words, Draco muttered something and snapped his fingers in the air. A second later the house-elf was standing there, clutching his pillowcase.

"Oh, Miss Weasley! You're okay! Twilly was so worried..." The house-elf trailed off as he remembered why he was there. "I'm so sorry, Master. You called Twilly for a reason and Twilly forgot when Twilly saw Miss Weasley."

"Ginny," I said.

"Sorry, Miss Weasley?"

"Twilly, you can call me Ginny."

"Oh, surely, Miss Weasley, that is not allowed."

"Please Twilly."

"Oh, thank you, Miss Ginny."

I realized that Draco hadn't spoken during this exchange. I looked over at him and saw that his head was bent over his clenched hands. His eyes were shut and he seemed to be thinking. "Draco? Are you okay?"

Draco stood up and walked over to the house-elf. Nervously, Twilly started to back up but he remained in his spot. Draco's body was tight with tension and his face was emotionless. I became worried for the house-elf. Draco bent down and raised his clenched hands.

"What are you-"

Draco placed his hands on the Twilly's shoulders. I watched in shock as he actually clasped Twilly. I thought my jaw actually hit the floor and was broken now. This is only because I found myself incapable of forming words. I knew he would never actually hug the house-elf and this was as close as he could get. It was still amazing to watch. Draco pulled back and looked the house-elf in the eyes. "You saved her."

"But Master-"

Draco cut him off. "Twilly, I'm not sure how this works but I remember hearing about how happy Dobby was when he got that sock. If you would like to be free I will give you c-clothes."

Twilly straightened his spine. "Oh, no sir."

"No?" asked Draco, with a tilt of the brow.

The house-elf looked confused. "What Twilly means is, Master, that receiving clothes is an insult. Twilly would rather stay and serve the new Malfoy family. Besides, Twilly didn't save Miss Ginny."

Draco and I looked at each other in confusion. "You didn't?" asked Draco. "Who did?"

"The kitten, sir. The kitten come into the kitchen. Oh, Twilly knows that the kitten not allowed into the kitchen but she comes and takes Twilly to Miss Wea- Ginny. Kitten is smart even if kitten only wants tuna and cream. Twilly is sorry for allowing kitten into the kitchen."

"From now on, Mina is allowed anywhere she wants," said Draco.

"Maybe Twilly go tell kitten?" suggested Twilly.

Draco nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea." I tried to sit up. Draco immediately rushed over. "Stop doing that," he commanded.

"Mina is probably worried sick," I said. "Maybe... she could... come?"

"They don't allow house pets into the hospital. Not unless they are eating someone's foot or something."

"Please?" I asked softly. Draco groaned and nodded. I didn't hear him leave but I knew Twilly had gone to go get Mina. "Thank you."

"Apparently, I can't deny you anything anymore," grumbled Draco.

I chuckled. "That's only because you got a flash of what life would be like without me. You're worried about having to start over so you want to keep me around."

Draco took his seat again and picked up my hand. His cold fingers played with mine. "There would be no starting over, Ginny. I chose you."

I nestled into the pillow and smiled. "I'm glad you chose me."

"How can you say that? You are lying in a hospital bed because of me."

"No, I'm lying in a hospital bed because of your mum. Who is not very nice."

Draco mumbled, "That is an understatement."

"Master?"

We both looked over to find Twilly had returned. In his hands was Mina, who was noticeably shaking. With a sound of worry, I gestured for her to be brought over to me. Draco took her from the house-elf, who left as soon as the kitten was gone from his hands. Draco then turned and laid her on my stomach. She looked different. Her black fur was still so dark that it was almost blue but the rest of her fur had changed. The cinnamon color now looked like copper. The brown patches had changed to brass. The orange had taken the color of gold. Except for the black and white, her fur now moved like liquid metal. I stroked it to find it was still just as soft as it always was.

Mina looked up and into my eyes. Her once pale blue eyes were now a darker, deep blue. She studied me, a look of curiosity in her eyes. She came forward until her nose was practically touching mine. "My Ginny?" The voice had a twinkle like a tiny silver bell and was as soft as a feather, but I still yelped. Mina immediately jumped back. "I'm so sorry."

I stared at her. Draco moved by my side. "Ginny, it's okay."

"Did she just-"

"Yes."

"You are being very calm. Did you know she would-"

"No. I mean, I should have suspected. She is part Sphinx and they talk."

"My Mistress, I am so sorry I fail you," said the kitten.

"F-failed?" I managed to get out.

"I was supposed to protect you and you were hurt. I am not longer fit to be your protector."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Draco beat me to it. "Are you kidding? You saved her!" His big voice made the kitten jumped back. Before Mina could get too far, though, Draco picked her up. "Mina, Ginny is naturally curious. Surely you understand that. I know how much you like to peek into my potions boxes, even when I tell you not to. Ginny was going to open that box anyway, even if you hadn't been there. Thank God, you were or she would be dead," Draco finished bluntly.

Mina stared into Draco's eyes. "Pretty."

I snorted with laughter.

"Quiet, you," Draco said with a smile. He set Mina back down on the hospital bed. "Look at yourself, Mina. Haven't you noticed when you clean your fur?"

Mina curled around to look at her new fur. "What happened?"

"It must have happened when you saved me, Mina," I said. "You did your job and now you're a... protector?"

The kitten's ear perked up. "I'm a protector?"

"Er, yes."

Mina let out a little roar. It was very cute, but I kept my laughter to myself. I looked Draco who was trying to do the same thing. When she was done, Mina jumped down and started to explore the room.

"An interesting family we have," said Draco.

I choked at his use of the word family. "Um, yeah. It's... interesting."

Draco drew his gaze away from the kitten and turned it on me. I shifted uncomfortably under the intensity of his stare. He studied me for a couple of seconds before asking, "What are you thinking of?"

Frantic, I cast about for something to talk about. Then I remembered something he said to Mina. "You mentioned you had 'potions boxes.' I noticed a while ago that certain area of the garden..."

"Oh. Yeah," Draco said sheepishly.

"And... I may have found your potions room."

Draco's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. Mina and I were exploring the house and I stumbled across... Why do you have it?"

"It's just... something I still like doing. It's like putting together a puzzle and seeing the results. Or thinking of something myself and trying and failing until I get it right. It's just something that makes me happy. Like you and your garden."

I repositioned myself to lie on my side and look at him. "So why don't you do something with it? If you like it so much, there are plenty of jobs that involve potions. You could work for the Ministry."

"Blech."

"Blaise said you could work for him-"

"No."

"I just think that, if you are going to be really good at something, you shouldn't keep it to yourself like that. You are hiding away like you are ashamed of it. It's not right."

Draco sighed and shook his head resignedly. "I should have known you'd find out and then fret about it until you worry yourself to death. Ginny, it's not a big deal."

"It is to me. I don't want you to be unhappy."

He chuckled and took my hand. "I don't know what made you think I was unhappy."

"You're not happy, Draco," I said simply.

"Ginny, I'm very happy. After seeing you alive, I am pretty sure I can't get any happier. Any happier and something bad might happen."

"That makes no sense."

"Trust me. I'm fine."

I sighed. "Just promise me you'll try and find something. It was part of our deal, remember?"

"This topic wasn't part of our deal."

"Please," I said quietly.

Draco groaned. "Damnit. I hope I get over this soon. Otherwise, you are going to walk all over me."

I smiled. "I already do."

"Shouldn't I be able to push you around? A little bit?"

"You do. You are constantly getting away with things," I mumbled. By now, sleep was ready to take over.

"Only because you let me," Draco laughed.

I shook my head and said, tiredly, "No... it's because I love you."

Then I passed out.


	20. My Exuberance

**Ginny's POV**

"She's coming back to the Burrow."

"No, she's not. She's going home with me."

I struggled to open my eyes, but they refused to crack. Frustrated, I concentrated on the voices. They were dreamlike and vague, but I couldn't figure out who was talking.

"That... place you have is not a home. She should be with her family."

"I am her family now. Besides, the Healers said she just needs a little rest and that she can go home. It would be pointless for her to go to the Burrow and then return to my house after that. There's no reason for it."

At last I got my eyes to open a little bit. It didn't help much. The world was monochromatic grey and appeared to be moving. It wasn't moving very much but the slight wiggling hurt my head. With a sigh, I shut my eyes again.

"Young man, don't try and pull the wool over my eyes. I've raised six boys and I know when they are lying to me. You are going to hover over her just as much as I would."

"She's safer at my house-"

"She got hurt at your house!"

They were talking about me. That much I was pretty certain of. I felt like I should be part of this conversation so I tried to push myself up. I quickly discovered that my hands wouldn't move. Concentrating, I turned my energy to lifting it. It still wouldn't budge.

"Mrs. Weasley, I rarely say this, in fact, I might have never said it until I started spending time with your daughter, but _please. _Please just let me take her home. I have to have her with me."

I stopped fighting with myself to listen.

"Draco Malfoy, there are many, many times when, if you had asked me what I thought about you, you would not have liked what you heard-"

"I probably wouldn't have cared then."

"Yes, I imagine that you wouldn't. But now, even though I still don't like your attitude... and you are far too spoiled for your own good... and I don't like the way you tricked my daughter into marrying you by being charming-"

"Mrs. Weasley, as much as I love the way you list my faults, and yes, with way you said 'charming,' obviously you think of it as a fault, I want to get back in there."

"Young man, you will stop interrupting me right now or I will do what your mother never could and _Scourgify_ your mouth."

"But I didn't even swear and my mother wouldn't know a cleaning spell if- Okay! Okay! Please, continue."

"As much as it kills me to admit, I think that Ginny being with you is a good thing. Especially now, in her current condition."

"Her conditi-I'm not interrupting."

"I think that my daughter is good..."

I tried to stay awake to hear the rest of the conversation but my mind wasn't having it. Already on the brink of returning to sleep, it wasn't hard to drop into dreamless land again. Later, when I woke up, I would remember nothing of this conversation.

**Draco's POV**

She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Of course, she wouldn't think so. Not now anyway. Her hair had become matted, even after her mother had brushed it and set a spell on it to hold it in place. She was also paler than usual, which was saying something. But it was how tired she looked that worried me. I had wondered if a part of the curse was still on her, slowly sucking life out of her. I had demanded that the Healers check her out again and again until they find out what's wrong. They had come back saying that she was just tired and she could go home now. Frankly, I was suspicious that they knew I was now cut off from my family's money. Maybe if the Weasley's dressed like the important family they are supposed to be, then the Healers wouldn't have reason to worry.

Quickly, I gave Ginny a kiss on the top of her head and gently shook her awake.

"Hmm?" Her brown eyes blinked open.

"Hey, sweetheart. It's time to go home."

She looked up at me and smiled. It was a warm I'm-totally-in-love-with-you-and-I-trust-you-completely smile that usually would have scared the shit out of me. Although, to be honest, it _did_ scare me, a little. Okay, okay, a lot. But I couldn't let _her_ see that. I reached out to her with as much gentleness as I could manage and brushed my fingers against her cheek. She shivered noticeably and bit her lip. "I get to go home?"

I chuckled. "Unless you want to stay here?"

"No!" Ginny said quickly and tried to get up. However, after spending a couple of days in bed, she wasn't used to walking on her own, so she couldn't get up from the bed.

"Oh, no you don't," I said. "When you get home you have to stay in bed some more."

"But-"

"No, no arguments. Come on, I'm going to carry you," I said as I slid one arm behind her back, the other beneath her knees. Then I lifted her in a slow, easy movement.

"Oh! I didn't see... all of you." She was talking about some of her family members. A few of her brothers had to leave - back to their own families or jobs - but her mother, her father, Percy, and Ron were still there. Although I suspected Ron was there, not in care of his sister, but because he thought standing with his family would intimidate me more.

"Yeah, and Luna and Blaise are waiting for you at home. They visited you quite a few times the last couple of days, do you remember? No?" I asked when she shook her head. "It's okay. You were pretty out of it. You said some things that... you probably don't remember."

"Now, honey, don't try to get out of bed too soon," commanded Mrs. Weasley.

"You got her, Malfoy?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Maybe I should take her."

Ginny's arms tightened around my neck. "She's fine," I said. Really? He thought he could hold her up better than me? The man still had a bit of a limp.

"You take care of her, Malfoy," growled Ron.

I smirked. "Believe me, Wea-Ron, I'll do a much better job than you could have."

"Yeah, well, my girlfriend didn't get hurt." Ron took a step forward like he was trying to be threatening.

"Okay, boys, none of that," said Mrs. Weasley.

"_Ponce_," I muttered, as I shifted Ginny.

"_Git_," quietly growled Ron.

I opened my mouth to say something else but Ginny laid a hand on my chest before I could.

"Draco?"

I looked down at her.

"I just want to go home."

With a nod to her mother, I said, "We can go now."

Ginny nodded tiredly. Her family looked at each other and turned to leave. Even though Ginny was starting to get heavy, something made me step towards them. "Wait." I couldn't believe I was doing this.

They turned to look back at me. "What, Malfoy? You already got her. What else do you want?" asked Percy.

I kept myself from sneering and smiled instead. "Frankly, Percy, I completely forgot you were here. I guess that shows how little you matter."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley drew up their spines and Ron stepped forward again. Ginny sighed, "Draco..."

"Sorry," I muttered. "I forget. I was going to tell you all that you should come and visit her sometime. Anytime you want. She will want to see you."

They looked at each other in surprise. "'Anytime' we want?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

I quickly thought about the number of members in their family. Our house would soon be like King's Cross station. "Okay, maybe not anytime. But you are welcome in... Our house."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips and nodded. Then she led the men of her family out of the room. I looked down at Ginny, who was smiling up at me. "That was really hard for you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, that was horrible." I smiled when Ginny laughed. "Let's go home now."

**Ginny's POV**

Draco set me down gently and arranged the covers around me. "Can you get the hospital robe off?" he asked. His voice sounded cold and condescending, like the old Draco.

"Er, yes."

"Good." Then he turned and left the room. I looked around, confused. _Did he expect me to get the robe off now? That meant I'd be sitting here naked until he chooses to come back. And since he didn't seem to be in a good mood, who knows when that would be? Should I snap for Twilly? Should I call for help? I supposed I could try to get up from the bed. Damnit, Draco, why would you just leave-_

Draco came back into the room.

_Oh._

He looked at me and sighed. With a roll of his eyes, Draco walked over and lifted up my arms. Surprised, I didn't fight him as he grabbed the sleeves of the robe and tugged it off. I felt a blush spread through my cheeks as I tried to discreetly cover myself. It didn't work because Draco's top lip curled into a sneer. "I've seen you naked before, Gin," he said, impersonally as if we were talking about the weather.

"I know but-"

"Here, hold still." Draco quickly tugged a nightgown over my head. It wasn't even one of my sexy ones. The nightgown was long and covered everything, even my arms. It was white, for crying out loud! "There," Draco said, satisfied with his work.

I raised my brows and decided not to argue. "Where are Luna and Blaise? You said they were waiting for me to get home."

"They were," said Draco as he climbed into the bed. "But I asked them to wait until tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

Draco seized my waist and yanked me to him. Startled, I clutched his shoulders and stared at him. His eyes were like molten silver, burning with desire. He wasn't cold or even angry, like I was starting to think. Draco rested his forehead against mine. "Because I want to be with you, Gin. I missed you so much."

I chuckled. "I was only gone for a couple of days and you never left my side at St. Mungo's."

"Yeah, but your _family_ was there," Draco growled. "I never had you to myself."

I stoked the back of my fingers against his cheek. "Why were you so cold a few minutes ago?"

"Because you tempt me, much more than you know, and I'm not about to jump you after you just got out of the hospital," Draco said as if the idea was appalling.

"But-we...I...Draco-"

"No. You are going to lay here and relax and just let me hold you." His arm tightened as if to prove his point.

I buried my head in his shoulder and secretly smiled. "Fine," I grumbled playfully. "But this will probably get boring."

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter, you are staying in this bed."

"I can't believe you, Draco Malfoy, the big womanizer, is going to keep me in bed and not do anything with me there."

"That's because I have to be Draco Malfoy, the big caretaker of Ginny Weasley, who refuses to listen to a word I say.

With a sigh, I held on tightly to his waist. "I'm going to kill your mum. Her stupid curse took all the fun out of you."

"I know this will be hard for you but try and wait till you have recovered before you do something that will get you sent to Azkaban."

"Fine," I grumbled.

**Draco's POV**

Something moving woke me up. The light in the room told me it was late afternoon and that it was cloudy outside. Frowning, I turned my mind back to what woke me up. The arm covering Ginny was shifting. She was trying to carefully lift it and crawl out from underneath.

"Gotcha," I said as I tightened my arm around her.

"Draco! But-"

"Where are you going?"

"It's been hours! I just want to get out of bed for a little bit."

I shook my head. "No. No getting out of bed."

"_Come on_, Draco. I'm bored. First I'm trapped in a hospital bed, and now this bed, which is quite spacious and comfortable but... boring." She look so unhappy that I immediately wanted to do something for her. However, I couldn't let her leave the bed yet and I couldn't entertain her like she wanted me to. Not until she was well.

With a sigh, I pushed up from the bed and looked out the window. As I suspected, the sky was cloudy but the sun was managing to push through. I ran my hand over my face and through my hair, which I noticed was starting to get too long. I looked back at Ginny, who was sadly picking at the blanket. My really expensive, How-many-count blanket that we could no longer afford.

"Alright," I said quickly as I grabbed her hand. "Just hold on." Reluctantly I let go of her hand and reached for my wand, resting on the bedside table.

**Ginny's POV**

"You mean I can get out of bed?" I asked hopefully.

"No," Draco answered quickly. I stared at him in confusion and disappointment as he took his wand off the table and started muttering something. I opened my mouth to talk to him but he held up a hand to silently tell me to be quiet. The sight of him staring up at the canopy and muttering was actually kind of funny. It almost looked like he was praying.

The walls of the room melted around us and in their place trees popped up. I turned around in the bed and looked around us. We were in one of the open areas of the garden, where the grass is completely flat and the shrubs are perfectly trimmed. None of the shade from the nearby trees could reach us and make the area colder. As I thought about that I realized that while the area outside the bed looked cold, the space beneath the canopy was just as warm as it was inside. "Draco, you brought the bed into the garden?" I chuckled.

Draco smirked, obviously pleased with himself. "Yeah, that way you can stay in bed and still be happy."

I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed myself up to my knees. "Come here."

He smiled, confused. "What?"

"Come here," I said suggestively as I gestured for him to move closer.

"Ginny, no. You have to rest."

"Oh, calm down. I'm not going to rape you or anything." I reached out for him, my fingers catching the collar of his shirt. Draco's smile grew as I gently pulled him towards me until we were both on our knees in the center of the bed and our lips were just a few centimeters apart. "You know, it's kind of sad when you are so suspicious of your own fia-"

Draco's mouth slammed down against mine. The rest of my sentence was lost as he jerked me up against his body. I melted against him as the wonderful, familiar sensations took over. His mouth moved over my face and neck, kissing and licking gently, especially at points where my pulse was. Roughly, I pulled him back to my mouth and bit and tugged until he opened up to me. Fingers stroked up into my hair and firmly twisted. The small flash of pain made me gasp in delight and I pressed myself more firmly against him.

Low and deep in his throat, Draco growled and used his free hand to move down my body, caressing and stroking along the way. I could feel his growing erection against my lower belly and it just made me more impatient, more demanding. I clutched at his shoulders until his body was smashing my breasts. My teeth pulled on his lower lip in such a feverish way that I almost expected it to bleed. When I felt he was close enough, I slid my hand down between our bodies and pressed it against his jean-clad erection. A groan vibrated from Draco's throat into my open mouth and before I knew what was happening, Draco pulled away and I fell forward, the support of his body gone.

"No, Ginny."

"But-"

"No," Draco said sternly, a hint of a smile on his lips.

I rolled my eyes. "I was hoping you'd be so caught up you wouldn't even notice."

"Yes, I know. It was very sneaky of you, trying to guilt me."

I crossed my arms. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

Draco smirked and hugged me so tightly that my arms were trapped between our bodies. Just when his closeness was starting to get me hopeful and excited again, he pressed a chaste kiss to my temple and moved me to lie back down on the bed again, my body pressed against his. "I remember when I tried to convince you to let me have my way with you and you punished me for it. I had to practically _grovel_," Draco sneered.

Groaning, I dropped my head back on the pillow. "I was such a nutter. I don't why you listened to anything I said. It was obvious I wanted you."

"Well, yeah," said Draco. "But I wasn't about to force you."

"Why not? I'm ready to force you."

"That is the second time you hinted at that. Am I going to have to perform a body-bind curse on you before I go to sleep?"

I tried to smile innocently but I couldn't get it out. With a sigh, I nodded. "Probably."

Draco chuckled but didn't say anything. I turned my head away from him to watch the sky above our heads. The clouds had gotten thicker and darker. I hadn't noticed because I had been too busy with Draco. I'm sure that if I got off the bed it would be freezing cold. Luckily, the spell Draco put on the bed to keep it warm worked perfectly.

I rolled over and put my arm over his chest. We lay there comfortably for I don't know how long. The passage of time didn't seem to exist at this moment. Slowly, I shifted until my head was also on his chest and I could feel the rise and fall of Draco's breathing along with hearing it. "We probably shouldn't fall asleep, Draco."

"Why not?"

"What if your grounds man needs to come work and the bed is in the way? He'll have to spell us out of here," I said, even though I knew that wasn't possible.

Draco shook his head. "No, he can't do that."

Keeping up the pretense, I said, "Sure he could. Maybe he won't want to wake us up but he'll need us out-"

"No, Gin, I mean, he really can't. He's a Squib."

I jerked to half sit-up and turned to look down at him. "How did you know that?"

Draco smirked. "Ginny, come on. He works in my household. You actually think I'm not going to check him out?"

"So you knew and you still let him work for you?"

"Er, yes?"

I quickly gave Draco a bone-crushing hug. "You are such a sweet guy."

Draco coughed and choked. "Sweet? Oh, no. No, no, no. I am not sweet. Malfoy's are not sweet."

"Uh huh."

"It's because of how good he is. Have you seen this garden?"

"Sure. Okay."

"Ginny, I'm being serious."

"Right."

With a growl, Draco bent over and started tickling me. I tried to push him off but he was much stronger so his long fingers dug into my sides, making me squeal and laugh. Before long, I couldn't breathe and I stopped fighting him. I simply curled up against him and tried to keep from giggling.


	21. My Decisions

**I am so so so so sorry it took so long! My mom took our computer to get it fixed and we didn't get it back for awhile. By then I was a little stuck and couldn't write until. It didn't help that I was going to travel so I focused my energy on that. But I'm back now and I am in the process of writing the next chapter for you all! It wont take nearly as long to update again! Woo!**

**Did you guys see the MTV Movie awards? Yay, Tom Felton! I'm so happy for him. Too bad Marky Mark and Will Ferrel had to be douchebags who wouldn't SHUT UP. Poor guy was just trying to thank his "mum."**

**Thank you Nutmeg44 for your idea! Which one you ask? You have given me so many. *smile* You'll see…**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

We had been laying here for a long time. Rain had even started and stopped but, thanks to my spell, not a single drop landed on Ginny. She had watched the rain fall in wonder as it disappeared before it hit the canopy of the bed. She told me it reminded her of the Great Hall ceiling, except, obviously, a lot smaller.

We had talked for awhile, about many different things. What subjects we had liked at Hogwarts, where she wanted to travel to, and why, ideas for a job I can get. She liked asking random questions like, what was the last thing I felt guilty about or what was the best thing I've ever done. I tried to be as honest as I could, but I didn't like reminding her of the arse I used to be. But she never said anything judgmental about my answers. She just listened and asked another question. It had been nice, actually, talking to someone.

I winced and remembered something I forgot to talk to her about. Something I knew would bring down her mood. "Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you, I had Twilly go to your house and pack up your things. He cleaned it out and made it ready for selling to someone else."

Ginny sat up so quickly, I would have sworn she got whiplash. "What?"

I shrugged. "Well, you aren't going to live there anymore. It's pointless to pay money for it when there is plenty of room here for your stuff. Although, I must suggest that you sell some of it. If I remember correctly, you had a lot of crap."

_Was that too much?_

Ginny's jaw dropped.

_Yes, it was._

"How dare you? Draco Malfoy, we are not married yet and, even if we were, you cannot boss me around! We should have talked about what to do with my house. Maybe I don't want to live here."

I didn't even bother to address that statement. How could she not want to live here? "We aren't living in that place. It was even too small for you by yourself."

"You arrogant, pompous, conde-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm heard that before."

"Damn it, Draco. How could you?"

"Ginny, you-"

"If you say something stupid like I'm going to be a Malfoy and Malfoy's have standards, I will punch you."

With the thought of the very Malfoy's I just cut myself off from, I chuckled.

"It's not funny, Draco!"

Now I was starting to get annoyed. She didn't understand what I had given up for her and the yelling wasn't making me feel any better. Plus, we just can't afford her house anymore. "Blood hell, Ginny! You're going to be my wife. I know what's best for you."

Fire lit up in Ginny's eyes. _Oops._ "_Excuse me_?"

"Ginny, calm down-"

"_Calm down_?" Ginny asked in a dangerous voice.

"Yes. Calm down. You're acting like a crazy person. It's really not a big deal. You haven't even mentioned your house lately, so it was obvious you didn't give a shit about it anymore."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "What the hell is wrong with _you_?"

Ginny threw back the blanket. "That's it. I want out of here." She tried to get out of the bed but because of the spell I put on it, she couldn't get past the edge of the bed. "Damnit, Draco! Let me out of here."

"No."

With a growl, she started rustling through the sheets. Looking for her wand, I assumed. "It's not here. It's still with your stuff that we brought back from St. Mungo's." I smirked. "And you can't Apparate without your wand."

"God damn, son of a bitch, Draco. Let me the fuck out of here or you will fucking regret it."

I sneered and let out a mean-sounding chuckle. "Right, I'm really very scared."

Ginny's shoulders dropped. "You're being a dick. Why are you acting like this?"

I opened my mouth to answer, then immediately snapped it shut. After a few seconds I muttered, "It doesn't matter."

Ginny studied my face for a moment. I didn't like the staring so I turned my head away from her. She finally exclaimed, "You're so fucking stupid!"

"Uh, what?"

"I know exactly why you are acting like this. It's because I told you I love you, isn't it? You're scared now and you are trying to keep me away."

"S-scared?" I scoffed

Ginny nodded, her stubborn chin thrust into the air. "Yes. You're scared because you might feel the same way and it wasn't supposed to be like that. You were only supposed to use me, get what you want and then be done but now you aren't sure you can do it."

I sneered. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about."

"In other words, I got it exactly right, right?"

"No, you're not. For fuck's sake, I told you about the damn house because I thought you would like to know and you freaked out. I could have just married you and then sold it without you knowing. You're so busy being happy here, you never would have even noticed!"

Ginny hesitated. I could see a small blush of pink spread through her cheeks. I raised my brows, knowing that whatever she said next would be a lie. "That's not… true."

_Uh huh._

"You still have no right to run my life!" yelled Ginny as she rose up. She couldn't go anywhere so she must have felt that towering over me would have more of an impact. "You sit here in your pretty house and have everything handed to you. You have never had to work for anything! You don't care about anything so you could never understand how important some things are to people!"

I squinted up at her. "_I _don't care about _anything_?"

"No!"

"I'm fairly sure I have been really nice to you."

"Yes, because you need me! You act charming and sweet so I will fall for your line of crap, think I might see something good in you and stick around. But remember, Draco? Once you are done with me, I'll be just like all those other women; disappointed and dismissed."

_Tell her. Tell her the truth._

"Heaven forbid the prince has a toy for too long! No, he has to have something new that he can play around with-"

_Prince? Hah, not much of one. _I watched the ranting woman in front of me and sighed. _How can you still be so wrong about me? What else could I possibly do?_

_Oh, Ginny's using her adjectives again._

"Arrogant, smug, controlling bastard who can be so conceited, so egotistical, so condescending-"

"Go away."

Ginny stopped ranting and turned to me. "What?"

"Just… go away. It's apparent that you are determined to see the worst of me. A man you claim to _love_." I sneered out the word like it was a lie. "Leave me alone."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but before she could get a sound out, I waved her away. Technically, I waved her and the bed back into the house. Losing the bed almost made me land on the ground, but I caught myself in time. When my feet were firmly on the grass, I listened for any screams of anger coming from my home. After a minute or two of silence, I turned down a path. There was a slight pain in my chest but I brushed the hurt aside. All the hurt I was feeling.

_Why didn't I just tell her everything?_

Even though I knew the answer, I didn't want to admit it to myself just yet. Wearily, I sighed and disappeared into the garden.

* * *

**Lucius' POV**

"I just can't believe him! How dare he? He _dare_ he do this after everything we have done for him!" shouted Narcissa, who was pacing in front of my desk. She was livid over what happened with Draco, but refused to acknowledge that it was her fault. "We have paid for his school stuff! His clothing! His broomsticks! That house of his! And he just gives it all up? For her?"

"I told you that whole ultimatum was a bad idea," said Aunt Marcella's portrait, with a sniff. "You were much too soft on him."

I rolled my eyes. "Aunt Marci, I have told you already, there are no more arranged marriages. We had to give Draco some freedom in this or he would have rebelled. Besides, don't you remember the whole point of this thing anyway?"

"I certainly remember," commented my great grandfather from his frame. "You dragged our name through the mud and you had to have a boy save you."

"Draco is not a boy-"

"He is a boy!" cried Narcissa. "He's _my_ boy! I want what's best for him and that… that _girl_ is not it! She's trash! Common traitor blood trash! A slut, too! And a _parasite._ She wanted to use him for all his money and his house and his connections and I bet you, I bet she will leave him now that she can't have all of that!"

"She's a _Weasley,_ Narcissa. Right now, they are doing better than us. And people see them as better than us."

"It's a sad day when a Weasley is better than a Malfoy," muttered great-great uncle Jarieth. His two brothers were in the frame with him today and they were nodding along in agreement.

"Luckily, there is still Amancio to carry on everything," said great-great-great uncle Makkimus.

"Amanico is not a direct decent," I argued. "I just used that to scare Draco. Besides, I refused to let everything go to _that _line."

"Excuse me?" exclaimed great Aunt Marcella.

"_Hello?_" said an irritated Narcissa. "We need to stop thinking about lines and inherits and think about how we are going to save my baby!"

"Narcissa Black!" shouted my grandmother. "I don't know what happened to you but you are acting like that _sister_ of yours. You tried to fix it and you ruined everything!"

"You couldn't even kill a Weasley right," muttered one of the male members.

"Now, sit down, shut up, and remind us why we liked you in the first place."

Narcissa drew herself up. "Wait a minute-"

"Be quiet!"

She dropped into the chair.

A voice came from a portrait that hadn't spoken yet. "Now, son, what are you going to do?" I looked up at the stern cold grey eyes of my father. There was something there that made me think that he was trying to tell me what to do. I kept eye contact with him for a few minutes before I looked at Narcissa.

She lifted her chin. "If he wants to be with her, he shouldn't get anything."

I nodded. "I will speak to Amancio."

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

"You look like shit," I said as I leaned back in my chair. The pub was pretty dead and, even if I wasn't working now, I wouldn't have been here during this time if it wasn't for Drake saying he needed to me with me about something. Somewhere without Ginny around.

"Thanks." Drake studied his folded hands in front of him.

"Want a drink?"

"I don't drink. Neither do you."

"Yeah, but you look like you could use one."

Drake shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly. "Drinking is not going to help."

"Problems with Ginny?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

Drake winced and his lips curved a little. "It's automatically my fault?"

"I'm thinking this time it is."

"I may… sort of… moved her out of her house and prepared to sell it. Without telling her."

"That wasn't very smart."

"I know."

Drake ran his fingers through his hair and that's when I got a good look at him. His eyes were tired, probably from being at the hospital with Ginny for the last couple of days. He looked like he hadn't eaten a proper meal for awhile. Something else was going on with him.

"This isn't about Ginny, is it?" I asked.

Drake looked up in surprise. "N-no. No, it's… my mother tried to kill Ginny."

I sat up and stared. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"So… what did you do?"

Drake smiled.

My jaw dropped. "You didn't? You told them they could take their money and go to hell didn't you?"

A bark of laughter escaped my buddy's throat. "How did you know?"

"'Cause I know you, man. You would do anything for that girl." I chuckled and leaned my chair futher back. "Wow, Draco Malfoy is poor."

Drake rolled his eyes. "Yeah, crazy, huh?"

"So that's why… that's why you are trying to get rid of her house, huh? You can't afford to pay for useless things anymore. You know, a smarter man would have figured out that you can sell the mansion and live in the small house. It's cheaper."

Drake sneered.

"Okay, okay, not quite that ready to change your lifestyle. I get it."

"No, you don't. _You _still have everything."

"Yeah, but I don't want to give it up," I said. "Although I would… if I had to." The idea of giving up everything to show Luna how much I cared had its appeal. This makes me think… "Have you told her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Why not?' Are you kidding? She thinks I am marrying her to keep all my money. If I don't have that anymore, what reason do I have for marrying her?"

"Uh, 'cause you love her," I said slowly.

Drake groaned.

I laughed. "Really? You're _scared_ of telling her?"

"No."

"Uh huh. Drake, she loves you-"

Drake rolled his eyes. "She _says_ she does."

"You don't believe her?"

"I think… she's confused."

"She must be if she loves you," I said. Drake looked up and glared. "Just go tell her what you did."

"It just seems like a bad idea."

"You know what also seems like a bad idea?" I leaned in like I was sharing a secret. "Lying to her."

Drake sneered. "Shut up."

I chuckled and returned to my casual position. "So what are you going to do about money?"

Reluctantly, Drake spoke. "…That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Do you need to borrow some?"

Drake's eyes flew to mine. "No," he snapped.

I held up my hands. "Sorry. I just meant that, since we have been friends for so long, you shouldn't feel-"

"Blaise."

"Okay."

Drake sat back in his chair and tried to appear calm. I could see a bit of restlessness in him. Whatever he wanted wasn't coming easy to him. Instead of pushing, I simply waited until he spoke.

"I was thinking… Well, actually more than thinking… I did some looking in to it… Anyway, I was wondering if I could get you to-" Drake sat up straighter "-invest in me- in my business."

I stared at him in surprise for several minutes. "You have a business?"

Drake ran his fingers through his hair. "I told Ginny I would find a job and I'm doing exactly that. But you know me; I can't work for other people. And, I'm sorry, man, but I can't work for you."

I nodded in understanding.

He continued, "I was thinking of opening a new apothecary, but not some shitty one like Slug and Jiggers. I found out they haven't been doing very well lately, not with Mulpepper's next door. In fact, both stores are looking to sell. If I buy both of them, I could take down the wall and-"

"Make one big awesome shop!" I exclaimed.

Drake blinked. "Er… yeah. I mean, they are next door to each other and it wouldn't be a problem. They both want to sell. The only thing is I need money to-"

"I love it! I mean, I always thought you should open your own shop, but this is better. A big, new shop that doesn't smell like cabbage!"

"You think people will be okay with buying from a Malfoy?"

I nodded. "I think they'll be intrigued, especially after you marry Ginny. They will be too curious to not want to stop by."

"I know it's risky, since we don't actually know how it's going to do, and I hate to ask it of a friend, but you are the only one who I thought might be willing to help."

"Nonsense, I think this is a great idea. What did Ginny say?"

"Well…"

My eyes narrowed. "Really? You haven't told her?"

"Uh… it's-"

"No, no. I don't want to hear it. Stop being a coward and tell her. Everything."

Drake rolled his eyes. "Such wisdom."

"Honesty works for Luna and me."

"Only because you get a sick pleasure out of watching people suffer with the truth and Luna probably doesn't even know how to lie."

I smiled. "It's true. She's wonderful, huh?"

"Wonderful."

I chuckled at his tone. "So tell me what else you want to do to this shop."

Drake perked up out of his gloomy mood. "I wanted to add some height to the…"

Smiling, I joined in with Draco's obvious excitement with the hope that things will start turning around for him.


	22. My Lies

**Ginny's POV**

I slowly crept down the hall towards the partially open door of Draco's potions room. Yesterday had been the last time I saw my fiancé, in the middle of that stupid argument. While a day might not seem very long, when I missed him, it was. He hadn't come back to the house the night before and I only knew where he was at now because I had Twilly keeping an eye out for him.

The light clinking sound of glass bottles tapping against each other came out of the room. Draco must be looking for something on his many shelves. Since I knew his back was turned, I hurried forward and peeked around the door frame.

I was wrong. He was actually moving some glass beakers around on his work table. He was at the angle, however, where I could see him but he didn't have a direct view of me.

Draco's brow was creased in concentration. I wanted to smooth away the wrinkles and help him with his problems; a completely different feeling than yesterday. His lips were curled in frustration as he slowly poured something into his plain black cauldron. He shoved his hair out of his face in annoyance and focus on the crimson liquid. A couple of drops landed into the cauldron and Draco breathed a sigh of what sounded like relief. I smiled proudly for him.

"Come in, Ginny."

I stood up suddenly in surprise and thought about leaving quickly. The quick movement caused me to lose my balance and fall against the wall. The noise was loud enough that it would make my trying to leave seem stupid. After I regained my composure, I gradually walked into the room.

"How did you know I was there?"

A slight smile caused the corner of Draco's mouth to creep up. "You're not very good at sneaking."

Ignoring that comment, I pulled a seat up next to his table and watched him work. I never had before and I found he was adorable as he tried to think. He was dressed in black clothes that were too deceptively simple to be anything but expensive. They hung to him perfectly and made me want to run my fingers all over him.

_Later, Ginny._

I rested on my propped up arm. "Whatya doing?"

Draco glanced up at me quickly before turning back to his bottles. He was probably confused about why I wasn't yelling at him, as he no doubt thought I would be doing. I didn't want to scream at him anymore. I was here to make things right. Although I was still a little peeved that he just sent me away before.

"Er… I'm trying to figure out the last part of this…" Draco broke off as the liquid in the cauldron started bubbling. He quickly turned down the fire and scooped some of the liquid into a glass jar. I watched as he raised it to his face, sniffed it and turned it to the light to look at it. When he seemed satisfied, Draco turned back to me and held out the jar. "Here, try this."

I raised my brows. "What?"

"Just try it."

"Really?" I was surprised that he actually wanted me to test something for him but my mind quickly thought about our baby, growing in my stomach. I didn't want anything to happen that might harm him or her. "Is it safe?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, or I wouldn't give it to you."

Since I was fairly sure I trusted him, I carefully took the jar and lifted it to my lips. The liquid had a tart, almost sour taste. I let it sit on my tongue for a couple of seconds before I let it trickle down my throat.

We both waited, staring at each other. Finally, I shrugged and set his jar down. Draco's shoulders dropped. "Nothing?" he asked sadly.

"No," I said apologetically. "Sorry?"

Draco groaned and peered at the liquid again. "That means I have to start over. I don't get it; I don't usually do this lousy. Not unless… unless something else is going on in my life…" He trailed off as he dumped the jar back into the cauldron.

My heart tugged for him and his obvious misery. Trying to help, I perked up. "Oh, oh… I feel something. A warm sort of feeling… in my stomach."

Draco smiled. "That is not an effect."

"Oh."

"Thanks for trying," he said as he took out his wand and spelled the contents of the cauldron to disappear. We were quiet for a few minutes as he muttered to himself, mentally reviewing things, I assumed. He would randomly pick up a bottle and read the label as if he wasn't the one who had written it in the first place. After a few trips to the shelves, Draco cautiously started over.

As he poured something some a tiny bottle, he spoke, "Ginny, about yesterday…"

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have yelled at you. We should be okay with talking to each other about things. I guess I was just being a little wacky."

_Was it too soon to blame it on the hormones? Eh, probably. And it's not like I can just say that excuse. _

"I was actually trying to apologize. I guess I crossed a line, which shouldn't really be a surprise. The thing is, Ginny, we can't… I can't…"

I tilted my head and asked, worried, "What's wrong, Draco?"

Draco set the bottle down and raised his grey eyes to mine. "We can't afford your house anymore. We can only afford mine because my parents paid for it in full. But we can no longer afford unnecessary things."

"Why?"

Draco looked away – his eyes focusing on a wall. "Um, 'cause… my parents, they… they cut back on my allowance."

"Allowance?"

"Yeah, since I don't work, they give me so much to live off every month. After what happened to you, I may have… yelled at my mother a bit. Well, it pissed them off; so much so, they decided to punish me by cutting back on my expenses."

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry. I should have known you'd have a good reason for doing what you did. I can understand that you are embarrassed, but you could have just told me, though."

"Embarrassed?"

"Yeah, because you can't afford to live like you did before, with your clothes and- Oh my god, does that mean we can't afford the wedding? Should I cancel some of the things? We don't need flowers or… or cake, really. I mean, who needs cake?"

Draco hurried around the side of his work table. "No! No, don't cancel anything. Just keep doing what you were doing and bill it all to the Malfoy's. They should still have to pay for it, after what they did," Draco muttered darkly. He must have caught the look of worry on my face because he quickly tried to smile. "Besides, they issued that damn ultimatum. They want me to get married? They should foot the bill."

"If you're sure…"

Draco planted a quick kiss on my lips. "Of course I'm sure. Besides, it will piss my mother off."

I smiled. "Okay." Draco tossed me a quick smile before turning to his cauldron. As Draco went back to work, I pushed off the chair and wandered around the room. When I neared the shelves, I noticed something along the floor in front of them. There were huge jar with different color liquids and labels with Draco's cursive writing. The labels let me know that it was a line of already completed potions – familiar ones, ones I might have heard of, and ones I'm pretty sure Draco thought of himself. But there was enough of each to fill buckets.

I turned back to Draco. "Why are you working so hard? What are you going to do with all of this?"

"I'm opening a shop."

Again, I almost fell over in surprise. I grabbed at the end of the table and righted myself. "W-what?"

Draco picked up a bottle, read the label, and put it back. "Yeah. You wanted me to get a job, right? Well, I'm getting one."

"Where? Where are you opening it?"

"I bought Slugs and Jiggers Apothecary and Mr. Mulpepper's shop. Completed the paperwork this morning and I am now the proud owner of two shops that I am going to make into one."

I felt my brow crease in confusion. "Wait, but how can you afford it? Your cut allowance, remember?"

"Oh. Er, well… I have some money saved and ," Draco finished in a rush.

I squeal and hurried around the table. "He is? Oh, Draco, that's fantastic! I'm so proud of you." I threw my arms around his waist and yanked him to me for a bone-crushing hug. My face was buried in his shirt and I could smell the cool, clean scent of him. _Mmmm…_

Draco started to pat my back but quickly wrapped his arms around me. He didn't say anything, just simply held me as time went by. I felt the pressure of his cheek against the top of my head, which cause me to sigh with pure bliss.

After awhile, I pulled back. "Draco, this is great. Especially since you must know that I would marry you now, job or not."

"Er, yeah…"

I was so caught up in the moment that I barely caught the look that passed across his face. "But I think this will really make you happy. Is there anything I can do to help? You know I don't mind working in shops."

Draco chuckled. "You'd really do that? You'd really work for me?"

I shrugged. "Sure, if you needed me. I want to help you with your dreams."

"Don't worry, Gin. You don't have to work for me. I'm sure that is not _your_ dream. I'm going to help you accomplish anything you want to do." Draco returned to his place in front of the cauldron and continued his potion making. "I have so many ideas for this shop…"

I watched the man I love with amusement as he talked excitedly about his plans for the future. As he talked to open and honestly, I felt myself becoming guiltier and guiltier… and guiltier.

I left Draco hours ago this morning to finish his work. The sun was now at its highest point in the sky and he still wasn't done. I considered going out to work in my garden, but I was too tired. I also thought about exploring more of the house, which held slightly more interest, but not enough to get me up just yet.

"My lady?" mewed a soft voice. Mina leaped up to the bed and padded across to rest on my stomach.

"Hey, Mina," I said as I stroked her fur. "Where have you been lately?"

Mina pawed my stomach and pressed her nose to it. "I went through each item in the house to make sure it was safe. It took a long time."

"Well, yeah. It's a big house."

The kitten gently licked at the fabric across my stomach. I paid her actions no mind until she looked up at me. "When is your brood getting here?" she asked.

My eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"The young that is in your stomach, when is it coming out?"

"You… you can tell?"

"Yes. When?" Mina insisted.

I rubbed my hand across my belly. "It will still be about another nine months. I just found out. Why?"

Mina sat back and lifted her chin. "Because I have to protect it too."

"No, you don't. Draco didn't assign you that job."

"It is a part of you and I have to protect you."

I opened my mouth to respond to her simple logic, but then I thought of something else. "You can't tell Draco."

"Master doesn't know? Isn't he your mate?"

I winced. "Yes, but you can't tell him. I know he's your master, Mina, and you have a loyalty to him, but please don't tell him."

"Hello, Ginny! How are you feeling today?" Luna skipped into the room, almost floating on air.

"She feels nauseous with worry but joyful at the same time. She's also in love," answered Mina.

I started to speak, but decided not to ask. Instead, I turned to Luna. "Hey, I haven't seen you in awhile."

Luna sighed. "I know. I wanted to see you when you got home but Draco wanted you to himself. We didn't get back until just now and I came directly to you."

"How are things going with you and Blaise?"

The blonde smiled. "Wonderfully. How about you? How are you and Draco?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as I sat up. Mina jump onto the blanket and curled up. "Oh, Luna, I feel horrible! I'm a terrible person. I'm lying to Draco. Well, not so much lying as just not telling him, which is the same thing as lying, isn't it? He's being so sweet and things are hard on him right now and he's so excited about his shop and I don't want to add something else to his worries."

"Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Luna in her soft voice.

Mina's head came up. "She and her mate are having a litter of their own."

Luna's gaze passed back and forth between me and the apparently very talkative kitty. "Sorry?"

"I'm pregnant. I just found out when I was in the hospital."

A smile burst across Luna's face and she sat on the bed. "You are?"

I nodded dejectedly.

"Oh, this is a bad thing?"

"I'm not even sure, Luna. I can do this, right? I'm pretty strong. I know who I am and I love Draco. That's all that matters, right?" My eyes widened. "Oh my god, oh my god, I can believe it. I can't do this. I can't be somebody's mother!" I felt my stomach drop. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Morning sickness? Already?"

"No, just a bit queasy."

Luna looked concerned. "Has that been happening a lot?"

I shook my head. "No. It started a day or two ago. It just hits randomly and goes away."

Luna patted my shoulder comfortingly. It was nice to feel her support, a friend who would help me. Her presence started to calm me until she spoke again. "What did Draco say?"

The guilt on my face must have been obvious. Luna's pretty silver-blue eyes widened. "You haven't told him?"

"It's too soon."

"When did you find out?"

I felt my cheeks become flushed. "When I was at the hospital. Apparently I am in about my third week, which is usually too early to tell, but the Healers have a way of finding these things out, I guess. My mother was the one who broke the news."

Luna's face grew compassionate. "I'm sorry, Ginny. On the bright side, it's still early enough and you can get married before you start showing."

I grimaced and nodded.

A stern look grew in Luna's eyes. "But Ginny, you have to tell Draco."

"I'm not sure if I can, Luna. We all know that this wedding is only happening because Draco is being forced into it. What is he going to do if he finds out I'm pregnant, too? That wasn't in the deal we made."

"Ginny, you have seen enough of Draco to know he will stay with you when he finds out," Luna said, partially confused.

"I know, damnit! I will not have him stay with me out of some kind of… _obligation_," I said in disgust. "I love him, Luna and I think… over time… he might start to love me."

Luna blinked her silver eyes. "You're being silly if you think _Draco_ is going to stay with you because of something like 'obligation.' If he stays with you, which I always believed he would, it would be for nothing less than that being with you is what he wants to do. He really cares for you, Ginny. You are still painting him as a bad guy because, while you may love him, somewhere inside, you don't trust him. Some part of you still expects something to go wrong. That is why you have turned something that he would take as good news into something fearful and threatening to what you have now."

I stared at Luna. "Er… um, wow. That was… scary."

Luna shrugged. "It's a gift. Now, I think we should go find you some books on pregnancy so you have a little more insight. It's doubtful there are any in Diagon Alley, so we will have to go into London." Luna leaped up from the bed and grabbed my hand. Before I could protest, she yanked me up.

With a sad smile, I said, "Luna, I wish I hadn't already told Hermione she could be my bridesmaid. She was my best friend for so long that it just seemed natural, but I see now it should have been you in the first place."

Luna smiled back, understandingly. "Let Hermione do it. You know you will never hear the end of it, if you don't. Now come on! Maybe we can get one of those giant baby name books. You should have a few prepared for when Draco finds out and starts going through the family tree for something suitable and, most likely, Latin."\

* * *

**Lucius's POV**

"You understand, Amancio?"

Draco's older cousin nodded his thick head, covered with stubbly black hair. His entire body was pretty bulky but not fat. His arms were engorged with wide muscles – muscles that built up his whole body. His eyes were the same grey eyes that ran in the family, but his were flat and dull. They were also squinty and, combined with his wide body, gave him the appearance of a beetle.

I pointed to him. "Draco will probably be angry."

Amancio grunted, "He usually is." His voice was low and gravelly. It was also slow, like he needed time to think about every word. Not that it helped him. "Draco is mean to me."

"He will probably come and threaten you."

The cousin swelled with arrogance. "I can take him."

"Right. Well, you are not to give in to him, you understand? No matter what he tells you… no matter what he bribes you, if you give in, you will regret it." I made sure to let a slight malice slip into my voice, letting him know I was perfectly serious.

"I understand."

"I doubt that." I sighed and leaned against my snake-headed walking stick. I was starting to feel old. "He loves her, you know? He will do anything for her." A smirk curved my lips. "I did this to him."

Amancio snorted in disgust. "Draco was weak."

A harsh reprimand rose in my mouth but I shoved it down. My mouth curled in disgust as I looked down at this man-boy who would never understand love. My thoughts turned to my usually rational wife, who had been extreme in her recent actions, but had done it out of love. No, Amancio would never know what it truly meant. Maybe he did deserve something out of this, since it was all he was ever likely to have.

With the feeling like the weight of the world was on my shoulders, I said, "You know what your role is now. I'll make the arrangements."

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

After an afternoon of shopping for some secret stuff – items that were currently hidden in the house – and visiting Hermione, who had been actually very excited about the wedding plans, I went out to my garden, which I hadn't visited in a while.

I had just found a soft spot on the ground when Draco came into my sight. He crossed over a little hill and headed towards me. I noticed his outfit was different than the one he was wearing earlier. That one had been expensive casual. This one was… well, actually casual.

He was wearing some of the clothes I had bought him before. The cheap ones that allowed him to get a little messy without having to worry about his clothes. He hadn't worn any of them until now. Adding to my surprise was the fact that it was blue, which I vaguely remember him protesting.

But, oh my, did it look good on him. The light blue went perfectly with his pale skin and his blonde hair, which was slightly messy. He must have been very frustrated with his potion making to have messed it up that much.

"Hey," I said as I leaned back on my elbows. "I like that shirt."

Draco smirked as he reached me. "I figured it would make you happy. Lord knows why, though. It's a horrible cut. Did you even think about how this would look when you bought it?"

"Stop your boo-hooing and sit down so I can take a better look at you."

Draco did as I said and took a seat next to me in the grass. Now I could better see the soft cotton as it clung to his skin. I wanted to press my face into it and feel the contrast of the soft fabric against his hard body.

"And the color? Really, Ginny?"

"The color makes your eyes beautiful. Like deep endless pool of melted silver," I said with a sigh without thinking.

"Are you okay?"

I shook myself. "Er, yeah. Why?"

"Because that was oddly poetic for you."

"I'm sorry. How about that color makes me want to stare into those eyes of yours as I rip the fabric off and sink my teeth into your bare skin?"

Draco nodded in thought. "That… works."

"You wanna?"

He looked over at me. "Do I 'wanna' what?"

I wiggled my eyebrows.

Draco looked around and turned back to me. "Seriously? Here? Now?"

Instead of answering, I rolled over until I had my knees placed on both sides of his legs. Draco opened his mouth in surprise and I used the opportunity to lean forward and take his lower lip in between my teeth. My fingers were already pressed into the soft fabric covering his shoulders.

Draco recovered quickly and brought his hands to my waist. The kiss turned urgent as he slipped his tongue in between my lips, forcing my mouth wider. My hands slid down from his shoulders and I rubbed them all over his body, as much as I could reach. The feeling of his hard body beneath my fingers made me quicken my pace, but at the same time, Draco decided to slow it down.

His cold fingers slipped under my shirt and leisurely moved up to my breasts. The difference in temperatures between our two bodies caused a shiver to run through me as he slid his fingers against the skin of my stomach. When his hand finally grasped the underside of my breast I gasped out loud at the feeling of it. The pressure of his fingers slightly hurt.

I pulled away quickly and would have fallen backwards if Draco hadn't caught me in time. The sudden movement sent a wave of dizziness into my head and I fought to regain my balance.

"Ginny, are you okay?" asked Draco, voice heavy with concern.

I tried to nod, but it hurt too much. Instead, I reached for him blindly and tried to press myself close to him. As I reached out though I missed and started to fall over again.

"Okay," said Draco as he helped me up. "It is obviously still too soon after you got out of the hospital."

"It is not!" I argued. "I'm just being clumsy."

"Come on, Ginny. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you. We have to get you inside now. Besides, the sun is starting to set."

"That doesn't matter! You're a wizard. You can light up the whole garden if you want to." I tried to make more arguments but I could feel Draco lifting me up. I was really annoyed that he wasn't listening to me. All because of a dizzy spell.

"Well, I don't want to. I want to get you inside," said Draco as he moved towards the house.

Suddenly I felt sleepy. I rested my head against his chest as my eyelids dropped. "You're no fun," I muttered drowsily.

"I'm sure you'll find it in yourself to forgive me."

"I doubt it."

Draco chuckled and pressed a kiss against my forehead. "Come on, Ginny. With my new shop and the wedding, these last couple of weeks are going to be crazy. We need to get as much rest as we can now. We don't know what exciting things will happen tomorrow."

"Oh, Draco, you have _no_ idea," I whispered, half asleep in his arms.


	23. My Intention

**Draco's POV**

"Weasley! Did you find those copies of _The Practitioner's Practical Guide to Poisons, Phitlers, and Power Potions_?"

I could see the crown of Ginny's red hair from behind a short wall of stacked books. She didn't even look up as she called to the owner of Flourish & Blotts, "Yeah, they're right here!"

When I reached the books, I rested my arms against them and leaned over. Ginny didn't notice I was there. "Are you almost off?"

Startled, Ginny jerked, which caused the stack of books in her arms to go flying. One came towards my head and I ducked just in time.

"Jesus, Draco! You scared the crap outta me!"

I didn't pay attention to her as I picked one of the flying books off the ground. Intrigued, I started flipping pages, finding unfamiliar recipes and rare ingredients. "Hmm… I don't think I have this one."

There was a smile in Ginny's voice as she said, "Don't be silly, Draco. I've seen your lab, remember? You don't use potions books."

"Sure I do. I just memorized them all."

I looked up in time to see Ginny's jaw drop. "You have memorized an entire book? Multiple books?"

"What? You thought Granger was the only one who could do that?"

Ginny quickly shook her head. "No, no. I'm just impressed. And a little disappointed too; I actually thought most of these potions were coming from your head."

I smirked and flipped to another page. The words on the top read 'Excorio Elixir.' Even though I had been taught Latin since I was five, I couldn't quite recall what that specific word meant. As it turned out, I didn't need to know. The carefully detailed drawings along the side of the page showed the shocking and grotesque images of someone who accidently peeled off their skin with one touch. The process looked slow and painful.

Then I remembered Ginny's comment. With a smirk, I looked up at her. "Most of them _are_ in my head. That's where they go when I memorize them." I chuckled as Ginny stuck her tongue out. "If you meant that you thought they were my original potions, most of them are too."

Ginny rolled her eyes and held out her hand for the book. I snapped it shut and shook my head at her. "I'm going to buy this one."

"Buy? Why don't you just take it?"

I raised my brow. "Um, 'cause that would be stealing?"

Ginny let out a little laugh and then took the book from me. "No, you moron. I work here so I can get it for you for free." Before I could argue, Ginny pressed a small peck to my cheek and turned towards the front of the store. "Let me give these to the manager, grab my stuff and we'll be out of here."

Ten minutes later, Ginny ran out of the store and into my arms. In front of the entire crowded street, she brought her lips up to mine for a quick, but heated, kiss. I moved my hands to her hips and brought her closer to me. Even though people knew about our engagement and I had been receiving plenty of "Congratulations" as I passed through the Leaky Cauldron, it amazed me that she was so open with her affection for me.

Ginny pulled away and smiled. "Where are we going?"

I shrugged. "Where do you want to go?"

"I am pretty hungry."

"So ice cream's out?"

"Aw, like our first date?"

I snorted. "Our first? Wasn't it our only?"

Ginny giggled. "If I remember correctly, you were trying to convince me you were a nice guy."

"If I remember correctly, you couldn't stop staring at me as I licked my ice cream cone."

"I did not do that!" she laughed.

"Please. You were so obvious. You wanted me to take you right then and there. Lay you down on the table and slowly drip that ice cream over your heated skin-"

"Draco! Shh!" Ginny looked around at the crowded street with an amused glint in her eye.

I laughed and nudged her. "Come on. I know this great place around the corner. Few people know about it because it's hidden really well."

Ginny smiled and nodded. We continued down the street of Diagon Alley in silence for several minutes as we walked to our destination. We had moved through a large crowd of people and passed by most of the street venders when suddenly Ginny took my hand and laced my fingers in hers. I looked at them uncomfortably for a couple of seconds before I shrugged and smirked at her. Ginny's smiled brightened, which made her look even more beautiful. Her obvious joy made me shove any guilt I might feel to the back of my mind. _Today would not be a day for lies. _

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Ginny, are you okay? You barely ate your lunch. Your pasta looked pretty good, too. Maybe you should have tried some of my black bass. I don't understand why you were so against it. You could have switched to something else if you wanted. You don't have to worry about paying for it."

"Draco, calm down. It's not a big deal. I just don't feel well."

I stopped and turned her towards me. "You don't feel well? Do you want to go home? We don't have to do this today. You are probably still recovering-"

"Draco! Jeez! Take a few calming breaths. I'll be fine." Ginny pushed pass me and continued towards the building on the end.

I turned and quickened my pace to catch up with her. "Are you sure? You seem kind of tired. I just think that-"

"We are almost there! Stop yelling at me!" Ginny snapped.

My head jerked back. "Yelling? I'm not yelling. I'm just expressing a few concerns I have and some possible solutions," I said reasonably.

"Arrg!" Ginny growled and hurried ahead. With a roll of my eyes, I hurried my steps again and caught up with her. "Draco, seriously, stop being annoying."

"Annoying?" I stopped.

Ginny's feet came to a halt. Her head slowly turned to look at me, her brown eyes wide and dark. "Oh, Draco, I'm sorry." She ran back to me. "I didn't mean that. I guess I am just feeling a little tired. Like _you_ said. I'm sorry," she repeated. "I'm fine now. See? Happy." She brought her mouth up to a wide smile as an example of her change in mood. The smile was actually kind of silly – showing all her teeth and making her eyes squinty.

"Well, that's sexy," I said, with a chuckle. After a quick moment of looking her over, I concluded that she was fine and didn't need to hurry home. "Alright then, come on."

We stopped in front of an old, dingy-looking shop with dirty windows and the faint stench of cabbage. It was the former Slug & Jiggers Apothecary shop. Through the windows it was clear that everything was cleared out. The same with the other apothecary shop next door.

"Do you have the spell key?" asked Ginny.

I nodded. "I got it from Mr. Jigger's this morning. Mulpepper told me I'll get his when we signed the papers. So now we can open both shops. I already had some of the wall between the two taken out so you can get an idea for size."

Ginny gestured to the door. "Lead the way."

After taking out my wand, I held it to the lock and said the spell that opens the door. Even though it hadn't been closed long, dust still flew through the air when the door swung open. The only light came through the front windows and landed in squares on the creaky wood floor. We stepped in and looked around. I had already seen it before, as a customer and a possible buyer, but never as an owner.

"Draco, this is… this is… wow," said Ginny.

I shrugged, trying to ignore her compliment. "It needs a lot of work. There is a second floor for living quarters but I plan on just making it into another sales floor. Plus there's that wall…"

"It's going to be amazing. People won't have to shop anywhere else because it will be all right here."

"That's the idea."

"So you just need to take out that stuff and do a simple cleaning spell, right?"

I shook my head. "No, I hate the way it looks in here. I won't have my shop look like all the other outdated shops. I'm a Malfoy and while people look down on us now, we still have a certain standard of class."

Ginny smiled. "Aw, your snobbery is so cute."

"Thank you, Ginny." I moved closer to the wall separating the two shops. The inside of the other one was exactly like this one but flipped. Ideas started going through my head as I walked the space of the room.

"Have you ever had sex in a shop?"

My head snapped back to look at Ginny, who was leaning against what used to be a check-out counter. "What?"

"Like a public place. A dressing room? A bathroom? A shop?"

"No…"

The corners of Ginny's lips quirked. "Do you wanna?"

I looked around the shop and back at her. "It's a little… dirty."

"Aw, poor Drakkie, is a little afraid of a little dirt," Ginny mocked with a tilt of her head.

"Nice try. I'm not falling for it," I said with my arms crossed and a smirk on my lips.

"Come on," Ginny whined. "Don't you want to be adventurous?"

"Uhh… no?"

Ginny turned away. "Some Slytherin you are," she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing," she answered, not-to-innocently. "It's just that you guys are supposed to be cunning and resourceful. But I suppose if you can't handle a little dust…"

Before Ginny could see me coming, I moved around the side of the counter and pinned her up against it. She started to lift her arms to circle them around my neck, but before she could get very far, I grabbed her wrists and held her hands still. I pressed my forehead against hers and whispered, "I know what you're trying to do. You would have to be cunning than that to beat a Slytherin."

"Oh, yeah?" Ginny whispered as she pressed her body up against mine. I could feel her subtle curves and warm flesh through our clothes. I felt my dick harden with the idea of spreading her legs and taking her on the counter. I almost didn't realize that she had casually made room for me between her knees and was practically on the tips of her feet, hinting to me to lift her up.

Quickly, I stepped back. "Okay, okay. You are pretty sneaky. Maybe you should have been in Slytherin. Too bad you're a Weasley."

Ginny snorted. "Yeah, too bad. Too bad that whole Weasley thing is saving your ass."

"Gin, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay." She shrugged dismissively.

"No, it's not. I like your family. Really, I never thought I would but I do, especially after dealing with your brothers."

A small smile started on Ginny's lips. "Yeah…"

"Speaking of your brothers, don't you have to visit George like… now?"

"Oh, shit! I forgot!" Ginny hurried around the counter. "Okay, you are going to have your meeting with the wizards who will be doing all this crazy renovating stuff soon, right? Alright, after seeing George, I'm going over to Gladrags in the Muggle part of London. _Do not come into the store._ I'll meet you outside in about an hour and a half? Okay, see you later!" Ginny paused to give me a kiss before she tore out of the shop and in the direction of her brother's store.

I turned to look for my shop plans hidden somewhere in my robes. I barely started looking when I heard the door open again. With a raised brow, I turned back to the door.

Ginny hurried in. "I forgot to tell you: I love you," she said, with a slight gasp. "Alright, bye!" She took off again.

I looked at the empty shop. "I love you, Gin."

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

The dress was starting to feel a little tight around the middle. According to the books Luna and I got it was still too soon for me to have gained any real weight so it must have been in my mind. Even if it was, I was frustrated because I wanted to feel nothing but beautiful on my wedding day; for Draco.

"It's a perfect fit!" declared the witch who had been fitting it to my body with a flick of her wand. I wish I knew the spell to do that since I would probably need to let some of my clothes out. I can't very well shop for new clothes now, not with Draco's money problems and his new shop. _Damn his parents for making things harder for him! _

There is no real reason to cut his allowance that I could see. Sure, he got a little angry but they were just being stubborn now. It was kind of ironic, though, that he is marrying me to keep his wealth and, by choosing me, he had part of it taken away.

_His shop will do great and then he won't have to worry anymore._

I smiled into the mirror as I practiced sweeping up my hair. _Up or down? _

"So it's true then?"

Quickly, I turned to the new male voice. The sudden change caused me to slip on the dress and start to fall off the platform that I had to stand on. More worried about the dress than myself, my instinct was to grab the dress and hold it up instead of putting my hands out to catch myself when I fell.

But I never hit the ground. Strong arms grabbed me around my middle and hoisted me back up. I found myself smashed into a strong chest and my gaze staring into kind eyes.

Bright green eyes.

"Hello, Ginny," said Harry Potter.

"Hi Harry," I squeaked. "What… what are you doing here?"

The Boy-Who-Lived smiled. "Hermione sent me. She wanted to me to check up on you. She's worried about you."

"Worried about me?"

"Apparently, you visited her the other day and you were… really happy."

I raised an eyebrow. "And that warrants checking up on me? How tragic."

Harry frowned. "I had to come to see for myself. So it's true then? You really are marrying Malfoy."

"I'm marrying _Draco_, yes."

"Hermione told me why. How could you do it, Ginny? How can you marry him when you know he's only using you?"

"Harry, you can let go now."

"No, I can't, Ginny! I'm worried about you. Hermione is worried about you. We are your friends and we can see that you are doing something that will eventually hurt you. How can you tell me to just stop?"

I coughed and pointed to his arm around my waist. "You can let go now."

"Oh." Harry dropped his arm. "Seriously, Ginny, why are you doing this? Is it the money?"

I snorted. "Harry, if I cared about money I would have…" Our eyes met and I quickly looked away. "It's not the money."

"What else could it be? His family no longer has any power. They are ruined. I know he can't be particularly kind to you, so it can't be out of friendship. I just don't get it." Harry walked down the steps away from the platform. I was left alone in front of the mirrors.

I felt my temper flare up as I watched him walk down. "Not that it's any of your business, Harry Potter, but he happens to be very kind. He is the kindest man I have ever met. He takes care of me and he-"

"He doesn't love you."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's Malfoy; he's incapable of love."

"Draco is _not_ incapable of love."

Harry hurried back towards me and grabbed my hands. "What did I do wrong, Ginny? What wouldn't you marry me?" Quickly, I looked around. Harry's green eyes squinted in suspicion. "He doesn't know, does he? He doesn't know I wanted to marry you."

Sheepishly, I ducked my head. "No. I knew it would only make him angry. Besides, I was never even engaged to you so it was never worth mentioning."

"I wasn't worth mentioning?" Harry's face looked thunderous.

"No." I raised my chin. "You weren't. Not anymore."

Harry dropped my hands and turned away. "Why didn't you love me? Why him and not me?"

I cupped his cheek and turned him towards me. His eyes widened in what looked like hope. Internally, I winced. "I'm sorry, Harry," I whispered. "I just… wanted to marry him. When you asked me, it was nice but I didn't feel anything. I wasn't excited about it. I merely considered the idea, which in and of itself, is a problem. But when Draco first mentioned marrying me, even though I thought it was a joke, I _wanted _to say yes. I wanted to believe it was real."

Harry cringed a little. "Have you told him any of this?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't think I truly realized it until I saw you."

"He doesn't make you feel like you aren't good enough for him?" asked Harry, like he already knew the answer.

"_You_ made me feel like I wasn't good enough, that my dreams weren't. _He_ makes me feel special." I stepped off the platform and down the steps. "Besides, Harry, you don't want to marry me. You are just upset Draco got something you didn't."

There was silence for a few minutes. Then, behind me, Harry chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Sorry for getting so dramatic on you."

I shrugged. "I'm used to it, coming from you."

Harry grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. "Do you think… we could… at least, be friends?"

"Of course, Harry." I smiled at him, but then pointed my finger in his face. "But if you ever try to stop me from marrying Draco again, you will learn the true extent of my wrath."

"Duly noted. By the way, I like the dress."

"Really?" I beamed and patted my dress.

"Yeah, it really goes with the whole anger thing."

**Draco's POV**

The meeting had gone exactly how I had wanted it to go. They would have the place finished in about a week and I could start stocking the shop. Even though it might cause Ginny to go overboard, maybe I should have a grand pre-opening a couple of days before the wedding, just to give people a taste of what the shop is like.

I would have to catch Ginny in the right mood, though, before I mentioned it to her. She had been acting a little crazy for the last few days. Her moods changed as quickly as flipping a switch. I just shrugged it off usually, because I figured she was freaking out about how much she still had to get done before the wedding. I had no idea what she was doing. She had tried one time to get me involved but I let her know really quickly that it wasn't happening. She had not been very happy with me that day.

But soon, it will all be worth it. All the running around, the family drama, and the fights will have been worth getting through, just to have Ginny in the end. It was funny because that was sort of the same idea I had when the last two months began, but with a completely different meaning behind them.

_Who would have thought so much could change in so short a time?_

I turned the corner to where I knew Gladrags was hidden amongst the Muggle shops. I barely got pass the edges of the bricks when I saw some bright red hair leaving the shop. Happily, I hurried forward before I saw who was with her.

Harry Potter.

Without thinking, I jerked back and crouched down, out of sight from the pair. They were laughing and talking about something, but I couldn't hear what. A thought crossed my mind of buying of her brother's Extendable Ears and planting it on her in the future, but I quickly dismissed it.

Harry leaned in and hugged Ginny tightly. I started to move, but I made myself stop and watch. It wouldn't do to go storming in there, wand blazing, looking for a fight. For one, I'd go to Azkaban once I kill Potter, and two, Ginny would be _pissed._

_Why is Potter here?_

The first thought that crossed into my mind was that he finally heard about the wedding and he decided he wanted Ginny back. That whole "I-almost-lost-you-and-it-made-me-realize-I-love-you" bit. Would Ginny fall for that crap?

No, Ginny was too smart for that.

Maybe Potter was helping her with her dress and other wedding things since I wouldn't help at all.

Maybe Potter is gay!

I chuckled to myself at the thought. The pair hugged again and I eyed Potter's hands on Ginny. _Hmm… definitely not gay._ Again, I thought about cursing him, but before I could settle on an idea, Ginny pulled away. They separated and walked away from each other. Before he turned the corner, Harry glanced back at Ginny once again.

_Was this their first meeting? Was it accidently? Have they been meeting before?_

_Is this… is this why Ginny's mood has been so crazy?_

_Whoa, there, Draco. Remember, this is what Ginny did to you when she saw that Aemilia slut leaving her house. Instead of asking me, she jumped to conclusions and fled._

_Are you going to run?_

I shook my head at the unspoken question. No, I wouldn't. I stood up, out of my hiding spot and headed straight towards Ginny.

"Draco!" Ginny hurried right at me with bright excitement in her eyes and a child-like enthusiasm in her run. Her face showed pure joy as she got closer and threw her arms around my neck. I caught her and held her thin but shapely body against me. It must have been the look on her face or the energy that flowed out of her, but I finally realized that Ginny did truly and deeply love me, even after all the shit we have gone through and done to each other.

I knew I could trust her, simply because of that. Even if she had lied to me before, now her love has changed her and she was so open. In a second, I knew that I had nothing to worry about with Potter; it would show to easily on her face.

The fast-becoming-familiar guilt was back, reminding me about my lack of honesty. Again, I pushed it away, as I had done earlier. Later, I vowed. I would tell her… later.

We must have stayed in our hug for awhile because Ginny finally mumbled against my shoulder, "Draco, you can let go now."

"No."

"Okay."

After another minute, I nodded. "Alright, let's get out of here."

Ginny smiled and took my hand. "How did your meeting go?"

"Great. How about your dress?"

"Fantastic. Oh, wait until I tell you about who showed up. You will laugh."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. But for now, let's go home."

I nodded and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, it's been a long day."

"And I'm tired."

"You're tired? Are you okay? Did you push it? Should we Apparate you straight to bed or-"

"Draco!"

"Sorry."


	24. My Trap

**Ginny's POV**

Draco lay, splayed on his bed, with me clinging to his side. The early morning sun was beginning to peek through the curtains, letting in a pale glow of light the color of apricots. Draco was sound asleep under my arm, his breathing deep and even.

With a slightly evil smile, I rolled over and gently shook him awake. His body barely moved. "Draco… Draco," I whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Hmm…?" he mumbled.

"Can we have sex now?" I stage whispered.

One of Draco's grey eyes peeked out from under an eyelid. He groaned and rubbed down the length of his face. Then he rolled to face me and placed his palm on my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked, bemused.

"I'm checking to make sure you're okay," Draco muttered sleepily.

Impatiently, I brushed his hand away. It fell without fight to the mattress beside him. "I'm fine."

"Ginny, it's only been a week and that curse my mother gave you was pretty deadly. I just want to make sure you're alright."

My mind flashed briefly back to the event that had sent me to the hospital. Even though Draco was worried about any lingering effect, he could just as easy be worried about something else… like my being pregnant. For the first time, I realized that Draco's mother had cursed me at the same time I was carrying his child. A flash of fury rose in me as I thought about what her stupid box could have done. There was a medley of angry words in my head, but none of them seemed to be quite right for the extremity of the situation.

A soft snore came from Draco.

With a roll of my eyes, I shoved him.

"What? What?" Draco half yelled as he scrambled to wake up.

"Come on, Draco. It's been a week. Nothing else is going to happen," I said, with a playful whine in my voice.

"No."

"Are you sure those stories about you in Wizard's Weekly are true? 'Cause it seems like that Draco would have tried to take advantage of me. Take advantage of me, Draco," I whispered close to his ear. I could feel a small shiver run through him.

"_No_," Draco repeated this time with a hint of steel in his voice.

I let out a loud, dramatic sigh and rolled over, away from him. "Fine, then I'm going back to bed."

"Uh huh."

After I pulled the blanket over most of my face, I shut my eyes and let my breathing slow. A few minutes went by before I felt Draco turn to face me.

"Ginny?"

I remained still.

"Come on, Ginny, I don't believe you."

"Leavff me aloneph…" I mumbled.

"Aw, Ginny, don't be mad at me."

I didn't respond. Another few minutes went by, according to my internal clock, before Draco tried again. "Ginny, are you really asleep?"

"Mmmff…" I knew that being completely still would let him know I was faking, so I shifted a little while groaning to imply that his pestering was bugging me.

"Alright, well, if you're not talking to me, I'm going to go take a shower." He patted my hip and rose from the bed. The covers slid down my body as Draco pushed them out of the way. I felt the mattress shift as he got up from the bed. "Hopefully, you'll be over it by the time I get back."

A minute or two passed. Still pretending to be asleep, I rolled over until I had the door to the bathroom in line where my eyesight would be. Cracking my eyes a little, I carefully checked to make sure Draco was gone. After seeing he was no longer in the room, I rolled on my back, sighed and opened my eyes.

And waited.

When the sound of the shower being turned on came through the slightly open bathroom door, I grinned and jumped out of the large bed. As I walked to the mirror next to the door, I quickly stripped off my tank top and my shorts. It had been warm last night, especially with Draco pressed up against me.

When I reached the mirror, I saw that my ponytail had gotten loose and that my hair was in crazy twists around my face. I quickly pulled the ponytail out and finger-combed my hair until it was in saucy red waves. With a smile at myself, I said out loud in a contemplative voice, "I really could use a shower. I sure hope no one is in there…" Then, with a quick look around, I carefully crept to the bathroom.

"He's not going to be happy."

With a small yelp, I jumped. Mina was on the dresser, curled up into a ball and looking at me with wide eyes. The small worry in her voice made me smile.

"Well, he's just going to have to get over that." I quickly winked at the kitty and then slid into the bathroom.

The master bathroom was a beautiful sight to behold. Half of the room was built into one large shower that looked almost door less when the water wasn't running. As the steam built up, though, it clung to the delicate glass that curved around most of the room. The tiles were soft and gave me the feeling of serenity when I was in the bathroom. Inside the shower there were multiple showerheads, all at different angles with a variety of different functions, including a ceiling rain showerhead that covered most of the space inside the shower. There was even a bench large enough that it would probably hold four or five adults comfortably.

_Not that we'd ever need to test that._

Draco's back was turned to me as I opened the shower door and stepped in. I kept my eyes closed at first, the hazy fog so thick that I couldn't see much of anything. I could barely breathe as the steam moved into my lungs; my skin prickled and turned pink from the stinging heat of the water. After a couple of minutes, I could see Draco in the hazy shower clouds. He was soaping his gorgeous abs as I very quietly closed the door and moved towards him.

"Want me to wash your back?"

Draco spun around so quickly, he almost slipped. Very slowly, his eyes darkened as he looked down at me.

His soap hit the floor.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

_Oh, no._

Ginny stepped underneath one of the many showerheads, soaking her copper-colored hair until it was a darker red and clung to her round, pale breasts. A few streams of water trickled down her smooth stomach into her pubic curls.

More than a dozen scenarios popped into my mind – hot, raunchy ways of ravishing her. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to force them out, which also helping in blocking the sight of her soft, silky breasts and her pink nipples. My gut twisted with need. I wanted her so badly right now, it hurt.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?"

She meant the soap. "No." There was no way I could bend down, be that close to her without burying my face in between those gorgeous legs.

Ginny threw me a smile - one that made my dick twitch – and turned around. Then, before my eyes and _very_ slowly, she bent completely over and picked up the soap. My groan came out rough and deep and I fought the urge to start stroking her wet body.

She straightened before I could and turned back to me, her dazzling brown eyes bright as she stared at me with fascination and lust. She licked her lips as she moved towards me.

"Ginny, you're not playing fair."

"Relax, Draco. I'm not going to hurt you." Ginny slid her hands up and over my neck. She was moving with caution, obviously trying to judge my mood. Her hands moved over my shoulders and my arms, my upper chest and my abs. Her strokes were gentle as she softly kissed where she touched, brushing her lips over the muscles, teasing me. "Are you going to keep saying no, Draco, or am I going to have to rape you?"

Her voice was soft and playful, but I heard the heat in it. She may have made it sound like she was asking for permission, but I knew what she was doing. She was taking charge. Getting what she wanted.

Being damn sexy.

I could only handle so much temptation, especially when the temptation is a woman that I am deeply in love with flaunting herself in front of me.

Ginny opened her eyes and my gaze locked on to hers. I decided that, since she started this game, I would let her go ahead and take charge, as much as it went against my better judgment. Besides, I was pretty sure that I would have agreed to anything she wanted right then.

"Draco?" she whispered, shaken by the look in my eyes. Instead of answering her, I buried my long fingers into her wet hair and carefully pulled her forward until I could press a kiss against her fuller, lower lip. I took a few seconds to lightly nibble at it before I pulled back.

Ginny's eyes blinked in confusion for about half a second before it clicked in her brain. With a smile of triumph, she rubbed the soap between her fingers and then gently stroked my chest down to my hipbone. The feeling of her warm, capable hands rhythmically circling my skin made me growl as nothing ever had before. I could feel the stiffening of my length on the inside of her thigh. My dick, which had been soft only minutes ago, was long and hard, seeking her attention. Ginny hummed with pleasure as she slid her hands down to clasp me in a tight grip.

"Ginny…"

"Shh." She moved her hand up and down, her hands slick from the water. "No arguing."

I chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." I started to close my eyes until I felt Ginny's carefully pushing me back until my back was against the tile wall.

"Mmm… 'Yes, ma'am.' I like that." Ginny rolled the words on her tongue like they were a delicious new flavor. Before I could open my mouth to tease her about it, her touch changed to an almost painful tight grip, and she slowly squeezed down my dick to the base and back up. When she reached the head, she rubbed her palm over the tip and then slid her slick hands back down again.

My head dropped back against the tiles as I focused on her hand changing from rough grips to soft feather-like touches. My dick throbbed in her hand, the vein along the side pulsating.

I had just gotten used to the motions when Ginny dropped to her knees.

A long, husky groan escaped my throat. "Heaven help me," I muttered.

Powerful and in control, Ginny smiled wickedly and licked her lips. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"Ginny, as soon as you put me in your mouth I'm probably going to cum all over your face," I said bluntly.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know it's only been a little more than a week but you're so damn sexy and I… I've missed you so much."

My eyes flew open in surprise as Ginny's lips closed around my dick. Apparently, she didn't give a damn about my warnings.

_Bloody hell._

This time was different than the other times she has taken me in her mouth. Her motions were slow, as if she had all the time in the world for her actions. Usually she was hot and fast when she worked my dick, until I spilled into her mouth. But this way – with her gentle kisses, her lips working slowly down my length and her pert little tongue giving me the occasional flick – was just as hot as anything she had done before.

Her hands slid around me, grasping my balls into her palm, squeezing my ass, tightly holding my thighs so I wouldn't move away from her. As if I could. Her hand would give soft twist as it moved down my cock,

Ginny's face was beautiful as she fucked me with it. Her wet, pink lips rubbing against the darker skin of my penis, sucking all she can into that cute little mouth. I gently brushed the back of my fingers against her creamy white cheek, silently thanking her for being so loving, so giving.

My fiancé looked up at me at that moment and I literally felt like I couldn't breath. Her eyes shone with passion, looking up at me. Even though she was the one on her knees, she had all the power in the world.

I felt myself clench as I struggled to gulp in air. My balls became so tight with the need to cum that I let out a groan and struggled for control. Just when I thought I finally gained a little control, Ginny swallowed the length of my dick into her throat.

_Well, that's… new._

All other coherent thoughts left my brain as I rumbled out a long groan. The last of that desired control slipped through my hands like a trickle of water. Her rhythm increased as she continued sucking hard on my dick. I had a flash of worry that my legs would collapse so I locked my knees, forcing myself to stay up. My body started to tighten and I knew that the end was near. I clutched my other hand into her hair and held on. I came so powerfully that I could barely stand upright. My hips twitched and jerked and my whole body shuddered.

"Oh, fuck yes, Ginny." My voice sounded loud and raw with emotion. I forced my fingers to let go of her hair as I shook involuntarily. My back hit hard against the tile wall and I sunk down until I was sitting, my head back against the tile, my limbs loose, and my heart beating wildly against my chest. "Bloody hell, Ginny."

Ginny scuttled up until she was sitting against my chest on the shower floor. I stretched my long legs and held her to me. When the stars faded my from eyes, I picked up Ginny's arm and pressed hot, open mouthed kisses on the pulse point, the inside of her elbow and the space in between.

Ginny turned to me and pressed her lips against mine. Instinctively our tongues met and moved over each other in our earnest and teasing way. I bit her lip and then pulled away. Then I took her in my arms and pulled her up against me, until her head was against my fast beating heart.

"Are you mad?" asked Ginny, nervously.

Confusion made my thoughts swim. "Why would I be mad?"

"Well, I did sort of… jump you in the shower."

"Oh. That. You are a force to be reckoned with, Ginny Weasley. I don't even know why I bother to fight you," I said with a chuckle.

"You put me off so long that I thought you were trying to torture me!"

"Believe me, Ginny; it was torture for me too."

The sly redhead peeked up at me. "Wanna go for round two?"

"Can you give me a moment, please? You did just give me the best fucking blowjob of my life. A guy sort of needs time to recover from that."

"Oh, you're not over that already?" Ginny teased.

I glared at her. "Quiet, you."

Ginny shrugged and stood up. She reached for the bar of soap that she must have set down at some point, and ran it over her chest and her armpits, working the soap into lather between her fingers. She wasn't doing it in an obviously seducing kind of way. Her actions were methodical, simple actions that showed she was really trying to get clean. Suds slid down her slick skin, into the hairs cushioning her pussy. The sight of Ginny washing herself in all the heat and steam caused my blood to pulse again through my veins. Cursing internally, I wondered why we hadn't showered together before.

When Ginny completed her soap down, she turned one of the many faucets until one of the showerheads sprayed a cool blue-looking liquid. The water wasn't cold but it was spelled to make her feel rejuvenated or, as Ginny might say, "ready for round two."

I looked down and found that my cock had gotten hard again while watching Ginny. Like a drunken man, I wobbled as I pushed myself up. I eyed the glorious creature washing herself and hoped she was ready.

Because this time _I _was in charge.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

The water that Draco had spelled to rejuvenate someone felt so cool and creamy on my heated skin. I could feel the spell as it made my skin tingle nicely and washed away any sleepy contentment I might feel.

Before I knew what was happening, Draco had swung me around and pinned me up against the wall next to the shower bench. When I tried to open my mouth in protest, his lips came crashing down to mine. A hum of pleasure escaped my control. After the first deep thrust of his tongue, his kiss softened, still greedy, but playful, too. Draco made a hungry male noise, grabbed my waist and ground his newly aroused cock against my lower belly.

Draco yanked away from me and slammed his arms next to the sides of my head. The slim muscles flexed as he stared down into my eyes. His actions and his expressions almost made him seem angry, but I knew he wasn't. He just wanted to show me who was boss.

His forearms brushed against my temples and I found myself wanting to lean against them, to nuzzle in the safety of him. Despite what he thinks about himself, or what everyone else thinks about him, I knew Draco was so good and so strong. He can be so giving but now, he looked ready to take.

Draco was like a predator who had caged the prey – me – in. He watched me looking like he was ready to devour me which suited me just fine.

"More," he whispered as he took my swollen lips again. This time it was different, as if the acknowledgment of my loss of control appeased him. He slowly softened the kiss, gently licking and nibbling my mouth.

I turned my face away, gasping for air. "_Draco_."

He reclaimed my mouth, refusing to let me pull back. Since my back was already pressed against the heated tile, there wasn't anywhere I could go. With a sigh into his mouth, I gave up and wrapped my arms around his neck. Immediately, his hold tightened and his kiss went deeper.

Draco gave a rumbling growl of approval as he slid his hands down to clutch my breasts. His fingers pinched and teased the nipples, causing them to pucker even more. A groan escaped my body as he roughly rubbed my breast up with the palms of his hands. Once again, he pulled his lips away from my mouth.

"No…" I muttered, but before I could finish my complaint, his heated mouth closed over one of my nipples. He closed his teeth gently and let them scrap over the tip of my breast. I cried out and dug my fingers into his blonde hair. He suckled the flesh for a while, before he brought that sinful mouth back up my body and into the delicate, pale flesh of my neck. Then he set his teeth against my skin and bit down. I winced in delight at the pain, knowing I will have to spell away a mark tomorrow.

As he nibbled and nuzzled my neck, Draco's right hand moved down my body until it found the space between my legs. He threaded his fingers through my curls, lightly probing. He groaned when he found me wet, so wet that his fingers made a drenched, squelching noise as it slid into my pussy. I gasped at the feeling of him, breathing in his scent. My legs began to give out from under me and I grabbed for his shoulders. Draco cursed into my neck and grabbed my waist to hold me up. Then he nudged my knees wider and lifted a leg around his hip. Now he had better access, his fingers moved freely and steady.

I quivered, my body escaping my control, and then I felt light tremors start to sweep through my body. Astonished, I looked at Draco and let out a small cry.

His grey eyes instantly snapped to mine. When he saw what the problem was, he smiled in satisfaction and continued the work of his quick, cold fingers. I cried out and pressed my hips to him, seeking more but Draco was happy taking his time and teasing me.

"Damn it, Draco."

"Problem?" The smile on his face grew wider.

"Hell yes, there is a problem. Why are you taking so long?"

The deep grey of his eyes returned. The depth of emotions there made me want to shiver. Draco leaned forward and whispered, "Slow. We are taking this slow."

Instead of arguing, I nodded and clung tightly to him. The feel of his body smashed into mine hurt a little, but mostly made me want to moan. A deep sound came from Draco's throat and the next thing I knew, he was lifting me up. He barely walked two steps before he laid me down on the long shower bench.

Draco straightened and stared down at my naked body. He positioned me, and then him, so that I would be around him spread wide and totally visible. Then he took the next few minutes to study me at his own leisure.

"_Jesus, Ginny…_" he breathed. "How the fuck did I get so lucky?"

"You asked, I said yes."

"Oh. Right." Draco nodded. "Well, it was foolish of you but it's too late now. I'm not letting you go."

My heart started to flutter at those words, but my mind beat it back down. _We have so many problems. How are we ever going to figure everything out?_

Draco didn't seem to notice my change in mood as he returned his hand to the space in between my legs and then, using his middle finger, he parted the thick, swollen lips and pressed in. My eyelids grew vague and heavy, as I watched him through a haze. My lips parted in a gasp as he inserted another finger and slowly stretched me open.

"Draco… please…"

He nodded and slid his hand back out from between my folds. Then he spread my legs wide, leaving me vulnerable. My breathing became shallow, and then I gasped as he positioned his dick at my opening and, inch by inch, eased forward. He clasped my waist and lifted me up to meet him. With every slow thrust, he inserted himself a little more inside me, but would also pull out almost as much. It made the process exquisitely slow, but Draco was going in deeper than he ever had before.

Our eyes caught as he thrust again, filling me up. He kept his steadfast pace going, but I could feel the beginning waves of another orgasm. It made me start squirming and my moving forced Draco to thrust harder, but kept his same pace. I squeezed my body, trying to slow down my orgasm to match hi,s but the movement only caused me to squeeze him like a fist, urging him on.

Draco withdrew and then entered with a thrust that shook me back a little, caused me to gasp and shook my breasts. My head arched back and I cried out as he filled me again. My fingers clutched at him arms, trying to anchor myself. A haze of red pleasure darkened my vision and I cried out. Draco looked down at me and bent over, to lightly kiss at my neck. The new position tilted my hips up even more and I could now take Draco impossibly deep.

I moaned and felt myself begin to cum again. The look of amazement on Draco's face made me smile. He was full of satisfaction and pride. My legs tightened, holding him against me as I cried out. My fingers dug into his arms, probably leaving little half-moons.

Our eyes had never left each others and, now, I looked into the deepness of his and gasped, "Draco, I love you."

Draco smiled and brushed some hair out of my eyes. "I know, Ginny."

I screamed again and, this time, Draco came with me. His groans were loud and deep as he completed his final trust. He muffled his animalistic sounds into my shoulder, where I held his head and cherished him. Because while he might still be confused, I knew I loved him and I would still reveal in that.

We slumped against the tile wall, holding each other. Even though we were in the shower, my head was covered in sweat and we were both panting heavily.

"Wow," I muttered.

"Yeah."

"So… want to do it again?"

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Ginny smiled at me from her gardening spot. She had wanted to help me gather more ingredients for potions and I had assigned her to the safer plants, the ones that didn't spit poison or have thorns that could kill her with one cut. I would have preferred her to go cut daisies or something equally non-deadly, but she had been insistent.

Today was warm and Ginny was wearing some simple sun dress that showed off her tall body and her sexy curves. If we weren't in my garden, I would consider laying her down and hoisting that dress up, just to see what she has on underneath.

I cut the last of the plant I was gathering and tossed it into the bucket. Then I sat back and watched Ginny work. Her red hair hung in waved over her showers and shook as she moved, giving the impression of shimmering fire. She peeked up, saw me watching her, smiled and ducked her head, almost shyly. That was amazing to me, that she could be a little hell-fire, tempting seductress one minute and then this sweet, almost innocent, girl the next. It kept me guessing and I liked that.

"Hey, Ginny," I called. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." I winced as I remembered when I used those words before, in my head. It had started a big argument and tension in the house for days. We only had one week until the wedding. I didn't want any more tension in the house than what was needed.

"Yes?" she asked without looking up.

"I was thinking…"

Ginny glanced up from her plant, saw my face and came to sit down beside me. "What?"

"Well, the work on the shop is coming along so great, and it seems like it's almost completed. I know we have the wedding in a week and you are so busy, but I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea for me to have a sort of…"

"Pre-opening opening?"

I arched a brow at her. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Ginny shrugged. "It just seems like a good idea. You should do it." She patted my shoulder and got up to return to her spot.

I stared at her in surprise. "That's it? No concern about whether it will interfere with your wedding plans or anything?"

"No. Why would I worry?" Ginny started to resume her picking when she turned back. "Oh! I would like to help, though."

I shook my head. "I told you, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to be supportive."

"You _are_ being supportive. You are letting me do something the same week as the wedding. From what I hear from a few of my friends, a typical bride would rip off my head before she allowed it."

Ginny's lips curved in a smile. "What friends are these? Hopefully not a friend that's going to be marrying my friend Luna, she might not like this type of thinking."

I chuckled. "No, not Blaise; he's very happy with Luna, as you saw for yourself when he was whistling earlier. _Whistling." _I shook my head and leaned back against one of the stone statues.

"Slytherins don't whistle?" Ginny teased.

"Only when they see a sexy girl from a rival house; but then, I'd prefer to just talk to her." I eyed Ginny over and give her one of my smirks. "_Hell-o_."

Ginny batted her eyelashes and let out a school-girl giggle. "I'm sorry. I have to complete this assignment for my potions professor."

"I'll tell him where he can put his potions assignment."

"Hmm… but I actually like him."

"Oh, you do?"

"Mmhm… I think I have a crush on him. Shh…" Ginny moved closer to where I was sitting.

I arched my brow. "You have a thing for older men?"

"I have a thing for older, bossy men."

"Then maybe you should blow off your assignment. That way you can get detention and spend more time with him."

Ginny turned to face me. "Oh no, he might make me write lines or something."

I eyed her over. "I doubt it. He would put talents like yours to… better use." I leaned in to kiss her but Ginny moved away.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's against the rules."

"Screw the rules," I said as I lunged at her again. Ginny laughed and lightly moved back to her spot in the safe-potion plants. I glared at her. "I'll get you later."

She let out another peal of laughter. I watched her, amused as she put down her clippers and stretched. She arched her back and the soft cotton fabric pressed against her body.

I watched her slid her hand down and touch her stomach protectively, almost out of reflex.

I watched as she smiled at her stomach, a smile of wonder and joy.

I watched, even though I think I might have felt my heart stop.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked, my voice harsh.

Ginny's head snapped around and her eyes searched my face, trying to guess at what I am talking about, wanting to make certain before she speaks and slips up. That angered me even more, that she felt she had to check herself.

Because she was lying to me.

Ginny stood up and gingerly walked towards me. "I was trying to think of how to tell you."

I stared up at her. "How about 'Draco, I'm pregnant?'"

"I didn't know how you'd react-"

I jumped up from my spot on the ground. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"We haven't been together very long, and I know why you are marrying me, and you know that I love you, so I didn't want you to feel committed-"

"Committed? You mean forced?" I spat.

Ginny ducked her head. "Well, yes…"

Appalled, I backed away from her. "So, this is what you think of me? Well, I'm glad we cleared that up. _I'm so very fucking glad we cleared that up_." I tried to move around her to the house, but Ginny spun around and grabbed my arm.

"Draco, wait!"

I spun around, my face probably the mirror of fury. "What? What?"

Ginny opened her mouth but nothing came out.

With a sound of disgust, I yanked my arm out of her grip and marched away from her. After a few seconds, though, I turned around and marched back. "I just… I can't believe you!"

"Draco, I'm sorry!"

"So which was it, Ginny? Did you think I'd leave you after I found out or that I would stay with you because I felt bad?"

Ginny folded her arms, trying to protect herself. "I… thought you'd stay with me." Her face crumpled and she covered her face with her hands. "I know that, because of our agreement, we'd have to split up at sometime. I would hate it if you stayed only because you felt some kind of guilt. If you were going to stay, I would want it to be because…" Ginny broke off, her voice muffled into her hands.

I stared at her in shock. "Ginny, are you crying?"

She used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm an emotional wreck."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Oh, I've been pregnant for almost four weeks but I have been an emotional wreck for almost two. I know it's a little early but the book says… different women and different… problems…" Ginny broke off again.

"When did you find out?"

"At the hospital; they have Healers who can find out really early. Like, almost right after it happens, early."

A new rage made me see red. "At the hospital… You were pregnant when my mother cursed you? _You were pregnant when my mother cursed you_?"

Ginny cringed. "Please stop yelling at me. I understand that you are angry but I get these headaches…"

"Wait a minute, the restaurant, your feeling tired, or queasy… all those times, you knew! You knew and you didn't say anything!"

Ginny tried to smile and failed. "Surprise."

"Sur.. surprise…" My stomach gave a heave like I had just been punch. "I need to sit down." I stumbled to a bench, suddenly feeling for the first time what this would mean.

_I'm going to be a father._

_Holy shit. _

_A father._

The idea of it almost had a certain appeal. The little boy or girl would be part of me and Ginny. My mouth curved at the image of a little girl, seemly sweet, but tough, like her mother. She would be a little force of hell. I would go out of my mind.

If it was a boy, would he try to take after me? I'm not sure I'm a good enough person to be teaching anything to my son.

That meant if Ginny finds out that I'm lying to her, she might not be mad enough to leave. Not with another life hanging in the balance.

_But I gave up everything. I'm poor. I have no way to take care of anyone, just a shop and a silly idea._

Ginny stood there uncertainly, looking exhausted and drained.

"Sit down," I ordered.

She hesitated and then slumped to the bench beside me. I collapsed against the back of the bench. We both stared off at the clouds gently floating by.

"I'm still mad you didn't tell me."

"I understand."

"I get why you did, though."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

We were both silent again for a couple of minute. Then Ginny asked, "What are we going to do?"

I dropped my head back against the bench. I couldn't look at her yet. "We are getting married in a week. Nothing's changed that."

Ginny sighed. "No, I didn't think it would. You have a deadline."

I nodded.

Ginny shifted and turned to look at me. She carefully picked up my hand and I let her. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her smile. "Draco, if it means anything… I'm happy."

"I'm not leaving you, Ginny," I said suddenly. "I'll stay here to take care of you and… our baby."

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. She was still for a few seconds before she dropped back against the bench. We didn't say anything for a long time. It was only when I felt her shifting again did I realize what she was trying to do. The side of her arm brushed against mine and I slid my glance to look at her. She was trying to lean her head on my shoulder and curl up next to me without doing it so quickly that I'll get startled or angry again. She knew that, even though I was mad at her, she could still find comfort with me.

I sighed and yanked her body against mine. When her red hair was scratching against my chin, I wrapped my arms around her and simply held her.

"Can you believe you're going to be a dad?" Ginny said with a chuckle.

Surprised, I snorted. "Can you believe _we're _going to be parents?"

"Jesus," Ginny said with a smile in her voice.

"That means, when I worry about you and tell you to do something, you have to listen to me."

"Let's not get carried away.," Ginny said with her usual fire.

We fell into another silence, this one more comfortable. Then Ginny's voice came up to my ears, soft and almost inaudible.

"I think you're going to be a great father."


	25. My Home

**It's a long one! Hope you guys like!**

**I was reading a Hermione/Snape story and Draco was a BIG D-Bag in it (the way Draco is probably supposed to be) and it made me laugh, thinking about what a softie mine is, lol. :)**

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

"I just don't see why we have to stay at the Burrow for a week."

I let out a growl of frustration as I took Draco's suitcase out of the closet and tossed it at him. "_I told you._ My Mum has been helping me plan the wedding but, surprisingly, she says she needs me there for some of the last minute stuff. She thought it would be a good idea for me to just come for the week."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Okay, then I don't see why _I_ have to stay there."

"Because I'm going to be there. We may have to be separated the night before the wedding but we do _not_ have to be separated for a week. Besides, you have to get used to being around my family. What are you going to do when it's Christmas?"

"We are _not_ going to the Burrow for Christmas."

I ignored his comment, knowing it would be another argument for another time. Instead, I said, "We should spend time together. I'm already so busy with the wedding and you with your shop, so we need what little time we have." I yanked some of my shirts out of the closet and tossed them on the bed. I would fold them later, but for now, I was creating a pile of what I wanted to take.

Draco, who can't abide my mess, started separating my pile in various smaller of piles different types of clothing. "You can stay there and I'll Apparate to visit. You know, for breakfast and stuff."

"_Draco,"_ I groaned, exasperated.

"_Ginny_," he mimicked. "You already told me that your parents won't let us sleep in the same room. How is that supposed to appeal to me?"

"If you don't go, I'll be really pissed."

"Oh, goody, something new," Draco said sarcastically.

I scoffed and put my hand on my hip. "I'll have Ron come visit us every day just to torture you."

"Yawn."

"I'll stop having sex with you."

Draco gave me a side look. "Says the woman who attacked _me_ in the shower."

"_Draco."_

"_Ginny."_

A growl of disgust ripped out of my throat. "You know, if you weren't so cute I'd punch you."

"Please don't. I can be very ticklish."

I glared at the side of his head, wanting so bad to be annoyed at him, but instead I was pleased with our playful fighting. Quickly, I yanked open my underwear drawer and started pulling handfuls out. Not because I thought I would need that much, I just wasn't paying that much attention to what I was doing. "Have you seen my-"

"Right here," said Draco. I turned around to find him holding up my notebook with the wedding details. He tossed it into my bag and resumed cleaning up my pile.

After crossing my arms, I started, "What about my-"

"Uh huh," muttered Draco as he held up my bottle of prenatal vitamins. That he also tossed into the bag and continued packing.

"How about my…," I trailed off, waiting for Draco to cut in again. He continued packing the clothes. "Er…"

Draco looked up, brows raised. "Yes?"

"Um, my morning sickness medicine!" I said, with a look of gloating on my face.

"You don't have morning sickness."

"It's supposed to start any day now."

"Seriously?" Draco's face grew worried. "Aw, crap." He quickly dropped what he was doing and grabbed his empty bag. When it was open, he started putting his own clothes in there.

It took me half a second, but once I realized what was going on, my face lit up. "You're coming?"

"I'm going to have to now."

I sat on the edge of the bed and started shifting through his clothes, taking out stuff that was too expensive. "You do know you could leave me in my Mum's care, right?"

"Yeah, but she is already so busy with the wedding. She might not remember what will make you queasy, what to give you at night, and to be there in the morning to hold your hair. I know I can't trust _you_ alone."

My heart lifted, even as he insulted my ability to take care of myself. "The woman has had seven kids. Surely she would know what to do." I tossed a few of his black cashmere sweaters away and grabbed some of the cheaper shirts I bought to replace them. He would only need a couple of nice things for when family started arriving.

"Like I said, she'll be too busy. Not that I don't expect her to try and help."

"Well, luckily she is the only one who knows right now, so we don't have to worry about it becoming a big deal yet."

"Thank God. I barely got your brothers to like me. I'd hate to think what they'd do if they had to face the fact that we had sex before you were married."

I chuckled and added another shirt to his suitcase.

"Besides, your mother is a nice lady. Pregnant, you would be able to con her into giving you what you want with that excessive begging," said Draco. "Someone has to be there to tell you that a diet of homemade fudge and chocolate éclairs are not okay."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Okay, you try my Mum's homemade fudge and then we will see if you don't beg for it."

"Uh huh," Draco muttered, obviously not believing me. I just smiled to myself, because I knew how hard it was not to want more of my Mum's cooking.

_Oh, well. He'll find out soon enough._

"I wonder if my Dad still locks the broom shed."

Draco looked up quickly. "You are _not_ getting on a broom. And don't even imagine that you can sneak around and do it. You have told me this story before. With the wedding at the end of the week and the shop opening in a couple of days, I do not have time to deal with the stress of you falling off a broom."

"Okay, okay, sheesh. I'm not sure I want you and my Mum in the same house anymore. I won't get to do anything."

"Too late." Draco dropped a full suitcase at the foot of the bed. "You asked for me and you got me, can't change your mind now."

"Don't worry," I said, happily. "I'm glad you're going. I would miss you too much."

"Uh huh. You just think it will be funny to watch how uncomfortable I am amongst your family."

I giggled. "That, too."

* * *

**Draco's POV**

When we landed next to the chicken coop, I knew I was in trouble. My dragon hide boots dropped down in some bird shit. I wanted to let out all the expletive words I knew. Or head home to have Twilly clean them up.

Unfortunately, Ginny's mother was standing right there.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, with a look at my boots. "Just go around back and leave them out there with all the others. We'll take care of them later. Then just come right in!" Before I could get a word out, she grabbed Ginny and pulled her towards the door. Ginny looked back with a shrug of apology and followed her mother.

I was left in the yard with chicken shit on my boots, holding our two suitcases.

"This is going to be a long bloody week," I muttered as I hoisted the bags up.

After I got my boots off and left them out back (amongst some old wellies! That's an insult to my boots), I went through the door that led into the kitchen. My first thought upon seeing the inside of the house was 'holy shit.' The second was 'How the hell do they fit all this stuff in here?'

At first glance, everything looked messy, just like Ginny's tiny house used to before I had it cleared out. After a second and third look, a person could see that it only looked like that because nothing matched – not the chairs, not the dishes, not even the windows. Another thing was that there were just so many little items, everywhere! Most of them looked like things the Weasley's had collected over the years. _All_ of the Weasleys.

That's when I noticed who was sitting at the table. Across from Ginny, and next to his father, was Ron Weasley, wolfing down some fried eggs like it was his last meal. But what got my blood to heat was the person sitting in a chair next to Ginny. The bloody git named Harry Potter.

"Oh, Draco, you didn't have to carry those!" said Mrs. Weasley as she came rushing over. "I told Arthur to go get them and he went and you weren't there! You should have just left them in the front, the chickens would have left them alone."

_Now she tells me._

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Your luggage was too much for you?" gasped Ron between bites of food.

Ginny started, "Ron-"

"It was no problem, Mrs. Weasley," I lied. _Oh, it's a problem. I do not carry luggage! I told Ginny to at least let Twilly carry it, but she said it would give the wrong impression to her family. _"Besides, I couldn't have Ginny carrying her own bag, could I?"

Ron looked up. "Why can't Ginny-"

"Have some more sausage, Ronald," cried Mrs. Weasley, as she scooped some on to his plate, "And Draco, 'Mrs. Weasley' sounds too formal and you're going to be marrying our Ginny. You can call me-"

_Please don't say 'Mum,' please don't say 'Mum.'_

"-Molly."

_Thank God. "_If you're sure…"

"Of course I'm sure!" exclaimed Molly, as she bustled around the kitchen. She dropped a plate of fried eggs and sausages in front of Ginny, who just smiled at me and dug into her food. I didn't argue because I knew she'd regret doing that later when she felt nauseous. That would teach her about trying to challenge me.

When Potter got a plate too, he shot me a smug glace. It was a reminder that he had already been accepted into the family while I was still standing on the outside.

Literally.

Molly Weasley stopped her stirring and looked at me. "Are you hungry, too? You look like you could eat. I imagine that you have plenty of food at your house, but maybe you are not eating as much lately? Ginny told me you are feeling anxious about your shop."

"I'm fine," I said, with a small smile, thankful for Mrs. Weasley. "I had a big breakfast."

"No, you didn't. You barely ate one piece of toast," argued Ginny. "You were too busy packing."

I shot her a quick 'shut-the-hell-up' look before her mother turned back around.

"Had to make sure to bring all your hair gel, eh Malfoy?"

I said, "I don't use hair gel," at the same time Ginny said, "He doesn't use hair gel." We gave each other a quick smile and I glanced at Potter to see how he took that exchange. He was glaring down at his plate of food with his fingers clenched around his fork.

"Oh, Bill! There you are! Come say hello, and then could you please go clean up your room a little. Charlie's arriving later tonight and I want the room to be ready for him."

"Hey Draco!" Bill said, excitedly as he clapped me on the shoulder. The weight of the suitcases threw me off and I stumbled. I didn't even have to look at Potter and Weasley to know they were snickering to themselves. When Bill realized I was holding suitcases, he took out his wand and made them vanish.

_Now why didn't _I _think of that? More importantly, why didn't any of them think of that?_

Ginny gave me a quick look of apology.

"How's that shop coming along?" Bill asked as he took a seat at the table. I was left standing there awkwardly as the family moved around the kitchen with ease.

"The shop is coming along pretty well actually."

Ginny snorted. "Pretty well. He has been getting the last few shipments in and then he will be fully stocked for the pre-opening in a couple of days. From what I heard around Diagon Alley, people are really excited-"

"That's great, Gin," interrupted Potter. "Can you pass the butter?"

Ginny slid him a glare along with the butter, but Potter missed it as he smiled and buttered his toast.

Mr. Weasley nodded over his own plate of food. "Whenever Ginny comes and visits, she can't stop talking about you and your shop. Really proud of you, she is."

I arched my eyebrow at Ginny, who blushed and quickly ducked her head.

"Well, thank God, we are getting a new Apothecary," said Molly. "I like to do all my shopping at once and it has been impossible with that place shut down. Not that the old one was that great but at least there was one, you know?"

Ginny finished her plate and Molly grabbed it before her daughter could say a word. "Now that you're done, you can show Draco to his room."

"To his room?" asked Ginny.

"Well, yes. I hope you don't think you are _sharing_ a room?"

The room went deadly silent. Mr. Weasley's face came up with a look that almost made me step back. Ron's face quickly turned red and food was falling out of his dropped jaw. Potter stared at the plate in front of him, refusing to look at anyone. Bill was the only one who didn't look shocked as he hid a smile behind his hand.

I turned to Molly and flashed my best smile. "Mrs. Weasley - Molly, I would never think to do something that shows such disrespect to you and your family in your own home. I will be happy with wherever you put me… as long as I don't have to sleep with the chickens."

Ginny, Bill and Mr. Weasley all started laughing. Molly smiled and patted my cheek, in what I assumed was a very motherly way. It was certainly not something my mother did. "Good. Now Draco will be staying in Ron's old room-"

"What?" Ginny, Ron, and I asked at the same time.

"Well, Ronald, it's not like you're staying here. Besides, it's the farthest room from… the downstairs bedroom," said Molly Weasley, with a look at Ginny.

"But what if I wanted to stay here? Hermione and I-"

"You and Hermione have your own place. You don't need to be here, taking up space that relatives will need for the wedding. Now, Ginny dear, if you are done, would you kindly show Draco up to the room? I fear your brother might explode if I ask him to do it."

"Yes, Mum." Ginny handed her plate off to her mother and beckoned for me to follow her out of the room. I hurried, thankful to be out of there. We went through a living room that was just as cluttered as the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

"Why do they keep it so… messy?" I asked.

Ginny snorted. "Messy? My Mum has been cleaning for weeks. This is the cleanest I've ever seen it. Including the time she made it nice for Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Did you realize that your mother was okay with Wea- Ron living with… Hermione, but not with you and me sharing a room?"

"Typical double standard of being a girl, and the youngest to boot. They aren't even getting married, like we are. Besides, I'm already pregnant. What else could possibly happen?"

We must have climbed three or four flights of stairs before Ginny stopped in front of a door marked "Ron's Room."

"How original."

The room was exactly what I would have expected from Weasley. It was orange. Bright, bright orange. The room was small, with dingy wallpaper and some very old Chudley Canon posters. Even the bedspread had the team logo on it. Luckily, there was nothing else in the room, a sign that the boy who had lived here had long been moved out.

I crossed my arms. "I can't sleep on those blankets."

Ginny giggled. "You don't like the Chudley Canons?"

"Are you kidding? They're losers and I can't sleep on anything that pays tribute to losers. But I'm also referring to the fact that your brother used to sleep there."

"They're clean!"

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter. At one point your brother's weak, pasty white body was on those sheets, and I refuse to sleep there. "

Ginny grimaced. "When you put it that way…"

The bedspread disappeared and a different one replaced it. It was blue and looked a bit worn but it was better than what was there.

I smiled at her. "Thank you." Before she knew it was coming, I spun around and pinned her up against the wall next to the door. I reached up and stroked my thumb over her lower lip. "I suppose, since I won't get to do this any time I want anymore, I better do it now." When her mouth opened, I pressed my lips to hers and answered the question she didn't ask. She tasted soft and wonderful. And vaguely like breakfast.

"Ginny! We have to go to your last dress fitting!"

I sighed into her mouth and pulled away. "I guess you better go."

Ginny nodded.

"Don't do too much. If you need a break, tell her."

"Stop worrying. I told you that you're going to lose all that pretty hair."

I ran my fingers through my hair and muttered, "I wish you wouldn't say that."

Ginny reached up for another quick kiss. "See you-"

"Ginny!"

"Coming!" She turned to leave but before she made it out the door she turned back and pointed to the ceiling. "You should know… there's a ghoul in the attic."

"Wha-" I started to ask but Ginny was already gone. Confused, I threw myself down on the bed and tried to look anywhere but that the posters. I didn't want to be reminded about whose room I was in. The view out the window was pretty clear and I zoned out, thinking about everything I needed to do this week.

I didn't even flinch at the crashing sound of pipes being hit.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

The past couple of days had been chaos. It reminded me of the phase my Dad went through, where he wanted to see Muggle theatre and one of the shows had people running past each other on stage, entering and exiting, and slamming doors on cue. I barely got to see Draco, except for those few moments at mealtimes, and the downside was that Ron and Harry were always there with their smart remarks. We would try to spend precious moments together, lingering in the hallway or sharing heated kisses before we had to enter a room.

Once, before dinner, Draco pushed me a little far and I was surprised no one commented on my appearance when we sat down at the table. As more family members showed up, though, it had been getting harder and harder to be together.

Luckily, we still met for lunch, and I still went by his shop to see how it was coming along. But I missed getting to be with him whenever I wanted. I was looking forward to this week being over and returning to our home.

"Draco, this place looks amazing."

His shop, which was set to open in a couple of minutes, had undergone quite the makeover since our first visit, barely two weeks ago. The wall between the two shops was gone and the windows were clean, so the place looked spacious and light. The ceilings were taller and covered with intricate metallic tiles. Hanging down from the ceiling were a few silver chandeliers of different styles. Among the chandeliers were a couple of other lights that emphasized certain areas of the stores, including one beautiful potion display in the center.

The display consisted of several potion bottles of different shapes filled with various colored liquid. Out of the tops of bottles were clear pipes that ran around the store, through the shelves and overhead. The display and pipes would have liquid running constantly, creating in front of peoples eyes.

On the walls were freshly stained shelves with rows and rows of completed potions. They were average, everyday ones that people could buy quickly. If they wanted something more complex, they would have to talk to Draco. The aisles in the middle of the store were for people who wanted to make their own potions. Ingredients covered the shelves, filling jars, bottles, or even tied bags and were categorized by whether they came from a plant or an animal.

Overall, the shop looked clean and classy. It was very much like Draco, polished and expensive-looking. It would draw people in and make them want to stay. I was really proud of him and all the work he put into it.

"Draco, isn't it time to open the door?" I asked.

"Do you think so?" Draco questioned as he wiped down a counter that one of his hired helpers already cleaned thoroughly. He got a two or three people to work with him for the next couple of days until the novelty of a new shop wore off.

"Drake, buddy, calm down," said Blaise, who was perched on a stool, his arm around Luna's waist. "People are going to love this place. It might even bring back the art of potion making."

"You sound like Professor Snape used to. 'The art of potion making,'" said Luna, with a smile.

"Just open the door, Draco," I insisted.

Draco let out a breath of air and tossed down his rag. With a quick look at all of us, he nodded and went to open the door to the shop.

Immediately, the place began to fill with people curious about the new store and about the idea of a Malfoy running it. Draco got just as many looks as his displays did. I watched him, worried for a moment, until I saw him shrug it off and start to answer some real questions people had.

"Ginny, dear!"

I turned to find my Mum and Dad moving through people and coming towards me.

"Mum! Dad! You came! I'm glad, and I know Draco will appreciate it! You didn't have to come out so early though."

"Nonsense," said Dad. "We have to support our family, of course."

Mum was too busy looking around. "Ginny dear, does Draco carry some powdered satyr horn? I found that if I add it to unicorn water, it makes the best window cleaner."

I pointed. "Towards the back. But Mum, would you actually use unicorn-"

"Ginny!" Draco slid up next to me, with a stern look on his face. "You're not working, are you?"

"No," I said quickly. At his doubting face, I sighed. "It was just my Mum. She needed-"

"Mr. Malfoy!" cried one of Draco's helpers. "I'm sorry, sir, but someone opened the fire beetles and they all got out!"

"Damn it," muttered Draco. He hurried after the guy with the beetle problem. "I don't want to see you working, Ginny!"

"Okay!" I called. "Fine," I muttered. Feeling helpless, I moved through the shop to check out what how people were responding to Draco's clever ideas. They seemed to be thrilled with some of his new invented potions, and disappointed when they found the recipes were not for sale.

"No love potions?" a younger girl sighed to her friend.

I was about to respond when Draco, who was coming up to me answered, "You can buy love potions at the Weasley's. We don't sell that here."

"Not good enough for you?" George came around the corner of the aisle, holding a fat jar. His twinkle in his eye showed he was obviously teasing Draco.

Draco smirked. "Just don't want to take away from your business."

"And you don't want to sell that garbage?"

"Exactly."

George laughed and slapped Draco on the shoulder. "So, future brother-in-law, show me where you keep the really forbidden stuff. The stuff people can't even see unless they have the right amount of money and a background check."

"I don't have time to get through the spells," said Draco. "Besides, there is no way you would pass the background checks. Who knows what you would do with the stuff I sell you?"

With another laugh, George nudged him. "Come on. Show me. As a fellow shop owner-"

Draco held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, don't give me the whole spiel. I'll take you back there."

A middle-aged woman came up to me. "Excuse me, miss, can you show me where to find the nettles?"

"No working!" Draco threatened as he led George away.

"Okay, I won't!" I said, heatedly. When he was gone, I turned back to the woman. "Ignore him. Now, what did you need?"

After helping the woman find several things on her shopping list (it appeared she was having a problem with wrinkles and going to sleep at night), I moved towards the front of the store, helping more people along the way. Quite a few had red hair, my family members who have been coming in all week, and were curious about the man I'm marrying.

"Oh, is this why he's marrying you? He needs the free help?"

I sighed and turned to find Ron, Hermione and Harry standing there, with the holier-than-thou looks on their faces. I ignored Ron, who made the remark, and looked at Hermione instead. "Did you go to the final fitting for your dress? There are only a couple of days left and I don't want to have to worry about it."

Hermione flushed guiltily and opened her mouth to respond, but Ron cut in. "Because running around and working in Malfoy's little shop isn't stressing you out?"

"Little? This place is amazing! Did you see-"

Ron snorted and crossed his arms. "Yeah, amazing for a place that his daddy bought for him. He'll become bored with it before long, just like he'll become bored with you."

"Shut up, Ronald," I snapped. "You barely even go to work yourself. Not to mention that you have to live with your girlfriend because you can't live on your own. My marriage to Draco is happening, so be quiet or get the hell out of his shop."

Ron turned bright red and stalked away.

I glanced at Hermione, who was looking at the liquid moving through a pipe overhead. "That is pretty interesting to watch," she said, trying to ignore what just happened.

"Isn't it?" I said, happily. "I think it's so pretty, the way it catches the light."

Hermione's gaze traveled to a shelf a few feet away. "Oh, lacewing flies. I can never have too many of these! They are wrapped so nicely too. I wonder if he has…" My maid-of-honor trailed off, scanning the shelved ingredients as she went.

Leaving me alone with Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived hadn't said anything since the trio snuck up behind me, and I was curious if he was going to mention the dress shop encounter. He smiled nervously. "Care to show me around?"

I shrugged. "Sure." We turned and started walking towards the back of the store, me occasionally pointing out something or being stopped by someone who needed help.

"I can't believe Malfoy asked you to help today when your wedding is only two days away," remarked Harry.

I flipped away the comment with my hand. "He didn't ask me to help him out, I wanted to. Besides, the wedding stuff is coming together beautifully and I should be here to support him."

"Are you nervous about the wedding?"

Quickly, I shook my head. "Surprisingly, no. Is that weird? Should I be more nervous, do you think?"

Harry rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, it might mean that you don't actually care as much as you should."

I immediately halted. "What?"

"I'm just saying, if you aren't nervous, maybe you aren't really invested-"

Thankfully, Bill and Charlie came up, before I could start shouting at Harry. Bill was looking over the tops of peoples' heads and Charlie was passing his glance back and forth between Harry and me.

"Hey Gin, where's your husband?" questioned Bill.

"Um, he's in the back with George showing him some of the more dangerous merchandise." I waved in the general direction of where my fiancé and my brother were.

The two eldest brothers nodded and, with a quick smile, hurried to where I pointed.

"Where's Fleur-" I started to ask, but they were already gone. Instead, I just laughed and continued walking.

"_He's not your husband_," muttered Harry.

"What?" I asked, half distracted by a little girl trying to grab a bag of aconite while her mum wasn't looking. Luckily, her mum noticed her before I said anything.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you," announced Harry.

Startled, I looked at him and hesitantly said, "Sure… How about-"

"Somewhere private."

Again, I was startled, but I nodded and led him towards Draco's potion-making room on the side of the store. It was a reflection of the same one we had at home, but this one had newer equipment.

After I shut the door, I looked quizzically at Harry and waited for him to speak.

I didn't have to wait long.

"Ginny, I told you I could be your friend and watch you marry that mons- Malfoy but I don't think I can. Not after this week. I have watched him interact with your family and Ginny, he will never belong with you. It makes me sick because it's like seeing a snake with someone who is so sweet and pure."

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Harry, we had this conversation already. I'm marrying Draco. I do not need your approval. Besides, I have noticed your attitude this week too, Harry and don't think I don't see how you and Ron are treating him. You are making it blatantly obvious how much you hate him. No wonder he can't fit in, when you both are doing all in your power to keep him out." Harry started to open his mouth, but I cut him off. "And none of that really matters as much as the fact that I love him, and nothing you say or do will change my mind. Now you really have to stop this, Harry. It's getting-"

My rant was cut off as Harry pressed his lips into mine. His overly wet tongue invaded my mouth and headed for the back of my throat. I gagged and tried to push him away, but Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tighter. His dry lips moved over mine in a way that was rhythmic and tedious. His teeth clanked against mine in a way that made my head vibrate.

But mostly, his kiss was just boring.

Since I couldn't push him away, I just sighed and waited it out. I didn't put any pressure into the kiss, my tongue stayed where it was, and I didn't make any noise of encouragement. Harry, however, was beginning to moan into my mouth and cling tighter to my waist.

"I can't just be your friend, Ginny," Harry groaned into my mouth. I just rolled my eyes and waited for the kiss to end.

When his hands started moving down my waist was when I began to get worried that he wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"What the fuck?"

Harry ripped himself away from me and I suddenly had a direct view of the door. Draco was standing in the doorway, clutching the frame in his hands, his eyes shining with cold fury. He took a step towards us and his force immediately filled the room. He had eyes only for Harry, who was backing up and searching frantically through his robes.

"Get the fuck out of my shop," Draco said, his voice low and deadly as he grabbed Harry's right arm. It was a smart move, because then it meant Harry couldn't get his wand.

I started forward. "Draco, let me explain-"

"Not now." Draco held his forefinger up in my direction as he kept his eyes on Harry.

My heart fell into my stomach. He was going to see the kiss and assume that I was taking part in it. He wouldn't even listen to my side of the story.

"Get the fuck out of my shop," Draco repeated in the same scary voice as he dragged Harry towards the door. I hurried after the two and noticed that people were staring at us go by. A few family members simply watched curiously, instead of defending Harry, as I expected them to do.

Harry tried to draw himself up. "Get your hands off me, Malfoy! You can't treat me like this! Show some respect."

Draco swung Harry around until his cold grey eyes were glaring down into Harry's green ones. "You come into _my_ shop, amongst _my_ friends, and kiss _my_ fiancé and you want to throw around words like 'respect,'" growled Draco.

"I wasn't the only one-" Harry's words were cut off as Draco's hand tightened around his throat.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?" Ron ran up, Hermione at his heels.

"Stay out of this, Weasley," snapped Draco. He returned his focus to Harry. "If I ever catch you looking at Ginny for longer than I am comfortable with, you will lose those green eyes. If I ever catch you within ten feet of her, you will lose your testicles. And if I ever, _ever_ catch you kissing her again-" Draco smiled evilly "-your new name will be Boy-Who-Had-Choked-On-His-Testies-While-He-Drowned-In-The-Black-Lake. A bit long, I know. I'll work on it. Now, get the fuck out of my shop." Draco opened the door to the shop and literally threw Harry out. As he landed, Harry tripped over himself and landed on the street. Draco didn't see the glare shot as his back because he was already returning to me and pulling me back into the potion-making room.

I hurried to explain, "Draco, I'm so sorry. He-"

Draco swung around and grabbed my face. He simply held it for awhile in his hands and looked down at me with those deep grey eyes. Then, with the softest touch, he pressed his lips to mine. This kiss had the complete opposite that Harry's did. A hot fizzle went up my spine and I felt my head spin. Before I could get too caught up, though, Draco gently eased back and moved his hands to my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, full of concern. "Did that git hurt you?"

I stared up at him, speechless. "You… you know that I didn't want him to kiss me?"

Draco shrugged. "Of course." He said it simply, like it was perfectly obvious that I would never do that.

With a cry of delight, I threw my arms around him and squeezed.

"Er, Gin?" gasped Draco, losing air.

"Sorry!" I said gleefully. "I just so glad I have you, Draco."

"Well, that's nice and all… but I need to breathe," said Draco, as he carefully pulled me away.

With a giggle, I let him go. Draco pulled some air into his lungs and then he smirked. "Come on, you have to get back to work."

"Really? You'll let me help?"

Draco snorted. "Like I can stop you. Besides, people have been asking for you. But just for a couple of months. Once it gets closer-"

"Yes, yes," I said, cutting him off. "Come on!"

* * *

**Narcissa's POV**

I had just left Twilfit and Tatting's when I noticed a crowd of people in front of a store window a few shops down. Curious, I headed in that direction when I noticed the writing on the shop windows.

"Malfoy's Apothecary."

I stopped dead in my tracks, stunned. There was only one Malfoy that this shop could belong to, especially since I didn't know about it.

But how did he do it? Where did he get the money?

Through the window I could see the shop was actually very nice looking inside. It was almost elegant, but dark too. It was very Slytherin.

Very Malfoy.

It also no longer smelled of cabbage which I figured was always a bonus.

I debated for several minutes about whether to go inside and look around, when my son came into view, pulling the Weasley girl behind him. Several people stopped to talk to them and the couple was pretty responsive. I could see Draco wanted to hide away, but Ginny was friendly, getting him involved and encouraging his decisions.

My heart warmed to see my son smile at her. I recognized the smile. It was the same one Lucius gave me, even when I was acting particularly crazy.

Draco took Ginny's hand and pulled her in to whisper something in her ear. The redhead laughed and nodded. Molly Weasley went up to them, holding several items and smiling. It hurt a little to see Draco being so friendly to Ginny's mother when I knew that I had forced him away.

I studied the woman my son has fallen for. Maybe I never really gave her a chance before judging her. She was actually very pretty, in a simple, common type of way. Her eyes, wide with the expression of love, gave her a delightful innocent look. Her cheeks were flushed in a way that was becoming and her body seemed like it was filling out. My eyes widened as I realized why.

My only son was going to be a father.

I wanted to run into the store and tell him how happy this news actually made me. My feet started moving, before I remembered I was no longer welcome in my son's life.

Left on the outside, I watched as Molly laughed with the couple. My heart broke with the thought that Molly would be the one they turned to with their baby problems. They won't need me. They won't want me.

Draco said something else to Ginny that made her laugh and then gave her a quick kiss, before hurrying after someone. The redhead looked happy and sad to see him go.

I understood the feeling.

When I took a step back I could see my reflection in the glass. I looked like a proud, haughty woman, whose pride drove away her only son. I stared at myself in disgust for a couple of minutes before I turned and hurried home.


	26. My Love

**Sorry it has been over a week since the last one. As my beta and Nutmeg could tell you, I've been lazy about writing. There is just so much going on! But I'll try not to take as long next time. I know you guys want to see the ending. I'm starting it now!**

**I did just discover how to follow the traffic on my story so that was really cool! I like seeing it go up and down... :)**

**I told my beta I was going to do this and I don't think she believed me so it will be a nice surprise for her: My Beta is the most awesomy awesome awesomeiest beta because she amazingly gets my chapters back at an amazingly awesome speed and she is wonderful, awesome, amazing, fantastic, extraordinary, magnificent, great, besty bestiest best beta and I bow down to her awesomeness.**

**Jen, How big did your head just get? Lol**

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

At the end of the day, it was apparent my Mum had never heard of the belief that a bride was supposed to relax the day before her wedding. She had me running around, bringing her the dress to press (even though the shop had already done it), the bouquet to fix (even though it looked perfect) and a bag of stuff we might need tomorrow (hairpins, makeup, sewing kit… Even though we were witches and she knows every fixing spell every invented). By that point I figured out she was just trying to keep me busy with random tasks so I wouldn't get antsy about tomorrow.

Not that I would anyway. I was excited for the morning. As I climbed down the stairs to my room, I imagined I wouldn't get much sleep tonight. My stomach fluttered with butterflies. Good, happy butterflies.

Dad came up the stairs as I was going down. He had been very quiet for the last week, speaking only when necessary to Draco. Not laughing as much as he did before. Sometimes I worried about what he was thinking as he watched us.

Dad looked up and smiled. "Hi there, sweetheart. Hiding from your mother?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "She wants me to walk around in the shoes again, just to make sure they are comfortable for tomorrow. I told her they are spelled to fit to my feet, but she is insisting. I've been hiding out with George in his room."

Dad chuckled as he turned to sit on a step. "Sit with me. She is busy Flooing Hermione to remind her about what to bring with her tomorrow."

After I took a seat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder, we were silent for a few minutes. Somewhere in the house, I could hear Mum's voice as she talked into the fireplace. In the various rooms were the sounds of family members (brothers included) as they moved about or slept.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" asked Dad.

I grinned. "Ecstatic. Thrilled. Overjoyed."

"And you love him?" The slight change in my Dad's voice made me sit up and look at him.

"Of course," I insisted.

There was a flicker in Dad's eyes as he studied my face. After seeing what he must have wanted to see, he smiled and nodded. "Then I'm happy. He is a good man, Ginny."

I looked at Dad in surprise. I got the vague sense that I had missed something, but I couldn't figure out what. "He is."

"I was worried for you but after this week, I can see how happy he makes you. That's all I ever wanted for you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"He really cares about you."

I smiled. "Thank you, Dad."

"No matter what he says." Dad looked at me knowingly. "Or doesn't say." I started to defend Draco, but found I couldn't get the words out without them cracking. I studied my newly styled fingernails instead. "Ginny, sometimes it's hard for a man like that to be able to give you everything. Oh, I know that he could buy you everything you ever wanted. Everything your mum and I couldn't give you. But he will have a hard time giving you what you really need. You have to take your time with him, show him he's worth your love, and he will give you what you really need."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I hugged Dad's arm. "Oh, daddy, I'm just… I…"

Dad patted my arm. "I know. It's difficult to think about. But I know he can do it, sweetie. And what's more important, you know he can do it. You believe in him. He'll come around."

"I love him so much," I whispered.

"Just keep showing him that. Eventually, he'll be brave enough to tell you too."

"But I may not believe him anymore," I confessed, without saying that the pregnancy would make me doubt any actions of love Draco might do.

Dad smiled, like he was expecting this. "Yes, you will. He'll make you believe."

"But you don't know-"

Dad slowly pushed up from the step as he said, "Yeah, about that… Next time you both want to pull the wool over someone's eyes, make sure it's not a man who has had seven children."

I watched him warily. "What do you mean?"

He snorted. "Ginny, the constant watching? The eyeing your food? The morning visits? I know the signs."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Dad agreed with a nod. "Don't tell your mother I know. She enjoys telling me and watching me be surprised."

"Okay," I said, kind of speechless.

"Good night, Ginny." Dad walked up the stairs. "Have fun tonight," he muttered, like he almost didn't want me to catch what he said.

I started to ask him what he meant but said instead, "Night, Dad."

When I got over my shock, I quickly went down the rest of the stairs and into my bedroom. The room hadn't changed much since I lived here, the same posters on the wall, and the same rose blanket on the bed.

It wasn't late and I still wasn't tired, so I decided to take a bath, hoping it would put me to sleep. I grabbed a towel and my bathrobe and went to the nearest bathroom.

I soaked in the tub for almost an hour and, by the time I withdrew from the bathroom, the house was fairly quiet, for being full of Weasley's. The bath had calmed my jitters a little bit, but I was still wide awake. I still felt like I should get ready for bed so I quickly changed into a nightgown. It was unlike my usual practical sleepwear, being a pink camisole dress that was smooth to the touch, but tonight I felt like enjoying everything, even what I slept in.

I dried my hair with my wand, since I hate having wet hair, and picked up my brush to manually brush it out.

I had just gotten it fairly smooth when there was a tap at my window. Startled, I jerked my eyes to the sound, but the curtains were drawn. Hesitantly, I crept towards the window and yanked open the curtain.

Draco stood outside with a smile on his face.

I pushed open the window and stuck my head out, my newly brushed hair hanging down the sides of my face. "What are you doing here? My Mum made you leave so I couldn't see you until the wedding," I whisper-shouted at him.

"Come on." He beckoned for me to climb out.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I studied him. He was wearing an open blue dress shirt over a black t-shirt and nice, expensive looking pants. "Hold on. Let me change."

Draco looked me over, his eyes heated. "No. Wear that. It's nice."

I stared at him. "Are you kidding? It's a nightgown. It stops mid-knee. I'll freeze!"

With a growl, Draco yanked out his wand and quickly flicked it. "_Tepidus!"_

A feeling, like a trickle of warm water, slid down my body and quickly spread over my whole body. I shivered and rubbed my arms. "What was that?"

"It will keep you warm. Now come on!" Draco insisted, impatiently.

"Jeez, hold your horses." I pulled my head back in and pushed the window the rest of the way open. There still wasn't much room, but I slid my leg out anyway and felt for the cut tree trunk that I knew was underneath the window. "Luckily, I've done this before, when I wanted to sneak out and practice my – Ow!" My other leg got caught on the window ledge and it was tricky to maneuver out. Apparently, I had gotten taller since the last time I snuck out of the house.

"Ginny." Draco's voice sound low and rough. At first I was puzzled, until I realized that my nightgown was creeping up my thigh as I tried to slide out.

"Stop gawking and help me!" I whisper-shouted.

Annoyingly, he chuckled at my predicament. Before I could say something else, though, I felt him grasp my stuck knee with one hand and wrap his arm around my bare leg. Gently, he eased my knee out until my ankle got caught on the same spot. Draco's cold hand slowly slid up my leg, the touch light enough to give me shivers.

"Draco," I growled.

With a laugh, Draco gripped the ankle and also pulled it through the window. I was able to slide out easily as he grabbed my waist and helped me down. The back of my body ran against him as I eased to the ground. Before I could lean back and enjoy the feeling of him, Draco took my hand and pulled me away from the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

Draco led me through the garden. The night looked calm – there wasn't a cloud in the sky or a stray wind hitting a tree. The spell that Draco cast kept me pretty warm.

"I can't believe you made me come out in a nightgown," I griped playfully.

Draco chuckled. "It's fine. It looks like a dress." He looked back and ran his grey eyes over me again. "A very, very sexy dress. Hey, why don't you ever wear anything like that at home?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Uh, 'cause what's the point? I'd only get to wear it for, like, two minutes."

"Two minutes? I think I do a better than that," Draco said conceitedly, as he held open the gate for me.

"Well, maybe a _little_ better," I conceded with a smile.

We started up the hill that led towards the orchard. From my bedroom window, I am able to see the tops of the tall trees that surrounded the orchard. I also knew there was nothing out there, except for the wedding altar and a few arches for tomorrow. But since it was dark, we wouldn't be able to see it.

"Are we going to play Quidditch?" I asked, hopefully. "It would be something that would tire me out and then I can get some sleep."

"I told you, no brooms," Draco said sternly. Then his voice changed to concern. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"It's not the baby, worry-wart." I shook my head and smiled behind his back. His concern was sweet, albeit a little overbearing. "I'm just ready for tomorrow to come."

"Ready to get it over with?"

I stopped. "No." Draco kept walking for a few more feet before he realized I wasn't behind him. He turned and looked back, his brow furrowed with confusion. Very simply, I stated, "I'm ready to marry you."

Draco's expression cleared and he came back to take my hand. "Come on," he said, his voice was husky, full of an unnamed emotion.

When we got to the paddock gate, Draco once again opened it for me and led me through the tall trees into the orchard. With the light from the house blocked by the hill and the tall trees, it was almost completely dark. Not even the moon was giving off enough light to create distinguishable shadows.

Nervously, I started forward, but Draco held up his arm to block me. "Wait," he commanded as he took out his wand. I thought he was going to light his wand so we could see, but he cast another spell instead. "_Lexinosus_."

"What was-" I started to ask, but noticed a glowing light through the trees. "What's that?" I questioned curiously as I started towards the glow.

"Maybe we should go find out," Draco answered mysteriously. I knew he was up to something because of the smile on his face, but I didn't care. I grabbed Draco's hand and hurried through the trees. I could hear him chuckling behind me as I pulled him.

When I ducked under the last tree, I froze in astonishment. It's the spot where the wedding is going to take place. But everything - the altar, the arches, the tent, the surrounding trees – was covered with fairy lights (US: twinkle lights). It was breathtakingly beautiful. I literally had no words as I looked at all the radiant white lights wrapped around everything. I couldn't understand why they were there. The wedding was taking place in the morning; there was no need for lights like these.

"You didn't do all this by hand, did you?" I asked in a whisper.

Draco snorted, but not even that sound could break the spell. "No way, I didn't even do all this alone. I had a little bit of help."

I opened my mouth to ask, but then I realized. Bill, probably Charlie, Luna and Blaise.

Dad.

That's what his parting words had been about. He knew that Draco was going to sneak me out of the house. A small giggle escaped my throat and Draco cocked his head at me, confused. Then he shrugged and pulled me towards the rows of chairs.

It's funny to say that moving through the orchard was magical, since so many things we do involves magic, but there was no other word to describe it. It was magical to see the lights wrapped around us, glowing like stars.

When we got to the altar, I looked around, expecting something to happen. "What are we doing here, Draco?"

Draco had been very much in control of the situation, until he turned me to face him. His eyes looked at me, looked up, looked down, looked to the side. They jumped around so quickly that it took me a moment to stop trying to see what he was looking at and realize he was acting like someone who is nervous.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" I asked again, more insistent.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wanted to talk to you."

I looked at the lit up altar, and then towards the trees with all the fairy lights in them. "You did all of this to _talk _to me?"

Draco rubbed his hand over his face. "Yes, it's… it's important."

"Oh… kay…" I waited.

And waited.

"Draco?"

Without looking at me, his hand came up and he pressed a finger to my lips. "Shhh… I'm trying to think about what I was going to say."

_He practiced this?_ Amused, I watched him until he was finally able to bring his gaze to me. The look in his eyes quickly changed my amusement to awe. He looked so beautiful, with the white lights reflected on his blonde hair, and his blue shirt that made his grey eyes silver.

Draco picked up one of my hands and held it in his. The fingers were at their usual coldness, which meant the spell allowed me to feel body temperature. Draco's fingers squeezed gently around my warmer ones. "Ginny… Ginerva… Ginny…"

"Ginny's fine," I said, playfully.

"Shh!" Draco scolded, with a slight glare. I smiled, innocently. He cleared his throat and started again. "Ginny, you're the only woman I've ever chased after. In fact, you're the only woman I've ever wanted to chase. And even though you made me do it over and over again, I did it gladly because it meant that I had a chance of catching you."

My vision turned blurry and I felt prickles on my bottom lashes.

"I don't want to draw this out. I don't have a lot of fancy words for you, nor would I be very good at them tonight. It seems you make me nervous," Draco said, with a chuckle. "I'll make it simple. I love you, Ginny Weasley."

My body froze and my eyes went wide. My gaze was stuck on a spot on his black shirt and I couldn't look away. Time passed, but I didn't have any real sense of it, as all thoughts flew out of my head. Draco must have been standing there in torture for a long time. Finally, I said, in a voice almost above a whisper, "No, you don't."

"What?" Draco's voice sounded strangled.

"Draco," I spoke up, but still kept my voice soft and comforting. Also, I was almost near tears and I didn't want to cry. "Draco, I know why you feel like you have to say that. I'm pregnant with your child and you think it will make me feel better about marrying you tomorrow. But I don't need it. I'll gladly marry you, but you just need to… stop."

"You think I'm lying to you? To make you feel better?" Draco asked, appalled. "Ginny, that is probably the worst thing you can think."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Draco's hands gripped my shoulders and shook me. "Don't apologize, damn it! Just… _just listen to me_!" His voice sounded ragged, like he was also trying not to cry. If I wasn't trying to get out of his grip, I'd be stunned. "Ginny, I love you. I do."

"Stop it. Just stop it!" I cried, as I tried to push his arms off.

"Damn it, you stubborn woman, would you just listen to me?" Draco yanked me to his body and held me there until I calmed down. My hands gripped his shirt and I buried my face into his chest. I could feel his hand stroking my hair, trying to settle me. "Ginny, I loved you before I knew about the baby. I won't insult your intelligence by saying it was when I first laid eyes on you or something. I'll be honest; I don't know exactly when I fell in love with you. But I do know when I knew I was in love."

"When?" I asked, wincing at the sounds of hope in my voice.

"When I almost lost you." Draco pulled away to look into my eyes. His grey eyes seemed immense as he looked into my brown ones. Draco's eyes softened and he brushed his knuckles against the side of my face. Despite my lingering doubt, I felt myself leaned into his touch. "Ginny, when I found out what my mother had done, it tore me up inside. The feeling was terrifying, but not as terrifying as losing you would have been. That thought fills me with horror. I knew I couldn't let it happen again. So, I told them they could all go to hell."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"My family. I gave up being the heir, gave up having their money, and gave up their stupid way of life. I told them I didn't want any part of them anymore. They are dangerous and I couldn't let them near me or mine anymore."

"You gave…" I felt dizzy.

Draco nodded, happily. "Yeah. I told them that as long as I was part of their family, I wasn't good enough for you."

My knees felt weak. "You aren't…"

His arms caught me and held me steady. "Gin, are you okay?"

I blinked, stunned. My body still swayed a little. "But Draco, now you don't have to get married."

Draco snorted. "Yes, I do. I have to claim you legally as mine before you come to your senses and realize that you could do a lot better. How does that list go? Smug, condescending, arrogant Slytherin? And now you can add a poor, shop owner who-"

I threw my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. He was so surprised that he spoke the last words into my mouth before he returned the kiss.

"Does this mean you believe me?" Draco asked when he pulled away.

I nodded happily and went to kiss him again. Before I could, he grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"Wait, there's more," Draco said, with a smile that melted my heart. Then I watched, stunned, as he took one hand and dropped to his knee. In his free hand was a box. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, I love you. And, now that you believe me, I have to ask you something very important."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

I immediately dropped on my knees to floor and threw my arms around his shoulders. I burst out crying and squeezed him to me. I was sobbing into his shirt, but nodding, and eventually I managed to choke out a "Yes."

Draco opened the box to show me the ring. I let out a cry of delight as I recognized it. It was the same ring I fell in love with that day he forced me to go look at them. That meant he had had it for this long and was simply waiting. It took me forever to put it on, because I didn't want to let him go.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I lay next to the most beautiful woman in the world as I watched the sun come up on my wedding day. She rested in the crook of my arm, her head on my shoulder and her fingers laced in mine. I felt a little bad that she had been sleeping out all night in her nightgown, but I had placed a few spells around the area, just in case. I had also turned out the fairy lights some time late in the night.

The dark purple sky slowly started to blend with pink and the birds were starting to chirp. I knew her mother was probably going to wake up any minute and start the day. If Ginny wasn't there, she would freak out.

Gently, I shook my bride-to-be. "Ginny, it's time to wake up."

Ginny stretched, arching her body against me. Ignoring the temptation, I simply waited until she was done. Ginny turned her head up to look at me.

"Hi," she whispered, with a smile. Unable to resist, I gave her a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Good morning."

"It's our wedding day," Ginny whispered, excitedly.

I smiled. I noticed that I had been doing that a lot lately. "We better go."

Ginny nodded and pushed herself up from the ground. "Before my Mum comes looking for me." I watched Ginny make her way down the altar and towards the trees.

"Hey, Ginny!" She stopped and looked back at me. Sleepily, I said, "I love you."

Ginny ducked her head and I was sure she was blushing. "I love you too, Draco."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours."


	27. Our Wedding

**All the great reviews (over 200 reviews? WOW! :D) made me want to update that much sooner. Hope this was fast enough for you all! It's the last chapter (not counting the epilogue). It kind of jumps around a bit too but it's long so that should make some people happy! Thanks for reading my story. Review please!**

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

The most used phrase on my wedding day was "It's not too late to change your mind." This came from family and friends that were not close, that didn't understand why we were doing this. Of course, I was so happy and so in love that I just smiled at these people and sent them on their way. I didn't want to hear anymore words of doubt.

I was getting married.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Nerves are a good thing right? I'm supposed to be nervous. But, then again, I'm the guy. Maybe I'm not supposed to be nervous. But those are my feelings. My feelings say I should be nervous, right? Unless that's a bad thing.

What if she changes her mind?

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

"Where the hell is Hermione?" shouted Luna, as she paced around the room, throwing things that wouldn't break. "She was supposed to be helping Ginny into her dress, and her make-up, and she should be here if there is a problem! She's the damn maid-of-honor, for crying out loud!"

I raised my brows while trying to cover a smile. "I don't think I've ever seen you so upset."

"It's her job!" cried Luna. "What if Ginny needs to send a message, or needs help with her veil or if she gets ner-nerv-nervous!" Luna's voice sounded choked and, since I didn't want her to cry, I pushed up from my seat and took her in my arms.

"Shh… it's okay," I whispered. "She has you for all of that. You should have been the maid-of-honor, anyway. "

Luna sniffed. "She probably thought that Hermione would get over her prejudices and be her best friend again."

"Then she should know better than to trust Granger not to be anything but selfish."

"I should get back in there. She might need me," Luna said softly.

Gently, I brushed her hair out of her face. "When are we going to tell them?"

"When all this is out of the way. I don't want to steal from Ginny's moment."

I frowned. "You really are a very good friend."

Luna smiled at me, her silver eyes shining. I wanted to hold her tightly until this entire day was over with. Then, tomorrow, I might have to think about letting her go. "You would do the same thing for Draco. Speaking of which…" she trailed off, hinting at me.

With a reluctant sigh, I let her go. "Fine, let's go be there for our friends."

Luna pulled away and started to leave the room. She stopped at the door and turned to look back. "Did you want a big wedding?"

I snorted and shook my head. "And wait that long to marry you? No way."

Luna smiled. "I love you, Blaise Zabini."

"Same to you," I chuckled and grinned. "Luna Zabini."

**

* * *

Draco's POV**

"How are you feeling, Drake?" asked Blaise as he sat on the bench. I was outside because I couldn't pace in Weasley's room any longer. I needed fresh air and, luckily, my best friend came to find me.

I started to run my fingers through my hair, but then I remembered I had finally gotten it into the perfect tousled sweep. "I'm… fine."

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay," I said, sort of defensively, "I'm a little…"

"Nervous?"

"Pfft. No," I protested. By the look on his face, Blaise didn't believe me. "Okay, maybe, maybe a little. I guess I keep thinking she's going to come to her senses and…"

"Run away screaming?"

"_Not helping_," I growled.

Blaise chuckled and shook his head. "Drake, buddy, the woman is crazy in love with you. She's probably in there thinking about how fast she can drag you down the aisle. You're marrying a woman you love. What's there to be nervous about?" Blaise asked with a shrug.

I nodded. "You're right. You're absolutely right. There is nothing to be nervous about."

"Although," added a voice from behind me. Blaise and I turned towards it in time to see my father coming around a hedge. He was dressed in expensive black dress robes and was carrying his walking stick slash hidden wand. "There is the fact that you are starting a family. Marrying a young lady from such a well known family and living in that big house. Raising children. All on a shop owner's salary." My father's voice was low and raspy. If I was anyone else, it would have sounded threatening.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, furious.

"I've come to attend my son's wedding, of course. Someone has to be here to represent the Malfoy's."

"I don't _want_ representation for the Malfoy's. I told you I wanted nothing to do with them anymore."

"Yes," Father said, slithery. "You did say that. But in light of new events, I thought you would come to change your mind."

Unconsciously, I took a step back as he neared. Quickly, I looked back at Blaise, who shrugged. I eyed Father warily. "What events?

My father's smirk widened. He chuckled deep in his throat. "Why, the news that you're to be a father, of course. That's why I'm here."

"How did you… What are you talking about?"

Father straightened his spine and drew his chest up. "The fact is, Draco, I need and heir and you're going to need money." He put up a hand to stop my protests. "Oh, sure, your shop will do great, but I know you. Unless you are able to provide your family with everything, you will fret, and you will fuss, until you have it all. I'm giving you it all, Draco. The money, the houses, the title. You will have everything."

"I don't want it," I spat. "I won't accept it." I crossed my arms and lifted my chin. My feet braced themselves shoulder-width apart; a sure sign I was standing my ground.

"You'll bloody well have to accept it when I die!" snapped Father.

I shrugged. "I'll give it to Amancio."

Father smiled. The edge in his smile told me he'd expected his. "Amancio understands the arrangement. He will receive his little bribe to stay out of it. He cannot demand anything else, he can't accept anything else, and he won't be able to talk to you about it. He's under _oath_."

Behind me, I heard Blaise give out a low whistle as my stomach dropped. Father had made Amancio swear, using the Unbreakable Vow, so that he wouldn't ever be able to claim the Malfoy title. With him gone, the only other direct descendent was me. There were distant cousins, of course, but none of them would be able to inherit. Nor would they want to with me still alive. There was always the possibility I could come back and take it all away again.

"Son," Father said, quietly. "I know what your mother did was terrible. I understand the need to protect your family. But Draco, I need you to be part of my family again. You're a Malfoy. But, at the same time, you're better than that. You can fix this family. Make us better than anything we were before. There is no one else who can handle this responsibility, except for you."

I remained still, unimpressed by his plea. When I saw he was finished, I started to turn away.

"What about Ginny?" Father asked quickly.

The question startled me. I looked back, my eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Think of your future together. What if something happens to your shop? You would be unable to provide for them. You can use that money whenever you want. It would be yours, legally. You wouldn't have to borrow it." Father gave a pointed look at Blaise, before turning back to me. His lips turned up in a knowing smile. "Don't you think she'd feel better if she didn't have to worry about things like money or a place to live? Don't you think she'd feel better for your children?"

I would have liked to have said I wasn't tempted by my Father's offer. It would have been nice to say that things like wealth or status didn't tempt me anymore. But my father was right. I did have to worry about more than just me and Ginny now. I had to think of our child.

"You won't interfere with our lives?" I asked, hesitantly.

Father sighed, leaning on his cane. "I'd like to see my grandchild at some point, but other than that, I promise to stay out. No more interfering."

"What about Mother?"

"Draco, I promise, I will do everything I can to keep your Mother away."

I thought about it for a moment, weighed the possibilities in my mind, and, finally, looked back up at my Father.

"Do we have a deal?" Father asked.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

"Can I just be alone? Please? For five minutes?" I asked, loudly, as I pointed to the door. When all the women were gone, I let out a deep breath and returned to my spot in front of the mirror.

"Me?" asked a soft voice from under the table.

"Oh, Mina, not you. You can stay. I've missed you. But I just need a breather from all those women," I sighed as I took down my hair from the stiff over-the-top style they put it in. I told Mum I didn't want this, but she had been so caught up in the moment, she didn't listen. My curls were stiff as I tried to run my fingers through them.

"Maybe I could help you with that?"

Mina hissed and jumped on the table.

My gaze jerked up from the curl in my hand to the mirror. In the reflection was a familiar blonde witch, her blue eyes sharp, her robe exquisite and draped around her body expensively. In her clutched hands was a black velvet box.

I studied the box nervously as I petted the kitty. "What's that?"

Narcissa Malfoy smiled. "I'm not here to kill you again, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then why are you here?" I asked coldly. Mina hissed again and let her claws out.

Narcissa sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I know you have every reason to be mad at me. What I did was horrible. Not just because I hurt you, but because I also hurt Draco, and, to a mother, it is unforgivable to hurt your child. I suppose I just wasn't expecting him to…"

"Care so much?" I asked. By my tone of voice, I knew I was being a bit snarky and mean, but I didn't want anything ruining this day. Especially not the woman who tried to kill me.

Draco's mother smiled softly as she sat on the cushioned stool next to me. She set the box on the table and turned towards me. "I was hoping that you'd be able to forgive me one day, Ginny. I had hoped that, until I realized that you would never forgive me for what could have happened to yours and Draco's child."

"How did you know?" I whispered as I lifted Mina up and placed her on the floor. I had a feeling I wouldn't need her protection. She hovered close by, just in case.

"You have such a loving spirit, Ginny. It was very easy to see that you completely love your child when I saw you." Narcissa held up her hand to stop my next question. "I stopped by Draco's shop, took a look inside. Even from through the window, it was very clear that you were pregnant."

"You came by the shop?" I asked, my mind trying to process everything.

Narcissa nodded, with a smile. "Draco's shop is marvelous."

I perked up. "Isn't it? I told him it would be amazing. Didn't you love what he did with the- Hold on a minute! I'm still angry with you!"

"Of course you are." Narcissa picked up her wand and flicked it at my head. I

cringed and started to cover it, before I felt the soft waves fall around my face. "And you should be angry."

I started at my hair in awe. It felt like it had been freshly washed and all the hard curls were gone. "How did you do that?"

"I know all the beauty spells. It helps to keep up appearances." Narcissa picked up my brush from the dressing table and gently ran it through my hair. I watched, stunned, as she lifted some hair and held it around my face. Her bright red lips pursed with concentration, before she dropped the pieces again. "Ginny, as a mother, you'll eventually understand that you will do anything you can to have the best for your child."

"But killing?"

Narcissa grimaced and lifted some more hair. "That was a bit extreme, I'll admit. But for so long, I had believed the worst of your family. I could never see past your lack of wealth or your common upbringing. I couldn't understand how Draco could possibly be in love with someone like you."

"Er…"

"And I didn't know why you wanted to marry him. I know what you and your family say about the Malfoys." Narcissa let out a sound that, if she wasn't such a lady, would have been a snort. "I know what everyone says about the Malfoys. I have to bear it everyday. So why would you – a girl who comes from the newly celebrated Weasleys – want to marry one of the despicable, traitorous Malfoys?"

I studied the woman in the mirror, trying to understand what she was saying. Slowly, I concluded, "You thought I was marrying Draco for his money."

Suddenly, Narcissa sat down again. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I didn't understand. I couldn't see how much Draco cared for you and I was trying to save him the heartbreak. It wasn't until I saw the love you have for my son that I understood. And when I saw how much he loves you? I realized I made a horrible, horrible mistake." Narcissa's hands covered her face.

"Narcissa…" I started, wanting to comfort her, in case she was crying. "Narcissa, I'm not sure if I ever can forgive you. Sometimes, I shudder when I think of what could have happened. But maybe… maybe we could have an understanding."

The Malfoy witch looked up, a small shimmer of hope in her eyes. Then she straightened herself up and smiled. "I've brought you something." She took the velvet box off the dressing table and started to hand it to me, before she realized her error. With a cringe, she opened the box herself.

Inside were the most gorgeous hair combs I'd ever seen. There were diamonds and pearls making up an intricate floral-looking embellishment. The comb teeth were made of silver and looked especially sharp.

"Oh my goodness…" I breathed as I looked at the combs in awe. "They are beautiful."

Narcissa took one out of the box and swept in up into my hair. "Malfoy women have been wearing these combs at their wedding for centuries. I wore them when I married Lucius. Draco's grandmother wore them when she married Abaxas." She picked up the other one and placed it on the other side of my face. "You're going to be a Malfoy. You need to have them." She turned me to look in the mirror.

The effect was dazzling. My hair looked vibrant and full as it fell it waves down my shoulders. The diamonds twinkled, but not distractingly, and made my eyes shine.

"Thank you, Narcissa," I whispered.

Narcissa hurriedly brushed her cheek and cleared her throat. "You should finish getting ready. You have to be married soon."

I nodded, still staring in the mirror.

"Ginny?"

I looked up at her reflection and saw she had moved back towards the door. "Yes?"

Narcissa looked uncomfortable for a moment. "May… may I watch? From the back? He is my only son."

A smile grew on my face. "Of course, Narcissa. If you want, you can sit in the front where the mother of the groom is supposed-"

Narcissa quickly shook her head. "No, no. Draco won't like that. I'll be in the back, where he can't see me." Narcissa took one more look at me. "Thank you, Ginny."

And, with that, Draco's mother was gone.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I grasped the ends of Ginny's dress, held them out and shook them like a rug. When I let go, the fabric lightly floated into place. Her mum was tying up the back of the dress as Hermione carefully held the veil.

Ginny's strapless dress looked stunning on the redhead. It had satin organza layers over silk and satin, making the dress look like it had soft, floating petals. The effect made Ginny look taller than she already was. The satin waist was tightly wrapped and led up to flowing fabric over Ginny's breasts. The dress finished off with a chapel train that was gorgeous. Except for some diamond combs in her hair and some pearl bracelets, my redheaded friend was unadorned. She didn't need anymore accessories; she was beautiful.

"Is it time?" Ginny asked me quietly.

I nodded.

"Oh, dear! I have to go find your dad! He was supposed to be waiting outside, but I know he probably went off to talk to your uncles! Heavens, that man!" Molly Weasley exclaimed, as she tore out of the room.

Ginny, Hermione and I looked at each other in silence. I had already asked Hermione if she had everything the bride would need when she got here earlier and I was relieved to find everything was covered.

"Ginny," Hermione murmured, as she looked at the floor. "Ginny, I'm sorry."

Almost everything…

"Why?" asked the bride.

"I've been a terrible friend. I haven't been here to support you and Draco. I didn't defend you from Ron or Harry. I should have spoken up when they teased him. But mostly, I have been a terrible maid-of-honor. I didn't support this marriage. Luna has been doing everything."

Ginny looked at me, her brows raised.

Hermione continued, "I don't deserve to be your maid-of-honor."

"But, Hermione, you're her best friend. She asked you to do it," I said.

Hermione snorted. "I haven't been a best friend in a long time, Luna. It wouldn't feel right to stand up there with Ginny, knowing I'm not the one who should be there. Luna, you've already done everything that a maid-of-honor's supposed to do. You should stand next to Gin."

"But I…" I started to protest. When I looked at Ginny, she was nodding.

"I want you next to me, Luna," Ginny said.

Tears prickled my eyes. "I'll be honored to do it," I said happily. My eyes ran over Ginny and I did my mental checklist. She had her veil, her bouquet, her smile. I took a deep breath and let it out. "We should go."

The three of us nodded and left the room.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

Ginny, her dad, and I stood behind an arch as I watched Fleur start up the aisle, her pale blonde hair radiant against her bridesmaids dress. Silently, I wished my blonde hair looked that pretty.

I turned to Ginny. "How are you feeling?"

The redhead tightened her fingers around her bouquet. Her eyes looked far away and dreamy. "Happy."

"You look happy."

Hermione started down the aisle. Suddenly, butterflies fluttered up in my stomach but I shoved them away, knowing my feelings weren't anything like what Ginny must be feeling.

I grabbed Ginny's arm, not wanting to ruin her dress in a hug. I had no words to say anymore, but Ginny understood.

Then, it was my turn. I ducked under the first arch and walked down the grassy aisle, in the middle of all the white chairs. The orchard looked peaceful in the morning light and contrasted beautifully against the white altar. At the end was Draco, looking nervous as he stared down the aisle. Next to him was Blaise, who was very handsome in his dress robes. The next two were Bill and George, the two brothers who really supported Draco.

When I reached the altar, I stood next to Hermione and watched as Victoire came down the grassy aisle, tossing petals into the air. Her mood must be affecting her magic, because every time she tossed petals into the air, the petals multiplied and landed as individual petals.

I felt something move by my leg and I looked down to find Mina curling around my feet. Carefully, I picked her up and placed her on a column so she could watch the wedding.

Suddenly, the music changed, and everyone stood up. I watched from a distance as Ginny appeared under the arch on her dad's arm. When she started up the center isle, I glanced over at Draco. The love shining on his face was obvious and sweet. My heart fluttered happily for Ginny, who was slowly came closer to him.

I watched as Ginny's dad gave her away and Draco stepped down to bring her up to the altar. Quickly, I took her bouquet and fixed her train before settling back to watch.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…"

The ceremony was simple. I didn't pay much attention as I watched the couple exchange smiles and whispered words. At one point, Draco said something funny enough to make Ginny giggle out loud. The love between them was obvious enough to quiet even the most outspoken Weasley. Everyone watched as they enjoyed being together.

"And now, at the request of the groom, the bride and groom will exchange their own original vows," said the priest.

"_What?"_ Ginny whispered. "_What? You said you didn't want to write vows_!"

"_Well, now I do_," Draco whispered back, with a smirk.

"_But I didn't write anything_," Ginny whispered through gritted teeth.

"Good. Then they will be completely from the heart," Draco said with a chuckle.

The bride growled, "I'll show you completely from the-"

"Ginny, love, please be quiet so I can marry you."

Ginny's mouth snapped shut, and from my spot, I could see her slight glare.

Draco studied her for a moment, to make sure she was really being quiet, and then he smiled down at her. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, in the short time we've been together, you have become my best friend. You challenge me and encourage me. It took a lot to get us here, but now you are there for me whenever I need you. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I like seeing you in my house, working in my garden, buying my clothes." Draco smiled knowingly as Ginny giggled. "I want to watch you work in my shop and raise my children. I never want to let you get away again. I promise you that I will always be worthy of your trust, worthy of your love. I promise to prove myself worthy of those things everyday. I want to cherish you, honor you, and laugh with you, even cry with you for the rest of our lives. No matter how hard things may get, I promise to take care of you and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Ginny stared wide-eyed at the former cold-hearted Slytherin in front of her. Standing so close, I knew her body was swaying a little with awe and luckily, I saw Draco's hands tighten around hers to keep her still.

The entire mood of the audience was speechlessness. They were all equally surprised that this man could express such feelings, especially being a Malfoy. All eyes turned to Ginny.

Ginny's lips curled up, her eyes full of happiness. She was a little hesitant starting her vows, as she tried to think of words. "Draco Lucius Malfoy." Ginny paused just long enough to let Draco glare at her. She giggled and continued, "When I was a little girl, I always imagined having a life full of adventures and challenges. Once, you asked me why I was marrying you. I knew that, when I agreed to marry you, that a life with you would be like that. I was excited to marry you. But, at the same time, I was scared. I knew why you were marrying me. I knew our marriage was supposed to be emotionless, that you were going to be cold. But I was completely wrong. You are the most caring, wonderful, loving man I know and I am so thankful to be marrying you. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I trust you completely, Draco, with those secrets and those dreams. I trust you with my heart."

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I watched the couple, so in love. This was perfect for them, expressing their love, not just for them to hear it, but for everyone to hear it. A part of me almost wished my wedding had been like this. I looked over at Blaise to see how he was taking it.

He winked.

Fighting a smile, I shook my head at him. Okay, maybe I didn't need the big wedding. I was happy enough just being with him.

The priest called for the exchanging of the rings. With a start, I held out the ring just in time for Ginny to take it from me and turn back to Draco. Their ring vows were simple and sweet. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness…"

In the front row, Ginny's mother was sobbing into a handkerchief. Mr. Weasley had his arm around her, whispering something in her ear. Mrs. Weasley nodded and tried to dry her tears, but more were running down her cheek. Eventually, Mr. Weasley gave up and beamed with pride at his only daughter.

Behind them sat the rest of Ginny's brothers. Charlie seemed happy for his sister and Draco; his mouth had a slight smile. Next to him, Percy's lips were drawn into a disapproving purse, something that was to be expected. The last brother, Ron, was glowering in his chair. It was obvious he was only there because he had to be, to appease his mother and Hermione, but he wouldn't fake his happiness.

Harry was nowhere to be found. I didn't think he would show up, anyway, after what he did at Draco's shop. He probably thought Draco would throw him out of here, too, which would be perfectly understandable.

The rest of the Weasley's faces ranged from happiness, to interest, to displeasure, to downright hatred. There were a couple of witches dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs, but it was unclear whether they were crying from joy or from sadness.

The groom's side of the audience was heartbreaking. There had been so many Weasleys that a few of them had to sit on Draco's side, but it was clear they didn't want to be there. The only person who was there for Draco was his father, sitting in the front row, receiving glares from the people around him. He didn't seem to notice, or care, as he watched his son get married.

My gaze traveled farther back, over the tops of heads – most of them red – to the lone witch standing partially hidden behind an arch. She looked vaguely familiar, so I focused my gaze on her. Her hair was pale blonde and styled fashionably. Her facial features were sharp and her bright red lipstick was apparent, even from this distance. My brows rose as I realized I was looking at Draco's mother, Narcissa. Quickly, I glanced to Ginny to see if she knew, but the redhead only had eyes for Draco. When I looked back at Narcissa, she was gone.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" announced the priest. My gaze yanked back to look at the couple, all thoughts of Narcissa gone. The both looked relieved and blissful. "You may now kiss the bride."

Draco swept Ginny up to him and, without any hesitation, kissed her. It was deep and romantic, full of love and devotion. Draco looked like he was never going to let her go.

Suddenly, a high-pitched whistle filled the orchard. It was quickly followed by several other whistle sounds. We all looked away from the newly married couple and followed the sound up to the sky. A second later, fireworks lit up around us. They started off red with gold stars and green with silver tails before transforming into various colors.

"How is that possible?" Ginny asked, loudly over the whistles. "It's the middle of the day!"

George laughed. "A new product from Weasley Wizard Wheezes: fireworks for the daylight. It was kind of tricky to figure out, until I got help from the new apothecary." He winked at Draco, who smirked at Ginny's surprised expression.

More fireworks broke off into spirals and curls, the lights contrasting beautifully with the afternoon sky. Finally, many fireworks went off at once, hitting the sky and quickly coming down with a weeping willow-type effect. The sparks at the end looked like they were going to fall on our heads.

People cowered, just as the sparks transformed into petals. Soft, pale pink and white petals landed on everybody. There were many cries of delight as we all watched the little petals float down.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

"Can you believe it? Can you believe it?" I cried as I hugged Draco. "We're married!"

Draco chuckled as he pulled me away from the last arch and towards the tent set up for the reception. "I know. I'm so lucky."

"You? I think I'm the lucky one." Suddenly remembering the ceremony, I punched him in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for? Barely married five minutes and you're already abusing me."

"For the vows! How could you not tell me? That was so embarrassing!"

"No, it wasn't. It was sweet." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around me. "I couldn't believe it when I saw you come down the aisle. You were so gorgeous. I kept thinking you would realize that you could do way better than me and back out."

"Are you kidding? Once I saw you, I couldn't get down that aisle fast enough. My dad had to slow me down."

All of a sudden, Draco wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for another kiss. I pulled back, laughing but he kept kissing my cheeks, my forehead, even my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked, with a chuckle.

"I'm kissing my wife."

Wife. My heart melted at the word. I wanted to squeeze him back and never let him go. After everything that has happened, we were finally here.

Draco's lips stopped moving over my hair. "Hey, Ginny, what are these?"

He meant my hair combs. Quickly, I touched them as if to cover them up but it was already too late. He had gotten a good look at them.

"These look familiar. In fact, they look like the same ones that my mother was wearing in one of my parent's old wedding pictures. She keeps it in the parlor amongst other family photos so I remember seeing it."

"Oh, that's cause… I, er… she…" My face flushed guiltily. "They are the same ones."

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. "But how did you get…" His eyes darted to my face, which I could feel was still red. "My mother was here?"

"She wanted to give me these."

"She was in the same room as you? How did I not know? Why didn't you say anything? What if something had happened-?"

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. "Draco please, calm down. It's okay."

Draco's head jerked back in surprise. "It is? But… Ginny…"

"We talked and while I may never forgive her, she is your mother. She will play some part in our lives."

Draco glared. "Not if we don't let her."

I smiled softly, with love at my husband's protectiveness. "I'm not asking you to forgive her, Draco. I know it will be a long time before I do, if I ever do. I just think she misses you. I… I wanted to give her a chance."

Draco's eyes softened as he reached up to brush his knuckles along my cheek. Carefully his hand moved up to stroke the hair around one of the combs. Slowly, he pulled me in for another kiss. "Did I mention how beautiful they look on you?" he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around my husband's neck. "Thank you." The two words expressed so much, so many things I was thanking him for.

**

* * *

**

**Ginny's POV**

"Congratulations, little girl."

"Thanks, Dad," I said, with a smile on my face that refused to go away. Dad spun me under his arm on the dance floor. As I went under, I looked around the tent. "Have you seen Mum?"

Dad chuckled. "She's still scolding your brother about the fireworks. She's worried Muggles might have seen them."

"Oh, dear, do I need to go save him?" I asked.

"No, Ginny, it's your wedding. Enjoy it. Leave your mum's fussing for another day," Dad said, as we danced.

When it was over and I gave Dad a kiss, I went to look for my husband. Along the way, I received many congratulations, a few good lucks and one snarky comment about my dress from Great-Aunt Muriel.

George pushed out of the crowd. "Hey, sis!"

My smile grew bigger. "Hey! You escaped Mum?"

He nodded. "She's looking for you now."

I chuckled, letting nothing ruin my good feeling. "She probably wants to hell me how happy she is, and how she loved Draco from the beginning."

"Sounds like Mum," George said with a laugh. "Did you like the fireworks? Draco and I thought they'd be a nice surprise for you."

"I _loved_ them. It was completely unexpected. And totally something you'd pull."

A shadow crossed George's face and his eyes grew sad. "You know, he'd be really happy for you too, if he was here. He would think it was a great joke."

My smile turned watery, my lips shaking slightly. I felt my throat choke up, making it difficult to speak. "He would have given Draco a really hard time."

"Oh, for sure," George agreed, with a bark of laughter. "But he'd see how happy you are, just like the rest of us see it. He would have accepted him, too."

I brushed my hand along my upper cheeks, wiping away the tears. "Thank you, George."

My brother nodded and pulled me in for a hug. He smelled like gunpowder and surprisingly, cherries. I held on to him for a couple of minutes, not wanting to let him go.

"Oh, here's your husband," George said, as he released me. I turned to find Draco waiting a few feet away, watching us. When I looked back at George, he was gone, disappeared into the crowd.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco as he reached out and took my hand. He pulled me towards him and studied my face, where, I was sure, my eyes were still a little watery. Luckily, thanks to a beauty spell, I knew my make-up had stayed in place.

"Nothing," I said. Draco's worried expression didn't change. "It's a happy sad. I swear!"

"Okay…" Draco relented, even though I could tell her didn't believe me. "Would you like to dance with your husband?"

"I would love to," I sighed happily.

Draco pulled me out to the dance floor and turned around to face me. With his right hand laced with mine, and his left hand wrapped around my waist, he slowly turned us. The dance wasn't grand, and I wasn't being swept across the floor, but it was clear that Draco had taken lessons. He quickly spun me out and pulled me back, a delighted smile on his face. I laughed as I spun, both at the move and at his enjoyment.

"So are you happy, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked.

"I'm married to a wonderful man, who is about to be a great father, and we have a successful shop," I said as I went under his arm. "Of course I'm happy."

"There is nothing else you want? Something that would make your happiness complete?"

I chuckled confused and looked at him incredulously. "Of course not. Anything else and I'll feel spoiled."

Draco winced and twirled me out again. "Oh. Well, then you might not like my next news."

Abruptly, I stopped dancing. "What?" Draco didn't answer at first. "What, Draco?"

"My father came by earlier-"

"I saw him in the front row. But it's okay. I understand if you wanted someone there."

Draco winced again. "Uh, that's not it. It turns out…"

I waited for a minute or two, before I said, "Spit it out!"

"Surprise! I'm rich again!" Draco said quickly, with a sheepish smile as he dipped and turned me. Stunned, I tried to process the news as my feet automatically did the steps. The look on my face must have worried him, because he asked, hurriedly, "Ginny, are you mad?"

"I'm just… surprised. Wha- what happened?" I blinked up at him.

"He told me that he needed me, for the family, and managed to convince me that our having the money would be better for us, with the baby and all. I wouldn't have accepted it, if he hadn't promised to stay out of our lives, Ginny. I want to keep you safe from them. Although, I did promise to let him meet his grandchild, at least once."

I looked at Draco curiously, trying to judge his feelings. "So, you got everything you wanted. You get to keep all your money, you're getting your inheritance, and you have cleaned up the Malfoy name by marrying a Weasley."

Draco glanced down at me, his brow furrowed. "You're forgetting something."

"Your shop?"

"You, you silly woman! I got you! If it wasn't for that stupid ultimatum, I wouldn't have you. I will owe my father forever for that." Draco looked off in the distance. "Boy, I hope he doesn't figure that out."

I stopped dancing and stared up at my amazing, loving husband. Quickly, I pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Draco looked startled, but pleased. "What was that for?"

I shrugged. "Because I wanted to," I said simply.

With an understanding nod, Draco smiled and spun me again.

We continued dancing, family and friends moving around us. Mum and Dad were dancing together, laughing as they spun. Bill was moving slowly with Fleur, looking completely blissful. Nearby, Luna twirled in Blaise's arms, delight and love on their faces. I noticed that Hermione was arguing with Ron by one of the tables. I shook my head for my friend, sad. But, maybe, she'd be happy one day.

I looked at the source of my own happiness. I thought of our future together, a future that just barely started, and my heart fluttered in my chest. I knew that reaction wouldn't go away for a long time.

**The End**


	28. Epilogue: My Family

So this is it. The final chapter.

**(Edit- 1/11/2011) – I have rewritten the epilogue because I was never 100% happy with the slightly less happy ending it had before. I had tweaked it, taking some things out and adding some things in to give it the ending these two should have had along. I'd like to thank R3.0 for that. **

**

* * *

**

2 Years Later…

"I looked at the source of my own happiness. I thought of our future together, a future that just barely started, and my heart fluttered in my chest. I knew that reaction wouldn't go away for a long time. The End," Ginny Malfoy finished with a smile, as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. Draco and Ginny Malfoy were lying in their giant bed with their daughter, Alexia, between them as the morning sun peeked through the window. Draco's pale hair was ruffled and messy, but his eyes shined with happiness. Ginny looked tired and her hand was rubbing her once again pregnant belly.

This was not the first time Ginny had told her daughter the story about how her and Draco married. She used to tell her the story when Alexia was in her belly and when she was a baby, supposedly too young to understand what was being said. But now that she was old enough to talk, Alexia still asked to hear it and Ginny still happily told it.

The little girl took her middle finger and her fourth finger out of her mouth where she had been sucking on them and smiled up at Ginny. Her wide brown eyes twinkled with happiness, a pure kind of happiness that could only come from a child.

"You know, as she gets older, we are not going to be able to tell her some parts of that story," said Ginny, as she once again rubbed her hand over her belly. Being several months pregnant, her stomach was quite large. But Ginny still looked beautiful.

"What parts?" asked Draco, being deliberately obtuse.

Ginny tried not to smile as she said, "You know… the-" her lips mouthed the words 'sex.'

Draco frowned playfully. "Why not? I like those parts."

The redhead rolled her eyes, still trying to fight a smile.

"Maybe from now on, I'll be the one telling the story."

Ginny snorted. "Why?"

"Because you get some stuff wrong, love."

"What did I get wrong?"

"You made me sound really nervous about proposing to you. I was not that nervous. I knew I wanted to marry you, so I was very calm."

"You were stuttering so much, I almost couldn't understand you!"

Draco shook his head. "No, no. I was calm. Smooth. Suave."

Ginny raised a brow at him. "You almost dropped the ring."

He opened his mouth to argue, but, after appearing to think about it for a couple of seconds, snapped it shut and glared.

"Dadda!"

Draco looked down at the adorable, two year old between them on their huge bed. Her big brown eyes stared back as she giggled, still sucking her fingers. Her hair was light strawberry blonde. It almost looked like Draco's pale hair with a shimmer of red over it. It hung it wide curls around her face, creating little twists and waves of gold, making her face look angelic. It was probably the most exquisite hair anyone had ever seen.

"Yes?" Draco asked his daughter.

Alexia pulled her fingers out of her mouth and waved. "Hi."

Draco chuckled. "Hi, little girl." Before his daughter could stop him Draco started kissing her face and tickling her stomach.

"Daddy! Thop it!" the little girl laughed, as she tried to push his head away. Instead of listening to her, Draco continued kissing up to her neck, where she was very ticklish, and tickling her with his fingers at the same time. "Daddy! No!" She laughed as she grabbed his hand to stop him. When she wrapped her tiny fingers around his, her expression changed. "Daddy, your hands are cold."

Draco's smile fell as he tried to ease his hand out of hers. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Her face lit back up. "No, Daddy, I like them."

Overwhelmed with love for his daughter, Draco pulled her in for a squeezing bear hug. She was so sweet; so sweet that he wanted to squeeze her and never let her go.

"Daddy, daddy, you're smushing me!" complained the little girl. "I love you too, Daddy," the little girl said solemnly.

Ginny smiled as she watched the interaction between father and daughter. She could honestly say she loved Draco more today than the day she married him, because she could see what a good father Draco has been to his daughter. Draco obviously loved his little girl so much, he seemed to think the day should begin and end with her. And it was apparent Alexia loved her daddy just as much. When Draco walked through the door, her whole face would light up.

Ginny smoothed her hand over her stomach as she thought about how Draco loved their baby from the beginning. He had eventually done more than hover around her. He took constant interest in all the changes Ginny was going through. He went with her to all the appointments she had with the healers, even if it meant leaving his shop with a hired employee. He wanted to know about everything that was going on with their child, and was so excited when he found out that the baby would come to recognize his voice, even while in the womb…

Flashback #1

Draco burst through the door of the bedroom, took a running leap forward, and landed on the bed next to a pregnant Ginny. The redhead stared at him amazedly as he leaned forward and, with a smile on his face, started talking to the round stomach.

Ginny shook her head and smiled. "Draco, you're acting like a little boy."

Draco pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh, shh… My child and I are having a discussion." Draco nodded at the belly as if he could hear the baby inside ask silent questions. "Yes, after you add the dragonsbane, you would add the feverflower. But remember to only add half of the flower. You will need the other half later and it doesn't work if it comes from two different flowers." Draco tilted his ear towards the belly. "What was that? Powdered manticore teeth? Well, yes, it would have the same effects, but it wouldn't last as long. That is a great question, son."

Draco was absolutely certain that their first child was a boy. He told Ginny as much and started calling it a 'he' and 'son.'

Ginny rubbed her hands through Draco's hair. "You do realize he's not asking you questions, right?" Ginny teased.

Draco's brow furrowed. "Of course he is. Brilliant ones, at that. But I would expect no less from my son," Draco said proudly. "What, son? Flying? Of course I'll teach you to fly. Maybe you'll even be a Seeker like me. An-"

"Or a Chaser like his mum," Ginny cut in.

Draco nodded reluctantly. "I suppose that could happen." Draco moved in closer to the belly and stroked his thumb over it. "But I would be so proud of you, no matter what you do." Draco snuck a peek at Ginny. "Especially if you were a Seeker."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Maybe he will be a Seeker." Her brown eyes twinkled. "For Gryffindor. Then he can beat Slytherin and win the Quidditch cup. Wouldn't you be so proud?"

Draco started coughing. Eventually he cleared his throat and attempted a smile. "Of course," he said, his voice a little high pitched. "I would be… Okay, no." He turned back to the stomach. "No, no, no. No Gryffindor. Anything but Gryffindor."

"Hufflepuff?" Ginny asked with obvious laughter.

Draco expelled some air. "No Hufflepuff."

"Ravenclaw?"

The blonde appeared to think about this a moment. Then, with a sly smile, Draco said "Ravenclaw would be fine."

Ginny hooted with laughter. "You're such a liar."

Ignoring this, Draco turned back to the stomach. "You would have the best time on the Slytherin team, son. That feeling of pride, leading the best, the toughest team, a team that doesn't hold back, out to win. Then, that feeling of grabbing the Snitch, knowing you were the best. The most cunning. The one who managed to beat everyone else. Your House clamoring to their feet, applauding, in awe of you? It's one of the best feelings ever. And I would be so proud of you, son."

End Flashback

"Slytterin! Slytterin! Slytterin!" cried their daughter as she clapped; her smile was so large they could see all her teeth.

"That's right, little girl," Draco agreed, nodding.

Suddenly, Draco feels something climb over his legs. Draco looked down to find Mina padding her way across the bedspread. As a part Sphinx, she ages much slower so she still looked pretty kitten-like, but with longer legs and a longer body. Her fur was still fuzzy, with its patches of gold and black.

She did her daily routine of checking over Ginny, sniffing over their daughter and then pressing her nose to Ginny's belly. Since they had one child and another on the way, Mina's job had tripled and she still took it very seriously.

When she was done, she sat back and meowed, "Good morning." Her voice was no longer child-like but not quite adult yet. It was soft and sweet and yet wise at the same time.

Ginny smiled and petted the cat. "Good morning, Mina. How are you?"

The cat licked her paw. "I just finished checking the house and everything seems to be in order. I did sort of make a mess in…" The cat ducked her head, sheepishly. It was a sign that she still wasn't quite out of her kitten days.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "My lab?"

"It's just… you got the new colored bottles in and the light was hitting them and I wanted a closer look and… and…" The cat broke off into sad meows.

Ginny quickly petted her in comfort. "It's okay, Mina. Draco isn't mad."

Draco looked at her as if to say "I'm not?" She frowned back at him and pointedly looked at the meowing cat. Draco sighed. "I'm not. I'll just have to send in a new order. But Mina, I've told you before-"

"Stay out of my lab, I know," the cat sighed. Mina quickly leaped back up and padded over to where the little girl was crawling to the edge of the bed. She watched as Alexia swung her legs over and tried to hop down. Mina instantly took the fabric of the little girl's shirt in her teeth and vanished. A second later, the two of them were on the floor. The first time the cat had done this had been a shock to Ginny and Draco, but now they have come to expect it.

The little girl hurried out of the room, the cat following close behind her. Draco watched his daughter go with a smile on his face.

Flashback #2

"It's a girl," announced the Medi-witch, as she lifted the baby away from the space between Ginny's legs. The witch tapped her finger lightly on the umbilical cord three times and the length magically dissolved.

The new mother panted as she lay back on the pillow, red hair plastered to the side of her face, her skin pink from pain during labor. Having a baby in the magical world meant being able to cut down on the cut and having some things magically taken care of, but when it got right down to the moment, it was still hard for the mother to bring a life in the world.

Ginny turned to Draco with shock. "I'm sorry, Draco. I know you wanted a son."

Draco wasn't listening as he watched the Medi-witch. His eyes never strayed from the bundle in her arms, as it was Scourgified and wrapped in a tiny pink blanket. He went pale as the witch placed the bundle in his arms.

"It's a girl," Draco repeated softly as he stared down at his daughter. A second later, the little girl screamed and thrashed about. Draco went pale as he tried to hand the baby back to the witch. "I'm sorry… I don't know-"

The Medi-witch smiled at the new father. "Her screaming is a good thing. It means she's breathing and is healthy."

A feeling of euphoria washed over Draco as he looked at his screaming daughter. If the sound of her screams meant she was healthy, he knew she would probably never need a healing potion. Even though he was a potions expert, it gave him a sense of calm.

"After all those months of talking to her and you have nothing to say?" teased Ginny.

Draco shook himself out of his thoughts. "I'm just… I'm so in awe right now. She has to be the most perfect thing I've ever seen." Draco lifted the baby closer to him, gently, as if he was afraid of dropping her. "Hello Alexia. I'm your daddy. I'm the one who told you about potions, and my shop, and about the Slytherin house, and about flying. I told you about how much I love your mommy and what she means to me." The little girl immediately fell silent as he talked. "I have so many more things to tell you; so many more things to teach you. You will make me so proud."

Draco gently kissed his daughter on the forehead and then sat next to Ginny so the baby could see both of them.

"Hi, Alexia," Ginny breathed. "I'm… I'm your mommy."

Draco placed a kiss on the top of Ginny's head. "And don't you think you have the prettiest mommy in the whole world? She looks absolutely radiant. And in fact, you look just like her."

Ginny smiled softly. "Actually, Draco, she looks like you."

Draco leaned back and studied his daughter. Her eyes were dark, way too dark to resemble his. They would become a reflection of her mother's eyes. Her hair was light, but not light enough to be his pale blonde. The wet locks looked like a dark gold-ish color which would later become the beautiful locks of pale, very pale, red blonde that Draco would love. As he gazed at his child, he couldn't understand why Ginny said she looked like him. Then he noticed her nose. It was an exact match for his; sharp and pointed. His eyes traveled further down to a pointed chin, much like his own. As his eyes kept moving over her little face, he noticed that most of her features were sharp, very much like his own. Even one of her eyebrows seemed to naturally arch higher than the other, creating one of Draco's commonly used expressions.

Draco laughed and nodded his head. Ginny smiled up at her husband and back down at their child. "See? Just like you."

With one hand wrapped around his daughter, he slipped his other arm around Ginny and pulled her close. The arm holding his daughter tightened protectively.

End Flashback

Draco looked back at Ginny, just in time for the witch to jump on him and pin him down to the bed. She moved incredibility fast for a pregnant woman.

Draco fell against the mattress, laughing. "Ginny!" Her lips started pressing against the side of his face and neck while her hands started to travel much lower. "Ginny, we can't!"

"Why?" Ginny whined playfully, as she tried to pull up his shirt. "Watching you being so sweet and caring is such a turn on. Besides, the hormones are on the rise and I must have you now."

"What are you going to do, rape me?"

Ginny shook her head. "It's not rape. It's consensual sex without your permission."

Draco's laughter at that was cut off by Ginny pressing kisses into the side of his face. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to hold her back. "Ginny, come on, we have to leave soon. Blaise and Luna are expecting us in half an hour."

Suddenly, Draco rolled over and pin her under him, making sure not to put any pressure on her belly.

"Besides, I think that I might want to take my time and go very, very slowly," Draco whispered, his eyes deep.

"No, no," Ginny pleaded. "Just do it now. It will take like five minutes and then we can go." Ginny tried to reach for him but unfortunately the angle meant that her stomach was in the way and she couldn't reach.

"Five minutes? Uh, I don't think so," he said, incredulous.

Ginny groaned. "Draco, I swear, if you don't fucking-"

"Shh, shh, shh. Our baby can hear you," said Draco. He moved down to the round belly and whispered, "Sorry about that in there. Mommy's got a potty mouth."

Ginny gave up she collapsed against the pillow, her head covered with a light sheen of sweat. She listened to Draco talk to the baby, and grew thoughtful.

"You know, you don't talk to this one as much as you did to Alexia," Ginny said.

Draco looked up, confused. "I talk to… him." This time he wasn't so absolute about the baby being a boy, not after he got his daughter.

Ginny nodded. "But not like you used to with Alexia. You used to tell her everything."

Draco moved to where he could lay next to her and brushed the sweaty hair out of her face. Carefully, Ginny turned to Draco, moving slower than she did before, now that she knew Draco wasn't going to give in to her.

"Ugh," she complained as she batted his hand away from her sweaty head.

Immediately, Draco returned her hand to the same spot and pulled her in for a kiss. When Draco pulled away, he looked at her, still completely in love. "You're beautiful.

Ginny softly smiled. "Thank you."

Draco grew silent for a moment as he thought. Am I really that different with this second child? Will I love it as much as I love Alexia? "Ginny, you know that I will love our second child as much as I love Alexia, right?"

Ginny tried to smile, but her eyes grew wide. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Of course I'm sure. This little boy or girl will be part of you and part of me, just like Alexia. How can I not love him?"

Ginny leaned forward and gave her husband a quick kiss. "I know you will love him just as you love Alexia. Just as you love me. You are a very caring man and you will do anything for your family."

Draco and Ginny were very happy for most of their marriage. Draco opened up three more shops; all located in prime Wizarding areas and all very successful. Ginny eventually had to stop working in Draco's shop and stay at home to raise their children but she didn't mind. She enjoyed spending the time with her husband and her family. She wanted to keep making Draco as happy as he made her. Draco worked in the shop most of his life, but he would always rush home to be with Ginny. He know how very lucky he was and wanted to show her every day how much she meant to him. There were still fights, of course, for no marriage is without fights but Ginny and Draco worked through them all.

Together.

* * *

_Thank you to all of you who read this far and liked my story! Your reviews made me genuinely happy. I loved reading them and hearing about who laughed or cried or got angry. Those of you who cried or quoted me back to me, those are the two biggest compliments and I really appreciate them._

_A very very big thanks to my beta, peter-pan-equals-luv (she edits everything but my A/N, so if these are wrong... er, oops). You came in and saved my story from me and my awful grammar. You are so awesome and wonderful and I can't thank you enough for how fantastic you are. You do have an amazing turn around (if the story takes forever to update that is my fault!). You are there every day to listen to me whine and bitch and moan. You give me great feedback and make the chapters that much more interesting. You make me feel better about what I write. I'm so glad you asked to be my beta because not only did I get a better story, I got an awesome friend. :D_

_Thank you, Nutmeg! You have been with me on two stories and you are pretty much a plot bunny farm who pushes a lot of ideas at me or makes me ideas better. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a 100% happy ending since I know you like those but it wouldn't have made sense. Maybe someday I will write you a story that has happy couples being… happy (shudder). Or you can write me one since I know you have it in you._

_As for me? I need to go catch up on all my Ginny and Draco stories. I have sort of got behind on them. I'm also excited to start reading some new ones._

_You guys have been awesome! Thank you for reading my story. :)_


End file.
